


Transformers: MHA, Arc 1: Bumblebee

by OmniRemnantAO3



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Budding Love, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 108,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniRemnantAO3/pseuds/OmniRemnantAO3
Summary: As he's training on Dagobah Beach, Izuku Midoriya stumbles upon a hidden gem in the mountain of junk; a centuries-old Volkswagen Beetle. Fortunately, All Might knows someone who can fix it up like new... but once they do, this little yellow bug will change their lives in ways that they could've never expected. After all... it's MUCH more than meets the eye.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 36





	1. Discovery

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I claim to** _

**A/N (IMPORTANT, Please Read): Ah, here we are! Hey there, AO3 gang, I'm back! Now, for those of you who've come from my Ben 10/RWBY story, it's good to see you here! I'm glad you could make it! But for those of you who found this fic on the fly, hello! I'm the Omni-Remnant. Yes, it's a little on the nose for my main crossover story, but hey, what can ya do? But we're not here to talk about that! We're here for a whole DIFFERENT reason. So, I had a bit of a revelation a few months back; there are absolutely NO Transformers and MHA crossovers over on FFN! Don't know if that's the case with over here on AO3, but you know what? I decided to make one anyway! Besides, I had this idea in my head for a good long while and I wanted to get it out there, so I hope you guys are all ready. Now, this WILL have some major effects on the events of the story of MHA, so be prepared to see a lot of diverging stuff. Now, with all the preamble out of the way, let's dig in, shall we? This is…**

**Transformers: My Hero Academia, Arc 1: Bumblebee**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

* * *

It was a hot and sunny day in Musutafu, a small city near Tokyo, Japan that also happened to be where the prestigious U.A. High School was located. At this prestigious school, young people from all over Japan, and even a few from outside of the country, enrolled there to become the next generation of heroes in a world where eighty percent of the population had superpowers. These powers, known as "Quirks", were considered to be the norm for many people, while the remaining twenty percent of people were born without quirks. These people unfortunately tended to be considered second class citizens by most, seen as unfit in a world where superpowered beings were seen as superior.

And it was here that a green-haired young man known as Izuku Midoriya was currently training… and at the moment, he felt like dying on the hot sands of Dagobah Beach. As it happened, he was one of these "Quirkless" people. But all the same, he dreamed of one day becoming a hero, despite many telling him that he couldn't because of his lack of any power. However, that all changed one fateful day when he had met his all-time favorite hero; the Symbol of Peace… All Might.

The meeting had initially gotten off to a rather rocky start, to say the least. But after an incident with a sludge villain and seeing potential in the teen after risking his life to save another, All Might had given Izuku the opportunity to inherit his own Quirk; 'One for All'. In order to do so, however, Izuku had to prepare his body for it first. And if he could do so in time, the heroic—if somewhat awkward—teen would be able to try and pass the U.A. Entrance Exam, allowing him to get into the school of his dreams and try to become a hero.

And that it where we find Izuku now; training on Dagobah Beach to increase his strength in order to handle 'One for All'. All Might had given him the task to clear away all of the junkheaps that had littered the beach for years, which, as expected, proved to be quite the daunting task. It had been some months since his training started, and he was making good progress, but at the same time, it was still murder on his muscles.

'… _But I can't give up.'_ Izuku thought as he forced himself onto his feet, clenching his teeth as tears began to fall from his eyes due to all of the exhaustion. _'I have to give it MORE than my all if I wanna get into U.A.'_ He furrowed his brow in determination as he focused on the obstacle before him. He was trying to move a tall, metal storage unit that was in front of a large mound of scrap metal, and he had slipped on the sand when trying to push it the first time. He clenched his fists and thrust his arms toward the side of it again, opening his palms to push on it once more. _'Alright, Izuku, you can do this… I think.'_

With all of the strength he could muster, the freckled, green-haired boy began pushing on the storage unit once more, making sure to keep his footing on the sand this time. Surprisingly, after about half a minute of not budging, the unit began to slide across the sand, with Izuku giving out a happy gasp at the sight. _'Yes! Come on, just a little more!'_

The more he pushed, the further the unit moved. But as it did, Izuku began to notice something very odd… the mountain of scrap was actually surrounding something, and it was quite a large object as well. From what he could see, it appeared to be a vehicle of some sort. However, the inheritor decided to focus on his current task of actually _moving_ what was blocking the other large object before focusing on that one next. In three minutes time, the storage unit was out of the way, and Izuku let out a heavy sigh as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Glad that's out of the way. Now, what's under… h-here?"

Izuku's jaw dropped at what he was seeing. This… was probably the most impossible sight he ever could have laid his eyes on. It was indeed a vehicle, one that was partially covered by a tarp. But it was one that many would be hard pressed to see in-person nowadays, probably only in an automotive museum if they were lucky. It was a Pre-Quirk car, one that was obviously quite old and rusty… but still appeared to be mostly intact. Its headlights were alright, its chassis was still in place, its body was pretty rusty, but the young boy could see hints of yellow paint in certain spots, and its tires… were all flat, but they were still there. The front of the car appeared to be round and bulbous, and its bumper was just barely hanging on, something that Izuku was surprised by.

"H-How can this thing still even be HERE?!" He said out loud to himself before spinning around and cupping his hands over his mouth. "H-Hey, All Might?! I-I found something that you might wanna come check out!"

"Young Midoriya?!" Came a deep, yet somewhat raspy voice from behind the heaps of scrap. A few moments later, a near-skeleton of a human being appeared, his clothes hanging so loosely from his body that they almost seemed like they'd fall off at a moment's notice. His long blonde hair was quite scraggly and his features sharp and angular, his long skinny arms swinging at his sides as he strode forward. This was Toshinori Yagi, A.K.A. All Might, the Symbol of Peace… at least in his true form. The man locked his beady blue eyes onto Izuku with a perplexed face. "What did you find, young man? Something important, I take it?"

"Y-Yeah, you could say that!" Izuku pointed a shaky finger over to the car and said; "L-Look!"

Toshinori set his eyes over onto the vehicle… and let out a surprised yell, causing blood to splatter out from his mouth. It was something that Izuku had gotten used to seeing, given the injuries that All Might had sustained long ago. "GAAAH!" After letting out a few coughs and wiping the blood away, Toshinori stepped up and set a hesitant hand onto the vehicle, the man in utter disbelief that he was actually touching one of these things. "Young Midoriya, this… this is quite the find!" A smile came to his face as he turned back to his protégé. "Do you know what this is?"

"Y-Yes, b-but I've only seen these in pictures!" Izuku set his eyes on the car once again as All Might pulled the tarp back a bit more, or as much as the scrap covering the car would allow. "It's… i-it's a Volkswagen Beetle!"

"Correct, young man." Toshinori confirmed as he began dusting off the hood of the car. "And I must say… this is in surprisingly good condition! People all over the world used to drive these things around before Quirks, you know. They were quite popular in the 1900's, especially in America and Germany."

"Y-Yeah, but… w-what's one of them doing HERE of all places?" Izuku asked. "And in THIS kind of condition? The metal should've rusted to dust by now!"

All the Symbol of Peace could do was shrug his shoulders. "Who can say? Perhaps it was a restoration piece that had to be constantly maintained and the previous owner was unable to handle the up-keep."

Izuku stepped forward and locked his eyes onto the front of the car, staring into its headlights. It was somewhat of an odd feeling, but… he could swear that the car was gazing back at him, staring directly into his soul. "Do… d-do you think it could be restored? I-I mean, it'd be a shame if we'd have to scrap it."

"Oh, don't even _think_ about that, young Midoriya." Toshinori said as he stepped away from the Beetle, giving himself some good space between him and the car. "I wouldn't even think about scrapping a find like this without seeing if it can be restored. In fact, I have a friend who I'm pretty certain _can_ fix it."

A bright smile came to Izuku's face at this news. "R-Really?! That's great!"

"Indeed, and he lives close by in Tokyo as well, so getting this to him should be pretty easy." All Might waved his hand at his protégé, ushering him to stand clear. "Now, I suggest you take a few steps back, **because it's going to take some extra power to get it out from under there!"** The Quirk Inheritor stood clear as All Might entered his Muscle Form, the skinny man now becoming a practical titan at seven-foot-two, filling out his baggy clothes. At the same time, his hair became less messy and his two long bangs stood up on end, giving him a more heroic look. An ear-to-ear toothy smile graced his face as it became more dynamic, his eyes being obscured by shadows. Izuku wisely got out of the way as All Might did his thing.

The Symbol of Peace cracked his neck a few times before spreading his arms out to his sides, his palms facing inward. **"Tennessee…** _ **SMASH**_ **!"** All Might then brought his hands together in a thunderous clap, whipping up a huge gust of wind at the same time. Much to Izuku's amazement, the whipping wind blew off most of the scrap along with the tarp, leaving the beetle completely unscathed.

"W-Whoa! How did you…"

" **Practice, young Midoriya!"** All Might said as he stepped back toward the Beetle. **"You would be surprised at how handy it is when it comes to criminals holding other people hostage."** Then, with one hand, All Might lifted the beetle off of the ground as gently as he could, hoping that no parts would fall off in the process. Amazingly, none did, and he faced Izuku with another nod. **"I'll swing by my friend's place and drop this miraculous find off, but when I get back, I hope to see the truck loaded up with more scrap. Think you can do that before I get back, young man?"**

Izuku smiled happily and gave the Symbol of Peace a salute. "Yes sir, All Might!"

" **Very good!"** All Might said with a salute back. **"Well, I'll see you in a bit!"** With that, the large man performed a mighty leap and practically flew up into the air, still carrying the Volkswagen in one hand.

Izuku couldn't help but beam up to his hero in admiration… but then his smile faltered as he realized he still needed to get more scrap into the truck. He faced the storage unit he had moved, let out a small groan and began pushing on it again, all while thinking back to the Beetle that he had found. _'…Why did I get the strange feeling that it was looking at me?'_

* * *

After that day on the beach, the months continued to pass, and it had transitioned from Summer into Fall before anyone knew it. In that time, Izuku was giving it his all in the training program that All Might had set up for him… and then some. Every day it was work, work and MORE work, be it studying, clearing the beach, exercising, or even EATING the right meals. Izuku barely had any time for himself at this point, but he didn't care. He NEEDED to push himself, otherwise he would never make it into U.A.

And that's where Izuku found himself now; running down a park path while carrying a huge safe on his shoulder. Meanwhile, All Might was in front of him in his skinny form, the skeletal man wearing a rather nice trench coat and scarf as he rode on his Segway. However, Izuku was beginning to feel his overexertion begin to take its toll on him, the teen beginning to feel woozy and disoriented. In the end, he tripped and fell onto his face, dropping the safe next to him with a CLUNK!

This didn't go unnoticed by Toshinori, the blond man stopping and looking back to see the green-haired boy sprawled out across the ground and breathing raggedly. "Hey, hey, kid, look alive now! You've only got three months left until the entrance exams. What're you gonna give up after all this work? Just flush it all down the toilet and take it easy?"

After a few moments with no response and seeing his protégé struggling to at least crawl, Toshinori quickly realized what had happened. "You're overworked." He stated, stepping off his moped to get closer to the boy. "The "Aim-to-Pass American Dream Plan" was made with _your_ body in mind. It was fine-tuned to ensure your progress was swift, but manageable." Toshinori's eyes lightly narrowed as he continued. "Which means… you haven't been sticking to it. You're _overdoing_ things. That's going to give us the exact _opposite_ of what we want."

"I… I HAVE to work harder!" Izuku clenched at the ground he was crawling on, clawing up the dirt with his fingers. "Or else I won't stand a chance against the other applicants!" Toshinori was taken aback by the inheritor's statement, but Izuku continued as he brought his head up. "I don't just want into U.A., I want to _excel_! I want… to be like YOU!" This made Toshinori's eyes widen, seeing Izuku pick himself up despite how exhausted he was. "I want to be… the greatest hero in the world! So I'll keep trying… until I got what it takes to do that!"

As he witnessed this, Toshinori thought back to the first day he had met young Midoriya, thinking on a certain statement he had said; _"I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe. And be just like you!"_

'… _Gotta hand it to the kid, he's put a lot of thought to the future.'_ With that thought in All Might's mind, he buffed up into his Muscle Form and picked Izuku up by the collar of his track suit, holding him up just above the ground. **"That fighting spirit's what I like about you, fanboy! It serves you well! I do get your concerns, but that said; now is not the time to rush progress!"** He raised a finger and pointed at the limp form of Izuku as the boy simply continued to hang from his own tracksuit. **"FEAR NOT! Because I can get you back on track! Leave it to this old man to adjust your plan!"**

"You're not an old man… All Might." Izuku managed to struggle out, making All Might let out a hearty laugh.

" **AH-HAHAHA!"** However, after his brief chortle, All Might set Izuku down, the green-haired boy practically dead on his feet. **"By the way, there was something that I wanted to mention to you! I was going to wait until after this training session was over, but I suppose now is as good a time as any!"** This managed to get Izuku's attention. **"You remember that Beetle we found a few months back?"**

The inheritor blinked in surprise. "Y-Yeah, I do, but… wait…" Izuku smiled in excitement. "Has it been fixed?!"

A sheepish expression came to All Might's face. **"Well… sort of. My friend says that, for all intents and purposes, the Beetle is one-hundred percent operational. However, he said he had to call in some help for… a few additional things he found inside the car that he hadn't accounted for."** He held up a hand and whispered to Izuku. **"And he also said that these "additional things" were quite important, and that we should come over to his auto shop so that we could discuss them."**

Izuku blinked at that. "Woah, really? Sounds pretty important, then."

" **You've got that right, young Midoriya! And, considering how fatigued you no doubt are, we will be taking the rest of the day off to do just that!"** All Might crouched down and ushered for Izuku to climb onto his back. **"Now come! We're burning daylight, you know!"** Izuku nodded and climbed on, though All Might made sure to give Izuku a small warning. **"Now, remember what I told you about flying and keeping your face low. We don't want a repeat of last time, correct?"**

Izuku couldn't help but grimace at that. The first time that he had sailed through the air with All Might, he had made the mistake of keeping his eyes and mouth open… resulting in his eyelids and cheeks being blown in the wind. It wasn't a pleasant sight, according to All Might. "Yes sir, I know."

" **GOOD! Now here we go!"** With that, All Might leapt up into the air, making sure to grab his Segway before he did so.

* * *

After literally only a few minutes, the 'One for All' user and his student made it to the main city of Tokyo, where All Might immediately let a shaking Izuku down from his back. **"And here we are! And good job, young Midoriya, you stayed pretty steady the whole way!"**

"Y-Y-Yeah, I-I sure did!" Izuku stuttered as he continued to shake like a leaf. However, once he noticed where they were, he blinked a couple times in confusion. He glanced around to see that they were on a small back street in the middle of Tokyo, though he could see the busier sections of the city just beyond the nearby buildings. "W-Wait, where are we anyway?"

" **Take a look for yourself!"** All Might gestured in front of them, indicating a large building with two garage doors on its front.

Izuku craned his head up, noticing a sign over the two garage doors that read in kanji; "…Hatsume Auto Repair?"

All Might gave Izuku a light pat on the back… which still ended up making the feeble teen trip up a bit. **"Yep! The friend that I mentioned runs this business. Come on, he should be waiting inside."** The Symbol of Peace ushered his protégé through the front door and into the main lobby, where he lifted his hand to his face and called out. **"Yo! Yusei, where're you at?!"**

Not a minute later, and a man in navy blue, grease-stained coveralls came strolling through the door behind the front desk, his gloved hand going to the brim of his red cap to tip it to the hero. There were two things that stood out most to Izuku, though, the first being his shaggy pink hair and matching five o'clock shadow. Though Izuku didn't exactly blink at it. He himself did have GREEN hair after all. What he noticed most though were the man's eyes. They were bright red and his irises looked like target reticles. "Hey, hey, All Might! Good to see you, my friend!" The man, Yusei greeted, giving All Might a handshake. "Glad you could make it." He glanced down to Izuku and gave him a nod. "Ah, and this must be the student you mentioned.

" **Indeed! Yusei, this is Izuku Midoriya."** All Might set a hand to Izuku's shoulder. **"And young Midoriya, this is Yusei Hatsume. He's a friend that I once went to middle school with. He also happens to be the best damn auto mechanic in all of Japan."** He then gave his student a thumbs up. **"And er, don't worry, he knows about my… ahem,** _ **condition**_ **."**

"He's right on all accounts. And don't let anyone tell ya different about the greatest mechanic part." Yusei winked as he shook Izuku's hand. "I take great pride in that title."

"I-I see." Izuku nodded. "W-Well, it's very nice to meet you." However, the more he made eye contact with Yusei, the more Izuku couldn't help but ask. "Um… if you don't mind me asking… what's your Quirk?"

Yusei laughed and pointed to his eyes. "Haha, lemme guess, the eyes are freaking ya out, huh?"

"O-Oh, n-no sir!" Izuku insisted. "In fact, th-they're really cool! It's just… I'm fascinated with how a lot of quirks work, and…"

"Ah, I get ya." Yusei nodded, indicating his eyes again. "Well, if that's the case, then I'll tell ya! My Quirk is called 'Transport Target'. It allows me to lock on to any broken part of a vehicle and analyze it so that my brain immediately knows how to fix it. And that's pretty much how I got to be where I am today."

Izuku immediately lit up in admiration. "Oh wow! That's really cool! I'll bet you can fix just about any car, huh?!"

However, Yusei visibly winced at that. "Er, yeah… you see, that might've been called into question the moment All Might brought me that Beetle."

The green-haired teen blinked in confusion. "W-Wait, I thought you said you fixed it?"

"I did, but… not without help." Yusei sighed. "See, the part that WAS a normal Volkswagen Beetle was easy to fix… but as I dug deeper into it… I noticed that it wasn't JUST a normal Bug." He craned his head up to All Might. "And that's why I wanted you two to come here today. To see just what we're dealing with here. It's… a bit disconcerting."

All Might's brow furrowed, but his smile didn't waver. **"You suppose it could be something dangerous?"**

"Potentially. Why do ya think I wanted YOU of all people here?" Yusei replied snarkily before waving them toward the door on the other side of the room, leading to the garage. "C'mon, with any luck, my… ugh, _darling_ assistant should be finishing up as we speak."

Izuku could hear a bit of irritation in the man's voice. "Is there something wrong with your assist—" _BOOM_! Without warning, a huge explosion could be heard from the garage, with black smoke beginning to pour out from the seams in the door. "AAH! What was THAT?!"

Yusei slumped over and sighed. "THAT was my assistant. See, when I discovered that this Bug was something a LOT more than just a car, it became something that I wasn't able to handle on my own… but I DID know someone who could. So…"

"UNCLE YU! I've DONE it!" A feminine voice called from the garage. "This baby is READY TO GO!"

"Ugh… I called in my niece from Kyoto to help me." Yusei finished as he opened the door and began wafting the smoke away with his hand. "Damn it, Mei, what did I tell you about blowing things up in the garage?!"

That one word was all it took for Izuku to lock up and freeze. "H-H-His… n-n-n-niece?!" To say that Izuku was socially awkward was an understatement, but when it came to women, he was even MORE of a nervous wreck than he usually was. The very idea of having to talk to a girl was making his brain was to curl up into a ball and hide in the corner of his head, never to be seen again.

However, as he was about to have a mental shut down, All Might set a hand onto Izuku's shoulder, snapping him out of it. **"Young Midoriya, I am aware of your many social anxieties."** he whispered as low as he could. **"But, if you wish to but the Number One Hero someday, you WILL have to learn to be social with everyone, and that includes women. Take a deep breath, and keep yourself as steady as an oak. She is a person just like you are. Remember that, and you can get through this."**

"…Y-Yeah, you're right, All Might." Izuku nodded before taking a deep breath… only to start coughing and hacking as he took in a bit of smoke.

All Might deadpanned at this, though he gave Izuku a sympathetic smile. **"Hm, poor choice of words on my part."** He lead the coughing boy into the garage, patting his back all the while. **"But worry not, young Midoriya, I'm sure that she's just every bit as normal as you and—"**

"HEY THERE!" Without warning, a girl about Izuku's age suddenly popped up in front of the duo, taking them both aback. All Might merely took a step back, but Izuku let out panicked scream as the young lady was practically an inch away from his face.

The girl was definitely pretty, no doubt about that, which would make talking to her directly a challenge for Izuku. She wore fingerless gloves and heavy boots, along with a pair of steampunkish goggles on top of her head. Like her uncle, her hair was also pink, but it was shoulder length and styled into dreads. She was wearing her own set of olive-green coveralls, the top of which was tied around her waist to expose her black… and rather fitting tank top. Needless to say, Izuku made sure to keep eye contact. But when he did, he noticed that, also like her uncle, the girl's eyes were special. They were a bright yellow and had crosses across her irises, along with a darker yellow pupil that had a single black dot in each of them. They almost appeared to be scope lenses of some sort.

"So, you're the guy who found the Beetle Baby, right?!" the girl asked as she drew ever closer to Izuku.

"U-Uh, y-y-y-y…" Izuku couldn't get a word out. Between his proximity to her and being questioned on the spot, it was all too much for him.

"Mei! Would ya get out of the poor boy's face?" Yusei hollered to his niece. "You're scaring the hell out of him!"

The girl, Mei, glanced between her uncle and the boy in front of her, finally noticing the sheer terror on his face. "Ah, I see. Well sorry, I guess. But when I heard that you were coming over, I just HAD to thank you!" She jabbed a thumb over toward the car behind her. "After all, finding a baby like that is BIG. Like, you don't even KNOW how big!" Then, she pointed her thumb to herself. "Name's Mei Hatsume, by the way!"

Izuku gulped down as much fear as he could, forcing himself to at least say his name. "I-I-Izuku… M-M-Midoriya." Meanwhile, in his head; _'Oh my gosh, I just spoke to a girl who ISN'T my own mother!'_

Mei titled her head in confusion. "You good, Midoriya? If you were a machine, you'd be short circuiting."

" **Eh, forgive him, young Hatsume."** All Might said as he put his hand on the back of Izuku's head, making the teen bow respectfully. **"Young Midoriya's social skills aren't exactly the best, so—"**

"Oh! Kind of like mine!" Mei said with a smile, making both All Might AND Izuku do double takes. "Usually I don't talk to anyone outside my family or my babies, so I guess everyone's got different ways of having bad social skills!" However, her eyebrows rose when she noticed that she was speaking to All Might of all people, to which she turned to her uncle and smiled. "Wow, Uncle Yu, you DO know All Might!"

That made All Might falter a bit. _'THAT'S her big take away from this?'_

Yusei shook his head at his niece's behavior. "Ugh, Mei, you really need to get out more."

"And give up spending time working on my _Babies_?!" Mei questioned. "No way! You're seriously just as bad as my old man!"

Izuku couldn't help but blink as a certain 'b' word was brought up again. "Er, your… _babies_?"

"Her blasted inventions are what she's talking about." Yusei clarified. "You know, the ones that are liable to BLOW UP?!"

However, Mei just waved her uncle off. "Oh, you're just jealous that _I_ was able to figure out the Beetle Baby and you weren't, Uncle Yu!"

Yusei pursed his lips at that. "Hm, right." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder toward said Beetle. "By the way, I think it's time we show these two just what we're dealing with."

Mei clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh, that's right! The moment of truth!" She whipped around and locked eyes with Izuku again, making him flinch. "Hey, you wanna see just what this super cute baby's gonna do? …Or at least what we THINK it's gonna do?"

"U-Uh, I-I guess s-so?" Izuku said hesitantly, only for Mei to grab him by the wrist. "AH! W-What're you—"

"Well, c'mon! We ain't got all day!" Mei exclaimed as she led Izuku over to the car, with All Might and Yusei keeping in step behind them.

Initially, Izuku's mind was going a million miles an hour. A girl was not only talking to him, but had practically taken him by the hand as well. What had turned into a small step had turned into a giant leap all in the span of two minutes. However, once Izuku's eyes landed on the Bug itself, his mind was able to clear, and his lips parted in shock. He could hardly believe that this was the same Volkswagen that he and All Might had found just a few months back, but there was no mistaking it. Namely because it was the ONLY 1973 Beetle in this garage, if not ALL of Japan at the moment. It had been completely restored to what he could only guess was its original state, its silver bumper, headlights, rims and trimming all shining in the light. And its canary yellow paint was like a beacon in the predominantly grey and white room.

Izuku's jaw dropped in shock. "It's… it's amazing!"

" **Indeed!"** All Might beamed with a thumbs up. **"Yusei, you've done it again!"**

"Heh, thanks, All Might." Yusei rubbed the back of his head. "But remember, it wasn't ALL me. After all, Mei handled the parts that WEREN'T part of the care."

All Might's brows furrowed at that again. **"Just what are you talking about, Yusei?"**

"You'll see." Yusei pointed toward the car, indicating that his niece was retrieving some garage creepers for both her and Izuku to use.

Mei set the rolling mats onto the floor and smirked up to the green-haired boy. "Okay, so you know how to get under a car, right?"

Izuku took a small step back. "W-Well, I suppose, but—"

"GREAT! C'mere, c'mere, c'mere!" Mei frantically led Izuku by the wrist again and lied him down on his back onto one of the creepers, with her doing the same directly next to him. This did NOT help Izuku's nerves in the least. "Alright, now let's get under there!" With that, Mei rolled herself and Izuku under the car, which had been jacked up enough for them to do so. Mei reached into her pocket and took out a flashlight, pointing it at a small wire that had been disconnected. "Okay, see that wire there?"

"Y-Yeah?" Izuku muttered.

"When I connect it, all of the electrical systems in the Beetle Baby should turn on. And when they do… I think we're gonna see some serious stuff happen." Mei held the flashlight in her teeth as she connected the wire to where it was supposed to go, giving her uncle a shout. "Okay, Uncle Yu! Give this baby a start!"

Within seconds, the duo heard the motor begin to run… from the back of the car. "W-Wait, what?" Izuku asked.

"Oh yeah, older Beetles had their engines in the back and trunks in the front. Pretty neat, right?" Mei's features grew curious as she quirked a brow and moved her flashlight around. "But… something doesn't seem right. I thought for sure we'd be seeing—WAIT!" She stopped for a moment and moved her flashlight back to a previous position… where there appeared to be a face peeking out from under the car. "…You see that, right?"

Izuku's eyes widened as he saw the face as well. "I… I don't—" _BZZ!_ Without warning, two bright, blue light suddenly started shining from what Izuku could only assume were "the eyes", and it made him scream in shock while Mei cackled like a mad woman. "AAAAH!"

"AH-HAHA! I was RIGHT!" Mei shouted.

"Kids?!" Yusei called out. "What's going on under—HOLY CRAP!"

" **What the hell?!"** the kids heard All Might exclaim.

However, all Izuku and Mei were focused on was the many parts underneath the car beginning to move, with the "face" that was gazing back at them starting to shift around as well. They heard a sound that could only be described as; _**whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk**_ as the vehicle began to change into something else entirely. Something that could only be described as… a robot.

The roof of the car transformed into the large robot's chest, with the entire front of the car converting into the robot's feet as its legs formed from its undercarriage. The doors and front wheels of the car folded into the robot's heels as the back wheels suddenly folded upward toward the robot's head, sticking up out of its shoulder blades while revealing the mechanical being's arms. The hood folded into the canopy as the entire back end of the car settled onto the robot's back, giving it a sort-of "backpack".

Finally, its head was fully revealed. Izuku could only described the robot's helm as almost shaped like an almond with a small horn on each side and a crest in the middle. Its face was a bright silver with two, glowing blue optics and the bridge of what appeared to be a nose in between them. However, when he saw the creature's mouth, Izuku tilted his head. It didn't appear to be a mouth, rather a face guard of some sort, with what appeared to be a round speaker in the middle of it. The robot stepped over him and Mei and backed away from all four of the humans, standing as still as a statue as it gazed at them.

There was a long, drawn out silence… and then the yellow bot tilted his head, letting out a noise which cause Izuku to let out a yelp. "AH!" Without even thinking, he grabbed Mei by the shoulders and began scrambling away… right as the robot was beginning to do the same thing. Yusei, Izuku and Mei all hid behind All Might as the robot suddenly tripped over one of the car lifts while also getting its head caught in a tarp that had been hanging from it. As the three smaller humans peeked out from behind All Might as the bot tried to free itself, bumbling around a bit before finally getting the tarp off. However, the moment it set its optics back onto them, it shied away, inadvertently transforming back into the Volkswagen Beetle.

Mei was grinning from ear to ear as she and Izuku stepped out from behind All Might in intrigue, the pink-haired girl taking the boy by his shoulders and shaking him rapidly. "Hehehehe, I TOLD you this super cute baby was something amazing!"

"I… I-I don't… _what_?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"That's… that's honestly what I was thinking." Yusei said as he took his hat off and placed his hands to his temples, quickly finding a seat before he passed out. "I've gotta sit down."

All Might was utterly flabbergasted at what he had just witnessed, so much so that, much to Izuku's shot, he saw the hero's iconic smile waver a bit. The Symbol of Peace extended an arm out in front of the teens and took a defensive stance, keeping his eyes on the beetle. **"Young Midoriya, young Hatsume, stay behind me. We have no idea what this…** _ **thing**_ **is capable of."**

"W-Wait, All Might!" Izuku exclaimed, waving his hands frantically. "I… I think it might be afraid. You saw how it moved, right? I-I don't know about you, but that looked like something that was scared to me."

"… **Hm, you make a good point, young Midoriya."** All Might put a hand to his chin in thought. **"But how can we know for sure?"**

Izuku paused and set his eyes onto the Beetle, a determined expression coming to his face but a moment later. "…I think I know." He took a few cautious steps forward, drawing slowly nearer to the Volkswagen with every second. All Might gave Izuku a concerned look, but the inheritor raised a hand, giving the hero a small nod. Despite his reluctance to do so, All Might remained where he stood. When he was in front of the car, Izuku knelt down and greeted: "H-Hello? A-Are you in there?"

Miraculously, the Beetle transformed once again, revealing the yellow robot in a matter of seconds. The bot set its optics onto Izuku and immediately shied away again, huddling into a small corner with its legs up to its chest. It hid its face behind its hand as best as it could, letting out a low humming noise all the while.

Izuku took a deep, reluctant breath and stood up steadily, keeping his eyes locked with the robot's. "H-Hi." he greeted again with a whisper. He took a step forward, and…

" _BZZT, BZZT!"_ Izuku stopped when the bot let out a noise that sounded like a beep and a buzz combined, which made him drop to his knees again in hopes of showing the bot that there was nothing to fear.

"W-Who are you?" he asked, to which he received no answer. Izuku tilted his head in curiosity. "Do you speak?"

"… _BZZZRT."_ The robot let out a lo buzz, a saddened look on its face. It glanced off to the side and noticed that Mei was slowly beginning to approach as well… and she was holding a wrench in her hand. The bot's eyes widened and its hand went to its throat in a panic, letting out a low scared noise.

Once Izuku saw where its optics were focused on, he let out a gasp and exclaimed; "H-Hatsume!" He pried the wrench out of her hand and threw it to the ground, making Mei reel in shock.

"Hey!" Mei said with an indigent face. "What was that—"

"It _scared_ him!" Izuku explained, gesturing toward the clearly frightened robot.

Mei blinked in realization, her expression softening a bit. "Oh… sorry." She set her eyes on the robot and lifted her hands. "See? It's not here anymore. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Believe me, that's the LAST thing I wanna do."

"Sh-She's right." Izuku agreed, putting his hands up as well. "W-We don't want to hurt you."

The robot scanned its optics up and down the humans, focusing directly onto their hands. Once it saw that there was no sign of any weaponry, it began to slowly move toward them, extending its own hands as well. The big yellow bot gently and slowly pressed both of its hands against one of theirs, almost as if it were a greeting of some sort.

" **Well… I'll be damned."** All Might uttered.

Yusei rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "They… they made _friends_ with it?"

" **Quite possibly."**

Izuku and Mei smiled up toward the bot, which was now crouched down to their level. "Can… can y-you understand us?" the green-haired teen asked. He received a nod from the bot in response. Izuku slowly stepped forward and put a hand to the large bot's knee. "W-What are you exactly? A-And where did you come from?" This made the bot let out an unsatisfied him, pulling itself back as its features continued to grow more upset. "O-Okay, that's okay." Izuku reassured. "I-If you don't know, th-then you don't know."

"I… I think he might be an autonomous robotic life form of some sort." Mei deduced as the robot began to relax again. "It's made of metal, but I can see that it has clear human emotions! Haha, this is _amazing_!" The bot tilted its head toward her and pointed at both her and Izuku, confusing the both of them. "Huh? What're you saying?" Once again, the robot pointed at them, a curious expression on its metallic features. The duo's eyes widened as they realized what it must have been asking. "Oh! You're wondering who we are?" She received an eager nod from the bot in response. "Well, that's easy!" Mei jerked a thumb to herself. "I'm Mei Hatsume!"

"A-And I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku smiled up to the yellow bot. "So… what's your name?" Once again, the bot's face faltered, which gave the two teens pause. "Y-You don't know? Or don't you have a name?"

" _BZZZBZZZRRRT_." The robot's optics lowered to the ground as it made more sad buzzing sounds, though the noises couldn't help but make Mei smile.

"Hey… you sound just like a little bumblebee." The pinkette pointed out, making Izuku's eyebrows snap up. She directed her gaze to the boy and nudged her head toward the robot. "I think that's what we should call him from now on, don't you?"

Izuku brightened up at that. "H-Hey, yeah, th-that's a good idea!" He gave the bot a nod and spoke to him. "D-Do you like that, Bumblebee?"

The newly named Bumblebee perked up and let out more buzzes and beeps, indicating that he liked the new name.

"…They named it "Bumblebee"." Yusei deadpanned. "It's a robot, not a pet dog!"

All Might shrugged, however. **"Well, it certainly goes with the outfit, I'll give them that."** He stepped forward and set his gaze onto Bumblebee and the children, clearing his throat to garner their attention. **"Ahem, greetings Bumblebee! Apologies if I startled you earlier."** All Might gave him a thumbs up. **"I am All Might, the Number One Hero of this world. It is a pleasure to meet you."** Bumblebee tilted his head in intrigue, using his hand to measure All Might's height compared to Izuku's. **"Hehe, yes, I suppose I AM much taller than a typical human."** The hero added in his head; _'At least in this form.'_ The hero chuckled before saluting the bot. **"But I assure you, I am no threat to you."** Bumblebee saw the gesture and gave a salute back, letting out another buzz. **"Hm, he learns fast."** But then, All Might's eyes trailed down to Bumblebee's foot, and there, he noticed something. **"Say… that wasn't on the car before…"**

Izuku and Mei were initially confused before they glanced down and saw what All Might had seen. It appeared to be some sort of red insignia on Bumblebee's foot, one that resembled some sort of angular face. There was also a large slash going through it, almost as if it had been damaged in some way. "Huh, that's odd." Izuku stepped toward the insignia, which made Bumblebee take notice as well. The inheritor locked eyes with Bee. "You think this could be a clue to who you are?"

Bumblebee let out more buzzes as Mei suddenly got excited. "Ooh, I smell a project!" She set her eyes onto the face on Bee's foot and used her quirk to magnify it. Sure enough, as she thought; there was bits of circuitry within the insignia, which had been partially damaged due to the scar. "Ah-ha! Yep, there's definitely stuff to put back together in this thing." Mei clapped her hands together ecstatically. "And I can have it fixed in no time!" She spun around toward her uncle. "Uncle Yu, you HAVE to let me work on Bumblebee some more so that he's fully fixed up!"

"WHAT?!" Yu exclaimed, making Bumblebee flinch a little. "Mei, you just MET this robot and now you're just back to wanting to work on him like it's no big deal?!"

Mei gave her uncle a pout. "Uh, yeah, because I want to help him figure out where he came from! It's obvious that he's got some sort of amnesia, and the only way to figure anything out is if I study him and his systems more." She craned her head around and gave Bee a wink. "And don't worry, I promise that I won't hurt ya when I'm doing it." Bumblebee let out some buzzes of approval before Mei turned back to her uncle. "C'mon, Uncle Yu, _pleeeeease_?"

"Well…" Yusei glanced between his niece and Bumblebee, meeting the robot's optics for the first time. "Hm… he doesn't seem like a threat." He faced his niece again and gave her an approving nod. "Alright, he can stay here and you can work on him…" He raised his finger up to Mei. "BUT… I don't want you speaking a word of this to your parents. In fact, I don't think we should tell this to _anyone_."

Izuku pursed his lips. "He's right, i-if word spreads about Bee, the government will probably try to come and capture him…" Bumblebee's optics widened and he let out a series of panicked buzzes, waving his hands frantically. The inheritor sent him a reassuring smile. "B-But don't you worry, Bumblebee. W-We'll make sure that you're safe, r-right All Might?"

" **Indeed!"** All Might said as he put a hand to his chest. **"You have my word that I will keep this secret. I will not allow anyone to come and hurt you, Bumblebee."** What seemed to be a happy expression came to Bumblebee's features… but then his head tilted again as he outstretched a finger and pointed at All Might. **"Hm? What's… oh."** All Might set his eyes down to his own body… and noticed that there was steam coming off of him. _'Damn it.'_ He set his sights to Yusei, who was equally worried at seeing All Might begin to perspire. **"W-Well, would you look at the time? It's been quite an interesting time here, but I'm afraid I must be going."**

"Y-Yeah, understandable." Yusei nodded, knowing what was about to happen. "After all, the work of the Number One Hero is never done, right?" It was then that Bumblebee began buzzing worriedly again, his optics set onto All Might. "O-Oh, don't worry, Bumblebee, you'll still be safe. All Might just has a lot of work to do. Villainy never sleeps, and all that."

" **Correct!"** The Symbol of Peace affirmed as he nodded to Bumblebee. **"Believe me, you'll see me around here soon, Bumblebee."** He then put his focus onto his protégé as he continued to struggle keeping his Muscle Form up. **"Young Midoriya, you won't have any trouble getting home, will you? You know how to get to the local train station?"**

Izuku readily nodded. "Y-Yes, All Might, I do. I'll be able to get home safe."

" **Good! Glad to hear it!"** With that, All Might took a running position. **"Yusei, it was good seeing you, and young Hatsume, it was an honor meeting you."** He glanced over to his protégé one last time. **"And I will see you tomorrow, young Midoriya! But for now… I must depart!"** With a sudden burst of wind, All Might shot straight out the garage door and through the front door as well… giving him just enough time to poof back into his skinny form. All Might took in a few deep breaths, lamenting how his three-hour time limit hindered him in such a way. _'That early morning hero work is REALLY cutting it close for me.'_

Back inside the garage, Bumblebee couldn't help but stare after All Might with wide eyes, giving out an impressed buzz. "Yeah, I know, right?" Izuku spoke up, garnering Bee's attention. Izuku met his optics and smiled at him. "L-Like Yusei said, he's the Number One Hero for a reason."

"Ain't that the truth?" Mei said before placing a hand on Bumblebee's foot. "Now, how about we get started on seeing just what makes this thing tick, huh?"

"Ahem." Yusei managed to get the teen's attention before jutting his thumb toward the garage windows, indicating that the sun was beginning to set. "As much as I wanna know what's up with Bee, I think that's a project best saved for tomorrow. Mei, I promised your mom and dad that you'd be home by eight, remember?"

Mei immediately got a downtrodden look on her face. "Aw! You've gotta be kidding me! You're gonna deny me the chance to study and examine _him_?!" The pinkette gestured to Bee with both hands for emphasis. "You and my dad really ARE spoil sports."

Yusei simply rolled his eyes. "Yes, because I know he'll kill me if I don't reign you in. But don't worry. Remember, tomorrow's Saturday, so you'll have the WHOLE day to work on him." This managed to make Mei happy again, or at least satisfied that she didn't have to wait for MUCH longer. This led Yusei to trail his eyes to Izuku, who was standing off to the side awkwardly. "I know you said that you knew how to get there, Izuku, but would you like a ride to the train station? You and Mei are going there anyways."

"S-Sure." Izuku stammered before realizing something. "B-But… if it's not too much trouble… c-could we maybe ride there in Bumblebee? I-I don't want him thinking that we're just leaving him all of a sudden, y-you know?"

"Hmm… I don't see why not." Yusei craned his head up to Bumblebee with a grin. "Think you're up for it, Bee?" Bumblebee gave the pink-haired man a nod and transformed into his Beetle mode once more, opening up his doors for them all to climb in. "Heh, then it's settled!" He went over and opened one of the garage doors, waving his hand toward the teens. "Well, get in kids! This'll probably get a LOT of heads turning on the road!"

Izuku and Mei did as they were told and hopped into the back seat, closing the doors and putting their seatbelts on. It was then that the green-haired boy noticed; "Hey… th-the steering wheel's on the _right_ side…"

"Ah, don't worry." Mei waved off. "Uncle Yu can drive ANY kind of car."

"I-I'm sure." Izuku assured. "It's just… I-I guess we know w-where the Beetle was made now… i-if it was EVEN made." The inheritor scratched the back of his head. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Bee can transform between a car and a robot! Th-That's crazy!"

"I KNOW, right?!" Mei exclaimed, getting in Izuku's face again and making him shout in surprise. "I can't wait to start studying Bee and seeing just what secrets his robot mode has! Heck, maybe we can find a clue to where he came from!" She pat the leather seat next to her. "Wouldn't ya like that, Bee?" Suddenly, through the Beetle's radio, a familiar buzz of approval could be heard, making both teens light up. "Haha, see? What'd I tell ya?!"

Izuku couldn't help but laugh a little. If someone had told him that all of THIS was going to be happening to him today, he would've called them crazy for sure. "Hehe, w-well, alright then." He ran his hand across the brown leather of Bumblebee's back seat. "A-And don't worry, I promise that I'll come visit you whenever I can, okay Bee?" Once again, he got a confirming buzz, and Izuku nodded to himself. _'I think this is gonna be the start of something interesting…'_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The first chapter in a saga that should prove to be quite the spectacle, no doubt! And indeed, we're seeing our first MAJOR change from canon here. That being; Izuku meeting Mei WAY earlier than he initially did. I'll be honest, I knew that there had to be a tech-savvy character in this story considering what I'm crossing MHA over with, and it gave me an excuse to use Mei, since she's one of my favorite characters. And yeah, I gave her an uncle based in Tokyo specifically so that she could come over from Kyoto to be a part of this story. But don't worry, Yusei's not just gonna be a one-off character. We'll see plenty from him.**

**But as for the big yellow bee himself, you'll notice that he's actually NOT influenced by his 2018 movie design. Rather, he looks more like his Generation 1 design with a bit of movie influence in the face (By the way, that's not his REAL mouth, just a mouth guard that looks like his movie face). To be specific, this version of Bumblebee is based on his War for Cybertron Trilogy Netflix Deluxe Class figure that was released not that long ago. Well, for this story, I'm going to be going with a more "Generations" feel to the characters, while also taking bits and pieces from a bunch of different Transformer continuities as well. So you'll see characters from G1, Prime, RID2015, The Unicron Trilogy, the whole nine yards. As you can see, I decided to go with the G1 inspired Bee, while also taking influence from his movie counterpart… in that he can't speak. I know, I know, a lot of people don't like it when Bee can't talk, but don't worry, I don't plan to KEEP him silent for long. He'll get his voice back eventually… probably not in this volume, though.**

**But of course, this is only just the beginning for our characters… and we haven't even introduced all of the MAIN ones yet! That will come in time, however, as NEXT TIME we… oh wait, this is MHA, isn't it? Well then, ahem… AND NOW, THE PREVIEW! The snow begins to fall as the winter months come to settle in, allowing for Izuku, Mei and Bumblebee, to take a little excursion out into the snow to practice the bot's hiding skills. However, when they return to the garage, Mei makes a potential breakthrough with the insignia on Bee's foot… but will what they find be what they want to see? Or will it just raise more questions than answers? Thanks for reading guys, and I'll see you all next time! Stay safe out there!**


	2. Bonding

**A/N (Please Read): Alright everybody, here we are with chapter 2! Also, in addition to what I said last time for those wondering; no, I don't plan on this story being as long as my Ben 10/RWBY story. It's definitely going to be going at a bit of a quicker pace, so be ready for a bit of jumping around in terms of dates and stuff (since we're basically covering the whole first season of MHA in this story). Now, with all that said, let's begin, shall we? This is…**

**Chapter 2: Bonding**

* * *

It had been about a month and a half since the discovery of the robot that had been dubbed "Bumblebee", and in that time, autumn had transitioned smoothly into winter and quite a bit had happened for Izuku. Of course, his training with All Might had been going as per usual, and he was now on a much steadier regimen WHILE also working harder. So now, he found himself much less exhausted, and with each passing day, his strength began to grow more and more. In fact, it was so noticeable that Mei had even taken to calling him "Muscles" from time to time, something that had flustered him every time.

Speaking of the pink-haired engineer, she had for all intents and purposes became one of Izuku's first real friends in a long time. Sure, she was overly-exuberant and intimidated him multiple times with just how overly passionate she was whenever she got going about her "babies". In fact, that was a topic that came up a whole bunch with her… especially when they blew up in the garage. But Izuku had also gotten a lot more comfortable with talking to her as well, especially when it came to Bumblebee.

As for Bumblebee himself, he had sequestered to staying in Yusei's shop for the most part. Which was good because he had plenty of space to move around… provided that Yusei kept things mostly out of the way. Once and a while, Yusei would take him outside for a drive around the city, just to help familiarize Bee with the layout of the area should they go out for something. Also, Yusei had made something very clear to Bumblebee;

"NO transforming outside." the mechanic had warned. " _Period_. We don't need anybody seeing you, Bee, so whenever you're out and about, STAY in vehicle mode." After that, Yusie proceeded to put up black tarps over the windows of his garage doors, making very sure that no one could peer inside and see the big yellow bot.

…But that didn't stop Mei from convincing the mech to take her and Izuku out for a little joy ride. And that's where Izuku found himself now; in the back seat of a beetle that, for all intents and purposes, was driving itself. Thankfully, the streets weren't all that busy at the moment, so there wasn't anyone who could see them. Still, that didn't exactly settle Izuku's nerves all that much. "I-I still think this is a b-bad idea." Izuku muttered as he twiddled his fingers. "W-What if s-someone catches us?"

However, Mei simply gave him a reassuring slap on the back. "Aw, c'mon, Muscles! Bee needs to stretch his legs and Uncle Yu's away getting some special parts. So what ELSE are we gonna do for the day?"

Izuku gave her a questioning look. "That… does not sound l-like you at all, Mei"

"…Ugh, I know." Mei hung her head in disappointment. "Okay, to tell ya the truth, my parents recommend that I take at least an _hour_ of my day away from the work desk and get some "fresh air". And trust me, they'll _know_ if I don't do it, even if I'm not home."

"W-Wow, that must be… hard for you." Izuku said.

"I KNOW, right?!" Mei exclaimed, throwing her head back against the seat. "I keep _telling_ them that I can't afford just take time off if I wanna get into U.A.'s Support class, but they seem dead set on telling me that it's "good to get outside every once and a while"." Mei crossed her arms and huffed. "How am I supposed to finalize the super cute baby I'm making that'll WOW the teachers at U.A. if I don't spend every single waking moment PERFECTING it?!"

Izuku furrowed his brows a bit in thought, remembering the day that she had told him about her aspirations to make it to U.A.'s Support course…

* * *

_Izuku jogged down the sidewalk through Tokyo, taking to the back roads before he saw Hatsume Auto Repair appear in the distance. It had been almost twenty-four hours since he had met Bumblebee, and, after his training with All Might was complete for that day, he was eager to get back and see the yellow bot again. Izuku smiled and picked up his speed before entering the store, calling out to its owner. "Mr. Hatsume! I-I'm back!"_

_A few moments later, Yusei came walking down from the hallway, setting his reticle eyes onto the green-haired young man. "Ah, Midoriya! Good to see that you found your way back here no problem." He jerked his thumb in the garage's direction. "So, I take it you're here to see Bee?"_

" _Y-Yes sir!" Izuku nodded._

" _Heh, well, he's right in the garage. But uh, be careful in there, okay? See—"_ _ **BOOM**_ _! At the sound of the explosion from the garage, Izuku let out a yelp and Yusei sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while lowering his head. "Ugh, Mei's been here for a while and she's been multitasking. Just make sure not to get TOO close to her inventions, okay?"_

_Izuku swallowed fearfully and nodded. In truth, Izuku was stull utterly nervous about interacting with the rather excitable girl, especially since blowing things up seemed to be one of her specialties. "O-Okay." He managed squeaked out before going toward the door… only to be greeted with a room full of smoke. Izuku waved the smoke away, coughing a little bit before calling out; "B-Bumblebee?! H-Hatsume? A-Are you two okay—"_

" _MIDORIYA!" All of a sudden, Mei's face suddenly burst out through the smoke, giving the greenie an ear-to-ear smile and making him jump in shock. "Just the person that I was waiting for! Come over here for a sec, would ya? I need to test something!"_

" _T-Test something? W-What're you—WHOA!" Without warning, Mei suddenly took Izuku by the wrist and led him out of the smoke, bringing him over toward Bumblebee. The big yellow bot brightened up and gave out a few happy buzzing sounds, waving to Izuku with a happy expression. "Hehe, g-good to see you to, Bumblebee! Woah!" Izuku was suddenly plonked down into a swivel chair near one of the work desks, with Mei reaching for something on said desk._

" _Okay, so here's something that I've been tinkering with for a good while now…" The pinkette presented Izuku with what looked to be… a large, metal glove. This obviously confused the Quirk inheritor greatly, but Mei didn't even blink as she asked; "So, what d'ya think?"_

" _I think… I'm confused." Izuku answered. "W-What IS this, anyway?"_

_Mei tapped the metal glove with an eager smile. "Okay, so listen up; this baby is a support item made for people with strength enhancing quirks." She took the glove and put it over Izuku's hand, who was surprised when he felt that the inside felt just like a normal glove. "Ya know how a lot of heroes never really wear anything to protect their hands? I mean, as cool as All Might is, even HE goes into fights barehanded. So, to keep them from busting their hands open whenever they hit, like, a REALLY hard villain or something, they could just use one of THESE babies to help 'em out! Plus, the fact that they're metal means that they can hit even HARDER!"_

_Izuku had to admit, the garment was surprisingly very light for how clunky it looked. But from just knocking his knuckles against it, he could tell that it was also incredibly durable. Even Bumblebee was fascinated by the garment, the robot tilting his head in curiosity. "W-Wow, Hatsume! This DOES feel pretty good… th-though it IS a bit clunky."_

" _Ah, don't worry about that!" Mei winked. "This IS only the preliminary design for this baby. Once I'm at U.A., I can start working on better designs for it that're more streamlined."_

_Izuku's eyes widened at that. "W-Wait, you want to go to U.A. High?"_

_Mei placed her hands on her hips. "Sure do! I've got my sights zoomed in on the Support course! And once I'm in there, I'll have plenty of time AND funds to do what I wanna do most; work on my super cute babies!" She put her hand to Izuku's and brought the glove up, cuddling with it as if it were here own offspring. "And THIS particular baby is gonna help me get in!"_

_Despite himself, Izuku couldn't help but blush. He knew that Mei wasn't trying to cuddle with HIM, but the fact that there was a GIRL making physical contact with him… it was still almost a bit too much. "W-W-Wow… y-you seem p-pretty determined to get in, Hatsume. I-I hope things go well for you. Because honestly, I-I'm trying to get into U.A.'s Hero course, s-so I know how you feel."_

" _Ah, so THAT'S why you're training under All Might." Mei crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, that makes sense, I guess. Who better to have as a physical trainer than U.A.'s best graduate?"_

" _BZZRT?" At the sound of a curious buzz, Izuku and Mei turned to Bumblebee, who was giving them a confused face._

" _O-Oh, right, you don't know what we're talking about, do you, Bee?" Izuku asked, prompting Bee to shake his head. "W-Well, in our world, superpowers… o-or "Quirks" as we call them… are pretty common place. And, inevitably, th-there are people who do bad things w-with their own Quirks. B-But in turn, a lot of other people often go to special schools and learn t-to use their Quirks to become heroes."_

" _OR to learn how to create the best gear FOR said heroes." Mei added cheekily._

_Izuku nodded at that. "R-Right. A-And that's what we're hoping to do. The entrance exams for U.A. are only in a couple months, s-so we both have to be ready for them." Bumblebee nodded his head in understanding as Izuku set his sights back to Mei, lifting the glove up to her. "B-By the way, w-what IS this glove made out of?"_

" _Oh, a magnesium-based alloy." Mei explained. "Super lightweight, but incredibly durable." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Go ahead, take a swing at something and tell me how it feels."_

_The green-haired boy got up and went over to one of the car lifts, giving it his best punch. As he expected, he didn't leave a huge dent in it, but he had to admit, he barely felt that hit thanks to the glove. "Haha, wow! Th-That actually worked really well! I could hardly feel a thing!"_

_Mei pumped a fist in victory. "Ha, nice! Now do it again, but use your Quirk this time!"_

_It was at that moment that Izuku paled, his pupils shrinking to the size of peas. "Uh… h-here's the th-thing, actually… I-I can't."_

" _Huh?" Mei and Bee both tilted their heads. "Whaddya mean, you can't, Midoriya?"_

" _Hehe, w-well…" Izuku rubbed the back of his head as his face flushed red. "Y-You see… I-I kind of don't HAVE a Quirk…"_

_At that moment, you could hear a pin drop, the room was so silent. Mei and Bumblebee could only stare at Izuku with surprised expressions, the pink-haired girl blinking a couple times before realizing what he had just said. "You're… you're training under All Might… to get INTO U.A. High… and you DON'T have a Quirk?"_

_This only made Izuku more fearful. Her statement felt VERY judgmental. Had he just lost out on the one friendship he seemed to be making? "W-Well… yes."_

_A long time passed and Mei closed her eyes, a smile coming to her face. "Wow, that's pretty gutsy." The pinkette gave a shrug. "But I guess I'm not one to judge. I mean, if someone like ME with no flashy or ultra-powerful Quirk were trying to gun it for the Hero course, I'd probably be seen as insane."_

"… _W-Wait… are you saying you're NOT judging me for it?" Izuku stammered out. "F-For trying to apply for U.A. without a Quirk?"_

" _What? Nah, why would I?" Mei shrugged. "I mean, if ALL MIGHT thinks that you could have a shot, then why would I doubt you? He must see something in you if he thinks you can get in." Next to her, Bumblebee let out an approving buzz and gave Izuku a thumbs up. Mei followed soon after. "Besides, if you DO get it, that means I can make a ton of gear for you so that you won't die! So let's both get into U.A., huh?"_

_Izuku couldn't help but smile again, giving his own thumbs up right back at the two. "Y-Yeah, let's do it!"_

* * *

In hindsight, though, Izuku was kicking himself for what he agreed to. The fact that she volunteered to make gear for him was awesome… but he WOULD be getting 'One for All' soon enough. That meant that he both wouldn't need said gear… and that he had technically lied about not having a Quirk, at least not yet. _'Man, what am I gonna say to her once I actually DO get 'One for All', though?'_ Izuku thought to himself. _'I need to make something up for that or else everyone's gonna get suspicious…'_

"Hey, Midoriya, we're here!" Izuku's attention was garnered by Mei, causing him to look up out of the window. There, he saw that they were approaching Dagobah Beach, the place where he suggested they go to. There were a couple of reasons for this, actually. The first being because the green-haired boy figured that the piles of trash would make for the perfect obstruction so that Bumblebee could transform without being seen. After all, Bee was only about fifteen feet tall, and considering how high the trash was stacked, they mountains of garbage all easily dwarfed the bot pretty easily.

The second reason for Izuku suggesting the spot was… well, because Mei was curious about where he was training, so he thought he'd oblige her. He didn't want to be rude to his new friend, after all… _'Wow, that STILL feels really weird to think. Have I REALLY not had friends in THAT long?'_ However, he mentally slapped himself for that thought alone. _'Yeah, probably. Kacchan certainly hasn't been your friend for a while…'_

The moment he thought of the ashen blond 'Explosion' Qurik user, Izuku grimaced and let out a sigh. Katsuki Bakugo, or "Kacchan" as Izuku referred to him, had used to be a really good friend of his… about eleven years ago when they were four. But the moment Katsuki got his Quirk, he had changed, and not for the better. Throughout the next eleven years, he bullied and tormented Izuku, with Katsuki even giving him the insulting nickname of "Deku". And all because Izuku didn't have a Quirk. Eventually, all of Aldera Middle School began to treat him the way that Katsuki had, and that was the major reason why Izuku Midoriya became known as the loser who had no friends…

At least until now. Izuku was jostled from his negative thoughts when Bumblebee pulled to a stop on the beach, with Mei tapping him on the shoulder. "C'mon, what're ya spacing out for, Midoriya?" The pinkette asked with a grin.

"O-Oh, sorry. I-I was just lost in my thoughts." Izuku opened the back door and stepped out, smiling a little to himself as he did. _'Enough with the negativity, Izuku. You've got friends now, and Kacchan's not even here. Focus on what you came here to do and you'll be fine…'_ Izuku took a brief glance around the beach to make sure that no one was there. And much to his relief, there wasn't. He pat Bumblebee's roof and gave him a grin. "O-Okay, Bee, we're all clear."

_**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ The moment they heard that sound, Izuku and Mei watched on as Bumblebee transformed… though they had to cover their faces when the transformation resulted in sand being kicked up onto them. "Blah! Ugh, probably should've seen THAT coming." Mei said as she spat out some sand that had gotten into her mouth.

Bumblebee had a panicked look on his face after what he had done, with Izuku wiping the sand off of his face. "W-Well, it definitely could've been worse." The Quirk Inheritor said before, without warning, Bumblebee crouched down and began using his large, metal hands to get the sand out of the duo's hair. "O-Oh, don't worry, Bee, we're fine!"

"Yeah, we're good, thanks." Mei assured as Bee let out an apologetic buzz.

Izuku sighed as Bumblebee stood back up to his full height, though the bot still appeared to be quite sheepish after what he had done. _'Wow, is… is THIS what it feels like to look at someone ELSE like me?'_ He sent a smile up to Bumblebee and put a hand on his leg. "Hey, no harm done, okay Bee? Everything's good." Bee sighed and relaxed his shoulders, sitting himself down on the ground as he did.

And thus, it was then that Izuku decided to bring up the third reason for this beach excursion; disguise training. "O-Okay, Bee, I want you to listen closely." His words instantly grabbed Bumblebee's attention. "Over the past month, k-keeping you in Mr. Hatsume's garage has gotten… a b-bit more difficult. H-He runs a pretty big business, a-and we've already had a ton of close calls with a lot of customers of his."

"He's right." Mei agreed. "You DO remember what nearly happened with Miss Shiragami, right?" A worried expression came to Bumblebee's face as he recalled the incident, with him having almost crushed the woman's red car underfoot before frantically transforming to hide himself. "Exactly. If anyone were to find out about you… especially the _wrong_ kind of people… they'd probably come to lock you up in a lab somewhere and cut you into tiny little pieces."

THIS definitely got Bumblebee's attention, the bot springing to his feet and letting out an alarmed; _"BZZZT! BZZZT!"_

"Y-Yeah, it'll be bad. Trust me." Izuku gulped as Bumblebee lowered himself to their eye level. The green-haired boy put his hand on Bumblebee's, giving the mech a serious, yet caring expression. "R-Remember, th-the only one you can show yourself to is us, Mr. Hatsume, and All Might." Bumblebee gave Izuku a nod, prompting the boy to back away a bit. "S-So that's why we're here; to practice your hiding skills. A-Are you ready?"

Bumblebee nodded to him and Mei gave the yellow bot a grin. "Great! So when you see anyone besides us, what do you do?" Bumblebee's optics widened and he transformed immediately, the Beetle hitting the sand with a THUD.

Izuku gave Bee a thumbs up. "H-Heh, great! Perfect… now you can come back." Bumblebee transformed back into robot mode, his concentration still focused squarely onto his duo of human friends. "Okay, so now, l-let's say that we're driving along the road, a-and then all of a sudden we get—"

"Oh shoot!" Mei suddenly whipped her head to the side briefly, pretending to see someone approaching. "Somebody's coming! Quick, hide, Bee! Hide!" With that, Mei and Izuku both bolted behind one of the scrap piles, the two hearing what sounded like Bee converting into vehicle mode all the while. After a few seconds, the duo peeked out from behind their hiding place… and saw that Bee had actually ducked his head behind a… very small mound of sand, with the rest of his body sticking up plain as day.

Izuku and Mei both deadpanned at the sight before standing up, the former speaking up to his robotic friend. "Bee, are you serious?" Bumblebee peeked out from behind his sand hill and performed a tuck and roll, transforming into Beetle mode all while Izuku and Mei approached him. "Bee, i-it's too late! Y-You're already dead!"

"Yeah, your reaction time needs to get a lot better." Mei added as Bumblebee transformed once more, keeping crouched low while bowing his head apologetically. The pinkette sighed and rolled her eyes as she reached up and placed a hand on Bee's cheek plate. "It's alright. This is why we're practicing."

Bumblebee let out a buzz that sounded almost like a sigh. But then his head perked up and he sent his sights skyward, his optics widening as he saw something… or rather someone approaching. " _Bzzrt, brzzzt_!" He pointed up toward the sky, prompting Izuku and Mei to do so as well.

"W-What?" Izuku asked. "W-What's wrong, Bee—AH!" **THOOM!** All of a sudden, something landed directly next to the trio, kicking up a whole wave of sand in the process. Bumblebee shielded Izuku and Mei with his body before all three of them set their eyes upon none other… than All Might. And despite the big grin on his face, they could tell that there was just a small bit of frustration etched into his features.

" **Young Midoriya. Young Hatsume…"** All Might glanced up toward the now visibly worried robot. **"Bumblebee. Just what are you three doing here?"**

Izuku let out a nervous chuckle at his mentor's sudden appearance. "A-All Might! H-Hey! W-W-Well, w-we were just, uh… practicing! W-We were practicing helping Bumblebee with his transforming reaction time, y-you know, in case somebody shows up at the garage without warning."

All Might crossed his arms at that. **"I see, and you decided to NOT do it at the garage because…?"**

Mei tapped her fingers together, knowing that theirs wasn't exactly the best excuse. "Hehe, well, we just thought it would be good for Bee to stretch his legs outside, you know? I mean, he's been in my uncle's garage for over a month and the only time he gets to go outside, he's stuck in vehicle mode." She gestured toward the trash mounds. "So Midoriya thought that since the trash here is so high, Bee could transform and not worry about anyone seeing him here. P-Plus I'm required to take at least an hour long break every day, so really, this is really my fault."

" **I see…"** All Might said before craning his head toward Izuku, his protégé instantly breaking out into a worried face. Mei had a guilty expression on her own features while Bumblebee was practically shaking at this point… before then transforming back into Beetle mode again out of fear. All Might let out a sigh and lowered his head. **"Listen, kids, I'm not mad or angry with you. I'm honestly not. But when I got the call from Yusei about you three not being at the shop when he got back, we both feared for the worst."**

The teens looked surprised by that news, especially Mei. "O-Oh… I guess he got back early."

" **Not exactly, he forgot his wallet at the shop and went back to go get it."** All Might clarified. **"All the same, he was quite worried about you all. I commend your forward thinking to keep Bee hidden while outside, but perhaps it's best if we keep him at the garage unless Yusei is with you."**

"B-But, All Might… I-I don't know if we'll be able to keep Bee there for much longer if he doesn't learn how to hide himself better." Izuku glanced back toward Bumblebee, who was buzzing through his radio. "We've already had a ton of close calls with a lot of customers over the past month, and I—"

" **Young Midoriya, with all due respect, Bumblebee runs a bigger chance at being discovered out here a lot more than anywhere else."** All Might countered. **"Even IF this beach is mostly deserted, there is still the slightest chance that people could come here."** He put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. **"I appreciate you trying to give Bumblebee the feeling of freedom, especially when he resides in such a cramped space, but I think it's best if you have him remain in the garage until a better solution can be found. Alright?"**

Izuku gaze up to his mentor before lowering his head, giving a saddened sigh. "Y-Yes sir. I understand. Sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Mei added with a bow of her head.

Bumblebee transformed and lowered his head to All Might, to which the Symbol of Peace gave a wave. **"Ah, it's no problem, kids. Really. I understand that having Bumblebee reside at a business isn't exactly the best place for him either. Hmm…"** All Might snapped his fingers as a thought entered his head. **"Tell you what! I think I might know a place where Bumblebee can hide that's a bit more convenient. I have a small getaway house on the outskirts of Tokyo that has a small garage. It's private property as well, so nobody goes there without my permission. Simply give me a week or so to get things sorted and I'll let you know when I can get him in there!"**

Both Izuku and Mei brightened up at the idea. "W-Wow, really?! That'd be great!"

"Yeah, it'd be a lot more convenient than having him stay where people could accidentally see him." Mei agreed. However, she then realized something rather important. "Wait a minute… if it's a getaway home…" She glanced up to Bumblebee worriedly. "Wouldn't that mean that Bee would be all by himself?"

Bumblebee's features also grew quite concerned, to which All Might put a hand to his chin. **"Hm, you make a good point."** However, he then gave a shrug. **"But you know what? A little commute is nothing for me, really, so what the hey? I'll stay there with him during the nights!"** Bumblebee immediately brightened up at that and raised his arms in victory, letting out a happy buzz before giving All Might a salute. All Might chuckled and returned it. **"Think nothing of it, Bumblebee. It's the least I can do. Now, I suggest that you all get back to the garage. Yusei's waiting for you, after all."**

"O-Oh, right." Izuku nodded as Bumblebee transformed back into Beetle mode, opening his back doors for him and Mei to get in. "Thanks again, All Might. I-It means a lot, really. I-I'll see you here tomorrow?"

" **Indeed, you will!"** All Might waved. **"Farewell for now, Young Midoriya!"** With that, Izuku and Mei piled into Bumblebee's back seat and the Bug drove off down the beach, rolling up a nearby ramp before disappearing down the road. With that, All Might let out a breath and deflated into his skinny form, grateful that he had gotten that talk over with when he did. "Hah, thank god, that's over with…" However, Toshinori's beady eyes widened in realization. "…Crap, Bee's probably going to be seeing me in this form, isn't he?" He slapped his forehead and groaned at what he had just done. "Great, _just_ great."

* * *

The moment that Bumblebee rolled in through the opening garage door, the disguised robot was met with the harsh glare of Yusei Hatsume, making him stop in his tracks. The Beetle began to tremble a bit as Yusei's glare bore into him, though the man let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead as he made the garage door close. "Bee, I'm not mad at you, really I'm not." He crossed his arms as he stepped in front of the Beetle, giving Bee an expectant look. "However, I DO want a word with the kids."

Bumblebee stopped trembling… and immediately opened his back doors, moving himself so that he jostled both Izuku and Mei out of him before he transformed. The yellow mech bowed apologetically and buzzed out; " _Bzzzt, bzt, bzzt-bzzt, bzzzrt_!" almost as if he were frantically apologizing.

Yusei smirked and jerked his head to the right. "You're excused, Bee. All is forgiven."

Mei gave Bee a small pout as he stood up tall again. "Pfft, thanks for being a snitch, Bee." She turned back to her uncle and raised her hands, the man giving his niece a raised brow. "Now, Uncle Yu, I know this looks bad, but—"

"Bad? BAD?!" Yusei gestured over to Bumblebee without taking his eyes off his niece. "You just took a four-and-a-half-meter tall robot out on a joy ride!"

"Well… yeah." Mei mumbled. "B-But we didn't get caught by any one, so that's a plus! Also, I got in my hour away from the work table like my parents require me to."

"That's NOT the point and you know it, young lady." Yusei scolded. "I know that keeping Bumblebee in this cramped space is a hassle, but it's a hassle that we have to afford."

It was then that Izuku decided to speak up. "W-Well, th-that might not be something we h-have to worry about for much longer, M-Mr. Hatsume." Yusei shifted his eyes over to Izuku, ushering the boy to go on. "Y-You see, A-All Might said that he might be able to give Bee a better living space at a getaway house of his j-just outside Tokyo. H-He said that he only need a week or so t-to get things ready."

Yusei's eyes widened at this. "Huh, really? Well, that's actually pretty convenient." He glanced up toward Bumblebee with a curious look. "But would it work? I mean, if he's going to be living in a house, that sounds even MORE cramped than my own garage…"

"W-Well, yeah, but the difference is that All Might's getaway house is on private property." Izuku explained. "M-Meaning that Bee can move around outside as much as he wants and no one will see him."

"Hm, well, that actually sounds like a sweet deal." Yusei admitted. "Though I take it that you'll probably still bring him around here from time to time." He jutted his thumb toward the work bench behind him with all of Mei's things strewn about the room. "Besides, I doubt that All Might would want his home to be blown up."

Both Izuku winced at that while Mei just rolled her eyes. "Uh… yeah, it would probably be for the best if we just kept working on Bee here." Izuku agreed.

The pinkette folded her arms and sighed. "Yeah, I guess…" However, her eyes then suddenly widened when she remembered something important. "Oh, shoot! I was gonna get back to work finishing that insignia—" But before she could do so, her uncle shot an arm out to block her path, giving her a stern face. Once again, Mei rolled her eyes and sighed. "I promise that I'll never take Bee out for a joy ride again. Happy?"

"For now, yes." Yusei lowered his arm and jerked his head toward the workbench. "We'll talk more about this when I get back. Right now, I need to go and get those parts. I'll see you two when I get back, got it?"

"Y-Yes sir, Mr. Hatsume!" Izuku and Bumblebee both saluted as Yusei left the room, leaving the trio to their own devices. "O-Okay, so what should we do now—" WOOSH! Without warning, a blur of pink suddenly shot past Izuku, causing the green-haired teen to spin around in place. He managed to stop himself and shake his head, trying to straighten out his vision. "W-Woah, what the…"

Once he gained his bearings, Izuku saw that it was, in fact, Mei, and she seemed to be on quite the tear as she set her soldering iron down next to Bumblebee. She waved her hand toward herself and smiled up to the yellow bot. "Okay, Bee, let's take one last look at ya! Sit down for me, 'kay?" Bumblebee let out a low buzz and complied, sitting down with his legs extended. Mei stood up and took up her soldering iron, placing herself just above Bumblebee's left foot. "Okay, let's finish what we've started…" She lowered her goggles and went to work, using her Quirk to zoom in on the fine details of the circuitry she was working with.

Izuku strolled over to Mei and Bee, setting his sights onto the red face insignia that the former was working on. "S-So… do you really think this could be a clue to where Bee came from?"

"I mean, it's the best thing we have to go on." Mei answered without taking her eyes off her work. "Besides, out of all of the things on him, this symbol stands out the most, don't ya think?"

"W-Well, you've got a good point there." Izuku admitted, glancing up toward Bumblebee all the while. "S-So, Bee, w-what do you think?" With another buzz Bumblebee gave a small shrug, an unsure face etched across his metal features. "Yeah, I-I'm a little unsure myself. I-I mean, who knows WHAT we could discover with—"

_Chk-chk!_ Izuku paused for a moment when he heard a sudden sparking sound, and then, Mei let out a sudden yell. "AAH!" Izuku whipped head around to see Mei having stepped back from Bumblebee's foot, the red insignia having started sparking for some reason.

"H-Hatsume! W-W-What did you—"

"I-I don't know!" Mei said, still startled as she watched the insignia start to spark. "I just soldered two more circuits together and—" _BBVVVVNN_! Without warning, a sudden loud sound came directly from the insignia, the face lighting up with a brighter red. "…Oh, that can't be good." Mei ran over to Midoriya and tackled him to the ground before spinning back around toward Bumblebee. "BEE! Brace yourself!"

Bumblebee's optics widened and he let out a scared buzz, screwing his blue orbs shut in preparation for what was about to happen. After a few seconds, though, what graced their ears wasn't an explosion, but rather, a small _schwoom_! The trio opened their eyes… and were utterly floored by what they saw. From the insignia on Bumblebee's foot, a large hologram suddenly began projecting itself… and it was of yet another robot.

This bot stood at least twenty-five feet tall, and they could tell that he appeared to be VERY strong given the build of his body. His torso and arms appeared to be primarily red while his lower legs, head and hands were mainly blue, with bits of white and silver seen throughout his body as well. There were two sets of wheels folded into the inside of his legs while another single set were folded into the sides of his body, making it apparent that he too could change into a vehicle form. And if that weren't evidence enough, then the practical truck cab that was his entire chest was only further evidence to that fact, with the windows forming his pecs while the grill formed his abdomen. In addition, there were also smokestacks on each of his shoulders.

His head was very angular, with a forehead crest that had what appeared to be silver intakes on it. He also had a pair of long antennae on each side of his head, with two facing more toward the front while the larger pair stuck straight up. Also, instead of a mouth, the bot wore a silver face plate over his face, his blue eyes and nose ridge being the only visible facial features they could see.

And then, much to the three's surprise, the larger robot spoke. However, it seemed that the message was somewhat garbled… _"B-B-B-127… I p-p-pray this message f-f-finds you. Th-This is Op—zzzzzrrrkt—ime. I-I am sending this message to—zzzzzzzrrrrkt."_

Izuku and Mei stood up, still staring at the large hologram in astonishment. "Y-You're seeing what I'm seeing, r-right?" the Quirk Inheritor muttered.

"How could I _not_ be?" Mei whispered, still in shock as the message played on.

" _O-Our war… rages on."_ The red and blue robot continued, making Izuku and Mei do a double take. Did it just say… "war"? Bumblebee also stared up at it as he laid flat on his back, confused as to what the large bot was trying to tell him. _"Y-You're mission—zrkt—the Arc. Zzzrkt—p-protect the planet."_ However, the moment that the words "Arc" and "survival" were uttered, Bumblebee's optics widened as his mind began to be wracked with sudden flashbacks…

The little yellow bot began seeing visions of a war-torn planet, one that was on the brink of destruction. There, he saw the large red and blue robot fighting off countless enemies with many other robots by his side… including Bumblebee himself. Then, he heard a loud BANG go off in his mind, and there, he saw a large, silver and black robot with piercing red eyes glaring right at him, and that vision was what made him let out a panicked buzz, putting his hand to his face in fright.

"Bee?! BEE!" Izuku exclaimed, rushing over to put a hand to Bumblebee's arm. This successfully made Bumblebee stop moving around, his optics opening to see Izuku looking at him in concern. "A-Are you alright? W-What just happened?"

Mei let out a gasp as she realized what might have just happened. "I… I think we might've hit a break through! He's starting to remember!"

Bumblebee set his optics onto Mei briefly before the sound of static shifted his focus back to the hologram of the red and blue bot. _"S-Stay safe, my f-f-friend. I-I-I am—zzzrrkt."_ And with that, the hologram of the red and blue robot suddenly disappeared, leaving the trio to simply stare at where it once was in utter silence.

There was a long pause as they all took in what they had just saw. After a few moments, though, Bumblebee began to sit up again, his optics filled with fear and confusion. Izuku reached up and set his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder in concern. "B-Bee… are you okay?"

Bumblebee set a hand to his head and let out a low moan, still trying to come to grips with what had just happened. _"Bzzzt, bzzzzrrrt."_

"Do… do you know who that bot was?" Mei uttered. "If anything… we at least know that you're not the only one of your kind out there." This made Bee perk up a bit, nodding his head as he pointed upward. He then tapped his head, and from the gaze he was giving her, Mei could tell exactly what he was saying. "S-So you DO know that bot. Can you remember anything else?" However, at that question, Bumblebee gave another moan, his eyes moving down sadly. "Oh… I see."

"B-B-But he mentioned something about a-a war, right?" Izuku said worriedly, causing both Mei and Bee to look at him. "A-And he also said something about protecting the planet." Izuku swallowed and locked his eyes with Bumblebee, taking a deep breath. "Bee, if what he said is true then… does that make you an alien?" Bee's optics widened a little at that. "A-And… would that mean that the VW Beetle really IS a disguise? To help you hide from something?"

"… _Bzzzzrrrt."_ With that low buzz, Bee folded his arms across his chest, still very unsure what this all could mean.

After a moment of silence, Izuku asked one last question. "…A-Are you scared?" Bumblebee lowered his head at the question, giving Izuku all the answer he needed. He gave the yellow bot a small pat on his chest, giving Bumblebee a reassuring smile. "I-It's okay, Bee. We'll make sure that nothing hurts you."

"Exactly." Mei agreed as she too stepped closer and put her hand on Bee's right arm. "And that's a promise." Bumblebee's expression brightened up substantially, the yellow bot letting out a few thankful buzzes of gratitude. "Hehe, no problem, Bee. Also, something I noticed…" Mei glanced over to Izuku. "That big red guy called Bumblebee "B-127"." Her smirk increased a little. "Not to brag, but I think our name sounds a lot better, don't you?"

Izuku smiled back and laughed. "Haha! Definitely." The Quirk Inheritor faced Bumblebee once again with a curious face. "So, Bee… h-has this whole thing deterred you any from finding out who you are?"

" _Bzz-bzz_!" Bumblebee vehemently shook his head, pointing upwards again for emphasis as he stood up. He then put his hands over his face and furrowed his metal brow, almost as if he were mimicking what that larger bot looked like.

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of that. "Hehe, I see! S-So you wanna find out more about that big guy just as much as we do, huh?"

Bumblebee nodded frantically and gave a thumbs up. _"Bzt-bzt!"_

"Ha! Well alright then!" Mei grinned, giving a thumbs up right back to him. "That said… if we're gonna discover more about you… I think I might have to go a bit deeper than just the surface level." She reached up and grabbed Bumblebee's hand. "Bee… do you trust me?"

To Izuku's surprise, Mei's face was completely and utterly serious, something that he hadn't seen from the pinkette for the month that he had known her. It was almost foreign to him, but he could tell that it was because she cared about Bumblebee's wellbeing, and wouldn't do anything to him without his consent. _'Hm, I suppose her social skills are getting better… a-and I guess mine are, too."_

" _Bzzzrt_!" Bumblebee gave off one more buzz, nodding his head in approval.

"Thank you, Bee." Mei said as she pat the back of Bee's hand. "And I promise, I'll be absolutely careful with how I handle you. I won't mess with anything I don't understand until I DO understand it, okay?" Bumblebee once again gave an approving buzz, grateful that she was so considerate.

Izuku took a deep breath and sat down on one of the workbenches, propping his head on one of his hands as he took in everything that had just happened. "This turned out to be a VERY strange day." His eyes glanced upward toward the ceiling, curious as his mind went back to the red robot's message. _'…So, I guess we really AREN'T alone in this universe after all…'_

However, little did the green-haired boy know, that with the repair of Bumblebee's insignia, a brief, yet noticeable signal had been sent out across out in the far reaches of space. And it would only be a matter of time… before someone noticed…

* * *

On a far away planet outside of Earth's solar system, a duo of tall, imposing red and blue bots were standing before their prey. He was another red bot who was much shorter with a grey, square-shaped helmet and silver face. He was also missing an arm… which the blue bot held in his hand.

Both of the taller bots were equal in height and in build, thought they shared noticeable differences. The red bot appeared to be female, with her more slender facial features and fuller metal lips being a big indicator of such. That, and her voice, while low and sinister, was also smooth and feminine. " _Where_ is Optimus Prime?" she asked firmly with her hands behind her back. Other notable features of the femme were that she had a single antenna sticking up from the right side of her helmet, as well as a pair of large wings on her back that had massive VTOLS on them. There was also what appeared to be a tailfin sticking straight up from between her shoulder blades as well as a set of wheels in her shoulders.

The red femme continued to speak as the smaller red and grey bot weakly sat down to face them. "He survived the Fall of Cybertron, and no rebellion is truly dead until the leader is vanquished."

Next to her, her partner threw away the arm, glowering down at the helpless bot as he tried to crawl away. This bot, the blue one, also had wheels in his shoulders as well as two blue panels sticking up behind them. There were a set of rotor blades situated upon his back along with an extra set of wheels in his shins, while in his other hand, he held a double-barreled hand cannon. Though his most notable feature was his faceplate, which appeared to glow green as he talked. "Ah, why're we botherin' with this puny punk, Shatter?" the thug bot asked. "You know he's just gonna give us the same fragging answer as the rest of 'em."

"Patience, Dropkick." The femme now known as Shatter raised her arm up to her partner. "I realize your trigger finger is itching, but you must reign in your bloodlust for now." Dropkick grumbled and crossed his arms as Shatter turned back to the smaller bot. "Now, I ask again… _where_ is Optimus Prime?"

However, the small bot wouldn't give them that satisfaction. "My name is Windcharger, lieutenant to the Autobot resistance." Shatter glanced toward Dropkick and nodded, prompting the thug to reach over his shoulder and pull his rotor blades off his back. "My safe return to—GAH!" In mere seconds, the blades combined to form a sword, which Dropkick instantly stabbed into Windcharger's left pectoral.

"Wrong answer." Shatter warned. "We know that he's searching for the ship that you launched from Cybertron. So if you tell us where it could be, then we'll let you live."

"My name is Windcharger!" Windcharger repeated. "Lieuten—AGH!" But for his troubles, Dropkick wrenched his blade in Windcharger's chest, causing the smaller mech to convulse in pain.

"Hm, I was afraid of that. Dropkick, let us—wait." Shatter's eyes widened as her hand went to her helm, her finger pressing a button directly under her antenna. There was an odd buzzing that she had picked up on her scanners, and she could tell that it was coming from one bot in particular.

"What? You pickin' up somethin' with that superhearin' of yours?" Dropkick asked.

Shatter gave him a nod. One of the perks of having this antenna was that she could pick up signals from far greater distances than most other Cybertronians could. And now, it had given her something that she had been craving for nearly three hundred stellar cycles. "Indeed… and I believe that it is B-127's signal."

Windcharger's optics widened in a panic. "…No!" he weakly shouted.

"Can you trace it?" Dropkick asked.

"I can. It appears to be coming from a small solar system..." Shatter craned her head up to the stars. "And it seems that it's originating from a planet that's a few orbital cycles from where we are currently."

Dropkick couldn't help but roll his optics. "Ugh, great, it's gonna take FOREVER to get there, then." He glanced down to Windcharger and jerked his head toward him. "So, do we still need him?"

Shatter waved her arm toward him. "Remove your blade for a moment." Dropkick did as he was told and took his blade out, allowing Windcharger to slump over. But that wouldn't be for long as Shatter took Windcharger by the head and smiled at him. "If you won't tell us where Prime is, then perhaps your young friend will…"

" _Never_." Windcharger spat.

"You're a brave warrior, Windcharger. You deserve a better death…" Shatter smirked to Dropkick, which was all the signal he needed. "Then again…" Shatter let go of Windcharger's head as Dropkick used his sword to slice the bot in two, destroying him instantly. Shatter chuckled malevolently as she set her sights to the stars once more. "Hmhm, set course for… hm, I wonder, what IS the planet that B-127 is on?"

"Who knows?" Dropkick asked as he pounded his fist into his other metal palm. "By the time we're through with it, it'll be nothin' but _cinders_."

* * *

**A/N (Important, Please Read): …Well, it didn't take very long for us to be introduced to our villains, did it? Indeed, here are this story's versions of Shatter and Dropkick… and you'll notice that they look a bit different here than they did in the movie. Like I said in the first chapter, I'm going to be trying to go for a more "Generations" aesthetic for the robots here, so I've decided to go in a bit of a unique direction with these two. Not to knock their original designs, because I DO like them, but let's face it; Triple Changing in the movies is kinda BS. So I decided to go in a more… "realistic" direction for lack of a better word. Shatter's new look is inspired by the Generations Thrilling 30 Sandstorm figure, while Dropkick is based on the Thrilling 30 Springer figure. So that essentially means that they are remolds of each other, and considering what they'll be transforming into, that probably doesn't come as much of a surprise. I'm pretty sure if you search it up, I think you'll be able to find some good digibashes of them USING these molds as well.**

**Also, apologies if you're a fan of Windcharger. I just didn't want Cliffjumper to die AGAIN. That said, as much as I like the Bumblebee movie, there WAS one thing that kind of bothered me… other than Cliffjumper dying. How DID the Autobots and Decepticons know that our planet was called "Earth" before they even got here? It always kind of bothered me, so I decided to not have them know what it's called.**

**As for the rest of the chapter, Izuku, Mei and Bee seem to be bonding rather well with one another! And of course, we get a little adaptation of the beach scene from the movie. I just thought that was too cute not to add in. And hey, All Might's volunteered to take Bee and hide him in a better place, so that's good! That way, Bee won't run the risk of getting caught, though he WILL still need to go back to the garage for Mei to work on him.**

**But hoo boy… the big one. It's our sneak peek at the Boss Bot himself, ladies and gentlemen! That said, he's actually using his War for Cybertron: Siege body for the time being (the same one he has in the current Netflix series), so in any scene he's in, just picture him with that body. But don't worry… he's still voiced by Peter Cullen. For anyone who's watched the movie, though, you have to wonder… where IS Optimus Prime? Well, we'll find that out soon enough…**

**And now, the Preview! With Izuku and Mei helping Bumblebee settle in at All Might's getaway home, they end up making a discovery that could change everything about how Bumblebee hides himself. During that, though, Bumblebee finds something in All Might's house that might trigger another memory for him… one that involves an old friend. Thanks for reading everyone, and I'll see you all next time! Stay safe out there, and… I can't believe I forgot to do this at the end of last chapter…**

**GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**


	3. Moving In

**A/N: Hey there AO3 gang! Hope you're all doing well. Got a new chapter hot off the presses for ya, and this time… well, I said in the preview for this chapter that the gang would discover a new way for Bumblebee to disguise himself. Well, while that IS true, it'll actually be Bumblebee discovering something about HIMSELF that helps out with that. In this chapter, I'm going to be introducing an often-overlooked piece of Transformers lore, and indeed, this IS canon to the franchise. So with that said, let us begin! This is…**

**Chapter 3: Moving In**

* * *

Izuku couldn't help but stare out of Bumblebee's driver side window as they rolled through the countryside outside of Tokyo. The environment could only be described as serene as they drove past the thousands of trees on the side of the road, and the best part was… Bumblebee wasn't even the one driving! No, instead, Yusei had volunteered to transport them out of the city on his flatbed tow truck, both to bring Izuku and Mei back home after they dropped Bee off at All Might's place… and to avoid suspicion in case anyone DID see a Volkswagen Beetle driving itself.

"You two got lucky that day at the beach." Yusei had told them. "You're REALLY lucky that no one saw Bee driving on his own."

The green-haired teen let out a sigh at that. They'd have to find a solution to that problem down the line, but for now, he was just enjoying the view from Bee's backseat. Having grown up in an urban area for most of his life, he rarely got out of the city for any kind of reason. Sure, he and his mother had taken the odd vacation when he was a kid, and there were also plenty of school field trips as well, but those hadn't happened for quite a long time. …That and he didn't have that many fond memories about those particular field trips. _'Kacchan shoving me into that pile of cow manure at the petting zoo STILL haunts me.'_ he grimly thought to himself.

However, next to him in the passenger seat, Mei didn't seem nearly as interested as the trees kept rolling by. In fact, she had a rather bored expression on her face, propping her chin up on her hand as her eyes half-lidded, almost as if she were about to fall asleep. Izuku was about to jostle her to get her attention… but considering that Mei rarely got any sleep in the last week or so in her ongoing study of Bumblebee, he thought better of it. She had worked pretty hard, too, having made a lot of progress in studying and figuring out how Bumblebee worked.

In fact, one day last week, Izuku had come into the shop to see Mei having Bumblebee laid out across the floor… and she had somehow removed the yellow bot's horned helm, exposing a bunch of circuits and wires beneath it. He remembered exactly what she said to him, too…

* * *

" _Hey, Muscles! Take a look at this! I think this is Bee's cerebral processor!"_

_Of course, Izuku had proceeded to freak out. "H-Hatsume! Y-You can't just go poking around in there! Th-That's essentially Bumblebee' BRAIN!"_

_Mei, however, just waved him off. "Ah, don't worry, Midoriya, I know THAT. I promise, I've been nothing but careful." She had then moved over and sat down in front of Bumblebee's head, putting her goggles on over her eyes so that she could inspect the brain-like processor. "But to be perfectly honest, this is WAY more complex than I had thought it'd be. I was expecting some kind of hardware or something, but man, it's pretty insane."_

" _S-So… I-I'm guessing you're not making much headway with it?" Izuku asked._

" _Oh no, I think I'm getting a good hang of it. I've been studying it since yesterday, after all."_

_Izuku's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He hadn't BEEN here yesterday. "Mei, p-please tell me that Bee isn't dead."_

" _Oh please, he's FINE." Mei assured, which lead Bumblebee to lift his arm up and give Izuku a thumbs up, along with a few buzzes. "See? He's all good."_

_Izuku sighed in relief. "Phew, good. I'm glad that's the case."_

_Mei gave him a thumbs up. "Yep! We're all good!" The pinkette proceeded to gently reach toward Bee's head with a small tool, hoping to take a closer look. "Now, let's see what we have here—" BZZT Just as the tool reached Bee's head, there was a small crackle of electricity and the yellow bot's legs proceeded to kick upwards, making Mei scream out in alarm. "AH!"_

" _HATSUME!" Izuku dove for Mei as Bumblebee proceeded to tumble backwards and crash into the nearby lift. The green-haired teen's eyes widened as he saw Bumblebee's head and optics spin… only to sigh in relief when Bee immediately gained control over himself, shaking his head to get out of his daze. "Y-You okay, Bee?"_

" _Bzz, bzz!" Bee buzzed and gave him another thumbs up before setting his optics onto Mei in concern, the young genius laying flat on her back next to Izuku in a rather shocked state._

_Izuku turned his head to the girl and sent her a smile. "Um… I-I think it'd be best if we NOT mess with his cerebral processor anymore, huh?"_

"… _Point taken." Mei immediately agreed._

* * *

' _She could use some rest anyway.'_ Izuku thought to himself as he watched Mei's eyes finally close, the pinkette snoring contently. The Quirk Inheritor glanced up through Bee's front windshield, seeing that Yusei was still trucking along. There was also still quite a bit of road ahead of them, which made Izuku quirk a brow. He rolled down Bumblebee's window and called out to Yusei; "U-Um… Mr. Hatsume?!"

"What's up, Midoriya?!" Yusei shouted back over the loud engine.

"D-Do you know how much farther it is to All Might's getaway house?"

Yusei waved his hand out the window to him. "It shouldn't be much farther! The address that All Might gave me is still a couple miles ahead of us, but we should be there soon."

"G-Great, thanks!" Izuku sighed and sat back down in his seat, smiling down toward Bumblebee's radio. "You here that, Bee? We're getting closer." In response, Bee gave a few hearty buzzes through his radio, which made Izuku laugh. "Haha, w-well, I'm glad that we don't have to worry too much about hiding you from people going forward. But still, w-we need to figure out a way to help you with the whole "no driver" thing. I-If people actually DO see you out and about with no driver, it w-won't end well for any of us. M-Mr. Hatsume was right. We really WERE lucky on that day at the beach." Bumblebee gave a few more buzzes, leading Izuku to nod toward the radio. "R-Right, we'll figure something out…"

A few more minutes passed before their turn came up, which just so happened to be on a dirt road that led _into_ the woods. The jostling from the switch from pavement to dirt was enough to wake Mei up… as well as cause her chin to slip off of her hand. This left her with quite the rude awakening as her forehead smacked against the door. _BAM_! "Ouch!" The pinkette's hand went to her head as she winced, her grogginess being expelled almost immediately. "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Izuku whipped his head toward his companion, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Heh, w-well, I suppose th-that's one was t-to get you up, Hatsume. W-We're almost there."

The girl rubbed her head as her eyes perked up at the information, a small grin coming to her face. "Great! Glad to hear it." She glanced down to the radio in curiosity. "So, Bee, are you excited to see your new place?"

" _BBRRRRRZZZZZT!_ "Bumblebee buzzed as he spun his steering wheel around, showing that he was indeed excited.

Both teens got a little laugh at seeing the disguised bot's exuberance. "Haha, well, I'm glad that's the case." Izuku said before sticking his head out the window, his face lighting up when he saw a lone house in the middle of a clearing come into view. "H-Hey, I-I think we're here!"

"We sure are!" Yusei nodded as he pulled into the dirt driveway. "Be ready to get off, kids, 'kay?" Once the large tow truck came to a halt, Yusei stuck his head out of the cab and turned around toward Izuku. "Okay, so I'm gonna lower you guys down nice and—" _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ Yusei paused and his eyes widened as Bumblebee suddenly transformed on the back of his truck, the little yellow bot now carrying Izuku and Mei in his arms. Bee jumped down from the back and set the teens down, leaving Yusei to blink at them. "…Or yeah, you could always just do that."

Mei gave her uncle a smirk as he excited the truck's cab. "Gee, Uncle Yu, it's almost like he can transform or something! Haha!"

Yusei simply rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm gettin' older. Sometimes my brain needs time to remember these things, alright?" Once Yusei got to glance around, however, he noticed that the whole place seemed rather quiet. The house itself was long and painted a nice shade of woodsy brown that blended with the environment quite nicely, helped with the fact that its roof had forest green tiles on top of it. It was also obviously built to fit someone of All Might's build, given the seven-foot door that was on the front of it. Not far from the house, there was a rather sizeable garage as well, one that would definitely be able to house Bee quite nicely. However, there was ONE thing that seemed a bit off. "So, uh… did All Might say that he would meet us here, or…"

_WHAM!_ **"I AM…** _ **HERE**_ **!"** Everyone let out a surprised gasp and Bumblebee buzzed in alarm as the front door of the house was suddenly slammed open, with All Might standing in the entry way. **"Greeting my guests like any good host should!"** he said with a thumbs up and his signature grin. **"Welcome to my humble getaway home!"**

The group of three humans and the yellow robot all let out sighs of relief, with Bee in particular slumping over in exasperation. "All Might, do you greet ALL of your guests this way?" Yusei deadpanned.

" **Ah, don't sweat it, old friend!"** All Might assured as he ran out to them in a blink of an eye and gave Yusei a pat on the back. **"I'm sure that you know that I don't exactly do subtle, and of course, my greetings are no different! BAH-HA-HA!"** With that hearty laugh, he shifted his eyes to Izuku, Mei and Bumblebee, waving his arm toward his house and the garage. **"Young Midoriya, Young Hatsume, and of course, Bumblebee… welcome to my humble abode!"** He set his eyes up to the yellow bot, spreading his arms out wide. **"Well, what do you think? I take it having all this space to move is to your liking?"**

" _BZZZZ!"_ Bumblebee gave an approving buzz, spreading his arms out to mimic All Might."

" **Ah-ha-ha! That's great to hear!"** All Might said before jerking his thumb behind him. **"Now, how about I give you all a little tour of your new quarters?"** Yet another buzz came from Bumblebee as he proceeded forward… right toward All Might's home. **"U-Uh, er, Bumblebee, I think you may have the wrong idea!"** All Might quickly rushed in front of Bee, putting his hands up to the bot to try and stop him. **"You see, the house is where** _ **I**_ **will be staying."** The Symbol of Peace then pointed over toward the garage. **"Someone of your size would be more suited to being in there, wouldn't you say?"**

Bumblebee gave an understanding buzz before turning toward the garage, to which the others followed him. All Might went toward a white side door and held up a hand. **"Just a moment, wait right here."** He closed the door behind him and, a few moments later, the garage door began to open, allowing the group to get a good look at the inside of the building. It appeared to be your standard garage, complete with a work table, tools, a few pieces of heavy machinery and gardening equipment, the works. All Might waved his hand into the building and gave Bee a nod. **"Well, here it is. I hope it is to your liking."**

The yellow bot tilted his head before ducking into the garage. Thankfully, the garage's ceiling was a few feet higher than the top of his head, meaning that he could stand in there quite easily. He took a glance around and noticed all of the unique things in the place, some that he recognized from Yusei's garage and others that he didn't. He crouched down and took a seat, giving All Might a thumbs up as he did.

"Ah-ha! Seems he likes the place!" Mei said in approval.

"Y-Yeah, it does." Izuku nodded before stepping into the garage himself. He scanned his eyes around and saw that not only were there tools and the usual things you'd find in a garage… but also a television mounted on the wall. "Huh… well that's a bit… out of place."

All Might rubbed the back of his head. **"Hehe, well to be honest, I thought that he would get a bit bored being in here by himself. So, I decided to give him a television just in case!"** The blond man moved over to the worktable and grabbed the remote, turning on the television where a movie was playing. **"See? How do you like that, Bumblebee?"**

Bumblebee's optics widened and he buzzed in approval, though Mei couldn't help but quirk a brow at the TV remote. "Uh… 'kay… so how's he supposed to _use_ the remote with those big hands of his?"

The Number One Hero paused for a moment before clearing his throat. **"Ahem, uh… w-well, Young Hatsume, you're quite the smart young lady. I'm sure you can create a remote that fits his hands, correct?"**

"You didn't plan for that, did ya, All Might?" Yusei deadpanned.

" **No, I didn't."**

Mei rolled her eyes at that. "Ugh, alright, I'm sure I can figure SOMETHING out. But it'll have to wait." Her face broke out into a bright smile as she rubbed her hands together. "After all, I'm still working on my super cute baby for the U.A. Support Entrance Exam! I know that I've still got a little while, but I wanna make sure that it's top of the line!"

All Might gave her a thumbs up. **"Now THAT'S the spirit! Go forth and pour your heart into it, Young Hatsume! I'm sure you will do well! That reminds me…"** He craned his head toward Izuku, who straightened his back slightly at the action. **"Young Midoriya, there are still quite a few piles of trash on Dagobah Beach. You remember your goal, correct?"**

"O-Of course, All Might!" Izuku nodded dutifully. "I'll have that trash ALL off of the beach before the U.A. Entrance Exams, I-I can promise you that!"

" **Very good! But you may want to be more wary of the time you have to do so. After all, today is the twenty-sixth, meaning you only have one month left to go."** All Might reached down and put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. **"I can tell that you have made great progress, Young Midoriya, but you are not at the mountain's peak just yet. Think you can make that one last push?"**

Izuku stared up at All Might for a moment before glancing around, noticing that Mei and Yusei were giving him supportive smiles. He then set his sights on Bumblebee, the yellow bot giving Izuku a salute. Izuku smiled and saluted back before sending the gesture up to All Might. "Sir, yes sir!"

" **Good man!"** All Might gave him another thumbs up. **"That's exactly what I was hoping you'd say!"**

"Hehe, r-right." Izuku nodded.

However, it was then that Mei spoke up again, smacking her fist down into her palm as her eyebrows shot up. "Oh! I just remembered something! All Might, we appreciate you taking care of Bumblebee for us, but I still think we'll still need a plan to help keep his disguise up whenever he's in the city." She waved her finger back and forth. "After all, he'll still need to come to my uncle's garage so I can work on him, and no offence, but… well, you can't exactly fit inside of his alternate mode."

All Might, Izuku and Yusei all shared a knowing glance between them. Oh, if only Mei knew… **"Ahem, w-well, you certainly have a point, Young Hatsume. A Volkswagen Beetle driving itself WOULD certainly be quite strange if anyone were to see it."**

Yusei placed his hands on his hips and gave the teens a furrowed brow. "Yeah, we don't want to take any more chances, now do we?"

"E-Exactly, Mr. Hatsume." Izuku nodded fervently. "Er… p-perhaps we could say that he's an experimental car? Y-You know, one that could be being made for U.A. or something?"

" **Perhaps, though U.A. doesn't exactly require self-driving cars."** All Might pondered before pointing to Izuku. **"Though that COULD work as an excuse for if he gets caught in robot mode…"**

However, as the conversation went on, Bumblebee began to move, his attention moving to other things within the garage. He went to pick up a rake… only for it to snap in between his fingers. This took him aback a little… and then something odd happened. Over his face, a silver face plate and solid blue visor suddenly popped out from beneath his helm, taking the yellow bot aback.

"Maybe we could put a dummy in his driver's seat?" Yusei suggested.

"Oh c'mon, Uncle Yu, the cops would notice that MORE than just having no driver at all!" Mei argued.

As this went on, Bumblebee put his hands up to his face at the sudden appearance of this odd face protector. However, something in his processor was telling him that he could retract this thing back into his head… and a few moments later, that's exactly what happened. Bee scratched his head in confusion, shrugged, and then continued with his exploration. He eventually came across something that seemed a bit odd… a white rectangular structure in the wall that had two faces on it, both with long, vertical slits for eyes and an "o" shaped mouth. His curiosity piqued, Bumblebee reached out to poke the faces, with a long prod-shaped metal piece extending from his finger…

"I-I don't know, guys…" Izuku rubbed his head before trailing his eyes over toward his robot friend. "B-Bumblebee, do you—" But then he cut himself off when he saw that Bee had moved over toward the wall… and he was about to stick his finger into an electrical socket. Izuku sprinted forward and shouted; "BEE! Don't—"

_ZZZZZZZKKKT_! Too late. Bumblebee stuck his metal finger into the socket and received the shock of his life, with electricity surging from the outlet and directly into him. It appeared to be blue at first, but then it quickly shifted to green, and before anyone new it… _**BOOM!**_ The outlet suddenly exploded, sending Bee flying out of the garage by a good few feet while causing a fire right where the outlet had been.

"BEE!" Izuku and Mei shouted as they followed the yellow bot outside.

"HOLY CRAP!" Yusei exclaimed before whipping around and grabbing the nearest fire extinguisher, putting out the electrical fire in a matter of minutes. "All Might, where's the breaker?!"

" **Around the back!"** All Might said before immediately rushing toward the back of the garage. **"I'm already on it!"**

Meanwhile, Izuku and Mei had finally made it over to Bee, the bot convulsing on the floor as arcs of green electricity continued to course through him. "B-Bee!" Izuku reached out to touch Bee's arm, but was pulled back by Mei just as one of the green bolts was about to hit him. The green-haired teen could feel his stomach churn as he watched Bee's optics dart around in their unnatural shade of green… before the yellow bot stopped convulsing, falling limp as his optics dimmed. A lump quickly before to form in Izuku's throat, with Mei's grip on him relaxing as she too seemed extremely worried. The two slowly approached Bumblebee… only to jump back in surprise when Bee's optics came back on, bright and blue as ever. "BEE!"

"Hah, you're alive!" Mei exclaimed, putting a hand to her chest in relief. "Oh, thank god!"

Bee gave out a long, exhausted buzz as he sat up, his hand moving toward his helm. However, he was then in for a surprise when Izuku gave him a hug, the young man's face etched with concern. "P-Please, don't EVER do something like that again! Y-You could've gotten seriously hurt, Bee!" Bumblebee's expression softened and he returned the embrace, reassuring Izuku a little bit. "Hah… th-thank you."

"I just can't believe that you ACTUALLY put your finger into an electrical socket…" Mei said as she scratched her head. "He never did that over at our place…"

"Because our sockets are pretty well protected over there." Yusei said as he set the fire extinguisher down. "They're all either behind all of the machinery or plugged up to prevent something like THAT from happening."

It was then that All Might came back out from around the garage, dusting his hands off. **"Ah, well, no harm done! The fire's out and the breaker for the garage is off, so we should have no trouble getting that fixed."** He then stepped up and pointed to Bumblebee. **"However, I hope that you've learned your lesson from this, Bumblebee. No more messing with electricity, understood?"**

Bumblebee buzzed and nodded with a salute… only to be suddenly spooked when his chest started sparking from underneath the car roof. Everyone backed away as the bright orange sparks began to spurt out randomly, and it was obvious that Bee was quite worried. "W-What's going on n-now?!" Izuku exclaimed.

Mei got a determined expression on her face as she pulled out her heavy work gloves and lowered her goggles, ready to get to work. "Step back, I'm going in." With that, Mei ushered Bee to come closer to her. "Scoot over here, Bee, so I can see." Bumblebee obliged, hoping that Mei could fix him up. She reached up to the top of his chest and pulled the large roof open, the entire thing moving down almost as if it was on a hinge. Immediately, Mei found the source of the sparking; a small gap in his chest that seemed to have something on the inside of it. "Hm… well this is curious…" Mei reached in and immediately saw that a small part had become disconnected from where it was supposed to be, causing Mei to snap her fingers. "Just one sec, I'll be right back!"

From there, Mei ran into the garage and brought back multiple tools, including a welding torch. She put on a welding mask that she found with the tool and immediately went to work reconnecting the part. "Just hold still, Bee, this'll only take a little bit…" True to her word, in a few minutes, Bumblebee's part was back in it's proper place, making Mei smile victoriously. "Ah-ha! And THAT is how you fix a—huh?" At that moment, a small slit in the part she had just fixed began to glow green, and that didn't exactly reassure her. "Oh… this might not be good. Everyone, brace yourselves!"

Mei jumped off of Bumblebee as the yellow bot sat up, curious as to what was going on. The group of four stood back, taking caution as the device in Bumblebee's chest continued to light up. However, that's when something quite unexpected happened. A slim, green light suddenly shot out of the part… and began scanning over the four humans, much to their confusion. And, just like that, it was gone, leaving everyone utterly baffled. "Uh… w-what just happened?" Izuku asked.

" **I… I don't know, Young Midoriya."** All Might said, equally as perplexed. **"Did… did we just activate something that we shouldn't have?"**

"No clue." Yusei said before calling over to Bumblebee. "H-Hey Bee, you feeling alright?" He received a nod and a thumbs up from the yellow bot, making all of them sigh in relieve. "Phew, well, glad that's the case. You wouldn't happen to know what that WAS, would ya?"

Bee tapped his finger to his chin in thought… but then, it was at that moment that more things in his processor began to connect, and a few certain memories started to come back. Unfortunately, it wasn't about his past, but what is WAS about… was something that was equally as interesting. Bumblebee closed his chest up and stood, holding his hands up to the four humans and waving them, almost as if he was telling them to remain calm.

"Huh? W-What's up, Bee?" Izuku asked before, all of a sudden, Bumblebee transformed into his Volkswagen Beetle mode and pulled up to them, opening his driver's side door. "W-What? D-Do you want us to get… in?" But just as soon as he said that, Izuku and everyone else's eyes widened as something shocking happened.

The center of Bumblebee's steering wheel opened up and a green light came out of it, one that was very similar to the scanner from before. However, instead of scanning, it was… projecting something into Bumblebee's driver's seat. Or rather… _someone_. It appeared to be a hologram of a young man in his late teens, his body completely translucent as he sat in the seat with his hands on the wheel. He had fair skin, blue eyes, short, tousled blond hair, a yellow jacket with a black undershirt, a pair of blue jeans, and black and white sneakers on his feet.

Needless to say, everyone couldn't help but stare at the new "person" in Bee's driver's seat. "Are… a-are you seeing w-what I-I'm seeing?" Izuku stammered.

"I… I think so…" Mei said as she gingerly made her way forward. She used her quirk to zoom in on the hologram, all while reaching her hand out to inspect it. "It's… it's almost like the hologram of the bigger robot we saw about a week ago. But this one seems… different." As Mei's finger touched the hologram's face, though, the projection briefly flashed, spooking her and making her stumble back. "AH! What the… oh my…"

After that brief flash, the hologram suddenly began to seem a lot more… solid. From its feet to its head, the projection began to appear much more opaque, as if it had just gained a body all its own. Once it was all there, the former hologram began to blink its eyes and move its body, taking its hands off the steering wheel to gaze at them.

Everyone's reactions were most appropriate; "AAAAAAAGGH!" Izuku, Mei and Yusei all screamed bloody murder while All Might simply stood there with his jaw slack and eyes widened, the Symbol of Peace effectively thrown for a loop. "W-W-Who in the HELL is that?!" Yusei exclaimed.

As he watched the new person climb out of the car, though, All Might took notice of how the young man moved, taking caution with every step. The boy's eyes even widened when he saw the VW Beetle before him… almost as if he were staring at himself in a mirror. **"I… I think it might be… Bumblebee."**

"WHAT?!" Izuku shouted, darting over to the yellow-clad teen. The Quirk Inheritor couldn't help but notice that the blond was quite a bit taller than him as well, probably by about seven inches. He made eye contact with the older-looking teen and hesitantly asked; "B-Bee? I-Is that really you?" The blond paused at Izuku's question before giving him a big grin and a salute, showing that it was indeed Bumblebee. "AAAAAGH!" Izuku screamed, causing Bee to flinch a little. "I-I-I don't… WHAT?! HOW?! How in the heck is this even possible?!"

Mei quickly came up to them and grabbed a hold of Bee's shoulders, giving him an intense stare as she used her Quirk to zoom all across his features. She poked his nose, ruffled his hair, inspected his arm, and even pawed at his cheeks a bit. "…Yeah, there's no denying it." She set her eyes onto Izuku and gave him a nod. "This thing, whatever it is, is one-hundred percent physical."

"B-But that's impossible!" Izuku retorted. "A hologram can't just BECOME physical… can it?"

Mei tapped her chin at that… and an idea entered her head. "OOH! Wait, lemme try something!" She circled around Bee and grabbed a hold of his yellow jacket, pulling it off of him within seconds. However, once she did, the garment suddenly became translucent again before disappearing all together… and then reappearing on Bumblebee a moment later. "AH-HA! I knew it!"

Still very confused as to what was happening, Yusei gave his niece a very perplexed face. "Mei, what ARE you talking about? Do you know what this even IS?!"

"Not really, Uncle Yu, but I can make a pretty good guess!" Mei gave Bee's shoulder a strong pat, which nearly made the blond teen stumble forward a bit. "You see, what I think we have here is a solid-light projection. A sort of… holo-matter avatar. I've only heard of it in sci-fi, but… well, considering that Bee's probably from outer space, I'm guessing that it's NOT so much science fiction anymore as much as it is science FACT."

" **This… this is quite incredible!"** All Might said, making his way up to Bee to get a closer look himself. **"It's VERY convincing, that's to be sure…"** His smile returned in full force as he threw his head back, letting out another hearty laugh. **"BAH-HA-HA! Do you know what this means?"**

Izuku blinked in confusion. "Uh… n-no, All Might, I don't think I—"

" **It means that we now have a solution to Bee's disguise problem, Young Midoriya!"** All Might settled a hand onto Bumblebee's shoulder, the blond teen still taken aback by all that was going on. **"With this holo-matter form, Bumblebee will no longer have to worry about people seeing a Volkswagen Beetle driving itself around the streets of Tokyo! He can come and go between here and the garage as he sees fit now!"**

It took a few seconds for the teens to comprehend this, but the moment they did, Izuku, Mei and even Bumblebee all brightened up, with the former two going for a high five. "Haha! Alright! This is great!" Izuku said before turning to Bee excitedly. "Bee, how… how did you even know you could do this?" Bee wore a sheepish expression before pointing to his head and convulsing in an overly-dramatic manner, getting the point across to Izuku immediately. "O-Oh… that jolt must've jogged a bit of your memory, huh?" Bee nodded and Izuku sent him an apologetic face. "W-Well, it's not the BEST way to get some of your memories back, b-but it came at a pretty good time, I suppose."

"No kidding." Mei agreed before putting her arms around both boys' shoulders. "But hey, at least we got a few of out problems solved with this, so there's that!" Izuku sheepishly nodded while Bee gave a bright smile and a thumbs up.

"Hehe, well, I'm very glad this issue got solved pretty quickly." Yusei said before checking his watch. "But, uh, unfortunately, I can't stay very long. I've got an appointment with a customer pretty soon…"

Izuku glanced at his own watch and his eyes widened. "O-Oh, yeah, and I told my mom that I'd be back home soon…" He glanced over to Bumblebee and gave him a small smile, the holo-matter avatar visibly saddened by the news. "H-Hey, don't worry, Bee." Izuku placed a hand on Bee's shoulder, making the blond hologram set his eyes back up at him. "W-We'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah, tomorrow's another day!" Mei said as she lightly punched Bee in the shoulder. "And hey, you'll even be able to get to the garage by yourself now!"

This made Bee perk up a bit, with his holo-matter avatar suddenly vanishing a second later. _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ The Volkswagen Beetle transformed once again and Bumblebee reached down, pulling both Izuku and Mei into a big, thankful hug. "Haha! Okay, okay Bee, we get it!" Izuku laughed as the yellow bot embraced them. "W-We're excited too, you know!" After a few more moments, Bumblebee gently let the teens back down, the two of them settling their hands into Bee's giant metal ones for a brief moment. "W-We'll see you sometime tomorrow afternoon, o-okay?"

" _Bzz-bzz_!" Bumblebee buzzed with a thumbs up, allowing the two teens to step away from him. With a few final goodbyes, Izuku and Mei loaded up with Yusei into the flatbed tow truck, backing up out of the driveway before rolling out down the road. Once they were gone, a saddened expression took over Bee's face and he let out a disappointed moan, his optics moving down toward the ground.

" **Ah, don't worry, Bumblebee!"** All Might said as he put a hand onto the yellow bot's knee. **"I promise that you will feel right at home here… just as soon as I get someone to help fix that wiring."** Bee buzzed apologetically, putting a hand behind his head. **"Oh, no worries. Trust me, it's nothing."** However, All Might took a paused, making sure that no one was around before he focused on Bumblebee once again. **"Ahem, uh… Bee, could you possibly keep a secret?"** The mech perked up before saluting, giving a few more buzzes as he did. All Might couldn't help but chortle at that. **"Hehe, oh yes, that's right… you can't speak. Well, I suppose that makes this a lot easier."** The Symbol of Peace rose a hand up to Bee and spoke carefully. **"Now, I just want to reassure you; what you're about to see is perfectly natural for me, okay?"**

Bumblebee gave him a nod and Toshinori took that as his cue to let go of his breath. **"Alright…** here it is…" All at once, All Might's muscles began to… deflate for a lack of a better description. Bumblebee's optics widened and his hands went to his helm in disbelief, seeing the giant of a man suddenly shrink down to a walking pile of skin and bones. Once Toshinori was in his true form, he spread his arms out and presented himself to Bumblebee. "This… is the secret that I wanted to talk to you about, Bee. THIS… is my true form." Bee immediately began buzzing in alarm, stumbling onto his rear in shock. "I know, it's… it's definitely a lot to take in." Toshinori strode forward and raised his arms, hoping to calm Bee down. "But I assure you that this IS what I really look like."

Bee shook his head, almost as if he were trying to deny what he was seeing. He raised his arm up to where All Might's head used to be, and then down to the top of Toshinori's. With all that height and muscle mass gone, it was such a MASSIVE difference. He was still tall, sure, but MUCH less than how big he was before. "Hehe, I know, quite the difference, right?" Toshinori raised one of his thin hands in reassurance. "But I swear to you, this IS who I am. Even Young Midoriya knows about this."

The yellow bot scratched his helm, still quite confused over how this was possible. "Hm, I guess you'd want an explanation, right? Well, I'd brace yourself if I were you…" Toshinori grabbed the hem of his white shirt. "Because I promise you, this isn't a good story." Toshinori lifted his shirt up and revealed his chest… and the massive scar that covered it. Bee's optics widened, with a sort-of gasping moan escaping him. "Yeah, pretty shocking, right? I got this in a battle with a super-powerful villain years ago. …He was one of my worst enemies, and while I beat him in the end, he took a lot from me as well. My whole stomach was lost and my respiratory system was damaged beyond repair. As you can imagine, this has effected my ability to stay in my hero form and use my Quirk… 'One for All'. My time as the Number One Hero and the Symbol of Peace… is going to becoming to an end soon."

" _Bzzzzz_." Bee let out a saddened buzz, becoming quite crestfallen at the news.

However, even in his true form, Toshinori gave Bumblebee a smile. "But it's alright. Because that's the reason why I'm training Young Midoriya." Bee tilted his head in confusion. "You see, he may be Quirkless now, but the good thing about MY Quirk is that I can pass it down to a successor of my choosing. Once Young Midoriya's training is complete, he shall inherit my Quirk, and that will hopefully allow him to pass the U.A. Entrance Exams." He set a hand on Bumblebee's knee. "Bee, I have faith that Young Midoriya will become the new Symbol of Peace, and one day, he'll be stronger than even I am. So take heart in that, okay?"

" _Bzzzt_! _Bzz-bzz-bzzt_!" Bumblebee gave a few happy buzzes as he raised his arms into the air, elated that his friend was going to be a powerful hero one day.

"Heh, well, I'm very glad that you're excited." Toshinori chuckled before ushering Bee toward the house. "Now c'mon, why don't I give you a tour of the house?" Bumblebee's optics widened again and he pointed to himself before turning his finger toward Toshinori's home. "Yes, the house. You have that holo-matter form of yours now, remember?" Bee's paused for a moment before facepalming at the revelation, transforming into vehicle mode soon after. His holo-matter avatar then appeared behind the steering wheel and exited the car, giving the hero a salute. "Haha, good, now come on in and let me show you around."

With that, the tour of the house went underway, and for the most part, it seemed to be the standard house tour. …Though admittedly, Toshinori had to back Bumblebee away from some of the more… dangerous objects in his house. He didn't want to imagine what Bee could accidentally do with a knife, even if the holo-matter avatar WASN'T able to cut himself with it. Finally, they made their way into the living room, and Toshinori was quick to offer Bee a seat. "Well, go on ahead, pop a squat anywhere."

Bumblebee nodded and quickly made himself at him on the couch… which was surprisingly comfy. Is this what it was like to feel sensations? If so, then the disguised robot could really get used to using his new holo-form. He saw a TV remote on the end table and picked it up, mimicking what All Might did with the remote in the garage. Sure enough, the television turned on, making Bee's eyes widen at the picture on screen.

"Hehe, well, seems that you really ARE a fast learner." Toshinori chuckled as he sat down next to the younger blond. "Fair warning, though, that thing's a bit more complex than you should probably give it credit for."

Bumblebee smiled over at the Symbol of Peace before taking notice of something else in the room with them… something that piqued Bee's interest almost immediately. The blond holo-form stood up and made his way over to a large book case in the corner, his gaze locked onto a small sitting on one of the shelves. It was of a young woman who was dressed in black and red garb, her face a stark white with red detailing around her eyes. Her black hair was styled into a chignon and she wore a blue and gold headdress near her forehead, giving her a very extravagant appearance. She also had a golden fan in her hair… and she wielded a sword in her hands

"Ah, you have good taste." Toshinori said as he stood up and walked over to Bee. "That statue was given to me as a gift from a colleague of mine. She said that it would make for quite the stand out piece." He saw Bee's head tilt in curiosity. "It's actually a statue of a geisha, who also happens to be an assassin in disguise. Very unassuming, wouldn't you think? …Bee?"

However, Bee was too focused to really hear Toshinori, his thoughts going a hundred miles a minute as images suddenly flashed in his mind. And it all had to do with the geisha's face. It… _reminded_ him of someone. Someone he knew that resembled the geisha VERY strikingly. He began to see visions of a metallic, white face with feminine features, as well as red painted details near her eyes and on her lips. She also wore a black helm that heavily resembled the geisha's hair and headpiece, complete with a golden structure that looked like the fan. Bee winced and his hand went to his head in pain, which caused Toshinori to reach for him in concern.

"Bee?! Bee, what's going on?!" the Number One Hero led Bumblebee back over to the couch and sat him down, hoping to bring him out of his stupor. After a few seconds, Bee's head snapped up and his eyes widened in shock, his mind finally clear… and now with a few more memories beginning to emerge. "Bumblebee… w-what just happened there?" Toshinori asked.

The holo-form turned toward the skeletal man and pointed over to the geisha, before then pointing to his own face, and then finally, poking at his head. Toshinori's eyes shot open at that. "Are… are you saying that the statue may have triggered some memories for you?" Bee nodded his head in confirmation. "That's good! So what is it?" However, the moment Toshinori asked that, Bee lowered it in contemplation, his chin resting on his hand as he thought of HOW exactly to answer that.

"…Oh, right you can't exactly give me details since you can't speak, right?" The Symbol of Peace got a frustrated expression in response from the holo-form, with Bee exhaling through his nose in frustration. Toshinori put a finger to his chin in thought before snapping his fingers, an idea forming into his mind. "I've got it." He rested a hand on Bee's shoulder, causing the holo-form to look up at him. "If you can't speak from your mouth… then I'll teach you to do it through your hands." The blonde man made a sign with his hand, making Bee tilt his head again. "Bee, I'm going to teach you some sign language."

* * *

Meanwhile, about halfway across the galaxy, a small battle was waging on a small planetoid… though it admittedly it was less of a "battle" at the moment. Instead, it was more of a high-speed chase, with two, four-wheeled alien vehicles being persuade by a duo of triangular-shaped alien jets. The alien cars, one a deep red while the other was a bright yellow, swerved from side to side as they avoided the incoming laser fire from the two blue and purple jets… and oddly enough, the cars were taunting them.

"Haha! Eat our dust, Decepti-creeps!" the red car shouted as his headlights flashed to his voice.

However, one of the lasers from the jets actually almost made contact with the yellow car, which only just narrowly avoided the debris kicked up by the blast. "WOAH! Hey, watch the paint job!" it snapped at the jet. "I JUST buffed myself a couple cycles ago!"

The red car couldn't help but sigh. "Bro, you seriously need to worry about more than JUST you bright, shiny paint."

"Hey, if YOU took better care of yours, maybe you'd understand!" the yellow car retorted.

"Ugh, can we just take out these Cons? They're getting annoying and this is started to get old."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." With that, both cars began to change shape, revealing themselves to be two robots. The yellow bot was about sixteen feet tall and had black detailing on his legs and arms, with his canopy forming his chest while the front of his car mode transformed into his feet and legs. His arms folded out from the back and sides of the car before finally, his head popped of his chest. His helm was black and round at the top, with two structures on the sides of it that had painted yellow vents. His face was a bright silver and there appeared to be a bit of black detailing on his chin, which almost resembled a goatee.

The red bot transformed in a way where his entire hood folded down to become his chest, with his arms folding out from his undercarriage. The back of his car mode folded out to form his legs and a large missile launcher suddenly came from out of his back and situated itself on his left shoulder. His black helm was a lot more angular than his brothers, with a pair of horns sticking up out of his head. The red bot smirked over to his brother as he readied himself for a jump. "Ready for some jet judo, Sunstreaker?!"

Sunstreaker smirked and gave a thumbs up to his brother. "You know it, Sideswipe!" With that, both bots jumped up as high as they could, with the low gravity allowing them to gain some extra height. Sure enough, they were able to grab a hold of the jets by their undercarriage, which effectively served to get them angry.

"H-Hey!" the blue jet exclaimed. "Let go, Autobot scum!"

"You two are gonna PAY for this!" the purple one shouted.

"You Seekers really ARE big pieces of work, aren't ya?" Sideswipe asked as he climbed onto the back of the blue tetrajet, grabbing onto its nose. "I have NO idea how screamer is able to handle you idiots! Sun, you got yours?!"

Once Sunstreaker was on top of the purple Seeker, he grabbed the jet's nose as well, and gave his brother a thumbs up. "You know it, Sides! One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" With that, the brothers gave a strong yank and pulled the Seekers toward one another, much to the duo's protest. However, no matter how much the Seekers tried to wrench back control, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker managed to make the two tetrajets collide, resulting in them plummeting towards the planetoid in a crash landing.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, though, were able to jump off at the last moment, with both of them briefly transforming back into their vehicle modes for a safe landing. They transformed back into their robot forms again and clasped their hands together, both laughing at their victory. "Haha! Now THAT is how the Cons crumble!" Sideswipe cheered.

"No doubt about it!" Sunstreaker nodded. "Now let's get back to—LOOK OUT!" All of a sudden, Sunstreaker tackled his brother to the ground as a laser blast sailed straight over their heads, causing them both to look up in shock.

Flying down at them was another Seeker, this one painted a sandy brown. He transformed, with its nose separating and flipping up to become two pylons on his shoulders while his wings fanned out across his back, with his trio of jet thrusters folding up on there as well. His chest was formed out of the back of his jet mode while his arms and legs just folded out from underneath his undercarriage, his head popping up soon after. His head, oddly enough, was shaped like a cone. He stood tall and aimed his arm blasters at the duo, chortling to himself as he approached the brothers. "Hehehe, well, well, if it isn't my lucky day? A couple of Auto-BRATS for the slaughter! Starscream's gonna be pretty happy."

Sideswipe glared up at the brown Seeker and made his retort. "Oh yeah? Well you can go tell Screamer to go such on a gear box!"

"Oh-ho-ho, _scandalous_!" the Seeker laughed, throwing his cone-shaped head back as he laughed. "I'll be sure to tell him that after I melt you two down into molten scrap."

Sunstreaker was about to retort when Sideswipe tapped him on the shoulder. The red bot nudged his head upward and Sunstreaker followed his gaze… only to smile at the sight of something coming toward them. "Uh, as fun as that sounds, big guy, I'm afraid that's not gonna happen." Sunstreaker smirked.

However, the Conehead just rolled his optics. "Psh, yeah, right. Like I'm gonna let two little techno-twerps get the better of me—"

"THINK FAST!" At that moment, Sideswipe activated his missile launcher, blasting it at the unsuspecting Seeker in a flash. The Conehead's optics widened and he quickly fired back, his laser blast connecting with the missile and making it explode before it could hit him. However, this just caused a huge cloud of dust and debris to kicked up by the explosion, effectively blocking Sideswipe and Sunstreaker from the Seeker's view. "HA! Not so confident NOW, are ya, Pointy-head?"

The Conehead growled and put his sensors on high alert, keeping an optic out for the duo. "You think I'll just let you two get the jump on me like that?! No way, the tricks stop here!" He began walking through the dust, making sure his weapons were at the ready. "Besides, I ain't like those two jobbers you took down. I can take the two of you on no problem!"

"Uh, ya might wanna do a head count there, buck-o." Sunstreaker called out, causing the Conehead to spin around and fire at where the voice was coming from. "Ha! Nice try. But seriously, you're wrong about that… because there's _three_ of us!"

"W-Wait, wha—" But then, the Seeker paused when he heard was sounded like a jet engine approaching. Before he knew it, a powerful blast of wind suddenly blasted through the cloud of dust… revealing a red and black Cybertronian jet having appeared just over top of him. The blasts of wind had been generated by the VTOLS in its wings, which also served to push the Conehead back a little bit.

And then, the jet began to transform. Its legs were formed from its fuselage, with a black foot folding out from the very back of the jet that resembled a high-heeled boot. The legs themselves were long and slender, which the same could be said for the robot's arms as they folded out from the undercarriage of the jet. Subsequently, said undercarriage began folding in on itself to form a breastplate, which all but solidified the robot's feminine physique. The wings situated themselves onto the robot's back and the entire nosecone also folded up there as well, resting between her shoulder blades as the tip pointed upward. Finally, her head revealed itself, with the stark white features of her face contrasting with the black of her helm and the red paint just beneath her blue optics. She also had a blue forehead piece adorned with smaller gold pieces as well as a golden fan behind her helm, finishing off her overall appearance.

The new robot glared down at the Seeker as she reached down toward her hip… where there was a sword handle waiting for her. She took the handle off of her hip, which also had a small fan on it, before activating the purple energy blade, raising it above her head as she let out a shrill battle cry. "AAAAAAHH!"

"AAAAAAHH—GGGHGHHGHG!" The Conehead cried out as well… before his voice became a garbled mess as the female robot split him in half directly down the middle with her sword. The winged robot deactivated her sword, placed its handle back onto her hip… and then the Seeker's two halves finally fell to the ground, the femme bot smiling as she stood up to her full height and retracted her wings into her back.

"Heh, nice job, guys." The femme said as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker approached her, giving them a thumbs up. "You gave that Con one heck of a distraction."

Sideswipe rubbed the back of his head. "Haha, well, I'm just glad you got here when ya did, Windblade!" The bot pounded his fist into his hand. "That Con seriously had no idea what hit him!"

Sunstreaker let out a sigh as his shoulders sagged in fatigue. "Well, at least that's one less Seeker Squadron to worry about…" He set his optics onto Windblade, tilting his head in curiosity. "So, have you and the others had any luck over there?"

Windblade sighed as well, her hand going to her arm in disappointment. "No, nothing yet. You'd THINK that after three hundred stellar cycles, we'd be able to find SOME sign of either B-127's OR Optimus Prime's signals, but—" _Blip-blip_! _Blip-blip_! Windblade's eyeridges rose up when her commlink suddenly started beeping, causing her to move her hand up to her head to activate it. "This is Windblade, go ahead."

" _Windblade, this is Red Alert."_ came a deep and somewhat monotone voice from the other end of the comm. _"I think we might've just hit the breakthrough we've been looking for."_

A bit of excitement suddenly began to well up inside of Windblade, her smile widening as she responded. "R-Really?! That's fantastic!"

Sideswipe also joined in, activating his comm as well. "Haha, alright! Way to go, Red!"

"So what do you have for us?" Sunstreaker asked. "Is it Prime or B-127?"

" _Neither."_ Red Alert answered in his stern-sounding tone. _"Rather, I've detected quite the unusual pair of signals moving at high-speeds not that far away from here. They appear to be Decepticons, but from how their signals are moving, they seem to be on a direct course toward a small solar system a couple of solar cycles from this location. And they're both moving pretty fast."_

The trio of bots shared a confused glance before Sideswipe spoke up. "…And this is supposed to help us… how, exactly?"

" _Think about it, Sideswipe."_ Red Alert began explaining. _"Why would two Decepticons be moving at break neck speeds toward a small, isolated solar system on the other side of the galaxy when there doesn't seem to be anything of great significance there?"_ He took a moment to pause and let that sink in with the three. _"Either they are under orders, or…"_

Windblade's optics widened in realization. "They could've found where B-127 or Optimus Prime might be!"

" _Precisely."_ Red Alert confirmed. _"Unfortunately, not all of us would be able to keep up with them in our stasis pods… and even then, it would be highly ill advised for all of us to follow them in the first place."_

A determined face etched onto Windblade's features and she nodded her head. "I'll go. I'm the only one with a vehicle mode that could possibly keep up with them."

" _Very well. I advise that you deactivate your signal while following them."_ Red Alert warned. _"Otherwise, you could compromise your mission."_

"Right, got it." Windblade pressed the Autobot insignia on her chest, the red face becoming slightly dimmer the moment she did so. She craned her head toward Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, giving the brothers a nod. "Guys, head back to the temporary base and be ready to follow me when I report in. I may need back up whenever I get to where these cons are heading."

Sideswipe smirked and gave her a thumbs up. "You got it, Windblade! We'll be on your tailfins in no time!"

Sunstreaker gave her a salute and a nod. "Good luck, City Speaker. We're counting on ya."

Windblade saluted back and transformed into her jet mode, taking off into the vast reaches of space in no time flat. _'Where ever these Cons are heading, I just hope it leads to at least SOME clue to where B and Prime are…"_

* * *

**A/N (Please Read): And so there you have it! Bumblebee is starting to make himself at home at All Might's getaway home… as well as in his new holo-matter avatar! Like I said, these ARE canon to the Transformers franchise, and they help with furthering a Cybertronian's disguise while on alien worlds. After all, having a vehicle mode is one thing, but if that vehicle has no driver, it can raise a LOT of suspicions. So, I decided to bring the concept here… though I don't think that Bee will chance shocking himself again after this. Getting electrocuted just to jog your memory CAN'T be healthy.**

**And then of course… there's Windblade. I'll be honest, I really like Windblade, at least from the shows where she's appeared (not counting the Prime Wars Trilogy). I've heard that she's not very well liked from the comics standpoint, but I've never read IDW's first Transformer run, so I can't speak on that part. That said, here in this story, she's mainly inspired by her Cyberverse design in appearance, but her personality is a combo of that version of her and her RiD2015 counterpart. We'll be seeing more of her later on when she gets to Earth, so I hope I can do her justice.**

**And indeed, Sideswipe and Suntreaker are here as well! Based primarily on their Seige and Earthrise toys respectively. I was originally only going to include Sideswipe, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that Sunstreaker doesn't get enough love, so I added him in. Plus, we got a small voice cameo from Red Alert! …But which VERSION of Red Alert? Considering how I described his tone as "stern" you might be able to figure it out.**

**Alright… and now the Preview! After another month passes, the day of the exams finally arrives, and Izuku has finally completed his task of moving the garbage off of Dagobah Beach! After the… infamous One for All inheritance ceremony, All Might has Bumblebee drive Izuku to his home and to the entrance exam at a break neck speed! However, this results in the OTHER big change of this story taking place… what if Izuku had gotten to U.A. EARLIER than he had in the show? Well, stay tuned to find that out! Thanks for reading everybody and I'll see you all next time! Stay safe out there!**

**P.S. Rest in Pieces; Hotlink, Bitstream, and G2 Sandstorm. You were truly superfluous Seekers**


	4. Exam Day

**A/N (Please Read): Hey there AO3 Gang! Sorry that it's been a while, but things got away from me for a minute there. But hey, if it's any consolation, you guys are getting a DOUBLE upload this week! We're continuing with our venture into the world of Transformers and My Hero Academia today, and wouldn't you know it, but the entrance exam has finally come! Now, as I hinted last time, this is where the story is gonna deviate a bit more from the traditional MHA one that we're used to… and in quite a few ways as well. I can pretty much guarantee that these changes WILL grab your attention, and maybe even raise a few eyebrows. I'll go into further detail at the very end of the chapter, but for now, let's get into it, shall we? This is…**

**Chapter 4: Exam Day**

* * *

_HONK-HONK!_ Toshinori's eyes snapped open and he let out a gasp, his body snapping up in his bed soon after. "H-Huh, what the…" Immediately, his eyes set upon the window of his bedroom, seeing that there was only just a little bit of light beginning to shine through the blinds. He got up, pulled the blinds open, and there on the other side of his window, was Bumblebee. The yellow VW Bug was revving his engine in anticipation, with his holo-matter avatar sitting in the driver's seat. Toshinori immediately that the blond holoform had a panicked expression as their blue eyes locked, with Bee tapping his wrist very frantically.

Toshinori's eyes widened and he let out another gasp, his head whipping toward his alarm clock… which he had forgot to set to the correct time. He was supposed to get to Dagobah Beach by six… and it was now four o'clock in the morning. And considering how far Tokyo WAS from Musutafu… "Oh CRAP!" Quick as a flash, the skeletal man rushed to his closet and changed into a heavy blue coat, white scarf, and olive-green pants with black boots. Then, after making some toast for the road, he sprinted out and practically dove into Bumblebee's vehicle mode, taking deep breaths as a trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth.

Bee then sped right out of the driveway and onto the main road, making sure to be as cautious as possible while also practically gunning it back toward the city. The yellow bot's holoform then sent Toshinori an accusatory face before taking his hands off the wheel and using sign language, saying to him; "What the heck?! You were supposed to be up half an hour ago!"

"Okay, admittedly, that was ALL my fault." Toshinori exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head, hanging it low in utter shame. "I… forgot to set my alarm. Thank you for getting me up, Bee."

Bee's holoform pantomimed a sigh before continuing to sign. "You know, you're lucky that I don't technically need sleep."

Toshinori slightly winced at that. Over the past month, not only did he teach Bumblebee how to use sign language proficiently, but the yellow mech had also been on the receiving end of multiple TV shows and movies thanks to the television both in the garage AND in the house. And… well, for the most part, Bee was still the same as ever, but he had also gotten a bit savvier. No longer was he ignorant to most things, and instead, he became a lot more wary of the things around him. Sure, he still let his curiosity get the better of him sometimes, but it was a lot less now. It helped that a few more of his memories were slowly coming to the surface as well, but those were still a bit rare. Toshinori let out a sigh and nodded. "Right. Again, thank you, Bee. Now, how about we get to the beach, huh?"

Bee glanced at the clock in his radio, seeing that it was only five thirty. His eyes then went back to All Might and he began to sign again. "Right. I think I can make it if we keep up the speed that we're at now. We'll have to slow down when we get to the city, though."

"Good." Toshinori nodded. "Let's just hope young Midoriya is ready for this…"

* * *

Thankfully, by six o'clock, Toshinori and Bumblebee had arrived at Dagobah Beach, and once the yellow Volkswagen pulled into the beach's parking lot, the Symbol of Peace immediately climbed out and took a quick glance around. Once he saw that there wasn't a soul to be seen, he smiled and glanced down toward Bumblebee. "Okay, I think we're in the clear. But make sure you keep an optic out, okay?"

Bee's holoform smiled and gave him a thumbs up before disappearing all together. _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ In no time at all, Bumblebee was now in his robot form, taking a quick look around himself to make sure that no one was around. "You're fine, Bee, don't worry." Toshinori reassured. "Now c'mon, let's—"

"GYYAAAAAAAH!" The duo's eyes widened and their heads snapped over toward the beach. That was undoubtedly a yell from Izuku. Bee and Toshinori quickly ran toward the beach, and sure enough, they saw a huge pile of trash having been stacked near the edge of the parking lot, just overlooking where the beach started. Their eyes trailed upward and they saw a shirtless Izuku standing on top of the trash, with sweat and even a bit of snot dribbling down his nose. "GYYAAAAAAAAH!"

Bumblebee's jaw dropped as Toshinori's gaze snapped out toward the beach in awe. "Hey, hey, holy crap, kid!" As he lived and breathed, the entire beach was pristine, with nary a piece of filth or litter to be seen. The sun rising over the ocean only helped accentuate its majesty. "You… you even cleaned up OUTSIDE the area I told you to! Seriously! There's not one spec of trash on this beach!" He paused for a moment to take it all in. "Only a few minutes to spare… but you EXCEEDED my expectations! Holy… stinkin'…" _POMF!_ **"SUPER CRAP!"**

The moment All Might buffed up into his Muscle Form, Bumblebee saw how Izuku was beginning to teeter back and forth, his optics widening as he let out a panicked buzz. " _BZZZT_!" Izuku fell forward and Bumblebee rushed over the edge, grabbing the green-haired teen before he fell onto the sand below.

Izuku let out a tired breath, smiling at the sight of his friend. "H-Heh… thanks, Bee. I-I owe you one."

Bee buzzed joyously as he knelt down with Izuku in his arms. It was then that All Might joined them, beaming down to his pupil in pride. **"Excellent work!"** All Might congratulated. **"You've done it, young Midoriya!"**

With a groggy expression, Izuku smiled back at All Might, his muscles sore and feeling like weights. "I… I really did do it. I-I finished everything." He swallowed hard before asking; "All Might… do you think I'm ready now?"

" **Yeah, you did good, kid."** All Might chortled as Bumblebee gently put Izuku down. **"I've gotta say, I'm impressed! I knew you had it in you, but this is BEYOND!"** The Number One hero reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, finding a picture in it before showing it to Izuku. **"Look at this."** Izuku perked his head up and saw… a picture of himself in the sand, bawling his eyes out. **"It's you, crying, ten months ago!"** All Might gestured to Izuku's form, which now had a developing musculature to it. **"But now, look at how far you've come! Such improvement! There's still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full powerset, but…"** His arm snapped to the last mountain of trash that Izuku had moved. **"It's starting to look like you can do it!"**

A shaky smile came to Izuku's face as he began to tear up, his voice hoarse as he spoke. "All Might… d-do I deserve this? A-Are you sure?" This made All Might and Bee pause as the teen expressed his happiness. "Y-You put so much time and energy into helping me… h-how did I end up so lucky?" As his tears flowed, Izuku felt Bumblebee's cold, metal hand settle onto his back, the yellow bot with a happy, reassuring expression on his features.

All Might let out a laugh of his own, though in his head, he thought to himself; _'Are you really worried about that after all these months?'_ He then also settled a reassuring hand to Izuku's shoulder. **"It was** _ **your**_ **hard work that did this, not mine. Now… for your reward, Izuku Midoriya!"**

Izuku snapped his head up and wiped his eyes, his voice cracking as he responded; "Yes sir!"

With that, All Might reached up to one of his bangs and plucked a single, golden hair from it, beginning the passing down ceremony as Izuku stood tall in front of him. Bumblebee remained crouched down, keeping his hand on Izuku's back. **"Someone told me this once; "There's a difference between being lucky and deserving; one's an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused."!"** All Might gave Izuku a single nod. **"Take that to heart, young man. This gift…"** He extended the hand with the hair in his grasp, **"you earned it with your own valiant efforts. Now…"**

Izuku turned his head to Bumblebee and the bot gave him a thumbs up, to which Izuku smiled and returned the gesture. The green-haired boy reached out with his weak, Quirkless hand… and went to grasp the future…

" **Eat this!"** Both Izuku and Bee wore blank expressions at the two words that All Might said, both of them at a loss for words. All Might rubbed the back of his head as he explained. **"In order to inherit my power, you've got to swallow some of my DNA! That's how it works!"**

"Th-This isn't exactly how I imagined it!" Izuku admitted.

" **C'MON! There's no time!"** All Might urged. **"You'll be late for the exam! Eat! Eat! EEEAAT!"** Izuku let out a loud scream as Bumblebee couldn't help but facepalm at the scene, the bot shaking his head as it all went down. Eventually, when Izuku was able to swallow the hair, All Might gave him a nod of approval. **"Good! You swallowed it, yes?"**

Izuku looked down to his hands, not really feeling any more powerful. "Y-Yeah, but I don't feel like anything's different yet."

All Might let out another hearty laugh. **"Ah-ha-ha! Well of course not! Your body has to** _ **process**_ **the hair first! Come, follow me."** The man led Izuku and Bumblebee back up to the parking lot, stopping in front of the mountain of trash in order to glance up at the beach's "Welcome" sign. On it, there was an electronic clock that read; 6:15. **"Hmm… it should kick in after two, maybe three hours."**

Bumblebee let out a few more buzzes before signing with his large metal hands, saying; "So will Izuku still have it in time for the exams?"

" **Well, he should."** All Might confirmed as he watched the inheritor of his Quirk begin putting on his signature red shoes and the top of his track suit. **"Although…"**

Izuku let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Ugh, my stomach's in knots. A-And I still need to shower and eat something before the exam." He put on his back pack and readied himself to leave. "I'd better get to the station before—"

" **Wait."** All Might interrupted, gesturing toward Bee all the while. **"Have Bumblebee take you around today. I can guarantee that you'll be able to make it to the exams with him driving you around."** He craned his head up to the yellow mech and gave a thumbs up. **"Well, you up for it?"** Bumblebee immediately saluted and transformed into his beetle mode, with his holoform appearing in the driver's seat not a second later.

"Heh, thanks All Might." Izuku chuckled. "A-And thank you, too, Bee."

Bee smiled back and began signing again. "No problem. Now c'mon, let's get you there on time."

Izuku was about to climb in, but then… **"Young Midoriya."** The green-haired boy set his sight back on All Might, who was giving him a serious gaze despite his wide smile. **"You may have molded your body into a proper vessel, but you did it in a hurry. So be cautious."** This warning took Izuku aback for a moment. **"You haven't even taken it for a test run yet. The physical backlash of One for All can be intense."** All Might raised a single finger. **"There's no time to go into the finer details, but… take note; you've got to prepare yourself before using this Quirk. So when you go into that exam, I want you to clench your butt cheeks, and yell this from the depths of your heart!"** All Might raised a fist to the air and hollered into the sky; **"SMAAAAAASH!"**

There was a long pause between the three, with All Might remaining in that pose for the duration. Izuku finally spoke up again. "S-So… does that really work?"

" **Hm?"** All Might stopped posing and rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle. **"Heh, w-well, it certainly does for me. So maybe it will for you, as well. Just think of it as a bit of advice before you jump into things."** He gave one last thumbs up to his pupil. **"Good luck, young Midoriya. I hope to see you some time after the exams conclude."**

Izuku smiled back and gave a determined nod. "R-Right! Thanks All Might. I'll keep that in mind. I'll… I'll see you soon." He climbed into Bumblebee and gave the holoform a nod, which was all Bee needed to start rolling out.

As the duo disappeared down the road, All Might took a steady breath, going back into his true form. "Well, looks like I'm going to be taking the train. …Best of luck, young Midoriya."

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Izuku found himself stumbling out of his apartment, now in his black and white school uniform while keeping an eye on the time with his phone. _"_ Alright, it's seven-fifty right now." he began muttering to himself. "I'm actually making REALLY good time. Taking traffic and distance into account, it should take about twenty minutes to get to U.A. by Bumblebee, so I should have plenty of time…"He sighed as he remembered what would come AFTER that, though. _'I just hope I can use One for All in time for the practical exam, though…'_

Izuku gave his mom a quick goodbye and then made his way back down to street level, where Bumblebee was waiting for him. The inheritor climbed in, and Bee's holoform began signing again; "So, do you have everything?"

"Yep, got everything I need!" Izuku let out a sigh and rested his head against the seat, his mind going to a certain pink-haired friend of theirs. "I hope Hatsume did well on her entrance exam. I-I know that she had to go in earlier than me for it."

Bee smiled and signed; "I'm sure she did well. Her inventions are pretty great."

"Heh, y-yeah, you're right. N-Now c'mon, let's go." Bee nodded at that and without a moment to spare, the duo were off.

However, as they were driving past the train station, Bumblebee couldn't help but notice that there was a person who was trying to wave down the passing cars. It appeared to be a rather tall girl with black hair and, oddly enough, grey skin. She was also in a navy blue and white school uniform… and she appeared to have a rather worried expression on her face whenever the cars just drove by. His curiosity getting the better of him, Bee swerved toward the sidewalk where the young girl was standing, catching her attention rather quickly.

Izuku's eyes widened at the sudden decision, though. "H-Hey! B-Bumblebee, what're you doing?! Y-You aren't supposed to pick up hitchhikers—"

"OH, THANK GOD!" Izuku let out a surprised yell as the girl suddenly jumped up to Bumblebee's driver's side window, bowing her head in gratitude. Upon closer inspection, she had brown eyes, her hair was shoulder-length and rather choppy, and she had very sharp teeth to boot. She set her gaze onto Bumblebee's holoform, breathing heavily in exhaustion. "I've been trying to flag someone down for ten straight minutes!" the girl spoke in a slightly raspy voice. "You guys wouldn't happen to be driving anywhere near U.A. High, would you?" Izuku could only stammer in the presence of a girl, something which Bumblebee couldn't help but roll his eyes at. The blond holoform smiled and nodded, jerking his thumb over to Izuku.

The grey-skinned girl was confused for a moment before realizing; "Oh! So he's going there, too? For the entrance exam, I bet?" Once again, Bee nodded. "Haha, that's perfect! Guess my luck's turning around! See, I accidentally missed my train, and the next one won't be here for another forty minutes. I'd run to the school, but since it's on the other side of the city, that's just gonna take even _longer_. Either way, I'll be late for the entrance exams. So, if it's not too much trouble… would it be okay if I hitch a ride?" Bee gave her a thumbs up and then jerked his thumb to his backseat. "Ha! Thank you SO much!"

With that, the girl opened the back door and climbed into the back, with Izuku still shaking like a leaf. _'O-O-Oh g-god. Th-There's another girl inside the car besides Hatsume… WHAT DO I DO?!'_ However, he received an elbow to his arm, jolting him out of his stupor. He set his eyes over to Bee, who gave him a small wave of his hand, almost as if he was telling him to relax. Once the tall girl had buckled up, Bee went back on the road, driving to U.A. as fast as he could without going too much over the speed limit.

"Heh, I gotta say… this is a pretty unique set of wheels you got." The girl spoke up. "I didn't think that Volkswagen Beetles were still around, let alone ones that're THIS old." Bee smirked and gave her a shrug, which made her quirk a brow. "Uh…"

"H-H-He's m-mute." Izuku spoke up, using every ounce of courage he could muster. "H-He can only speak sign language, a-and he can't right now since he's driving."

"Ah, I get it. Sorry." The grey-skinned girl set her eyes onto Izuku. "So, you're taking the entrance exams, too, right? What's your name, dude?"

Izuku swallowed as he forced his name out. "I-I-Izuku M-Midoriya."

The girl gave a sharp-toothed smile and offered a small salute. "Nice to meet ya, Midoriya. Name's Kaida. Kaida Kiryu. Hope you do well on your exam."

"L-Likewise." Izuku stuttered. In about fifteen more minutes, the group had made it to U.A. High, allowing both Izuku and Kaeda to let out sighs of relief. "Oh th-thank god, w-we've made it."

"I know, right?" Kaida agreed as she grabbed her backpack and got out of the Beetle. She circled around and peeked into the driver's side window, giving Bumblebee a bow of appreciation. "Thanks again for helping me out there. I won't forget your kindness." Bumblebee bowed his head back to Kaida and the grey-skinned girl lifted her head, giving Izuku a thumbs up and a toothy grin. "Hey, Midoriya, maybe I'll see ya inside?"

"M-M-Maybe." Izuku stuttered. "I-I-I s-still have a f-few things I n-need to do out here f-first, though."

"Oh, 'kay then." Kaida said with a nod. "Just don't hold yourself up too long, 'kay? The doors for the exam close at nine. Later!" And with that, Kaida ran up to the doors of U.A., the massive school practically looming over them just a few yards away.

Izuku let out a loud sigh and practically flattened out in his seat, closing his eyes in relief. "Thank goodness that's—huh?" A tap on his shoulder had gotten his attention, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Bumblebee's holoform was giving him a serious face. "H-Huh? W-What's wrong, Bee?"

The blond shook his head before once again signing to the inheritor; "Izuku, you want to be a hero, right?"

"W-Well, yeah, of course I—"

"Then you NEED to start socializing better!" Bee frantically signed to emphasize his point. "You can't just go around stammering at all of the people you save, right?"

Izuku lowered his head, rubbing at his neck. "…Y-Yeah, you've got a point, Bee." Izuku took in a deep breath and put on a determined face, locking his green eyes with Bee's blue. "A-All right, I'll give it my best shot. Once I'm in U.A., I-I'll strive to be more social." Bee smiled back and nodded before pointing toward his radio's clock, indicating the time. It was eight-twenty, meaning that there was only half an hour left until the exams started. It had taken a bit longer than Izuku thought to get there, but given that they had helped Kaida out, that was to be expected.

"…Alright, I-I suppose it's time." Izuku grabbed his backpack and stepped out of Bumblebee, giving the disguised bot's holoform one last smile. "Well, I'll see you once the exams are over, Bee. Wish me luck!" Bee did just that through sign language before Izuku turned around, facing the massive four-building structure that was U.A. High. As he walked up to the front entrance, Izuku mentally sighed at the predicament he was in; he was going into this test with a Quirk that he had absolutely no idea how to use.

' _I was so worried about missing the exam that I didn't even get to TEST it out yet…'_ Izuku thought to himself before grimacing and putting his hand over his mouth. "I may have swallowed the hair, but I don't feel like anything great has happened yet…" He trailed off as his thoughts began to go elsewhere, the possibility of failing the exam because of not knowing how to USE his power now entering his mind. _'Oh man, what if I just totally choke on the exam?! What if I choke on the WRITTEN exam?! Th-This was a mistake, maybe I should just—"_ But then he turned around and saw Bee smiling at him from the entry way, giving him a wave from inside his vehicle mode.

Izuku's eyes widened before, once again, determination began to etch across his features. He shook his head and got himself back on track. _'No, I'm NOT defenseless anymore. I need to remember all of the hard work I put in. Thanks to All Might…'_ A grin came to Izuku's face as he took a step forward. _'I'm ACTUALLY going to become a hero!'_ However, as he took that first big step… his opposite leg hit the back of his other leg, resulting in him immediately falling straight down toward the sidewalk. He couldn't see it, but Bumblebee was covering his face with his hands. _'…Or I could just die.'_

_SNAP_! Before Izuku could be embraced by the cold ground, though, he felt something wrap around his waist, catching him before he hit the cement. But they didn't feel like a pair of arms, rather, they were more like a pair of ropes that had encircled around him, keeping him from falling down. Izuku blinked in realization and he jerked his head back. "W-What?! What's going—"

"Ugh, hey, dude!" a voice spoke up from behind him. "Ya mind using those feet of yours to get yourself back up? I don't think I can keep ya from eating the ground forever!"

The green-haired teen's eyes widened as he spoke back. "O-Oh! Of course, I-I'm sorry!" Izuku quickly bent his knees in and settled his feet back onto the ground, standing up on his own as the two ropes pulled away from his waist. "Hah, th-thanks. I-I guess I wasn't l-looking where I was go—"

But the moment he turned around, he stopped speaking entirely. There, standing opposite of him, was another girl. She was in a black and blue school uniform and she had a purple back pack slung over one shoulder, with a very relaxed demeanor about her. Her hair was dark purple and short, going down to about her chin line. On either side of her hair, there were two sound wave-shaped zigzag patterns, which seemed to actually be a natural part of her hair. Her eyes were violet as well and appeared have a sort-of bored gaze to them. But considering the small, amused smile she was giving him, he could tell that she was anything BUT bored. Her skin was so fair, it was like porcelain, and she stood about three inches shorter than Izuku himself.

And then, there was her Quirk, which was QUITE visible; her earlobes had two earphone jacks which were attached by two thin cords, both of which ended with a bronze-colored plug at the very end. The cords appeared to be made of flesh and were extendable as well, with Izuku taking note that they were retracting back _into_ her earlobes. The girl gave a chuckle as her smirk increased. "Heh, well, I'm glad that you didn't end up eating pavement, so that's good."

Once Izuku had taken her whole appearance in, he felt his throat beginning to seal up again. It was one thing to be faced with a girl, but a girl that was both cute AND had in interesting Quirk? That spelled utter disaster for him because he'd end up a mess instantly. He began to shake like he always did in situations like these… but then he saw Bumblebee staring at him from the entrance, the holoform wearing a resolute expression while pumping a supportive fist. Izuku saw that and immediately stopped shaking, remembering the promise that he had made not a few minutes ago. _'C'mon Izuku, don't fall right at the starting line… AGAIN!'_

However, the girl then tilted her head when she didn't get a response, seeing Izuku shaking like a leaf. "Hey dude, you good? Ya look like you're pretty nervous…"

Izuku snapped at attention and let out an awkward laugh. "Ah-ha-ha-ha! W-Well, yeah, I-I guess you could say that!" He rubbed the back of his head as he bowed apologetically. "I-I'm sorry, I've j-just been a nervous wreck all morning."

The girl's smile came back and she gave a small nod. "Heh, yeah, same here." She craned her head toward U.A.'s main building and took a deep breath. "It IS pretty nerve-wracking, you know? We ARE applying to the greatest hero school in the country, after all."

"Y-Yeah, exactly my thought." Izuku agreed. "B-By the way, th-thanks again for s-saving me. Th-That Quirk of yours i-is pretty cool."

The girl's eyes widened and her hand went to one of her jacks, wrapping it around her finger almost as if it were a nervous habit. "Heh, well, yeah, I guess so. Thanks for the compliment." She smirked toward him as her hand went back to her backpack strap. "Well, anyway, I guess I'll see ya inside. Good luck, dude." The violet-haired girl gave him a thumbs up. "And don't trip up on the sidewalk again, 'kay? Not exactly healthy to bust your head open before the test starts, if you know what I mean."

"Hahahaha! Yeah, I'll keep that in mind!" Izuku said as the girl began to walk away, leaving him to stare after her. After she went into the building, Izuku was finally able to get his thoughts cleared. _'Oh… holy crap, I think I might ACTUALLY be getting used to talking to girls!'_ However, another realization hit him not a moment after that. "…And I didn't even ask her name. …Great." With that, Izuku sighed and strolled into the building as well, unaware that a certain ashen blonde was just starting to stroll onto the campus.

"Grr, stupid Deku."

* * *

The moment that Bumblebee saw Izuku talking at least semi-normally with another girl, he couldn't help but grin with pride in his friend. Sure, it was baby steps, but it was progress nonetheless. Once Izuku had finally went INTO U.A., though, the disguised bot was about to head toward the parking lot and wait until the exams ended. But then, a familiar sight caught the holoform's eye. Bee saw a certain skeletal hand waving him down from behind a corner, which immediately caught his attention. He drove around the corner and, just as he thought, Toshinori was standing there waiting for him, the blonde man grinning at him.

"Ah, Bumblebee!" Toshinori waved. "I'm glad that I could catch ya."

Bee stuck his holoform's head out of his window and began signing to Toshinori; "All Might?! What are you doing here?!"

"There'll be time for explanations later." Toshinori assured before waving his hand, ushering for the disguised bot to follow him. "Right now, I have someone that I want you to meet. Follow me, and don't get out until I say, okay?" As it happened, Toshinori actually lead Bee through U.A.'s parking lot and around the back of the school, which ended them up at one of the building's back entrances. "Alright, here he is. You can get out now."

Bee stepped out of himself… and his eyes widened at what he saw. There, standing not even three feet tall, was a small, mammalian-like being with a multitude of different animal features. He looked mostly like a mouse of some kind with white fur, but Bee could tell that there were other traits in there as well. There was also a large scar over his right eye, which raised a whole BUNCH of other questions. But the oddest part about him was that he was wearing human clothes; a white dress shirt with a red tie, black vest, and matching black dress pants with somewhat out of place orange sneakers. His smile was friendly enough, though, so Bee had a feeling this had to be one of All Might's friends.

"Bumblebee, this is Principal Nezu." Toshinori introduced. "He is the head of U.A. High, and a good friend of mine."

Bee tilted his head as the small mammal raised one of his paws in greeting. "That's me!" he spoke, taking Bumblebee aback a little. "The one who could be a mouse, or a dog, or a bear, though the only important thing is… I'm the principal!" He approached Bumblebee's holoform, inspecting the teen with his beady, black eyes. "That said, All Might tells me that you have a very interesting aspect about you, young man."

Bumblebee began to grow visibly worried, so All Might set a hand on the blond holoform's shoulder. "It's okay, Bee. I've known Nezu for a very long time. So much so that he knows about One for All. If anyone can keep a secret, it's him." He waved his hand down toward the small, anthropomorphic animal. "So don't worry, you have nothing to fear from him."

Bee glanced between All Might and Nezu, the holoform relaxing a bit when he saw Nezu give him a silent nod and a trustworthy grin. Bee returned the gesture before making his holoform disappear. _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ Nezu let out a small gasp as the VW Beetle transformed, with Bumblebee resting his hands on his knees as his optics made contact with the little mammal once again.

"Ah, oh my goodness!" Nezu strolled up to Bumblebee, an awestruck gaze on his face. "I must say, that this is very unexpected!"

Bee gave him a small wave before using sign language to say; "How do you do?"

Nezu clapped his paws together with a small laugh. "Ah-ha! I am doing very well, thank you for asking. So, this is your true form?" Bee gave him a nod as Nezu extended his paw. "I see. Well, it certainly is a great pleasure to meet you, Bumblebee. You can be very sure that I will keep this secret very close to the chest. However, I bet you must be wondering exactly why All Might has decided to let me in on your secret, correct?"

Bumblebee nodded before craning his head to All Might in curiosity. "Ahem, well, I figured you would want to see how young Midoriya was going to do on the entrance exams, so I figured it would be a good idea to take you in with me as my guest so we could watch." He gestured down to Nezu. "But in order to do that, I needed the principal's approval, and since Nezu already knows about One for All, I had a feeling that he would be trustworthy enough to keep our secret while also allowing you in with me."

"I even made sure to shut off the security cameras around the back entrance so that no one would see us." Nezu added. "Though I must say, given all of this…" he extended his paws to Bumblebee once again, "I am thoroughly glad that I did. Bumblebee, you may come in and observe the tests, using your hologram disguise, of course." Bee gave him a thumbs up and transformed back into his Beetle mode, with his holoform appearing soon after. "Excellent. Now let's head inside. The other judges are waiting for us."

With that, the trio strolled into the building before Nezu led them toward a hidden set of stairs, which led down into the school's basement. Once they made it to the very bottom, the trio were greeted with the sight of many different people waiting outside of a red door, and all of them had very… unique looks to them.

The most normal of them all was a fair-skinned woman who appeared to be in her early thirties, with long, dark purple hair and sky-blue eyes. However, her attire was anything BUT normal. She wore a white, skin-tight body suit underneath a black, breastless leotard that resembled a corset. The center strip of this leotard had red gemstone shapes embedded in it as well, along with a brown belt adorning her waist. She also had metal cuffs around her wrists, almost as if she had broken a set of police cuffs to wear them as accessories. On her face was a small, red mask, and her feet were adorned by thigh-high black leather heels, completing her overall appearance… that heavily resembled a dominatrix.

This woman perked her head up when she saw the trio enter. "Ah, Principal Nezu, All Might, good to see—huh? …Oh my…" The woman's gaze grew sultry when she saw the young, blond man behind Toshinori, her tongue sticking out the corner of her lips. "Well, well, who is THIS young stud? He certainly doesn't look like one of _our_ upperclassmen."

Toshinori rolled his eyes at the woman's behavior. "Midnight, please, you'll scare the poor kid." Toshinori glanced over his shoulder and whispered to the holoform; "Sorry, Bee. That's Nemuri Kayama, also known as the R-Rated Hero; Midnight. She can be quite… flirtatious when she wants to be."

Nemuri lifted her hand to her face and let out a laugh. "Ah-haha! Oh please, All Might, I'm simply trying to give your guest a… _warm_ welcome." The woman's sultry gaze landed on Bumblebee's holoform again, making the blond increasingly nervous. "So, how DO you know this handsome young man, All Might?"

" _And what is he doing here of all places?"_ Asked another hero. This one was pretty intimidating with his blank white eyes and his reverberating voice… even more so because his mouth didn't move when he talked. Instead, his mouth was static as his huge set of teeth remained clenched, as if he were purposefully trying to keep his mouth clamped shut. His head was covered entirely by a black helmet that had gold detailing around the eyes, chin and neck area. He also had on a big, tan trench coat that covered the rest of his body… except for his legs, which were thin prosthetics. _"You know that no one other than certified U.A. faculty is allowed down here."_

"Worry not, Ectoplasm." Nezu reassured with a wave of his paw. "This is a trusted confidant of Toshinori's from his hero agency. He has simply come to observe the testing, nothing more."

"Well, I say we let the kid in." Came a rather raspy voice from what appeared to be a man wearing a gas mask of some sort. His dark blue hair was styled in dreads and he was wearing a cowboy hat on his head that had a huge metallic plate on it, which in turn was engraved with a large "S". He was also dressed like a stereotypical cowboy, complete with a gun holster hanging at his hip. "If All Might and Principal Nezu trusts him, I sure do. Besides, what's the worse he can do?"

"I fully agree with you, Snipe." Said a large… creature made out of solid grey cement. He was a rather large man with big hands and a sizeable, block-shaped head, with his grey hair tied back into a short pony tail. His mouth as also big and rectangular in shape while his eyes were squinted shut, though he was still walking toward Bumblebee, so he seemingly still knew where he was going. He was dressed in a red and gold costume with a high collar, as well as a pair of large, dark grey boots. He offered his hand to the blonde holoform and offered a smile. "Greetings, young man. I am Ken Ishiyama, also known as Cementoss." Bee glanced between the man's face and his large hand before smiling back, returning the handshake with a nod. "Hm, very friendly I see. What's your name, young man?"

Toshinori coughed into his hand. "Ahem, uh, his name's… Brian." The Number One Hero answered. "He's the son of an old friend of mine over in America and he wanted to intern at my hero agency while taking college classes here in Japan." He set a hand on "Brian's" shoulder. "Also, he's mute, so keep in mind that he can only speak through sign language."

" _Ah, I see."_ Ectoplasm said before taking one of his hands out of his coat and signing to Bumblebee; "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry if I came off as rash earlier."

Bee smiled to him and signed back; "No problem. Nice to meet you, too."

"My, my, you're quite lucky there, Brian…" Midnight said as she was still giving the blonde holoform a sultry gaze. "Being employed by All Might is definitely going to look good on your resume." Bee wasn't sure if his holoform could blush, but if it could, then it WOULD have been in that moment. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Japan." Midnight finished with a small wink before turning her attention back to Nezu. "So, considering I can't hear Hizashi up there anymore, I suppose that means the examinees must be heading toward the practical exam by now?"

Nezu nodded up to her. "Indeed, which means we still have a few minutes before it starts…" He craned his head around, almost as if he was searching for something. "But oh my, it seems we missing our last judge…"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Everyone turned toward the stairs to see another man some stumbling down the steps, his breath ragged as he tried to keep his balance. The man was pretty short, standing at just a little over five feet. He was shirtless, had long, ginger hair going down past his shoulders, and wore blue jeans on his legs, along with a pair of heavy boots. He had a set of fingerless gloves on his rather large hands, the tips his fingers each ending in an orange, L-shaped claws, no doubt a result of his Quirk. The most notable thing aside from his claws though, was his helmet. It was a dull yellow and shaped like an excavator claw that had eyeholes in it, almost as if it were a head all its own.

Also, oddly enough, he was covered in black soot from head to toe. "Hah-hah, sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head as he approached the group. "I got caught up with one of the examinees for the Support Course."

"Ah, don't sweat it, Power Loader." Snipe waved off. "You got here just in time." The masked man scratched his face in intrigue. "Though, uh… I'm guessin' from the looks of ya, this examinee didn't exactly do well?"

"Ha! You kidding me?!" Power Loader laughed. "This girl has some of the best ideas for gear that I've probably EVER seen in my tenure working here." He brushed a bit of soot off his shoulder. "Sure, she's pretty… exuberant and some of her inventions have a tendency to blow up, but given the proper materials, I think she'll make great strides when she gets here…"

Bumblebee couldn't help but smirk at that. He knew JUST who Power Loader was talking about, even if he hadn't said her name. _'Great job, Mei.'_

Power Loader then perked up at the sight of Bee tilted his head in confusion. "Uh… so who's the kid?"

"O-Oh, this is Brian." Toshinori answered. "He's come from my hero agency to observe the examinees for this year."

"Ah, I see." Power Loader nodded. "Nice to meet ya, kid." Bumblebee gave Power Loader a salute before the Excavation Hero turned to his colleagues. "So, should we start getting things ready in there?"

Nezu produced a set of keys from his pocket and handed them to Cementoss, who proceeded to unlock the door. "Of course! Everyone, proceed into the control room and take your seats. In a few minutes, we'll be seeing just what these young potential future heroes have going for them!"

* * *

As the exams started, Bumblebee couldn't help but stare in awe at the multiple large screens in front of him, watching as all of the young aspiring heroes went to work in destroying the large drones that the faculty had set up as "villains". Apparently, the examinee's performances were graded on how many robots they could destroy, with different designed ones each having their own amount of combat points assigned to them. There was a one-pointer, two-pointer, three-pointer, and finally… a zero-pointer, though Bee hadn't seen one of those pop up yet.

Another thing that Bee noticed was that, whenever a student managed to save ANOTHER student, the teachers would individually award rescue points to the former student. And between those points and the combat points, they all began to add up pretty quickly. However, the big difference was that the examinees didn't KNOW about the rescue points, though for what reason, Bumblebee wasn't sure.

Things seemed to be going good so far… except for one little problem. Bumblebee saw that Izuku wasn't scoring ANY points yet. Instead, he was running around like a frantic chicken with its head cut off, visibly terrified at all of the chaos going on around him. Seeing the blond holoform's discouragement, Toshinori set a hand on Bee's shoulder. "Don't worry, there's still time." he whispered.

"Is everything alright?" Nezu asked.

"O-Oh, yes sir." Toshinori stammered. "Just sharing some insider tips with Brian on how this process works."

"Ah, I see." Nezu nodded before shifting his eyes toward "Brian". "Would you like to me explain a bit futher?" Bee gave Nezu a nod, allowing the mammal to go on. "Well, as you can see, the examinees clearly have no idea how many villains there are or WHERE they are. They have limited time, must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target."

The anthropomorphic mammal gestured up to one screen, where a tall, muscular young man with six webbed tentacles for arms was currently standing on top of a roof, as if he were scanning the whole area. "Some use information gathering abilities to plan out strategies…" He then went to another screen, where a spectacled, blue-haired boy had just run a robot through with a kick from his legs… which had engines in them. "While others rely on speed to pull ahead of their peers."

A bright light suddenly caught Bee's attention, causing him to look up to a screen where a young blond pretty-boy was shooting a laser beam from his midsection. "Of course, remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage." Nezu continued before a large blast made everyone's eyes go to one screen in particular. There, an ashen blonde boy was standing in the middle of a wrecked robot, his hands smoking as a primal grin adorned his face. "…As can pure power and combat ability." Nezu went on. "The most successful students have a combination of all of these tactics. They're the ones who rack up the highest scores."

Bumblebee nodded in understanding before something else caught his eye on another screen… and it unnerved him quite a bit. There, standing in the middle of a HUGE wreckage, was the girl that he had helped out earlier that morning; Kaida. However, she wasn't alone, as attached to her back was a VERY small teenager with round, bulbous growths in his purple hair… and he was holding on for dear life as Kaida tried to shake him off. As it happened, he was hanging on by four of the same balls that protruded from his head, which somehow stuck to Kaida's track suit. What unnerved Bumblebee, though, was the fact that the boy had what could only be described as a euphoric yet VERY creepy look on his face, as if he were enjoying the act of even BEING on Kaida's back.

Midnight saw where Bumblebee's eyes were focused and she sneered in disgust. "Ugh, and then you have the students that try piggy backing off someone else to try and get points. And I must say that this one has to be one of the most deplorable I've seen."

"Oh dear, I was hoping this wouldn't happen." Nezu said, though he didn't stop smiling as he watched the display. "That is Minoru Mineta. Though he has a very practical Quirk, I'm afraid that he has an… unfortunate tendency of letting his hormones get the better of him."

" _He's a pervert is what he is."_ Ectoplasm piped up. _"And I think he's even been snagging some of the bots that SHE'S been targeting."_ Before long, Kaida was finally able to get Minoru off, though she had to take off her black track suit jacket in order to do so. Then, without missing a beat, Kaida rounded about and her arms and hands began to shape shift, becoming a lot scalier and with long, black claws. She roared in Minoru's face and he immediately ran off, leaving her to slash into another incoming robot. _"Hm, okay, I'll allow her that. She didn't hurt him, at least."_

"Well, aside from that one gremlin, I'd say that this year's examinees are looking pretty promising." Midnight commented.

Snipe let out a chuckle at that as he reached for something called a "Yaruki Switch". "Heh, well, there's still a little time left before it's over. The REAL test is yet to come." He flipped up the protective glass around the but button and pressed it, causing things in the exam grounds to violently shake. "Let's see how they react…"

Suddenly, a large shadow began to cast over the multiple students in the different testing grounds, causing them to stare up at whatever it was in shock. Once the cameras were able to focus in on it, Bumblebee's jaw dropped. It was an absolutely enormous robot with an angular head, huge arms, and treads like a tank… and it was bigger than even the sky scrapers themselves. The drone merely had to touch one of the buildings in order for it to crumble. It was then that Bee knew… that this big green robot HAD to be the Zero-Pointer.

Big… green… robot. With those three words lingering in his mind, Bumblebee began to wince as he began seeing flashes off… something familiar. He knew that it had to be a memory beginning to resurface, but why NOW of all times? What kind of memory did this Zero-Pointer trigger in his head?! However, it was at that moment when a loud voice began push through his memory and ring though his head, making Bee clench at his temples in pain as he got his answer…

" _DEVASTATOR SAYS… YOUR END IS NEAR!"_

If Bumblebee could scream, he would. He felt to his knees and Toshinori gasped in shock. "Bum—Brian! A-Are you okay?!" In his mind, though, Toshinori had an idea of what was happening. _'The Zero-Pointer… could it have jogged his memory?'_

All of the teachers suddenly whipped their heads around, seeing that Toshinori was keeping Bee's shoulders steady. Cementoss stood up in concern. "Is the boy alright? What's going on, All Might?"

"H-He'll be alright." Toshinori stammered. "Sometimes he gets random headaches. It should pass in a short while…" In a few seconds, Bumblebee opened his eyes, his holoform breathing in and out to get his bearings. "Brian, are you alright?"

"Do you need some medical attention?" Power Loader piped up. "I can bring you to the nurse's office after this." However, Brian simply shook his head and gave Power Loader a reassuring wave, signaling that he was alright. "Well… okay, if you say so, kid."

With that, the teachers all went back to the screens, leaving Bumblebee to face Toshinori with a concerned expression. "Lemme guess… another memory?" Bee nodded to the Symbol of Peace, causing him to let out a sigh. "Alright, we'll talk about it later tonight, okay?"

Once again, Bee gave him a nod and turned his head back to the screen… only to see a young girl with brown hair trapped underneath the rubble that the Zero-Pointer had created. And what's worse… was that she was about to be crushed by the giant drone. However, on another screen… Bumblebee saw Izuku, and he was staring AT the girl who was trapped under the rubble. There were a few seconds pause… and then Izuku snapped onto his feet, running toward the girl and the Zero-Pointer without a second thought.

Bee's jaw dropped again, and Toshinori smirked. "Hm, there's no combat points awarded for taking down that humungous villain. But there IS… opportunity. A chance to shine!" At that moment, Izuku bent his legs… and jumped past the Zero-Pointer's hand and about a hundred feet into the air, much to everyone's shock. "To show what you're REALLY made of!" Izuku clenched his fist and a brilliant, glowing red power began to course through his entire arm as he reared it back, the boy clenching his teeth in determination. "So clench your butt cheeks, kid, and yell from the depths of your heart…"

Bumblebee wasn't one-hundred percent positive, but the moment Izuku punched the Zero-Pointer and made its entire head cave in… he was pretty certain the teen had yelled out; "SMASH!" The blond holoform brightened up immensely at the sight of his friend having leveled that whole robot in a single strike, and Toshinori was beaming with pride as the massive drone exploded.

"That's right! Show who you are! Embody what it means to be a hero!" Toshinori glanced toward all of the teachers… who were nearly out of their seats at the spectacle they were seeing. "Nothing is more noble… than self-sacrifice."

Bumblebee was pumping his fists up in the air in excitement… but then that quickly stopped when he saw Izuku plummeting back down to Earth. And then, when he and the other adults took note of the boy's flopping legs and right arm, it was then that they all realized; "Oh my god!" Midnight exclaimed. "That boy's Quirk broke his arm and legs!"

"Oh no." Toshinori muttered as Bumblebee began to run around the room in a panic, worried for his best friend. The Symbol of Peace leaned in toward the cameras focusing on his falling pupil. _'C'mon, kid, you have to think…'_ Now half way toward the ground, Izuku began reeling back his one good arm, and it was then that All Might saw what he was going to do. _'He's trying for a Detroit Smash?! But that'll leave ALL of his limbs broken!'_

After a few seconds, Izuku came within mere feet of the ground… and then a hand slapped him on the cheek, slowing his decent considerably. As it turned out, it was the same brunette girl that he had saved. She was floating on a large piece of metal debris, and oddly enough, Izuku began floating as well, making it evident that the girl's Quirk was what was causing this. The brunette touched her finger tips together, releasing both Izuku and the piece of metal she was floating on… before she then hurled out the contents of her stomach.

Bumblebee grimaced at what the girl had gone through, but was thankful that both she and Izuku were alright. Toshinori and the other teachers let out a collective sigh, the blond man putting a hand to his chest. "Oh, thank god, I—"

_BZZT-BZZT!_ Toshinori's eyes widened and his head whipped to Bumblebee… only to realize that the noise had actually been the ending buzzer. The practical exam… was over. And Izuku hadn't scored a SINGLE combat point. Bee's jaw dropped as he saw Izuku collapse in a heap, no doubt unconscious from the shock of internally bleeding in his arms and legs.

"Well, that was… certainly something." Power Loader commented.

"Are you KIDDING me?!" Snipe exclaimed. "The kid took out the Zero-Pointer in one punch! ONE PUNCH!"

"VERY impressive indeed." Midnight nodded. "He may have broken his bones in the process, but he managed to save that girl."

Cementoss nodded as well. "Hm! And she returned the favor as well! I'd say they BOTH deserve rescue points, don't you?"

" _Agreed."_ Ectoplasm concurred. _"The kid risked his body just to save that girl. I'd say that more than earns the points…"_ He directed his attention back to the screen, just in time to see a little old lady in a nurse's outfit and holding a syringe-shaped cane come out to the battlefield and give Izuku a kiss on the head, which instantly healed his wounds. _"Heh, and a kiss from Recovery Girl."_

Nezu raised a paw up into the air, one which was holding a paddle with the number "10" on it. "Very well! Everyone, give the young man your points!" Across the board of six judges, they each rewarded Izuku ten rescue points, bringing it up to a grand total of sixty points for the young inheritor.

Toshinori glanced down to Bumblebee, giving the blond holoform a smirk. "I'm pretty sure he's in." Bumblebee had to hold himself back from jumping for joy, with All Might settling a hand on his shoulder. "But don't tell him, alright? It's not a hundred percent set in stone, and he has to see the test results himself in a week, just like everybody else." Bee quickly nodded, leading him to zipper his lips. "Heh, very funny." Toshinori chuckled. "I know for a fact that you can't TALK to anyone about it, but still, be sure to keep it on the downlow."

After a few more minutes, all of the judges began filing out of the observation room, with Nezu giving all of his fellow faculty members a respectful bow. "I would like to thank you all for being this years judges. And remember; tomorrow, the whole faculty will be coming together in order to assess the potential of these students, so be ready."

" _Heh, can't wait to see what Aizawa thinks of most of these kids."_ Ectoplasm chuckled. _"Who knows? Maybe this year, he'll actually LIKE some of them."_

Midnight rolled her eyes. "Knowing Shouta, that probably won't be the case." She directed her gaze over to Bumblebee's holoform, once again giving him a sultry expression. "It was a great pleasure to meet you, Brian. Considering that All Might is going to be teaching here this year, I certainly hope that we get to see more of you around here."

"Brian" gulped down his nervousness, doing his best to nod politely under the woman's longing gaze. Thankfully, Toshinori cleared his throat and quickly made to get Bee out of the situation. "Ahem, yes, well, we'll see about that. For now, though, Brian and I have to get back to my hero agency." He gave a bow toward Nezu. "Thank you once again for letting him observe, Nezu, sir."

"Of course, All Might." Nezu said as he raised a paw. "Anything for a friend." He shifted his attention toward Bumblebee. "And Brian, worry not, I promise to keep what happened earlier on a need-to-know basis."

Cementoss lowered his gaze to the principal in curiosity. "You mean the spell he had in the control room, sir?"

"Indeed." Nezu said before adding in his head; _'As well as the fact that he is not of this world…'_ Nezu raised a hand and waved everybody off. "In any case, I believe now is a good time to dismiss for the day, yes?"

With that, the whole group parted, with All Might and Bee heading out the back way. The disguised bot's holoform strolled up to his vehicle mode and stepped into the driver's seat, closing his door as All Might sauntered over and peered into the window. "Now remember; the test results are going to be mailed out by the end of next week, so until then, you can't let young Midoriya's results slip, okay?" Bee rolled his eyes and gave an affirming nod, indicating that he knew the drill. "Good, now, if you'll excuse me…" _POMF!_ In a single second, All Might buffed up into his hero form and gave Bumblebee a salute. **"I really do have to take a jaunt over to my agency. I'll see you later tonight, Bee!"**

Bee saluted back and All Might took off, leaping into the sky and off toward Tokyo. With a smile on his face, Bumblebee began driving back out toward the front of the school to pick Izuku up, excitement bubbling in the yellow bug's internal workings as he went. Not one, but BOTH of his friends were likely shoo-ins for U.A., and all he had to do was hold that information back for about a week… while potentially dealing with a saddened Izuku who would probably thing that, for all intents and purposes, he had failed the exam…

This was probably going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

**A/N (Please Read): And there you have it! The entrance exams from Bumblebee's perspective, courtesy of All Might letting him come with him into the observation room with the judges! And yep, Nezu is now in on the secret as well. I figured that it would be best to let him in on it since he already knows about all of All Might's secrets already, so All Might would be very willing to trust him with this. However, while the other teachers do know about All Might's skeletal form, they DON'T know about One for All, so naturally, Bee's secret will be kept from them. As far as they're concerned, he's a dude from America named Brian… feel free to make your Family Guy and-or Monty Python jokes as you see fit. That being said… yeesh, what a memory to have jogged, huh? Big green robots seem to be threatening no matter WHICH planet you're on.**

**But, while the exam itself hasn't exactly changed from the canon version (aside from one little detail that I'll get to in a minute), there ARE a couple of changes from BEFORE the exams started as a result of Izuku being early. The primary one being that, instead of being saved by Ochako, he's saved by a certain Earphone Jack user. We'll be seeing more of HER in the next chapter, so don't you worry about that.**

**As for the other big change… well, there's no getting around it, Bumblebee decided to pick up a hitchhiker, and a rather interesting one at that. Everyone, meet Kaida Kiryu, and I already know that a lot of you are going to have a TON of questions about her. The big one being; why did I create her? Three reasons, actually. One; I had a cool idea for a character with a unique Quirk and I wanted to put the idea into writing (and you WILL be getting a full explanation of her Quirk later on). Two; I noticed that Class 1-A has 14 boys and 6 girls while 1-B has 13 boys and 7 girls, so I wanted to even out the playing field there. And that brings me to my third point; …I didn't wanna write for Minoru Mineta. If there's ONE big issue I have with MHA, it's him. He's a pervert, a coward, and lacks many qualities of a hero, so I decided to replace him with someone else entirely. This will be the ONLY time we'll be seeing him in this story, and really, I'm all the happier for it.**

**With all that being said, I know that OC's aren't entirely something that people are one-hundred percent on board with, but if you will allow me a chance, I think you guys will like how I characterize Kaida. Her role may be a bit small at first, but as we move into future volumes, it will grow to be more substantial, trust me. Also, the Quirk I have set up for her is definitely one that I think you guys will get a kick out of. But, with all of that said and done…**

**And now, the Preview! We catch up with Izuku after the exams… and he's not exactly in the best of moods. However, that all changes when, by chance, he meets up with the same girl who saved him from his little trip. After some quick introductions, Bumblebee comes around to pick Izuku up, and, when he hears that this girl doesn't live all that far away, the green-haired teen offers her a ride to her place. What exactly WILL come of this meeting, though? Well, stay tuned to find out! Thanks for reading, everyone, and I'll see you all next time! Stay safe out there!**


	5. A Chance Encounter

**A/N: And here we are with the second upload for today! Alright, so if you read the preview at the end of the last chapter, you probably know who's gonna be the big focus of THIS chapter. She had a small part last time, but now, I think it's time to give our fourth main character a proper introduction. With that said, let's get in to meet her, shall we? This is…**

**Chapter 5: A Chance Encounter**

* * *

Izuku couldn't have felt more defeated if he had tried. The day had started out so well, too. He had completed his training on time, received a powerful Quirk from his personal hero, held his own in interacting with not one but TWO girls that weren't Mei, and had made it to the entrance exams for U.A. on time. And to top it all off, he had the support of not only All Might, but Bumblebee as well. As far as he was concerned, there was absolutely nothing that could have gone wrong…

So of course, everything had gone wrong the moment he had entered the atrium. There, the hero and U.A. English teacher, Present Mic, had explained just how the exams were going to go down, but that wasn't the bad part. No, the bad part was that the students' seats were all organized by school… which meant he had to sit next to Kacchan. Needless to say, Katsuki Bakugo wasn't exactly all that thrilled either, but they had made it through.

But then… Izuku's bad muttering habit reared its ugly head, and was called out by one of the students in the front row. Izuku could still feel the blue-haired, spectacled teen's piercing, intimidating glare boring into him, and it had happened AGAIN once they were at their designated testing zones.

Once they had arrived at the zones, Izuku couldn't help but freeze up in fear, his inner thoughts getting to him once again. _'Oh god, I'm gonna choke.'_ he had thought to himself. _'I am SO going to choke!'_

However, a kind voice had shaken him from his thoughts. "Um… excuse me, but are you okay?" Once Izuku had regained his concentration, he saw a young brunette girl about his age smiling at him in concern. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but you just had this really weird look on your face. I guess you must be pretty nervous, huh?"

"W-W-Well, I…" Izuku had trailed off in that moment, unsure of how to respond. But it was then that Bumblebee's encouraging words had entered his mind again, so he decided to steel himself and reply as best as he could. "W-Well, y-yeah. I-I'm really not all that sure how well I'm going to do on the exam…"

"Yeah, same here." The brunette said before raising her hands up, revealing that her fingertips actually had small, pink pads on them. "But hey, ya know what my dad taught me whenever I get nervous and can't focus? Watch…" She then proceeded to slap her own face with her hands, careful to make sure that her fingertips didn't touch her cheeks. She winced a little bit, but smiled all throughout, opening her eyes to smile at Izuku once again. "There, see? It helps get your focus back on track."

Izuku glanced down to his hands before mimicking what the brunette had done, screwing his eyes shut as he slapped his own face. While it DID sting, it also did help calm his nerves a little bit, to which he had smiled back to the girl in thanks. "H-Hey, that actually helped a little. Thanks!"

"No problem!" the girl tilted her head to the side slightly. "Last thing anyone should be is nervous during the test."

"Indeed." Izuku let out a yell at the familiar voice, spinning around to see the face of the blue-haired boy that had called him out in front of everyone earlier. "I must say, while I commend your comradery, I must also advise that it would be best to focus on your own progress during the test itself. You would not want to get distracted and cost yourself the needed points, would you?"

Izuku and the brunette glanced to one another before nodding in agreement. "W-W-Well, I guess you have a p-point." Izuku stammered.

"Yeah, I guess so." the brunette agreed.

And then, before anyone knew it, the test had begun… and Izuku was running behind. He had gotten so distracted by what the spectacled teen had said to him that he had lost track of the starting time, and once Present Mic let them all go, he frantically ran after the group, hoping to get some points in. However… all of the robots did nothing more than frighten Izuku. They were all so imposing and frightening with their inhuman proportions and gleaming red eyes. It was like the exact OPPOSITE of what Bumblebee was. Heck at some points, he had even gotten SAVED from these robots.

But then… it happened. The Zero Pointer had been unleashed. At first, Izuku tried to crawl away desperately to get to some smaller villains. That is… until he saw the brunette that had helped him earlier. She was trapped under a pile of rubble, trying to free herself, but making no progress. And then, just as he had done with the Sludge Villain nearly a year before, Izuku's legs began to move on their own. He could feel the power coursing through his legs and right arm as he launched himself right at the Zero Pointer, punching it right in the face and destroying it with a single blow.

He had saved the nice girl, the THIRD one he had met that day… and as a result, his arm and legs were all broken. As he hurtled toward the ground, he attempted to use a Detroit Smash to slow his descent, but as it turned out, that wasn't needed. The brunette had returned the favor and had saved him from making impact with the ground with her Quirk. With that, Izuku vowed to at least get in ONE point before the test was over… and then the test was over, leading him to collapse from his wounds.

And that's where Izuku had found himself now; leaving U.A. with his head hanging low and his limbs all fully repaired thanks to Recovery Girl's Quirk. He had to admit, he was feeling pretty fatigued, though whether it was from the test or having his limps healed so quick, he didn't know. Izuku sighed as his eyes fixed themselves toward the ground. "That's it then. All Might… I'm sorry." His hand tightened on his backpack strap as his eyes screwed shut, with tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. "I'm a complete and utter failure. I KNOW I wasn't able to pass that test, and even if I had, how can I use One for All if it breaks my bones? I… I-I have to give it back to All Migh—"

"Yeah mom, I'm done with the exam." Izuku suddenly paused when he heard a familiar voice, his problems all falling to the wayside for a moment as he turned his head toward his left. Standing near the front gate… was the same purple-haired girl that had saved him from tripping up before the exams. She was talking into her phone while twirling one of her Earphone Jacks around her index finger, smiling as she nodded to presumably the person on the other end of the line. "Hm-hm, yeah, I'll be home soon, so tell dad that he DOESN'T have to freak out, okay? Hehe, thanks, bye."

Izuku couldn't help but keep looking at her as she hung up her cellphone, her violet eyes glancing downward as she put it back into her pocket. He swallowed a huge gulp of air as he tried to steel his nerves. Izuku couldn't lie to himself; there was something about this girl that definitely had caught his attention. Whether it was her relaxed demeanor, her unique features, or even her Quirk, there was just something in Izuku's mind telling him to speak to her. He swallowed once again and took a step, which was more than enough to make the girl's head move toward him.

"Huh?" the purplette's eyes landed on Izuku, her surprised expression becoming a small grin. "Oh hey, it's you! The dude who almost ate the cement earlier today." She placed a hand on her hip. "So, we meet again, I see."

Izuku stood as straight as an arrow and let out a nervous laugh. "Ah-ha-ha! Y-Yeah, I-I suppose we do." He rubbed the back of his head and bowed respectfully to her. "I-I know I technically already did this earlier, b-but I wanted to thank you again for that. I-It's much appreciated, really."

"Hey, no problem, man." the purplette waved off. "Trust me, we're all good. So, how'd your test go?" Izuku winced quite a bit at that, something which made the girl take in a sharp breath. "Ooh, that's not a good face."

"N-No, I suppose it's not." Izuku confirmed. "L-Let's just say I didn't have the easiest time. S-So how about you? How'd your test go?"

The girl shrugged. "Well, it went alright for the most part…" She then scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Tch, though some blond asshat kept blowing up all of the robots before a lot of us could get to them. I'm surprised that there were any left by the time we were done."

Izuku couldn't help but faulter a little at that. _'She must've been in Kacchan's group.'_ He cleared his throat and gave her a sheepish smile. "W-Well, at least you got points in, right?"

"Oh yeah, I did." the girl replied. "But I gotta tell ya, I think that guy must be some kinda sociopath or something. He went around the exam grounds like he was hot shit." Izuku had to resist a chuckle at that, which the girl was quick to notice. "Hey… did I hear a laugh just now?"

A blush crept its way to Izuku's face. "Heh, w-well, it's just… I think that was one of my classmates you had your test with." Izuku put a hand over his mouth as he resisted the urge to chuckled. "A-And the way you described him is almost to a T, hehe…"

"HA! No way!" the purplette strode over to Izuku, keeping her eyes on him as she approached. "Well, that's probably one of the biggest coincidences ever, huh? By the way, what's your name, dude?"

"Y-Yeah, you could say that." Izuku agreed before introducing himself. "O-Oh, and m-my name's I-Izuku Midoriya."

The purplette wore a small grin as she introduced herself. "Well, nice to meet ya, Midoriya. My name's Kyoka. Kyoka Jiro."

"I-It's a pleasure, Jiro." Izuku bowed his head slightly.

"So Midoriya, what makes you think you did bad on the test, anyway?" Kyoka asked with a slight head tilt. "Do you feel like you didn't score enough points or something?"

Izuku's hand went to the back of his head sheepishly. _'Yeah, because I didn't score ANY.'_ he thought to himself before clearing his throat. "Ahem, w-well, you could say that. Y-You see, I—" _HONK HONK!_ The two teens perked their heads up at the sound of a car horn honking from behind Izuku, causing them both to turn around in time to see a certain yellow Volkswagen driving toward them. "O-Oh, that's my ride." Izuku said before waving toward the blonde behind the wheel. "H-Hey, Bee—"

"AH!" A sudden gasp from behind him made his attention go back to Kyoka, who had an utterly stunned look on her face as her jaw dropped. "No… freakin'… WAY!" Her slack jaw turned into a bright smile as she approached the vehicle, which had came to a halt right outside of U.A.'s entryway. "Is… is this seriously what I think it is!?" Kyoka took a lap around the car, scanning her eyes all over to make sure that it was genuine. "HA! It is! It's a Volkswagen Beetle from the 1970's!"

"Y-Yep, it sure is." Izuku confirmed.

"Dude, do you know how RARE these things are?!" Kyoka asked. "These haven't been seen outside of a museum in CENTURIES and someone's picking you UP in one?!"

Izuku knocked on the driver's side window, giving Kyoka a nod all the while. "Y-Yep, it belongs to my friend… or rather, i-it belongs to my friend's dad." After Bee had discovered his holoform, Izuku and All Might had come up with a pretty convincing cover story for him whenever someone took interest in the yellow mech's beetle mode… which, of course, turned out to be often. So, as Bumblebee's window rolled down, Izuku put that cover story into motion. "J-Jiro, th-this is my friend, Brian. H-His dad is a collector of old cars." Izuku explained as the blond guy in the driver's seat smiled and waved at Kyoka. "A-And Brian, th-this is Jiro. You may r-remember her from when she saved me from tripping earlier." At that, "Brian" gave the two a cheeky grin, showing his amusement at the memory.

Kyoka's eyes widened as she recalled her arrival earlier that morning. "Holy shit… you mean I just PASSED this car before and I didn't even NOTICE?!" Her hand went to her forehead in disbelief. "Man, I must've either been REALLY focused on the test or saving you, because I had NO clue this was here. I mean, it's freaking _yellow_ , how the HELL did I miss this?"

"Haha, w-who knows?" Izuku shrugged before noticing Bee tap his vacant wrist, telling him that they were burning daylight. "O-Oh, right, I-I have to get home soon."

"Oh yeah, me too." Kyoka nodded. "My parents are already expecting me…"

However, it was then that Izuku noticed that Kyoka's eyes were still focused on Bumblebee's vehicle mode, so he decided to step up and make an offer. "H-Hey, Jiro…" the purplette shifted her eyes over to Izuku and he went on. "W-Would you like a ride to the station? I-I know it's not every day that e-everyone gets to ride in a car like this, so…"

Kyoka stared blankly at him in disbelief for a few moments. "…Are you serious?" Izuku nodded before he set his sights toward "Brian" for approval. Fortunately, the blond holoform nodded his head, and a smile came to Kyoka's face. "Haha! Sure! I'd love to take a ride with you guys! Hell, we don't even HAVE to go to the station. My house is right in the city suburbs, so it shouldn't be too long of a ride."

Izuku's eyes widened at that. "W-Wait, really? Th-That's awesome! I-I actually live right in the city, too. Th-Though my place is in an apartment complex in the middle of the city…"

Kyoka's eyebrows rose up. "Huh, who knew we lived in the same neck of the woods?" She opened the door to the back seat of the Beetle and nudged her head toward it. "So, what're we waiting for? Let's roll out!"

Bee's eyes widened at the choice of words, a sudden flash of memories starting to enter his mind… _"Autobots, transform… and roll out!"_ The blonde put a hand to his forehead and leaned forward a bit, which immediately caught the attention of Izuku and Kyoka.

"Woah, woah, Brian, you okay?" Kyoka called up from the back seat.

"O-Oh, uh, d-don't worry." Izuku assured. "H-He just gets the odd headache sometimes." Izuku placed a hand on Bee's shoulder and whispered to him. "Another memory?" Bee nodded and Izuku went on. "Can you still drive?" Once again, Bee nodded. "O-Okay, but if anything comes up, let me know, okay?" Bee gave a nod and Izuku circled to the other side of the car, climbing into the backseat with Kyoka. "A-Alright, Brian, you good to go?"

"Brian" sat up straight and glanced over his shoulder, using sign language to get his point across. "Yep, I'm all good. Now buckle up!"

Kyoka couldn't help but blink at the sight of Brian using the hand gestures, making her quirk a brow. "W-Wait, he's using sign language?"

"Yeah, h-he's mute." Izuku explained as he buckled up. "He basically just told us that he's doing alright and for us to buckle in."

"Oh, 'kay." Jiro buckled her seat belt, and like that, Bumblebee was off rolling down the street and toward the city's suburban area.

* * *

As Bumblebee drove his way through the city of Musutafu, he couldn't help but smile to himself. When Izuku stepped into U.A. that morning, he had been as shaky and nervous as he could possibly be. And, after having seen the results of the exams, Bee was also certain that Izuku would be completely inconsolable after not having scored a single combat point. However, thanks to this chance meeting, it started to look like that wasn't going to be the case after all…

"Wow, I seriously can't believe that I'm riding in a rolling antique!" Kyoka said as she took in the interior of the vehicle. "This is SO cool!"

Izuku smiled over to her and let out a laugh. "Hah… so I-I take it that you're a c-car person?"

"Hm? Oh, nah, not exactly. In fact, I'm really more of a music person." Kyoka set a hand onto the seat next to her, running her hands across the leather. "But I also have a pretty big interest in a lot of Pre-Quirk stuff, and riding in something like this is just so awesome to me."

"O-Oh, I see." Izuku nodded. "I-I'm actually into a lot of Pre-Quirk stuff, too." At that moment, Izuku took note of her Earphone Jacks again. "A-And I suppose I should have g-guessed that you're into music based on your Quirk…"

A sly grin came to Kyoka's face at that. "Why Midoriya, I didn't know you were one for stereotyping people…"

Izuku's eyes widened in a panic and he immediately began to wave his hands in denial. "O-OH! N-No, please, d-don't take it the wrong way! I-I didn't mean to o-offend you or anything, really. I-I just thought that since you had those j-jacks of yours, th-that meant it was easy for you to plug into things, s-so of course m-my first th-thought would be m-music related. B-But th-that doesn't mean that you c-couldn't u-use them for other things, of course, I just—"

"WOAH!" Kyoka extended a hand, gently placing it on Izuku's shoulder to stop his rambling. "Dude, relax. I was just teasing you."

"…T-Teasing?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of a thing with me." Kyoka admitted. "Sometimes I let my wit run wild. Sorry if I came on a bit too strong…"

The only time he had been teased when whenever Kacchan was bullying him… but looking back on how Kyoka had worded her tease, this felt different. It was like a good-hearted kind of tease, one with no malice behind it. Hers was a carefree kind of teasing, and oddly enough, he kind of liked the thought of it. "O-Oh, it's no problem." Izuku assured. "I-I just wasn't prepared for that is all."

"Oh, alright." Kyoka grinned. "Still, if you want me to ease up on that kinda stuff, lemme know, okay?"

"S-Sure." Izuku breathed out. "A-And sorry if my rambling freaked you out. I-It's kind of a bad habit I have."

But Kyoka waved him off. "Ah, it's no prob. Honestly, I'm kinda impressed. You were going a mile a minute and you didn't even need to stop for air." She smirked and tilted her head a bit. "Ever consider being a vocalist?"

"L-Like for a band?!" Midoriya exclaimed. "W-Well, no, not really, no."

Jiro gave him a sly grin at that. "Heh, well that's a shame. You're a pretty quick speaker, Midoriya. If you got a handle on that little stutter, I think you'd rock it the mic." She saw Izuku's face ripen like a tomato at that, causing her to chuckle a bit. "But hey, I'm guessing you're too focused on trying to become a hero to consider anything else, right?"

"Y-Yeah… I've been training for over ten months for the U.A. Entrance Exams after all…" However, Izuku trailed off when he remembered the outcome of said exams, making him lower his head. "…B-But I guess that my dream of entering is kind of in shambles at the moment." Izuku couldn't see it, but in the front seat, Bee's holoform gripped the steering wheel a bit harder, resisting the urge to tell him about the test results.

Kyoka's gaze became one of concern as she leaned forward to catch his eyes again. "Hey, c'mon, it can't be that bad, can it? I mean, it's not like you didn't score ANY points on the test, right?" Izuku was silent at that, making Kyoka's eyes widened. "…O-Oh… I'm sorry."

"…I wasn't able to get a single point in." Izuku said regretfully, swallowing hard and placed a hand to his forehead, resisting the urge to cry. "As far as I'm concerned, it's over. My dream of joining the most prestigious Hero Course in the country has been crushed."

Oddly enough, though, his words just made Jiro get a determined expression on her face. One of the things she abhorred the most was seeing people upset. After all, it was the main reason WHY she wanted to be a hero; so that she could give people a reason to smile and feel hope. And Izuku was no exception to that. _'No, this CAN'T just be the end.'_

Kyoka reached a hand over onto Midoriya's shoulder, bringing his attention back to her. "Hey, c'mon, don't give up yet, Midoriya. I mean, there HAS to be a whole bunch of other factors that go into this test, right? This is U.A. High we're talking about! Destroying robots can't JUST be how you're graded, can it?" She put a hand to her chin in thought. "Did you do anything else during the test? Something that might've been considered heroic?"

Izuku let out a sigh, bringing his head back up to meet Jiro's eyes. "W-Well… I DID save someone…"

Kyoka brightened up at that. "Hey, now there's something! How'd you save them?"

"W-Well… you know the giant Zero Pointer?" Unbeknownst to both Izuku and Kyoka, Bee's holoform flinched a bit in the front seat at recalling the massive mech.

"The giant-sized robot that can level pretty much everything?" Jiro nodded. "Yeah, how could anyone miss it?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "Well… I saved them from that."

Jiro lightly smacked her fist into the palm of her hand. "Hey, now THERE'S a good start! How'd you do it?"

"…I punched the Zero Pointer." Izuku answered. "A-And then it blew up."

There was a long silence for about fifteen seconds, the two teens staring at each other while Bee glanced up into his rear-view mirror to see how Jiro would react. Without moving an inch, Jiro extended her jacks toward Izuku's face slowly until they were near his mouth. "C-Could you say that again? I wanna make sure I heard that right."

Izuku gulped and reiterated; "I-I punched the Zero pointer… and it blew up."

"Uh-huh, yeah, that's what I thought you said." Without warning, Jiro suddenly pulled her jacks back and then jabbed them into Izuku's shoulders, sending a sudden vibration through them and into green-haired teen all at once. "Are you thick in the head?!"

"YEEOW!" Izuku's hands went to his shoulders as he gave Kyoka a wide-eyed gaze. "W-What was THAT for?!"

"To give you a freaking WAKE-UP CALL!" Jiro exclaimed before whipping her head toward Bee. "Brian, pull the car over for a sec!" Obliging quickly, "Brian" pulled over and parked on the side of the road, leading Kyoka to give Izuku one of the most intense stares that Bumblebee had ever seen. "First of all; how in the HELL did you destroy the Zero Pointer?!"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head, his nerves quickly growing. "W-Well, my Quirk enhances my strength. All I did was jump up and punch it." He glanced down toward his hands, pursing his lips in frustration. "Figures that the only robot I could destroy was worth zero points. And what's worse is… my Quirk actually hurt me in the process. My arms and legs were broken after just using it once. U.A. would never take me after that."

"NO! No way is that not worth SOMETHING." Kyoka insisted, much to Izuku's shock. "Midoriya, you saved someone from a robot that was over ten stories tall… and you did it in ONE PUNCH! And okay, your Quirk DOES have a pretty bad side effect, but that's why people all over the world GO to U.A.; to understand and control their Quirks better to become great heroes!" She gave him a reassuring smack on the shoulder, making sure that he was concentrated solely on her. "Trust me when I say this; if you don't get into U.A. after this… then this school is just dumb for missing out on someone who could be a _great_ hero. They'd HAVE to take your act into account after what you did." Kyoka gave him a wink. "You're getting in. I KNOW you are."

Izuku stared at Kyoka with widened eyes before noticing that Bee was giving him a smile and thumbs up as well, leading the boy to let out a nervous breath. "W-Well… I certainly hope so."

"I KNOW so." Kyoka repeated, giving Izuku a small nudge. "Trust me on this one." She faced Bumblebee again and gave him a small nod. "You can keep going now, Brian." The blond nodded back to her and proceeded down the road, leaving the purplette to let out a small breath. "Alright, so now that we've talked some sense into you, how about we move on to some different subjects, huh?"

"Y-Yeah, sure… uh…" Izuku trailed off as he searched for something to talk about, only to spot something right off the bat. "O-Oh, give me a moment…" Izuku reached into his back pack and pulled out his most recent "Hero Analysis for the Future" notebook, the one that had been charred by Bakugo almost a year earlier. He then took out a pencil while moving to a blank page, getting ready to write.

Kyoka raised her eyebrows at this, her curiosity piquing. "Hm? What's that?"

"O-Oh…" A small blush came to Izuku's face when he realized just how nerdy this looked. "W-well, you see, I-I've always had an interest in different types of Quirks, s-so whenever I see a hero, I-I analyze their Quirk by writing in this notebook." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I-I know that must sound p-pretty geeky, so—"

But Kyoka rolled her eyes. "Ah, c'mon, it's not geeky." Izuku's eyed widened in surprise. "I mean, it's not something that you see every day, but I'd hardly call it "geeky". You shouldn't feel ashamed about what you like to do, Midoriya. Honestly, it sounds like a pretty smart thing do to if you wanna be a hero."

Izuku's mind was going a mile a minute by what he had just been told. Kyoka was actually interested and supporting of his hobby? Where in the world had someone like her been all his life? He blushed slightly as that thought went through his head and he shook it out, getting back on track. "O-Oh, th-thank you. S-So… do you mind if I ask you more about your Quirk?"

"Nah, man!" Kyoka waved. "Fire away."

"G-Great!" Izuku smiled before his pencil went to the paper. "S-So, just what CAN you do with your Quirk? I-I mean, I can o-only assume that they work just l-like a regular pair of jacks, right?"

Kyoka nodded as she moved her jacks around, twirling one around her finger. "Yep, pretty much. I can plug into pretty much any compatible jack on any device and it'll feed the sound into my ears like a set of headphones." She pulled out her cellphone and jacked herself into it as an example. "See?"

"That's awesome!" Izuku exclaimed as he jotted that down in his notebook. "W-What other uses to they have?"

Kyoka removed her jack and began explaining further. "Well, I can stretch them both up to about six meters, and I can plug them into walls and hear pretty much anything, even the faintest sound in any building. Plus, my hearing's pretty much just enhanced all around." She pinched one of her jacks lightly in between her fingers. "Also, if I plug myself into any speakers, I can channel my heartbeat through my jacks and create a huge sonic blast."

"A-Amazing!" Izuku exclaimed. "Your Quirk has so many uses! I-It could come in handy during hostage situations, o-or if you have a speaker on you, it'd make for a great offensive attack!" He rubbed his shoulder slightly as he recalled her jabbing him with the jacks earlier. "P-Plus, the ends themselves do leave quite the sting, i-if I may say so."

It was Kyoka's turn to rub the back of her head, a sheepish grin coming to her face. "Heh, yeah, sorry about that. But that's actually why I'm hoping to incorporate my hero costume with mobile speakers."

Izuku gasped at that. "Oh! That IS a good idea! W-Wow, you really have a lot planned out, don't you?"

"Heh, yeah, I've had a lot of this stuff planned for a while now."

Up in front, Bumblebee kept his eye on the duo in his rear-view mirror as they continued to talk, with Izuku jotting things down in his notebook all the while. The disguised robot couldn't help but beam with pride at his best friend, happy that he was finally getting used to talking with people his own age. Mei was a good start, but branching out to others was even better. And what made it better was that it was another girl, which meant he was getting over his awkwardness around women at the same time!

"Th-Thank you for answering my questions, Jiro." Izuku said with a slight bow of his head, putting his notebook and pencil away. "I-I really appreciate it."

"No prob." Kyoka said as she leaned forward slightly and pointed at him. "Now, I've got a couple questions for _you_."

Izuku's eyebrows shot up at that and he pointed to himself. "M-Me?"

"Uh, yeah, who else?" Jiro jerked her thumb over to Bumblebee in the driver's seat. "I can't exactly have a one-on-one conversation with Brian, now can I?" She turned to him and gave him an apologetic face. "No offence, of course." "Brian" glanced up to her in his rear-view and gave her a thumbs up, indicating that things were a-okay. "Alright, so tell me…" Kyoka's eyes grew curious as she set them on Izuku. "If you're into Pre-Quirk stuff like I am, does that extend to music?"

This question definitely took Izuku by surprise. "O-Oh, well… I-I actually haven't listened to any Pre-Quirk songs, to be honest." Music had never been one of his strong suits, though he DID like to listen to the odd song once and a while, mostly while he was working out. Heck, during his research on All Might's time in America, listening to a few American songs actually helped him understand English a lot better. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I-I'm also not exactly what you'd call "musically inclined", you see…"

Kyoka grinned as she took out her phone again. "Well, that changes now! I got a pretty wide selection of Pre-Quirk songs on here, so I thought maybe you guys would like to take a listen while we ride out the rest of this little trip."

Izuku glanced down at the phone, his curiosity having been piqued. It wasn't every day you got to hear a song that was Pre-Quirk, and Kyoka apparently had a lot of them on her phone… "W-Well, uh, sure!" Izuku answered with a small smile. "W-Why not?"

Kyoka's face brightened up at that. "Sweet! Just gimme a sec…" Kyoka plugged one of her jacks into her phone before extending her other one up to the front seat, her eyes moving to the blond holoform once more. "Yo, Brian! Would it be alright if I jack myself into your radio for this?"

Bumblebee wore an unsure expression for a moment. He had never really used his radio all that often. The one time he did, it was so loud and made such an awful noise that it scared him silly, causing him to not want to turn it on again for a good while. But, after All Might explained the concept of music and volume to him, he had been meaning to turn his radio back on for a while. And now seemed to be as good a time as any, so…

"Brian" looked over his shoulder briefly and gave Kyoka another thumbs up, giving her the go ahead. "Awesome, thanks!" Using her jacks, Kyoka turned the radio on and witched it to a different setting, which would allow her to channel the music from her phone through her jacks and into the radio. Once the connection was made, Kyoka selected a song and laid back, relaxing as the first notes of the song played. "I think you boys are gonna like this one…"

Izuku's ears perked up when he heard the sound of a keyboard and synthesizer beginning to create rhythmic notes, along with a high voice providing a repeating lyric;

_I want my… I want my MTV…_

As the song kept going, the synthesizer continued to build and add more notes, and before long, the sound of drums and a base guitar began to be heard as well. Izuku glanced over to see Kyoka mimicking using the drums with her eyes closes, almost as if she knew exactly which part of the drum set was being hit. She paused for a moment and held up two fingers. "Wait for the riff…" At that moment, Izuku heard a guitar beginning to be played, almost as if it were teasing what was to come. And then, just as all of the other instruments hit a fever pitch, they all stopped… and one of the catchiest sounds that either Izuku or Bumblebee had ever heard suddenly graced his ears; a guitar riff that resonated throughout the whole car. It was so catchy that both of them couldn't help but bob their heads to the beat, with Kyoka also doing the same. It wasn't long before the rest of the instruments came back, and then, a voice began to sing…

_Now look at them yo-yo's, that's the way you do it,_

_You play the guitar on the MTV…_

_That ain't workin', THAT'S the way you do it,_

_Money for nothin' and your chicks for free!_

_Now that ain't workin', that's the way you do it,_

_Lemme tell ya, them guys ain't dumb._

_Maybe get a blister on your little finger,_

_Maybe get a blister on your thumb._

_We gotta install microwave ovens, custom kitchen deliveries…_

_We gotta move these refrigerators, we gotta move these color TVs…_

As the song played, Izuku couldn't help but feel utterly stunned. So THIS was what a Pre-Quirk song was like. He knew that there were going to be some differences between the music from back then and the type of songs you'd hear nowadays, but he had genuinely never heard something like this before. Of course, while rock WAS still a thing, there was something about this song that felt different from whatever few rock songs he had listened to in the past. He wasn't exactly sure what that was since he wasn't an expert on music, but it still felt pretty different. He could at least certainly tell that Bumblebee was into it, since the blonde holoform had a smile on his face.

However, what truly took him aback was Kyoka and how she silently sang along with the song. There was no doubt that she had heard this probably hundreds of times before, but the way she was mouthing the lyrics… it was almost as if she were resisting the urge to actually sing. _'Why is that?'_ Izuku couldn't help but ponder. _'Is she afraid to sing in the car or something?'_

It was at that moment that the second verse came in… and a certain word in it immediately stood out to Izuku. "W-Woah!" Kyoka's eyes snapped open at that as she saw the shocked look on Izuku's face. "K-Kyoka, a-are you sure we should be listening to this? I-I mean, it's a good song, but—"

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Kyoka apologized as she paused the music, much to Bumblebee's disappointment. "I forgot to warn you about that. Pre-Quirk songs do sometimes have language that isn't exactly used today. Sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable."

"W-Well, it definitely took me by surprise." Izuku said. "…But I don't think that was any reason to stop the song."

Kyoka's eyebrows rose at that. "So… you're saying you don't mind?"

Izuku gave her a shrug. "H-Hey, the song is a product of its time. That doesn't necessarily make it a BAD song, right?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what me and my parents think." A sigh escaped Kyoka's lips, a relieved smile coming to her face. "Man, Am I ever glad that didn't turn into a big mess." Then, her smile curled up into a small smirk. "That said, I think we lost our groove there… you wanna restart the song?"

Izuku and Bee both brightened up and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please!"

* * *

As it happened, the trio had actually listened to the song about three times through by the time they had reached their destination. Heck, they were so distracted by the song, they had almost MISSED the house. "O-Oh! Here, this is it!" Kyoka exclaimed before Bumblebee pulled over to the side of the road. The blond holoform and Izuku peered out of their windows to see a large, white house. It was rectangular shaped and very asymmetrical, complete with an outer wall with a front gate surrounding it. Kyoka smiled as she took her jacks out of her phone and Bee's radio, ending the song abruptly. "Thanks for taking me home, guys. I really appreciate it."

Bee gave a thumbs up from the front seat while Izuku waved to her. "H-Hey, it's absolutely n-no problem, Jiro, h-honestly. W-We're happy to have done it, r-right, Brian?" "Brian" gave an enthusiastic nod, which Kyoka couldn't help but laugh at.

"Haha! Well, I'm glad that you guys made the offer." She shrugged her shoulders as she reached for the door handle. "Who knows? Maybe I'll see you guys around sometime?" But then, her eyebrows rose up in realization. "Oh no, wait, I actually WILL since I know you're getting into U.A., Midoriya."

Izuku couldn't help but blush at that, clearing his throat to ward off his flustered state. "Ahem, hehe, w-well, we'll see. I-I still don't have much hope r-riding on that."

"I do." Kyoka said simply with a small salute as she exited the vehicle. "Well, I'll be seein' ya."

"Y-Yeah… bye." Izuku moved over as Kyoka exited Bumblebee, closing the door while looking out the window as she left. As she stepped toward her house, though, Izuku couldn't help but get a sinking feeling in his gut. _'…What if I DON'T get into U.A.?'_ he thought to himself. _'W-Will I EVER see her again if that's the case?'_ The green-haired teen craned his head downward in worry, his anxiety growing with every second. _'Great, I JUST met her and I probably won't get the chance to see her agai—"_

"Oh hey, I almost forgot!" Izuku's head snapped back up as he saw Kyoka come back over to him, now with a piece of paper in her hand. Izuku rolled down the window as he was presented with the paper, much to his confusion. "Here, I want you to have this, just in case."

Izuku blinked as his eyes scanned the numbers on the paper, his confusion giving way to a slow realization. "W-Wait… i-is th-this y-your—"

"My number, yeah." Kyoka confirmed with a sly grin. "Now don't go throwing that away before ya put it in your own phone, got it? I don't give my number out to just ANYBODY, ya know?"

Another blush came to Izuku's face at the playful teasing before asking the most obvious question on his mind. "B-But… w-why?"

Kyoka blinked at that. "Why?" She smirked and gave him a wink. "Because we're friends, ya broccoli-haired doof."

Again, more teasing. He wasn't sure why exactly, but Izuku felt like he could get used to this. "W-We are?"

"Uh, duh!" Kyoka nudged her head toward Beetle. "After that conversation we had on the way here, how could we not be? Plus, you still owe me for saving you from falling on your face AND the pep talk." Izuku's eyes widened in shock and Kyoka let out a laugh. "Pfft—HAHAHA! Relax, I'm kidding." She pointed a finger to the number in Izuku's hand. "But I DO want you to put that number in your phone and message me so that we have each other's digits."

"R-Right, I-I'll make sure to do that." Izuku affirmed as he stared at the number, a small smile coming to his face. If someone had told him ten months ago that he'd be making not one, not two, but THREE friends by the time he applied to U.A., he would have told them that they were crazy. But now… he was ACTUALLY making friends for the first time in eleven years. As far as he was concerned, that was a miracle.

"Cool!" Kyoka placed a hand on her hip. "By the way, you guys doin' anything this weekend?"

Both Bee and Izuku blinked at the question. "W-Well, no, not exactly." The green-haired teen replied. "Why?"

Kyoka glanced off to the side a little. "Well, I thought we could offset the tension of waiting for the test results by just hanging out. I mean, it's better than waiting a whole week and having our anxiety sky rocket, right?"

The more Izuku thought about that, the more he grew to like the idea, to which he smiled and nodded resolutely. "Y-Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! A-And I think I know the perfect place f-for us to meet up. H-Hold on…" Izuku took out one of his regular subject notebooks and wrote down the address for Hatsume Auto Repair, as well as the right train station to stop at, before ripping it out and handing it to Kyoka through the window. "H-Here you go. It's right in Tokyo, a-and it's not far from this station."

Kyoka couldn't help but tilt her head at the address. "Hatsume Auto?"

"Y-Yeah, it's where we're keeping the Beetle for s-safe keeping." Izuku answered. "B-Brian's dad is friends with the owner of the shop, you see."

"Oh, neat!" Kyoka grinned as she waved the paper around. "Alright, I'll make sure to keep this address with me, then. So… I guess I'll see you guys on Saturday?"

Izuku brightened up at that. "Y-Yeah, you will!"

"Sweet! Later, Midoriya!"

With a final wave goodbye from all three of them, Bumblebee started himself back up as Izuku called back; "Y-Yeah, b-bye for now!" Once Kyoka was safely on her front porch, Bumblebee pulled away from the curb, honking his horn as they drove toward Izuku's own home. Izuku himself relaxed in his seat, his mind filled with happy thoughts after making a new friend. …A friend who also happened to be a pretty girl… who had just given him her phone number. Izuku's eyes bugged out at the realization. "…I just got a girl's phone number." With that, his face became bright read and a trail of steam began wafting off of his head, his eyes blanking out as he slumped down into his seat in an almost comatose state.

Bumblebee couldn't help but grin as he glanced into the rearview mirror. All in all, this had gone rather well.

* * *

Kyoka breathed out a happy sigh as she watched Brian and Izuku roll away from her house, the blonde honking the horn of his Beetle as they left. _'Man, who know I'd be making friends BEFORE school even started?'_ the purplette wondered to herself before opening her front door… to which she was immediately greeted by her parents.

Kyotoku Jiro, a tall man who had wavy blond hair that reached down past his shoulders, was giving his daughter a rather stern gaze. His wife, Mika, a bespectacled woman with purple hair and Earphone Jacks like her daughter, was sending a curious gaze toward her daughter, though her right eye was slightly obscured thanks to her long bang. "Oh, hey guys." Kyoka greeted casually before she noticed the rather stern face on her father. "Uh… what's up with the sourpuss, dad?"

"Kyoka… who in the hell were those boys that just dropped you off?" Kyotoku asked directly.

Kyoka rolled her eyes at this. "Ugh, relax old man, they're cool. They're a couple of guys that I met after the exams today and they offered me a ride home." She raised her hand before her dad could say anything else. "And before you ask, I actually made pretty fast friends with them. Hell, I even stopped one of them from landing face-first on U.A.'s walkway."

"Really?" Mika asked as a smile came to her face. "Well, I think that's quite wonderful, Kyoka."

"Say WHAT?!" Kyotoku exclaimed. "Mika, you KNOW it's our job to discourage her from making friends with boys, righ—YEEOWCH!" Without missing a beat, Mika used her own Earphone Jacks to jab her husband, giving him a small jolt.

"You may THINK that's your job, sweetheart, but really, I think it's great that our daughter's making friends." The woman tilted her head her head a bit. "Though I must say, those boys have quite the interesting ride. Was that a 1970's Volkswagen _Beetle_ I saw out there?"

Kyoka smirked and nodded to her mother. "Yep! The blond guy owns it. Or rather, his DAD owns it. Midoriya said that Brian's dad is a car collector, so I'm guessing he's got use of the Beetle for a while."

However, Kyotoku was focused on something else entirely. "Midoriya and Brian. Good, now that I've got names, all I need is—GYAH!" He was stabbed by a jack again, only this time, it was from his daughter.

"Finish that sentence and I'll give you HELL, old man!" Kyoka exclaimed indignantly before huffing and going up to her room. "Anyway, I'm gonna go change and shower. It's been a hell of a day."

"I'm sure it has." Mika said as she helped her groaning husband into the living room. "Come down whenever you're ready, sweetheart. Dinner will be ready whenever you are."

Kyoka smiled toward her mom as she reached her bedroom door. "Great, thanks mom." With that, she entered her room and closed the door behind her, resting her back against the door as she reflected on everything that had happened over the course of the day. "…Yeah, today was a good day."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Kyoka's been introduced to the story officially! It took a few chapters to actually get her in here, but hey, now that she IS here, things are REALLY gonna start getting interesting. Of course, considering that she's Class 1-A's resident music lover and how Bumblebee always had an emphasis on using his radio to speak in recent years, it only made sense to bring her in. And yes, while this chapter didn't exactly have a lot of focus on Bee himself this time, that WILL be changing come the next chapter. Also, Izuku's definitely learning to come out of his shell a bit more than in the original show. Heck, he even still got in a few words with Ochako and Iida before the exam. Wonder how that's going to affect things going forward…**

**Alright, and now… the Preview! After a couple days pass and Saturday comes along, we find Izuku and Bumblebee passing the time at Hatsume Auto while waiting for Kyoka. As it happens, Mei is also there as well… though she's a bit skeptical about the idea of Kyoka hanging around as it runs the risk of her discovering Bee's secret. Izuku tries to assure Mei that there won't be any trouble with that… but you never know. Sometimes, some secrets just happen to slip out at the most inopportune of times… Thanks for reading everybody and I'll see you all next time! Stay safe out there, and of course…**

**GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**

**P.S. Oh, and for those who may ask, the song is "Money for Nothing" by Dire Straits, a song whose lyrics are literally a case of "his words, not mine". See, the songwriter basically transcribed the ranting of a real worker that he heard and put it into the lyrics, and he wanted to use the real language that the guy was using so that the song felt more realistic. So yeah, if you wanna know why there's a certain bad word in that second verse, there ya go. That said, take it from me; just because it has that word, that does NOT make it bad. Give it a listen, trust me.**


	6. A New Confidant

**A/N: Good day, everyone! Hope you're all doing well. I've got another chapter hot off the presses for ya, and honestly, I don't think this one needs much explanation. So with that said, let's dive right in! This is…**

**Chapter 6: A New Confidant**

* * *

"Okay, so I need you to run this whole thing by me again…" Mei swiveled around on her work stool and lifted her goggles, raising a brow to Izuku. "Exactly WHAT made you think inviting this girl here was a good idea again?"

Izuku couldn't help but deadpan as he kept his eyes on his phone. It had been about four days since Izuku had met Kyoka, and in that time, things had been interesting. They hadn't SEEN each other since that day, but they had conversed plenty over their phones, be it either through messaging or talking. And the repartee between them had gotten to the point where it felt oddly natural. Even now, Izuku was staring at a conversation they had earlier, and he couldn't help but smile at it;

_**Jiro: So, Green Bean, we still on for today or what?** _

_**Midoriya: Yeah, we sure are. So what time do you want to meet up?** _

_**Jiro: I'll be able to make it there around noon-ish. My mom's got me doing dishes after breakfast. But don't worry, Mop Top, I'll be able to make it.** _

Kyoka had taken to calling Izuku a bunch of nicknames, all of them mostly relating to his hair… or vegetables. While he was a bit flustered by it at first, he slowly got used to good-natured nicknames. They were a MILE better than hearing Kacchan calling him "Deku" all the time, at least.

_**Midoriya: Great, I'll see you then.** _

_**Jiro: That's a ten-four, Broccoli Boy! I'll be sure to bring the music, too.** _

Izuku then felt a tapping on his shoulder, causing his head to snap up and lock eyes with a rather annoyed Mei. "Uh, Earth to Midoriya? I was talking to you."

The green-haired boy's eyes widened in shock. Was he REALLY that absorbed into his phone that Mei's question had gone into one ear and right out the other? He gave her a bow and immediately began apologizing. "O-Oh, I-I'm so sorry, Hatsume. I-I completely zoned out for a second there. W-What was your question again?"

Mei crossed her arms and furrowed her brows, clearly unimpressed by Izuku's behavior. "Well, I asked you if it was a good idea that you invited this girl over here. Especially since, ya know…" She snapped her arm up and gestured toward Bumblebee, who was in robot mode and staring directly at them. "There IS the big yellow elephant in the room!"

Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Y-Yeah, I know. B-But don't worry, she bought the cover story that All Might and I came up with. S-So long as Bee transforms before she gets here, h-he should be fine!"

Mei pouted at that and turned away a little. "…Yeah, I guess so."

At that, Izuku raised a suspicious eyebrow. He could tell by Mei's demeanor that there had to be more to this. "H-Hatsume? I-Is there something wrong?"

The pinkette pursed her lips and sighed, her shoulders sagging a little bit. "It's just… I have no idea how to handle all of this." He extended a hand to him. "You go and take the entrance exams, you meet someone completely outta the blue, and by the time you and Bee drove her home, you're suddenly friends. …I really don't know how to feel about that."

"W-What do you mean?" Izuku asked before his eyes widened a bit. "H-Hatsume, are you jealous th-that I made another friend so quickly?"

"Well… I don't think I'd say _that_." Mei said as she rubbed her head, unsure of how to go from here. "More just… _skeptical_ , I think? I honestly don't exactly know myself. Like I told you, I have bad social skills, so I'm not really all that good with the whole "interacting" thing. I'd MUCH rather work on my babies…" She then smiled up to Bumblebee and put a hand on his knee, directing his gaze down to her. "Or talk with this guy while I study him."

Izuku quirked a brow at Mei, tilting his head at her choice of words. "W-Wait, doesn't that technically count as interacting with someone? Bee IS a living being, a-after all."

"Well, yeah, but he's also a robot." Mei explained. "And… it honestly feels a lot more natural to talk with him."

"S-So… this all has to do with you not wanting to talk with beings made of f-flesh and bone?"

Mei gave him a shrug. "Yeah, a little bit. Plus, what IF this girl ends up finding out about Bumblebee? What happens then?"

Izuku put a hand to his chin in thought before an idea came to his head. "W-Well, we could always tell her that he's an experimental bot for U.A." he suggested. "A-All Might said that could be a g-good explanation."

But the pinkette shook her head. "No, that'd just raise even MORE questions. I mean, it'd only work if All Might was around us since he's a U.A. alumni, and right now, he isn't." Mei tilted her head as she sent Izuku a concerned gaze. "By the way, HAVE you heard from him at all lately?"

Izuku craned his head down a bit. "N-No, I-I haven't…" He had tried to call All Might multiple times after the entrance exam, but for some reason, the Symbol of Peace never answered. It was starting to get worrying for him, though thankfully, his conversations with Kyoka had helped calm his nerves a little. Still, he wasn't exactly sure WHERE All Might was. "I-I'm really starting to wonder if w-we should just go to his house…" He craned his head up to Bumblebee, the bot's optics meeting his green orbs. "B-Bee, you're absolutely certain that All Might hasn't been at the house since the entrance exams?"

Bumblebee nodded solemnly, putting on his best worried expression. However, in truth, All Might HAD been at the house, but he couldn't exactly tell that to Izuku. All Might had a major surprised waiting for the green-haired teen after all, and it all depended on him staying as far away from Izuku as possible for the next week. All Might had told the yellow mech that when the test results came out, THEN the radio silence could break. But until then, Bumblebee had to keep mum about the whole thing. And while staying quiet was easy enough, the truth was also eating him up inside. He REALLY hoped he didn't have to wait much longer for those test results.

Izuku sighed and lowered his head again. "M-Man, this is getting really weird. A-All Might hasn't been THIS quiet with m-me." He moved his eyes up to Mei. "D-Do you think he knows I d-did poorly on the test?"

Mei deadpanned at that. "Midoriya, I may not know a lot of things when it comes to people's feelings, but from what you told me, I'm pretty sure All Might WOULD be proud of you. Do you know how STRONG one of those Zero-Pointer robots are?!"

"I-I don't know, do you?" Izuku stammered.

"…Well, no, but I'm fairly certain that they're REALLY strong!" Mei's eyes gleamed with excitement at the prospect of potentially working on one. "Eee, and I would SO want to dig into one of those beautiful babies myself!" She puffed out her chest proudly and closed her eyes. "And considering I litereally knocked Power Loader's socks off with my baby, I have a feeling I'll be able to do that soon!"

Izuku smiled at his pink-haired friend's enthusiasm. "I-I'm glad that you're test went well, Hatsume…" He craned his head down and pursed his lips. "I-I just hope that you and Jiro are right a-and by some miracle, I-I'll get in."

Mei gave Izuku a slap on the back, which forced a bit of air out of his lungs. "Ah, c'mon! You said you took that thing down in one punch! And all to save someone from gettin' run over!" She smiled brightly and gave Izuku a thumbs up. "I might not know a lot about this "Jiro" girl, but I'll give her this; she's got a good point. Heck, the fact that you suddenly GOT a Quirk is amazing enough, but the fact that you used it to take that bot down without breaking a sweat is another!"

Izuku slightly winced at that. When Mei found out about what he had done, her immediate reaction was; "Wait, I thought you were Quirkless?". Fortunately, he and All Might had come up with a good cover story; that his intense workout regimen had been so effective that it allowed his Quirk to finally emerge, his body now able to use it safely… at least as safe as it could, considering he still broke his bones.

Still, the inheritor had to chuckle at Mei's support. "H-Heh, thanks Hatsume. I-I appreciate the kind words. M-Maybe you're not as b-bad at socializing as you think."

Mei smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, having you around for the past few months has certainly helped." She went over to her work bench and lowered her goggles again before getting back to work. "So, you said this girl's gonna be here in a little while?"

"That's w-what she said." Izuku confirmed. "I-I hope you don't mind music, b-because she's REALLY into it."

"Eh, just so long as it doesn't cause TOO much of a distraction." Mei smirked and glanced over her shoulder toward Bumblebee. "I'm just surprised that this girl managed to get Bee to use his radio after that little disaster that we had a couple months ago…"

* * *

" _Alright, Bee, let's take a gander at the ol' chest cavity…" Mei said as the yellow mech sat down, waiting patiently for her. Mei used her hands to pry open his chest, which also happened to be the roof of his car mode, moving it down like it was on a hinge. The first thing she immediately saw when she scanned her eyes around the complex circuitry… was Bee's radio. The device was placed right at the top of his chest, intriguing her a little bit. "Huh, who would've thought that the radio went THERE when you transformed. I don't even see your SEATS in here."_

_His curiosity piqued, Bumblebee reached up and prodded a little bit at the device, which made Mei's eyes widen. "W-Wait, Bee, I don't think that's such a good idea—"_

CLICK! _**GRRRRAAAAUUUUUUGHHH!**_ _The moment Bee touched the 'on' button, a blast of heavy metal music accompanied by a guttural roar suddenly blasted through Bumblebee's speakers, causing Mei to scream and for Bumblebee to jump up in terror… which immediately made him trip up and land directly on his chest. This made his roof top close back up and his radio turn off… though he remained huddled on the floor and put his hands over his face in terror._

_On her place on the cold, cement floor, Mei took in steady breaths and collected her bearings, moving her head up so she could see the terrified bot. "…Okay, let's never do THAT again." Bee gave a thumbs up in response._

* * *

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Izuku grinned up to him. "Hehe, I-I still can't believe you scared _yourself_ with your own radio."

"Well, believe it." Mei said as she continued welding together a new "baby". "I was sore all day after that." She lifted her goggles and smiled back at the duo. "But hey, that's all in the past, right? Now you have no problems, right Bee?" All at once, Bee began using his hands to sign at Mei, to which the pinkette deadpanned. "Bee, we've been over this, I can't read sign language."

"H-He said that you're right." Izuku translated. "H-He's not afraid to use his radio anymore."

Mei gave him a nod. "Good, and thanks." She then quirked a brow up to Bumblebee. "Listen, I know that the sign language that All Might taught you is great, but I still think you should find some OTHER way to communicate if you find yourself in a sticky situation." Bee wore a worried face as Mei gave him a shrug. "After all, I don't think EVERYONE is gonna understand sign language."

Izuku placed a finger to his chin in thought. "Hmm… y-you have a point, Hatsume…" He craned his head up to Bee and asked; "D-Did All Might get the chance to teach you how to write before… you know?" Bee shook his head, making Izuku sigh a little. "G-Great, well, I guess it's up to US to figure that out."

"Hey, it can't be THAT hard!" Mei exclaimed. "I mean, WE figured out how to right, so how hard could it be to teach someone else, huh?" She received a questioning gaze from Izuku, which made the inventor's expression falter. "…Yeah, this is probably gonna be tough."

All of this got Bumblebee thinking as well. How else COULD he communicate other than sign language? And how could he do it without it being a major incontinence to his friends? However, it was then that his thoughts went back to his radio, as well as Kyoka's music. Bee's optics widened as an idea came to his head. That was it! He had to remember to thank the purplette for this at some point. The yellow mech craned his head downward and the glass window on his upper chest opened up, revealing the radio. Then, using mental commands, he turned the device on and began scrolling through the stations, the noise catching the human's attention.

"B-Bumblebee? What're you doing?" Izuku asked.

Mei crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Maybe… he's trying to find a station?"

"S-Seems a bit early for that." Izuku pointed out. "J-Jiro's not even here yet…" He focused onto Bumblebee's face and noticed that his optics were flashing and he was staring straight ahead, almost as if he were concentrating. "…What ARE you doing?"

* * *

After the two-hour train ride from Musutafu to Tokyo, Kyoka found herself walking down a random street in the capital city, her eyes focused on the piece of paper that Izuku had given her only days prior. She was certain that this was the correct street, now all she had to do was spot the garage in the sea of buildings. That was the one downside of visiting Tokyo. The sights were amazing and the city was full of energy… but finding where you had to go was often a bit of a chore.

Still, Kyoka didn't let that little inconvenience get to her as she kept a smile on her face, eager to see Izuku once again. Throughout the conversations that they had over the past couple of days, she could tell that, while the green-haired boy was a little awkward, he was also really nice and cool. It made her all the happier that she had made such fast friends with him and Brian, even if she hadn't communicated with the blond boy at all. Since he couldn't talk, though, that was to be expected.

' _Here's hoping that we share the same class when we get to U.A.'_ Kyoka thought to herself. _'It'd be awesome knowing someone going in.'_ Kyoka still had a good feeling that Izuku WAS going to get into U.A., despite what the green-haired boy himself kept questioning himself and her over and over again. Their conversations had often gone into "what if?" territory, but Kyoka was quick to shift the topic back to what WOULD happen. That being; he was GOING to get into U.A., no matter how many times he second guessed himself of what his test results would be.

Kyoka chuckled to herself as she continued down the street. "The dude's a nice guy, but he definitely worried a lot." She glanced down to her phone as her mind went back to the one thing it knew best; music. _'Hmm… maybe the right kind of music could help get him into a better mindset.'_ She glanced back up to see that she had made it to the garage, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself to enter. "Well, here goes nothing."

The purplette opened the door and, to her surprise, found no one at the front desk. _'Huh, that's odd. You'd think there'd be a receptionist here…'_ However, one quick look at the desk and she quickly got her answer; a sign that said "Out to Lunch". Kyoka gave a shrug before her ears picked up the sound of people speaking through the wall just to her left, prompting her to move over to the adjacent door. She peered in through the skinny, rectangular window on it, smiling as she saw Midoriya speaking to someone. She knocked on the door before letting herself in, making herself known.

"Hey, there you are, Mop Top! I was wondering where… you…" However, her eyeballs nearly bugged out of their sockets when she saw what else was in the room with him. It was a large, thirteen-foot-tall yellow robot… that appeared to be made out of parts from the Volkswagen Beetle that she was just in yesterday. There was also a pink-haired girl there with Izuku… and both of their eyes had widened to the size of basket balls as Kyoka continued to stare at the bot as it finally set its stunned gaze down at her. As Kyoka's jacks began to go haywire, her next reaction was immediate; scream. "AAAAAHHH!"

The yellow bot's eyes widened as his parts began to quickly shift, transforming right into the Beetle from yesterday as Izuku quickly ran toward Kyoka. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" He saw Kyoka begin to retreat, but he was quick enough to catch her before she could. "J-Jiro, wait! D-Don't panic! Don't panic!"

"D'oh!" Mei facepalmed. "This was JUST what I was worried about!"

"Don't PANIC?!" Kyoka exclaimed as Izuku gently sat her down in the nearest chair, though he didn't get the chance to let go of her since SHE had her hands clung to his arm. Her eyes were darting between him and the car, and Izuku could see that she was utterly freaked out. "What do you MEAN "don't panic"?! B-Brian's car is… i-it's…"

At that point, Kyoka began to hyperventilate, which Izuku noticed immediately. "O-Okay, J-Jiro, l-l-let's just b-breath for a m-minute. Y-You look like you're about to p-pass out."

"Oh gee, I wonder why THAT is?!" Kyoka said as she clamped her hand down on Izuku's shoulder for support, making him wince a little.

Once her breathing had slowed down a little, Izuku gave her a concerned face and asked; "A-Alright, are you okay now?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I've got it under control." Kyoka stammered before sending an intense glare at Izuku, making the green-haired teen flinch. "Now… what the HELL did I just see, Midoriya?! And where's Brian?!" However, it was then that, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brian… materialize from out of nowhere in the front seat of the Beetle before stepping out, greeting her with a nervous smile. "…That just raises FURTHER questions!"

"O-Okay, Jiro, I know w-what you saw was a little c-crazy—"

"A LITTLE?!"

At that moment, Mei jogged over and joined the two, intervening in the conversation. "Wait, wait, I can explain…" Kyoka turned to Mei and gave her a confused yet expectant gaze, which resulted in Mei faltering. "…Alright, I _can't_ explain," the then pointed a finger at Kyoka, "but if you tell anyone about what you just saw, I'm going to have to… to…" Mei searched for something to follow that up with, but when she couldn't think of anything, she settled for clasping her hands together in a plea for their secrecy. "Okay, I don't know WHAT I'm going to do, but please just don't tell!"

Kyoka couldn't help but blink at the pinkette's turnabout. _'Did she start to threaten me… only to back track and beg me not to tell?'_

The purplette sent her eyes back to Izuku, hoping he could elaborate. "W-What Hatsume's trying to say is… NO ONE can know about what you just saw." Kyoka furrowed her brows at Izuku, making him raise his hands to her assumingly. "I-I promise that I'll tell you everything, Jiro, just… please keep this a secret."

Kyoka glanced between Izuku and Mei's pleading expressions and then over to Brian, seeing his apprehensive features. It was clear that this secret must've been pretty important, especially since Izuku hadn't mentioned something like this AT ALL to her over their conversations. Her eyes shifted back to the Quirk Inheritor with a serious expression. "You'll tell me _everything_?" She got a resolute nod from Izuku, making her sigh. "Okay, I promise that I won't tell. Just… please explain to me what's going on."

"O-Of course. But first…" Izuku turned back to Brian, letting out a breath as he gave him the go ahead. "Bumblebee, y-you can come out now." Brian rubbed his neck with an apologetic face before disappearing entirely again, and what happened next made Kyoka's jaw go slack in awe.

_**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ All at once, the Volkswagen Beetle transformed into the robot once again, his blue optics trained directly onto Kyoka. The posture he was in indicated his shyness, through all Kyoka could to was let out a breathy laugh of disbelief. She SERIOUSLY couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Hah… wow. It's, uh…"

"He." Mei corrected. "It's a "he". And his name's Bumblebee."

"Aw, that's cute!" Kyoka said as she stood up and walked over to Bumblebee, the yellow mech lowering himself down cautiously so he was eye-level with her. "So…" she pointed a finger at Bee. "I'm guessing that "Brian" doesn't actually exist, right?"

Bee shook his head while Izuku answered for him. "N-No, he doesn't. "Brian" is the n-name we gave to Bee's holo-matter avatar so that we'd have a good cover story for him." Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I-I guess w-we'll need more practice when it actually comes to hiding him, though."

Kyoka gave him a sympathetic expression. "Hey, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm the one who just barged in unannounced." She bowed her head slightly. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"O-Oh, it's no problem." Izuku assured.

"Yeah, my uncle SERIOUSLY needs to get a door chime or something." Mei said before jerking a thumb to herself. "By the way, the name's Mei Hatsume. My uncle owns this place."

"I see… well, it's nice to meet ya, Hatsume." Kyoka said as she bowed fully to the pinkette. "I'm Kyoka Jiro." She then glanced up toward Bee with a curious brow raised. "So… does your uncle know about the crazy big robot that you're keeping in his garage?"

"Oh yeah, he's known since Bee was brought here." Mei explained. "He thought it was some normal Beetle that needed restoring but quickly found out that wasn't the case." She rose her head with a proud smile on her face. "And that's where I came in! After he restored Bee's normal car parts, he had me come in and work on the weirder mechanical stuff. And wouldn't ya know it… BAM! Giant robot!"

Kyoka blinked in shock. "Wow, that's crazy… how'd you find him, anyway?"

Izuku cleared his throat, bringing the girls' attention to him. "Th-That's actually where I come in. Y-You see… you know about Dagobah Beach?"

"You mean the beach that used to have all of that trash on it but got cleared out in like, ten months? Yeah, why do you—" But then, Kyoka gasped in realization, seeing the rather bashful look on Izuku's face. "No… way. Midoriya, were YOU the one who cleared out all of that trash?!"

"Hehe… y-yeah." Izuku confirmed. "M-My trainer said that I'd be able to get my body ready for the U.A. exams if I c-cleared out all of the trash."

Kyoka's eyes trailed down to Izuku's arms, taking note of how much muscle was on them. They weren't like a body builder's, but they still had a good amount on there. _'Hm, well, he's not wrong there.'_ However, a second later, she flinched a bit at her own thought with a slight blush. _'Wait, the hell am I doing?'_ Kyoka cleared her throat and moved on. "So, I'm guessing that you found Bee in the mountain of trash or something?"

"Y-Yeah, we did." Izuku affirmed. "My trainer had the Beetle brought here, a-and after a few months… w-we found out it was an alien robot."

"Wait, an "alien" robot?" Kyoka craned her head back up toward Bumblebee, his blue optics still on her. "Just what makes you think that this guy's an alien?"

Mei walked over toward Bumblebee's foot, placing her hand over the red face insignia as she did. "THIS does." The moment she touched the face, it lit up a little bit and, all of a sudden, a familiar large hologram began to project from it, much to Kyoka's surprise.

"Woah!" Kyoka exclaimed as she back up right into Izuku, the Quirk Inheritor stopping her before she could trip over herself. By the time the hologram was fully formed, she saw a large, red and blue robot standing before them, her jaw going slack once more as she stared at it.

" _B-B-B-127… I p-p-pray this message f-f-finds you. Th-This is Op—zzzzzrrrkt—ime. I-I am sending this message to—zzzzzzzrrrrkt."_

It was all Kyoka could do to speak just a few words. "W-Wha… what is… WHO is…"

"We don't know." Izuku answered as the robot began speaking, his message still quite garbled as it had been before. "A-All we know is that it says something about survival a-and a war. Plus, s-something about an Ark and protecting the planet. I-I can only assume it's THIS planet that needs protecting."

After listening to the garbled message all the way through, the large red and blue robot vanished as soon as he had appeared, leaving the room dead quiet. "Woah… that's pretty heavy." Kyoka muttered before feeling something on her shoulders. Her eyes widened when she remembered… Izuku was still keeping her steady. "Uh… I-I think I'm good now, Green Bean."

"Hm? O-OH!" Izuku quickly pulled his hands away and bowed his head with a blush. "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't know."

Kyoka couldn't help but smile at his rather flustered state. For some reason, she couldn't help but find his demeanor… endearing in some way. "Hey, it's no problem, dude. Trust me, after seeing _that_ , I could use all the support I can get." Kyoka's eyes then went back to Bumblebee, who was staring right at where the large red and blue robot once was. "So… I'm guessing he doesn't remember much of his past if you're still guessing what all of this means?"

"Yep." Mei answered, crossing her arms in the process. "He sometimes gets flashes of memories every once and a while, but only through certain triggers. And even then, we don't know exactly WHAT triggers the memories."

"I see…" Kyoka put a hand to her chin, pondering over everything that she was just told. "Man, sounds like you guys are in over your heads with this…" But then, she smiled and placed a hand on her hips. "Alright, then count me in!"

Izuku and Mei's eyes widened, as did Bumblebee's optics at the proclamation. "W-Wait, what?"

"I wanna help you guys keep Bee secret." Kyoka explained as she put a hand to the yellow mech's foot. "Trust me, after everything I've experienced here, there's no way I'm telling a soul about this." She pointed over to Izuku and Mei. "So, it's only you two, your uncle and your personal trainer that know about Bee's existence, right?"

Mei gave her a nod. "Yep, that's right… oh, and All Might, too."

Jiro did a double take at that while Izuku's eyes widened in panic. "…All Might. Like… THE All Might?"

"Well yeah, he IS Izuku's personal trainer after… all…" Mei trailed off at the panicked look that Izuku was giving her, and it was then she realized she probably said too much. "Oh… I probably should've broke that one out a bit slower, huh?"

"A-A little bit, y-yes." Izuku confirmed before his eyes went back to Kyoka. "O-Okay, J-Jiro, I know this is gonna sound h-heavy, b-but—"

But Kyoka finished for him, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt all the while. "You're being trained by FREAKING ALL MIGHT?!"

Izuku winced a little bit. She didn't sound angry at the revelation, thankfully, more in utter disbelief. "W-Well, y-yes." the green-haired teen gulped down. "Th-Though that part p-probably should've stayed on the down-low." He pulled out his phone and brought up a picture of him, All Might, Bumblebee and Mei at the Symbol of Peace's house, presenting it to the still shocked Kyoka. "A-And in case you don't believe me… here's proof."

Kyoka's jaw dropped at the sight of the picture, before then locking her eyes back onto Izuku. "Dude, you have the NUMBER ONE HERO as a confidant _and_ a trainer! That has to be the COOLEST thing ever!" Kyoka emphasized before a thought entered her head. "Wait… if you're being trained by All Might… then how come you took the entrance exams? You probably could've gotten in through a recommendation from HIM easily."

Izuku pursed his lips at that, letting out a sigh as he answered. "W-Well… it was because I didn't WANT to get in on recommendations. I-I wanted to prove that I c-could get into U.A. by my OWN merits. A-And All Might understood that. So, h-he took me under his wing and helped train my body so that I could take the practical exam."

Kyoka raised a brow at that. "Huh, didn't think you'd NEED that kind of training with a Quirk like yours."

"Th-That's another thing, actually." Izuku admitted. "S-See… before a few days ago… I thought I was Quirkless." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "A-As it turned out, though, m-my body just wasn't strong enough to handle it's backlash, s-so it remained dormant throughout most of m-my life. Th-That's the whole reason w-why All Might h-helped train me, s-so that I could take the practical exam f-for the Hero Course even WITHOUT a Quirk. But then…"

The Earphone Jack user's eyes widened in shock. "Wait… so you discovered that you had a Quirk all along… the moment you punched the robot." She ran a hand through her hair. "AND you took the practical exam without knowing that you even HAD a Quirk." She saw Izuku lower his head a bit, almost as if he expected to get reprimanded for doing what he did. However, much to his surprise, Kyoka stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smirk. "Dude, you're insane and I respect the hell out of you for it."

"…I'm sorry, w-what?"

"You heard me!" Kyoka said with a small jab to his shoulder. "Midoriya, you have to be the luckiest guy alive! You have All Might as a personal trainer, you're friends with a giant robot, and you just found out you had a Quirk that you didn't even know you had." The purplette gave him a wink. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm glad to be friends with someone who's done so much in such a short amount of time."

A blush came to Izuku's face, lowering his head again to try and hide it. "Hehe… th-thank you, Jiro."

"No prob." Kyoka winked before counting off on her fingers. "Okay, so that means that the only people who know about Bumblebee are you, me, Hatsume and her uncle, and All Might."

Bee couldn't help but glance off to the side as he recalled a certain bear/dog/mouse person who DID know about his secret.

Mei gave the girl a thumbs up. "Yep, that's pretty much the gist of it."

"Cool, so let's keep it that way." Kyoka put her hand out. "From now on, no one else is to know about Bumblebee. We're gonna make sure that he STAYS hidden." She used her other hand to reach up and grab one of her jacks with a smirk. "And thankfully, you've got someone with keen hearing on your side."

The pink-haired inventor couldn't help but tilt her head. "I don't exactly see how that'll—"

"W-Wait, she may be onto something, Hatsume." Izuku interjected. "Y-You see, because of her Quirk, J-Jiro's hearing is really off the charts. Sh-She can even hear through walls with her jacks. If she sticks around, w-we can have a r-really good look-out for Bee! Sh-She'd be able to hear w-whenever someone is coming and warn Bumblebee to transform before they see him!"

"Oh!" Mei smacked her fist into her palm lightly at the revelation. "Yeah, that's a great point! She WOULD be a really great person to have around if that's the case!" Mei reached her hand in and covered Kyoka's own. "Nice to have ya on board, Jiro! Sorry I ever doubted ya!"

Kyoka did a double take a that wording. "Uh…"

"I-It's a long story." Izuku said as he put his own hand in as well. "B-But it IS really good to have you in on the secret, J-Jiro. N-Now we won't have to lie to you every time we hang out… hehe…"

Kyoka smirked toward Izuku at that last remark. "Heh, yeah, right." At that moment, a certain large, metal hand reached in and covered the teens' hands with a single finger, prompting all three of them to look up at Bumblebee. Even through his mouth guard, the teens could tell that he was smiling at them, making them all return the gesture. "Heh, yeah, Bee, we're all in this together now." All four of them took their hands back before Kyoka took out her phone. "So, now that that's out of the way, anyone wanna listen to some tunes?"

"Y-Yeah, sure!" Izuku said as Bee nodded in approval. "Th-they're all Pre-Quirk, right?"

"A lot of them are, but a lot of them are also from newer bands, too." Kyoka pointed down to her shirt. "Besides, I'm not JUST about the oldies, ya know?"

Izuku's eyes trailed downward, seeing that she was wearing a red tank top with the words "Deep Dope" on them in stylized yellow and black font. "…D-Deep Dope? A-Aren't they a punk rock band?"

"Yep! My fave." Kyoka said before her eyes landed on Bee again. And then, all at once, an idea popped into her head. "Oh, wait a sec, I just had a neat idea!" She went up to Bumblebee and ushered him down toward her, prompting him to lower himself down so that he was once again looking her in the eye. Kyoka then pulled out a small cable from her pocket and glanced over to Mei. "Hatsume, does Bee's radio have a music downloader?"

"Pretty sure." Mei shrugged. "I mean, my dad made sure to keep most of the Beetle parts authentic when he restored Bee, but a new radio WAS needed."

Kyoka smiled at the answer. "Great, which means I can do this…" She craned her head up to the yellow mech. "Okay, Bee, the speaker on my phone is nice and all, but your radio speakers are definitely louder. And I think it'd be kinda inconvenient if I had to plus myself into your radio EVERY time we wanna listen to music, so you want me to just download my playlists into your radio?" Bumblebee's eyes widened and he nodded in an instant, making Kyoka all the happier. "Sweet! Let's do it!"

With that, the purplette plugged the cable into her phone and Bumblebee lowered the windshield on his upper chest, allowing Kyoka access to his radio. She plugged the other end of the cable in and, within a few minutes time, all of her playlists were in Bee's radio. Kyoka unplugged her phone from Bumblebee and put it into her pocket, clapping her hands together in success. "Alright, you should be good to go. Give it a try!"

Bee stood up and began scanning through the radio, his eyes flashing as he searched for something to play. Suddenly, an up beat tune came booming out of Bee's radio, thankfully not too loud. It sounded like drums for a moment, but as the song went on, it was made very apparent that what the group were listening to were all synthesized sounds. "Haha! I-It works!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Hey, not bad!" Mei said as she put a hand to her hip. It was at that moment that Bumblebee began swaying his hips and shoulders to the music, making the pink-haired inventor laugh. "Ha! Well look at him go!"

"Yeah, Bee, you've got some MOVES!" Kyoka approved as the lyrics to the song began playing.

_We're talking away_

_I don't know what_

_I'm to say, I'll say it anyway_

_Today's another day to find you_

_Shying away_

_I'll be coming for your love, okay?_

_Take on me, (take on me)_

_Take me on, (take on me)_

_I'll be gone…_

_In a day or twoooooo!_

As the song went on, Bumblebee kept dancing in place, though Kyoka began bobbing her head and swaying as well, mouthing along to the words. Again, it was something that Izuku couldn't help but notice. She was trying to sing, but not really. _'And this time, she's not even in the car… is she just afraid to sing in general?'_ As he continued to watch her dance and mouth the words, though, he couldn't help but think; _'With a voice like hers, I bet she'd be an amazing singer…'_ The Quirk Inheritor's eyebrows shot up at that, though. _'W-Wait, where did THAT thought come from?'_

"Yo, Broccoli Top!" Izuku flinched and his focus was brought out of his own mind, his eyes meeting Kyoka's. "You gonna just stand there and do nothing or are ya gonna get into the groove with us?"

Izuku blushed and tapped his fingers together, his eyes cast down to the ground. "W-Well, I-I'm not exactly what you'd call a good dancer…"

"Ah, don't worry about it!" Kyoka jerked her thumb over to Bee. "Just do what Bee and I are doing. Do what feels natural to the beat!" At her words, Izuku glanced between the duo before hearing the song continue, allowing his hips and shoulders to start swaying to it as well.

_Oh, the things that you say_

_Is it live or_

_Just to play my worries away?_

_You're all the things I've got to remember_

_You're shying away_

_I'll be coming for you anyway_

_Take on me, (take on me)_

_Take me on, (take on me)_

_I'll be gone_

_In a daaaaaay_

_Take on me, (take on me)_

_Take me on, (take on me)_

_I'll be gone (take on me)_

_In a daaaaaay (take me on, take on me)_

_(Take on me, take on me)_

_(Take me on, take on me)_

_(Take on me)_

As the song faded out, the trio stopped swaying to the beat and Izuku let out a sigh, a satisfied smile on his face. "W-Wow… I've REALLY been missing out when it comes to music." He rubbed the back of his head as he gave Kyoka a sheepish face. "I-I didn't realize just how satisfying it is to listen to."

Kyoka smirked and gave the boy's shoulder a small jab. "Hey, NOW you're gettin' it, Green Bean. Told ya you'd like what you'd hear." It was then that another song came out of Bee's radio, and the familiar sound of a guitar tune began to grace Kyoka's ears. "Ooh! This one's a classic! I _know_ you'll like this one."

_Girlfriend in a coma, I know_

_I know, it's serious—ZRRKT!_

Kyoka's eyes widened when the sound of a garbled radio put a stop to the song, her eyes moving up to see Bee with an unsavory expression on his face. "W-Well, I don't think Bee l-likes it all that much…"

The purplette pursed her lips a bit, but was understanding. "Okay, so he's not a Smith's fan. That's fine, I guess…" However, the next song that came on made her eyes bug out of her head… before an irritated expression came to her face.

_We're no strangers to love…_

_You know the rules, and so do I…_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of…_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy!_

_I just wanna tell you what I'm feeling!_

_Gotta make you understand…_

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,_

_Never gonna run around and desert you!_

Bumblebee's face also grew a bit more irritated and he quickly changed the song, leaving Kyoka to double facepalm in frustration. "GAH! Dammit, old man! I TOLD you to stop putting that back in my playlists!"

Izuku was resisting the urge to burst out laughing, all while Mei stared on in confusion. "W-Wait, I don't understand." the inventor titled her head.

"I-It's a REALLY old j-joke." Izuku managed to get out, though not without Kyoka giving him a soft glare at the amused smile on his face. The Quirk Inheritor's eyes widened and he frantically waved his hands. "W-Wait, I-I didn't mean a-anything by laughing, h-honest! I—" But then, he saw Kyoka's lips turn into a smirk of her own, and it was then that Izuku realized; he had been played. "O-Oh… y-you're just teasing me again, aren't you?"

"Bingo." Kyoka winked, though her frown returned a little. "Ugh, but I AM getting sick of my old man putting that song back in my playlists without me knowing. It's an almost THREE-HUNDRED-year-old joke, old man! Grow up!" She rolled her eyes and took out her phone again. "I don't even know HOW he keeps doing it."

"Heh, w-well, you have to a-admire his commitment to a joke, r-right?"

It was then that Mei piped up. "I usually don't get jokes… but even I have to admit, this is kind of a bad one. What's the punchline?"

"It's supposed to be a bait-and-switch." Kyoka answered. "You expect one thing to be played, but instead, THAT song is what plays… and it's _annoying_."

"Oh! …Yeah, still don't get it." Mei pulled down her goggled and began walking back to her work bench. "Well, you guys have fun with your music, I'm gonna get back to work on my babies!"

Kyoka blinked at that. "Wait… her _what_?"

Izuku waved his hand to her. "Th-That's what she calls her inventions. Trust me, i-it took me a little bit to g-get used to the term, t-too."

The Earphone Jack user furrowed her brow a bit, but shrugged her shoulders nonetheless. "Eh, guess there's more than ONE word for something, I guess." Kyoka's ears perked up at the sound of more radio garble, her attention going back to Bumblebee once again. "Hey Bee, you found anything you may like, yet?"

There was a ponderous expression on Bumblebee's face as he continued to scroll through the songs, the robot still searching for the perfect one. But then, at that moment, he landed on one that caught his attention immediately. It sounded like a set of steel drums at first, but after a few moments, it became clear that it was a synthesizer as more sounds began to be added. And then, the lyrics came loud and clear;

_Think about it, there must be higher love_

_Down in the heart or hidden in the stars above…_

_Without it, life is wasted time_

_Look inside your heart, I'll look inside mine_

As the lyrics came, Bumblebee couldn't help but get absorbed into the beat, the yellow mech beginning to dance once again. This time, though, he put a bit more energy into it, swinging his arms a little as he tapped his heels to the song. Kyoka smiled as her ears perked up to the familiar toon. "Ooh, this one's actually a favorite of my mom's! She LOVES this one." With that, she too began to dance to the beat, just as the synthesizers began to create the sounds of rhythmic horns.

_Things look so bad everywhere_

_In this whole world, what it fair?_

_We walk blind and we try to see…_

_Falling behind in what could be_

_Bring me a higher love!_

_Bring me a higher love, oh…_

_Bring me a higher love!_

_Where's that higher love I keep thinking of?_

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at how much enthusiasm Bumblebee and Kyoka were putting into their dancing, the duo grooving to the beat without a care in the world. As such, he couldn't help but bob his head to the beat as well, something which Kyoka noticed. "Hey, don't just stand there like a statue, Mop Top! C'mon, join in!"

"Heh, w-well, I think I may have danced enough for one—WOAH!" Without warning, Kyoka grabbed Izuku's wrist and pulled him over to where the music was loudest, giving him an expectant look. "W-Well… I m-may have one more dance in me…"

"That's the spirit!" Kyoka exclaimed as the song went on, the trio dancing to themselves to the synthesized music.

Over at her desk, Mei couldn't help but smile over her shoulder at her group of… friends. _'Wow… so THIS is what it's like to have friends. Maybe mom and dad had a point.'_ She bobbed her own head to the music as she proceeded to go back to work on her latest baby, feeling more energized than she had ever been before. _'Maybe having friends IS a good thing after all.'_

_Bring me a higher love_

_Bring me a higher love, woah…_

_Bring me a higher love_

_I could rise above on a higher love!_

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the garage in the waiting room area, Yusei and Toshinori were peering in, gazing at the teens and yellow robot as they danced to themselves. Once they were sure that they had seen enough, they silently moved away from it and stepped outside, the Symbol of Peace letting out a sigh. "Well, I guess I'll just go with my original plan, then." Toshinori shrugged. "I'll wait until the test results go out and talk to Young Midoriya then." His small blue eyes glanced over toward the garage door, still hearing the music from within. "Something tells me we have QUITE a bit to talk about."

"No fooling." Yusei said as he flipped the 'open' sign around so that it instead said 'closed', just to be certain no one else would walk in. "I suppose we've got yet ANOTHER person in on this whole thing. That makes what, _five_ now?"

"Six, actually. I told Principal Nezu about Bee as well." the Symbol of Peace explained.

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense." Yusei smirked and put a hand to his hips. "By the way… how do you think your protégé's gonna react to hearing that you're gonna be teaching at U.A. High this year?"

A skeletal smirk came to Toshinori's face. "Oh, I think he's gonna flip out, BIG time."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Kyoka is now fully in on the gang's secret and they have a new friend and confidant. Plus, someone to keep a sharp ear out for anyone who could accidentally stumble across Bumblebee. We're also seeing more signs of not just Izuku coming out of his shell a bit more, but Mei also continuing to like the idea of having actual friends more and more. And of course, we can't forget about the fact that Bee's getting the hang of using his radio more and more, and as we can all probably guess, that means that the radio speak will be coming rather soon, so be prepared for that. But hm, wonder what All Might will have to say to Izuku about this sudden development with Kyoka? Well, we'll just have to wait and find out, now won't we? With all that said, though…**

**And now, the Preview! A few more days pass and the test results have finally come, and Izuku, Kyoka and Mei have decided to open all of theirs together with Bumblebee present. It is here that we see a certain surprise be revealed to the group upon opening Izuku's test results, and needless to say, it'll throw them for a loop! However, the day after finding out the results, Kyoka and Bumblebee swing by Aldera High to pick up Izuku after school… only to find him in an alley being accosted by a certain explosive ashen blond. It's time for Bee's first confrontation… with one Katsuki Bakugo. Thanks for reading, guys, and I'll see you all next time! Stay safe out there, and as always…**

**Go Beyond, PLUS ULTRA!**

**P.S.- If you don't know the songs (which I'd be surprised if you didn't), they are in order; "Take on Me" by a-ha, "Girlfriend in a Coma" by The Smiths, "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley, and finally, "Higher Love" by Steve Winwood. All of them classic 80's hits that were all used in the Bumblebee movie… so don't blame me for the Rick Rolling.**


	7. Results and Confrontations

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back once again with another new chapter hot off the presses! Like last time, there's not much to say about this one, though I WILL say that things in this chapter are going to be getting a little intense with the aforementioned confrontation. But then again, it IS Bakugo, so that's only to be expected. In any case, let's dive in, shall we? This is…**

**Chapter 7: Results and Confrontations**

* * *

Izuku's hands couldn't help but shake uncontrollably as he held the envelope in his hand, the red seal on its front staring back at him as if it were teasing him. He dared not open it, not now, anyway. It'd have to wait until he got to his destination. The young Quirk Inheritor was currently sitting inside of Bumblebee, the disguised robot rolling down the streets of Tokyo toward Hatsume Auto Repair. Himself, Kyoka and Mei had all agreed to meet there so that they could all see their tests results, and so that Bumblebee could see them as well. Finding out as a group DID seem to be the best option… especially since Izuku would need all the support he could get.

While things had certainly gotten a lot less nerve-wracking for him over the past week with him finding a new friend and confidant in Kyoka, there was still the nagging feeling in the back of his head, reminding him that the test results were still coming. Low and behold, three days after Kyoka found out about Bee, the results were in. And immediately, Izuku couldn't help but grow apprehensive about what HIS results were. He was sure that he failed the test, but Kyoka, Mei and even Bumblebee kept insisting otherwise. _'Still… e-even if there WERE other f-factors… h-how do I know if I even QUALIFIED for th-those?'_ He could feel his hands tightening around the envelope, his anxiety reaching a fever pitch. _'I-I can't do this. I-I can't—huh?'_

It was at that moment, though, that Izuku felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him shift his focus over to the purplette sitting next to him. "Midoriya… stay calm."

Kyoka had joined him on the ride to Tokyo, having picked her up after he had gotten a text from her saying that she had her results. They had talked a considerable amount on the way to the city, along with listening to some music, but things had fallen silent when they entered the sprawling metropolis, mostly due to them closing in on their destination. Her reassuring voice was just was Izuku needed to hear, the boy smiling softly to her. "S-Sorry, Jiro. I-I guess I'm just… well…"

"Yeah, I get it." Kyoka smiled and nodded. "I'm pretty nervous, too. But trust me, I also have a good feeling about our results."

Izuku let out an apprehensive sigh. "I-I hope you're right. I-I mean, I have no doubt th-that Hatsume MUST have g-gotten in."

"Psh, well yeah, probably." Kyoka said with a humorous grin. "From what I've seen of her inventions, they're pretty crazy." She then pointed to Izuku's chest. "But remember, it's not Hatsume that you should be focusing on. It's _you_."

"Y-Yeah, you have a good point." Izuku said before seeing the Hatume auto shop appear in the distance, its garage doors opening for them. The moment they pulled in, they saw Mei standing in the middle of the garage waiting for them, an eager expression on her face as she walked up to the Beetle.

"THERE you guys are!" the pinkette exclaimed as she closed the garage door, with Bee opening his back doors to let the duo out. _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ Within seconds, Bumblebee was standing on his feet as the garage door finally closed. With a manic grin across her face Mei presented her own envelope. "I've been itching to open this thing up! I am SO excited that I can hardly stand it!"

"Hehe, th-that makes one of us." Izuku said as the trio made their way over to a nearby workbench. Once the three were seated, they set their envelopes onto the table, with Izuku's in the very middle. Bumblebee crouched down behind them as they stared at their envelopes in silence, the trio preparing themselves for what they were to do next. "S-So… who wants to go first—"

"You." Mei and Kyoka said simultaneously.

"Oh, come ON!" Izuku cried. "Can't you two just make this easier for me?!"

Kyoka and Mei both looked at one another before the former shrugged. "Eh, okay." Kyoka reached over, picked up Izuku's envelope… and then ripped it right open.

Izuku let out a scream as he saw the packed in hologram projector fall to the worktable, his eyes practically glazing over at the sight. "AAAAAAAH! J-Jiro, what did you—"

"I made it easier for ya." Kyoka said with a smirk. "You're welcome."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Izuku said as his arms flailed around in panic.

But Kyoka waved him off as the hologram projector switched on. "Ah, relax, Green Bean, it's not like the results are gonna come out and yell at you right in the face—"

" _ **I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION NOW!"**_

The trio all screamed and nearly fell off of their stools, though the suddenness of the action was enough to make Bee give out a high-pitched buzz and make HIM fall onto his rear. The yellow mech lifted his head up and his optics widened at the sight before him. It was All Might on a holographic projection, the Number One hero now donned in a yellow, pinstripe suit with a blue tie.

Needless to say, everyone else was just as surprised. "A-All Might?!" Izuku shouted.

"Say WHAT?!" Kyoka followed up as her eyes darted between the ripped-up envelope and the projection. "B-But this is from U.A.!"

Mei furrowed her brows in curiosity. "Hey yeah, what's the deal? He disappears for a week and now he's coming to us via projections? What IS this?"

On the screen, All Might gave a shrug, seemingly answering Mei's question. _**"I know that it's been a while, but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork! Ah-ha-ha!"**_ He coughed into his hand and bowed his head, placing his right arm across his chest. _**"My apologies, young man. The truth is, I didn't just come to this city to fight super villains! You're looking at the newest U.A. faculty member!"**_

Off to the side, Mei smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Uh, well whaddya know? Isn't that neat?"

However, both Izuku and Kyoka were nearly at a loss for words. "No… freakin'… way." The purplette muttered.

"Y-You're SERIOUSLY going to be working at U.A.?!" Izuku shouted in disbelief.

On the screen, All Might nodded, though whether it was at Izuku's question or not, they didn't know. But then, from off screen, a hand suddenly entered the frame and raised a finger to All Might, catching his attention. _**"Hm? What's the matter? …What? Showboating? I'm not… oh, sorry, I'll wrap it up, but I have to show him something first…"**_ A soft whisper was heard off screen and All Might's expression faltered slightly. _**"Wait, I have to do HOW many of these things?!"**_ All Might went back to the camera, letting out a sigh while giving a shrug.

"Heh, well I guess even the Number One Hero can be taken off guard by some things." Kyoka said with a smirk.

" _ **Right, so, moving on! Ahem…"**_ There was a brief pause before All Might delivered the news; _**"Even though you passed the written test, you scored zero combat points in the practical exam. I'm sorry, but as you know, this usually means that one has failed the test."**_

Behind the teens, Bumblebee saw Izuku's lips turn down in a disheartened frown, his eyes filled with anguish as tears threatened to fall from them. It pained the yellow mech to see his best friend in so much pain, especially since he couldn't spoil the surprise yet. But at the same time, he KNEW that All Might would be saying the ACTUAL results of Izuku's exam any—

"GODDAMN IT!" Everyone's heads shot up when they heard Kyoka yell out in anger, the Earphone Jack user grabbing the nearest wrench she could find. She raised it up over the hologram projector in ire, a vengeful expression written all over her face. "Here's what I think of your DAMN points system!"

Bumblebee let out a panicked buzz and pulled the wrench out of Kyoka's grasp before she could hit the projector, much to the purplette's shock. "H-Hey! Bee, what the—"

" _ **Fortunately, there WERE other factors."**_

The entire room went silent for a moment, with Izuku and Mei focused back onto All Might in surprise while Kyoka blinked in astonishment. "Wait, what?"

On the screen, All Might pulled out a remote from his pocket. _**"But before we get to that, I have something to show you!"**_ He pushed a button on the remote and turned on a television screen to his left, playing a video. _**"HERE! A short clip for your viewing pleasure!"**_

The TV came on, and on it, there was a certain brunette girl with rosy cheeks, one that was immediately familiar to Izuku. _"Um, do you have a sec?"_ the brunette asked as she stepped into an office, approaching none other than the Voice Hero: Present Mic. _"Sorry to interrupt…"_

Kyoka raised an eyebrow. "Who's she?"

"Th-That's the girl that I saved." Izuku answered.

"Woah, really?"

" _ **She showed up after the exam to talk about you, young man!"**_ All Might elaborated as he paused the video for a second. _**"What did she have to say? Well, stay tuned and let's find out!"**_

All Might pressed play again and the brunette continued; _"You know that boy with the messy hair and all the freckles?"_ She put a hand to her cheek as she struggled to recall Izuku's appearance. _"It's kinda hard to describe him… he's sort of plain-looking?"_

For some reason, Kyoka could feel herself sneering a little at that comment. _'Wow, rude much?'_ She glanced over to inspect Midoriya's face herself. Sure, he didn't seem like someone who would stand out from a crowd, but plain-looking is FAR from what she would use to describe him. _'In fact, he's kinda cute—wait, WHAT?'_ Kyoka shook that shocking thought away as the video continued.

" _I was wondering… could you maybe give him some of MY points?"_ The brunette's question made EVERYONE in the room do a double take, even Bumblebee. The yellow mech put a hand to his helm in disbelief as she went on. _"I heard him say something about wanting to get just ONE point in. It just seems totally crazy how someone who took down that giant robot all on his own DOESN'T have any points to his name! And he would've had a better score if he hadn't stopped to help me!"_ The brunette's eyes closed and her face scrunched up a bit as she forcibly shouted her convictions; _"He SAVED me, so I HAVE to make it up to him somehow! Please, sir… can't you just… give him my points?"_

There was a stillness in the room as All Might paused the video once again, with everyone staring at the brunette in a stunned state. In his mind, Izuku could hear the voices of everyone who had ever looked down upon him or doubted him, but after hearing this girl express how grateful she was to him for saving her… it made all of those doubtful thoughts go away.

Mei beamed a smile up to the screen and crossed her arms. "Heh, well, you're definitely a hero to somebody, Muscles."

Kyoka cast her eyes down to the ground in shame. _'…And now I feel like a total bitch for even THINKING she was being rude. She has to be the nicest person on the planet if she wanted to give her points to Midoriya…'_

It was then that All Might piped up again. _**"You have a Quirk now, yes, but it's your ACTIONS that inspire others."**_ He faced the camera and spread his arms out. _**"And that is why I am here! You see, the practical exam was not judged on JUST combat skills."**_

He pressed the play button again and Present Mic spoke up, patting a hand on the brunette's head in reassurance. _"Thanks for showin' up at the station with your request, but there's no need to give him your points. The kid's chartin' well on his own."_

The video cut there, and the camera focused back onto All Might. _**"How could a hero course reject someone so committed to saving others, no matter what happens to himself? After all, that IS what makes a hero."**_ The three humans could feel hope beginning to rise up in all of their chests as Bee smiled beneath his face guard, listening intently as All Might concluded his speech. _**"And that's what my Alma Mater is all about; training those who would risk themselves for the greater good! That's why… we have RESCUE POINTS! A panel of judges stands by and awards points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains!"**_

Mei and Kyoka were smiling brightly while Izuku had streams of tears falling from his face, his voice choked up as he forced out his words. "Is… is this some kind of joke?"

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and a certain voice spoke up from behind him. "Mop Top… I told ya to have faith, didn't I?"

All Might piped up on the holo-screen again. _**"And with that, it gives me great pleasure to announce; Izuku Midoriya, you have been awarded SIXTY rescue points!"**_ Izuku let out a whimper of happiness as All Might brought up the image of the brunette again. _**"And Ochako Uraraka, she has earned FORTY-FIVE rescue points! You both passed the exam!"**_ The Symbol of Peace faced them once again, smiling proudly toward his pupil and extending a hand. _**"Welcome… Izuku. You've made it! You are now part of the Hero Academia."**_

It didn't take long for Izuku to fall apart after that, the green-haired teen crying out in relief as he fell to his knees. His hands went to his face as Mei and Kyoka quickly crouched down to his side, putting their hands on his arms for support. Izuku felt Bumblebee's metal hand press against his back and rub it in comfort, and finally, Izuku felt himself smile in gratitude. He gazed up to the hologram of All Might and nodded to him, choking out; "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Haha! What'd I tell you, Green Bean?!" Kyoka said as she put an arm over Izuku's shoulders. "You're IN! You're FREAKING IN!"

"Way to go, Muscles!" Mei said with a small jab to Izuku's shoulder. "I never doubted you for a second!"

With his face buried in his hands, Izuku wept tears of happiness as all of his worry and self-doubt left him in that moment. He knew that probably wouldn't last forever since he actually still had to GO to U.A. and excel like he wanted to, and it would probably take a LOT of work, but as far as he was concerned, that would be worth it. He had gotten in. The ten months of blood, sweat and tears in order to inherit One for All hadn't gone to waste. He sniffled a little and let out a small laugh, his gaze moving up to the two girls. "Heh, th-thank you. Both of you… f-for believing in me. A-And I mean that, it's… i-it's a nice chance of pace."

A confused expression came to Kyoka's face. "…What does that mean?"

"O-Oh, uh… i-it's nothing." Izuku waved off.

Kyoka narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _'Why don't I believe that?'_ However, Kyoka decided not to try and dig deeper into that rabbit hole. Right now, they were having a happy moment, and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin that. "Well, alright. So, how's it feel, Broccoli Boy?"

Izuku sighed and threw his head back. "Honestly… p-pretty relieving. I-I don't think I've ever been m-more stressed about something in my life."

_**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ Everyone's eyes widened as Bumblebee suddenly transformed, the disguised robot's holoform appearing in his front seat. The holomatter avatar known to some as "Brian" then stepped out of the front seat and walked up to Izuku, wearing an apologetic face as he began to use sign language. "I think it's time for me to come clean." he said with his hands.

Izuku and the girls tilted their heads, the former translating for them. "W-What? What do you mean "come clean", Bumblebee?"

Bee rubbed the back of his head and signed more. "You see… I kinda knew about your test results."

Izuku's eyebrows gradually rose up more and more until his eyes were wide open and his jaw was hanging slack… and then he screamed in shock. "WHAAAAAT?! What do you MEAN you knew about my results?!"

"Say WHAT?!" Kyoka added.

"You see… All Might actually took me INTO U.A. so that we could observe your test." Bee explained with more hand gestures. "He didn't pull any strings and he wasn't one of the judges, we just watched your test. And then when the ACTUAL judges gave you your points, we had a feeling that you'd pass." Bumblebee bowed apologetically and continued signing; "I'm sorry, Izuku. All Might wanted me to keep this whole thing a secret so that we could surprise you with it." Bee tapped his finger on his chin before signing more; "That said, I DIDN'T know that he was going to be a teacher at U.A., so that IS news to me."

Izuku sighed and facepalmed, feeling as if a little more weight had been put on and subsequently removed from his shoulders. "Ugh, I c-can't believe this…" After quickly explaining everything to Kyoka and Mei, the trio faced a worried Bumblebee once again. "W-Well… I guess I CAN see w-why you two would want to keep this all a s-secret, so I won't be h-hard on you for that, Bumblebee."

Kyoka grinned slightly at that. "Yeah, besides, this is a happy moment. So let's make the most of it, eh?"

Mei came up and gave him a supportive smack to the shoulder, resulting in Izuku doubling over in slight pain. "Exactly! Muscles is in and he's going to the hero course!" The pinkette's smile widened as she grabbed her envelope, eager to open her own results. "Now, it's time for Jiro and I to open ours! Hehehehe…"

Izuku chuckled at how enthusiastic Mei seemed to be, smiling softly as she opened her envelope. "Heh, w-well, I'm certain that you two must've passed. I-I mean, between Jiro's Quirk and y-your amazing inventions, Hatsume, y-you two were practically shoo-ins."

Kyoka sheepishly wrapped one of her jacks around her finger. "Well, I don't know about _that_. I mean, my Quirk CAN be used in combat, but it's not AS effective as most other Quirks. At least, not by itself. It's why I wanted to incorporate speakers into my costume." She glanced over to Izuku and smiled at him. "By the way, we're still on tomorrow about making suggestions for one another's costume ideas, right?"

"O-Oh, of course!" Izuku nodded. "Trust me, I haven't f-forgotten about that."

"And if you two need upgrades to your costumes, just let me know!" Mei said as she placed the hologram projector onto the workbench next to her. "But first… the moment of truth!"

The projector activated and, on the screen… wasn't All Might. Instead, it a certain hero that Izuku recognized immediately. "AH! Th-That's the Excavation Hero: Power Loader!"

"Yep! He's the head of the Support group at U.A.!" Hatsume affirmed. "Now shh, let's listen…"

Power Loader lowered his head respectfully. _"Hello, Miss Hatsume. This is Power Loader of U.A. High. As you can probably tell, your test results are in. And I must say, in all my years of working at U.A, you are probably one of the most unique students I've ever had take the test."_ The man smirked beneath his bucket helmet. _"I've never really been blown up during a test before, so that definitely was a first. But with that said, your inventions are also incredibly unique, and I have a feeling that with the kind of resources and funding that U.A. can provide you, you'd be able to make even greater support gear than the stuff you showed me. With all that said…"_ The hero gave her a thumbs up. _"Congratulations, Mei Hatsume. You've made it into U.A.'s Support Course."_

"AAAAAAAH-HAHAHA!" Mei gave a laughing shout as she suddenly surged forward and hugged both Kyoka and Izuku before moving onto Bee, much to all of their shock. "I'm IN! I got into the BEST Support Course in all of Japan! Look out, new babies, Mei's comin' to MAKE YA!"

"C-Congratulations, Hatsume." Izuku smiled, though he was still slightly reeling from the pinkette's reaction.

Kyoka gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah, way to go! I'm sure you'll be making some great hero gear."

"You KNOW it!" Mei exclaimed as she went back over and stood behind both Izuku and Kyoka, putting her hands over their shoulders. "And if you guys have ANY new ideas for babies of your own, bring them RIGHT to me. I promise that I'll set you both up with some of the best gear you'll be able to get your hands on!"

Izuku gave a small chuckle at that. "Hehe, y-yeah, will do, Hatsume…" His eyes then shifted over to Kyoka, giving her a hopeful smile. "Well, two down…"

"And one to go." Kyoka finished as she stepped up and grabbed her own envelope, getting ready to tear it open like she had done to Izuku's. However, just as she was about to rip it open…

_BAM!_ **"I AM HERE, IN PERSON NOW!"** Everybody screamed and jumped nearly a foot off the ground as All Might bashed his way in through the door across the room… well, all except Bumblebee, his holoform simply spinning around in shock. The three teens and disguised robot all stared wide-eyed at All Might as the hero's expression became slightly sheepish, his hand going to the back of his neck. **"Oh, uh… too soon?"**

Izuku was the first to regain his voice. "A-All Might?! B-B-But we just… YOU were just on the screen!"

" **Ah, those were pre-recorded, young Midoriya!"** All Might explained. **"Did really you think the test results were broadcasted live?"** It was now Izuku's turn to look rather sheepish, the young inheritor rubbing his own neck while All Might laughed. **"AH-HA-HA! Ah, well, I suppose it IS a bit hard to tell. In any case, Yusei called me a few moments ago saying that you saw your test results, so I rushed right over to give you my congratulations!"**

Mei couldn't help but blink at that. "Wait, how did HE know about…" But then, the pinkette's telescopic eyes shifted past All Might… and saw her uncle attempting to hide in the doorway. Mei sent him a deadpan face and asked; "Uncle Yu, were you _spying_ on us?"

The pink-haired mechanic let out a stilted laugh and quickly retreated. "HA-HA, whaddya know, I got some business calls to make! Later, kids!"

"You big dummy!" Mei shouted after him. "I'm SO going to tell dad about this!"

Both All Might and Izuku couldn't help but laugh at Mei's exclamation, with Bumblebee mimicking a chuckling motion with his hand hiding his mouth. All Might then set his hand on Izuku's shoulder and beamed down to him in pride. **"But in all sincerity, congratulations, young man. All of the hard work you put in really paid off."**

Once again, a few tears started brimming Izuku's eyes, though he quickly wiped them away. "Th-Thank you, All Might. I-I promise that I w-won't let this opportunity go to waste." He then sent a knowing smirk over toward Bee's holoform. "Th-Though I have to admit, y-you guys did a REALLY g-good job at keeping this whole thing secret for a week."

" **HA! Yes, I suppose we did."** All Might agreed before giving Izuku a nod. **"But I am certain that you will do well, young Midoriya. Remember to stay focused and never lose sight of what drives you going forward. That will be the key to surviving U.A.'s hero course."** Once he said that, though, All Might suddenly felt a pair of eyes boring into him, making him turn around to face Kyoka. The purplette was staring at him her eyes bugged out and her jaw completely slack, almost as if she were still trying to comprehend what she was seeing. **"Ah, Miss Kyoka Jiro, I presume? It's a privilege to meet you, young lady."**

"I-I-I… I-I'm—YEOWCH!" Kyoka had absentmindedly moved one of her jacks and jabbed herself in her own shoulder, bringing herself back to reality. "Y-YES! That's me." She breathed out an apprehensive breath and ran a hand through her hair. "O-Oh my god, I'm ACTUALLY meeting All Might in person. I can't believe it's happening THIS soon—"

" **Haha! Well, believe it, young Jiro."** All Might raised a single finger and pointed it at both her and then Izuku. **"Because** _ **I**_ **believe that there is something rather important that we need to discuss…"** His finger then trailed over to "Brian". **"And it involves you-know-what."**

Kyoka and Izuku glanced toward each other with nervous faces before the Earphone Jack user began to try and salvage it. "Uh… why do we need to talk about Brian? I mean it's not like…"

" **I already know that you know, young Jiro."**

"Oh, thank god." Kyoka said as Bumblebee transformed, the yellow mech giving All Might an apologetic face. "I was afraid I'd have to play dumb the whole time." The young girl then gave All Might her own bow of apology. "A-And I'm sorry… I probably shouldn't have known about this in the first place, but really, it's my own fault for—"

However, All Might stopped her right there. **"Nonsense! It's nobody's fault. Accidents happen."** He placed his hands on his hips and gazed down at the teens, with Mei lining up with them as well. **"However, I do agree that there are already quite a number of people who know about this secret, so we SHOULD probably keep it that way."** He extended a hand to Kyoka. **"Fortunately, with your keen sense of hearing, we should have less problems with THAT going forward."**

Kyoka smiled and gave a bow, sighing in relief. "Hah, thank you All Might. I promise to do all that I can to help out, trust me."

" **Very good!"** All Might said before pointing to Kyoka's envelope. **"Now, I'm sure that you would like to hear your test results, wouldn't you?"**

"O-Oh, right!" Kyoka said before opening the envelope, taking the small holo-projector out and placing it on the table. In the blink of an eye, the projection came on… though it wasn't All Might on the screen.

" _Why hello there, aspiring young heroine!"_ Everybody's eyes widened at the sight of Midnight on the screen, the R Rated Hero striking a rather provocative pose as she cracked her flogger whip, giving the camera a wink. _"This is U.A.'s favorite Modern Hero Art History teacher, Midnight, coming to you with your test results!"_

Kyoka was giving the very scantily clad heroine a gaze of disbelief, completely flabbergasted at what she was seeing. Izuku, meanwhile, was hiding behind his hands and muttering to himself in a panic while Mei simply stared at the screen in confusion. And Bumblebee had decidedly glanced away from Midnight entirely, choosing to keep his attention away from the raven-haired dominatrix for some reason. Kyoka felt her eye twitch as a single word was uttered from her lips; "…What?"

All Might cleared his throat and explained; **"Ahem, ah, yes… you see, Midnight wished to deliver the test results of all of the female students. She says that it's a yearly tradition of hers, so I wasn't about to argue."**

Kyoka gave All Might an irritated sidelong glance, as if to say; _'Could ya maybe have made an exception for me?'_ While she didn't say it out loud, it was clear that her message had gotten to All Might, the Number One Hero raising his hands defensively. Still, Kyoka gave out a sigh and waved it off. "It's whatever. No big deal. Besides, maybe it won't be so bad—"

" _And do I have some good news for you!"_ Midnight continued, doing even more over-the-top poses with every word as certain parts of her began to jiggle.

"Never mind, I kinda wanna die now." Kyoka said with her face red in embarrassment.

However, Midnight suddenly straightened herself up and cleared her throat, giving an earnest smile as she spoke into the camera. _"Miss Kyoka Jiro, not only did you show great tenacity during your entrance exam, scoring a grand total of thirty combat points for defeating the villains, you also showed unwavering bravery with a surprise total of fifteen rescue points for saving some of your peers!"_ Midnight raised a cuffed hand into the air and declared; _"So that means in total, you have earned an overall score of forty-five points!"_ She extended a hand toward Kyoka and winked once again. _"Kyoka Jiro… welcome to U.A. High… and the Hero Academia!"_

Immediately, Kyoka threw up her hands and cheered. "WOO! Alright!" She the rounded on Izuku and raised a hand. "Haha! We both made it into the Hero Course, Green Bean!"

Izuku raised his own hand and high fived her, letting out a laugh of his own. "Hah, w-we sure did." However, Izuku blinked in realization. "W-Wait… th-they didn't happen to include any information about the CLASSES we've been assigned to, d-did they?" The green-haired boy tapped his fingers together. "W-We might've both gotten in… b-but…"

Kyoka's eyes widened at the revelation. "…But there's a fifty-fifty shot that we'll end up in the same class." She ran a hand through her hair and groaned in annoyance. "Ugh, I wish I REMEMBERED that!"

" **WORRY NOT!"** All Might suddenly shouted, raising his hand to the two teens to gain their attention. **"For I have the answer to your inquiry! While I was sworn to not speak about the test results publicly, the same was not said about the assigned classes."** He shifted his gaze over to Mei for a moment. **"Young Hatsume, you will be in Class 1-H."** And then he went back to Izuku and Kyoka. **"And young Midoriya, young Jiro, you both will be in Class 1-A. Once again, congratulations to all of you!"**

An uproarious cheer echoed throughout the entire garage, the trio of teens coming together to discuss what their new high school lives were about to be like. However, at that moment, Bumblebee let out the happiest buzz they had ever heard, the yellow mech crouching down and enveloping his three friends into a huge group hug.

"GAH! Haha, Bee! C'mon, we know it's exciting but—oof!" Kyoka was cut off when she felt her cheek being smushed into something… or rather someone. As it turned out, Bee had inadvertently pushed Kyoka into Izuku in the big hug, resulting in the purplette being smushed right into the green-haired teen's chest. Both of their eyes widened immediately and they tried to pull themselves away as much as they could, though it wasn't by much and they were still practically pressed up against one another. "Uh… heh… sorry, Mop Top."

"N-N-No, i-it's n-not y-your f-fault." Izuku said as his stutter began to act up like crazy, his face reddening to the point that, combined with his green hair, he greatly resembled a tomato.

However, seeing how flustered he was, Kyoka couldn't help but go back to the thought she had earlier. After about fifteen years of her life, Izuku was the first boy that she ever admitted to herself as being cute. Sure, she had small crushes before, mostly on band members, but she never really pined for anyone that was within reason. That said, Izuku definitely wasn't a bad choice for someone to take notice in. _'Damn, who would've guessed that the first REAL guy I start to notice is awkward as hell but is a total cinnamon roll? …Ya know what? I can live with that.'_

Izuku, meanwhile, was having a LOT of difficulty breaking eye contact with Kyoka… namely because he didn't want to. Every part of his brain was telling him to turn away in embarrassment, but there was just something about those deep purple eyes that mesmerized him. While her gaze APPEARED to be bored like he had initially thought, he could see an intensity behind her eyes that managed to captivate him. Combine that with her snarky yet blunt personality, her soothing voice, and of course, her astounding features, and it could only lead Izuku to think one thing; _'…Oh god, I'm crushing on Jiro. …And I'm already starting to panic, nice.'_

Finally, Bumblebee let go of the trio and let them drop to their feet, which finally allowed Izuku and Kyoka to pull away from one another properly. "Hah… w-well, th-that was… um…"

"Y-Yeah." Kyoka nodded, a small blush of her own coming to her face before she craned her head up to Bumblebee. "While we appreciate the hugs, how about giving us a little warning next time, eh Bee?" Bumblebee's optics gave her an apologetic gaze before the yellow bot sent her a salute, making her smile in approval. "Great, glad we're on the same page."

" **As am I!"** All Might said as he stepped up to the trio, bowing to them respectfully. **"And I must say, I look forward to seeing all of you at U.A. in two weeks' time…"** He then raised his head up and put his hand to his mouth to whisper something else; **"Oh, but one more thing; we should keep this connection we have on the down-low. After all, we don't want to raise any suspicions at U.A., be it about Bumblebee or myself expressing favoritism among the students."**

"O-Oh, don't worry All Might, w-we get it." Izuku assured.

Kyoka put her hands in her pockets and shrugged. "Yeah, no problem. Anything to help keep this whole thing secret, right?"

Mei then gave a salute of her own. "And I'm not even IN the Hero Course, so that should be no problem for me!"

" **Excellent!"** All Might rose to his full height before reaching down and putting a hand onto Izuku's shoulder. **"And young Midoriya, I would actually like you to meet me at Dagobah beach tomorrow morning before school. Think you can make it?"**

Izuku gave All Might a resolute nod. "Yeah, I'll be there."

With that, All Might assumed a running position, getting ready to head out. **"Good to hear! And with that, I am off! After all, a great hero always has somewhere to be!"** In the blink of an eye, All Might was out the garage door and zoomed out of the buildings, leaving the three teens and Bumblebee behind.

"…Man, All Might's WAY more high-spirited in person." Kyoka sighed. "I still can't believe he's gonna be a teacher." She craned her head over to Izuku. "Can you, Celery Stick?"

"Hah… no, no I can't." Izuku replied before taking in a deep breath, still processing all that had just happened. He was going to U.A., and he had two good friends to boot… one that he was possibly developing feelings for, but he would have to sort that out later. _'Right now, I have to focus on preparing for my first Semester at U.A.'_ But once that thought entered his mind… it then immediately shifted to a certain explosive blond, one who would no doubt be angry that Izuku had gotten into U.A. _'Oh god… what's Kacchan going to think?'_

* * *

The next day after school, Kyoka found herself riding through the city inside of Bumblebee, riding shot gun this time while Bee's holoform naturally drove down the streets of Musutafu. Since Monday of that week, Kyoka and Izuku had made it a point to have Bumblebee pick them both up from their respective schools and then take them back to Tokyo so that they could all hang out. Since Kyoka's school was nearer to where Bee usually entered Tokyo, he would usually pick him up first. And that usually meant one thing; broadening his musical horizons.

Even now, Bee was scrolling through the playlists that Kyoka had set him up with, the disguised bot being indecisive about what he wanted to listen to. "C'mon Bee, you've gotta find SOMETHING to listen to." Kyoka said as she gave Bee's holoform a soft punch to the shoulder. For some odd reason, Bee seemed to like scrolling through music or radio stations, and neither she or Izuku could figure out why.

Bee pursed his lips as he continued to scroll through the songs… but then, he heard something that caught his attention. The music was loud and heavy, the guitar riffs blasting out of the radio softly at first until Bee turned up the volume. After a few seconds, the lyrics began to be belted out by a deep, gravelly voice;

_I must have dreamed a thousand dreams_

_Been haunted by a million screams!_

_But I can hear the marching feet_

_They're moving into the street!_

Kyoka brightened up and smirked at the choice in approval, her head starting to bang along with the music. "OOH, Disturbed! Great choice!" Kyoka had noticed two things about the music that Bee had liked before now; he liked the sound of synthesizers… and they were all from the 1980's. Not that the purplette DIDN'T like songs from that decade, but she was also a rocker at heart, so there was really so much synthesizers she could take. But this? This was more her speed. And if Bumblebee's banging head was anything to go by, he was getting into it as well.

_Now, did you read the news today?_

_They say the danger has gone away_

_But I can see the fire's still alight_

_They're burning into the night!_

_There's too many men, too many people_

_Making too many problems!_

_And there's not much love to go around…_

_Can't you see this is the land of confusion?!_

_This is the world we live in…_

_And these are the hands we're given…_

_Use them and let's start trying…_

_To make it a place worth living in!_

The duo headbanged to the song all the way to Aldera Junior High, pulling up to the spot that Izuku usually waited for them to pick him up. However… he wasn't there. This immediately set off alarms in Kyoka's head, her concern for the green-haired cinnamon roll that was her friend growing. "Bee, cut the music." Bumblebee immediately did so and the duo began scanning their eyes around for Izuku, rolling along through the parking lot all the while.

But then, when they reached a rather secluded part of the school, they began to hear shouting from a nearby indentation of the school building; "What the HELL did you do to pass the exam?!"

Kyoka's eyes widened in shock. She recognized that yell anywhere. It was the same blonde asshat that she saw rampaging during her practical exam. _'Wait, why would he be asking that—OH NO!'_ She whipped her head toward Bee and pointed to the small alleyway. "Bee, over there, NOW!"

Without wasting a moment, Bumblebee sped over to the small, secluded area and pulled to a stop. Immediately, the duo saw the object of their search; Izuku… and he was being held up against the wall by a spikey-haired ashen blond boy with piercing red eyes, his glare looking like it could cut through steel. He barred his teeth as he continued to yell at the Quirk Inheritor. "You MUST'VE cheated somehow, right?!" He roughed Izuku up a bit more, pushing his back further up against the wall. "I'm supposed to be the first and ONLY student from this crappy school to get into U.A., but you had to go and SCREW that all up! I WARNED you not to apply!"

Kyoka's eyes widened to the size of baseballs at what she was seeing. This blonde asshole wanted to be a hero and yet he was BULLYING Izuku. She scowled and clenched her fists. _'Not on my watch.'_

She went to open her door to confront the blonde, but surprisingly, Izuku put a hand to the bully's wrist, speaking up with a brave, if still shaky, voice. "Kacchan… s-someone I look up to told me… th-that I CAN become a hero. THAT'S why I applied… that's why I'm going!" He snapped his head up and locked eyes with "Kacchan", getting his conviction across pretty effectively. "And like it or not, you can't stop me!"

Kyoka stared on in stunned silence as the boy she only knew as "Kacchan" wore a similarly stunned expression… only for it to go back to anger again as smoke began billowing from where the blonde was holding Izuku's shirt. "Why you little _bug_ … I'M GONNA FUCKING—"

"ENOUGH!" Izuku let out a gasp at the sound of Kyoka's voice, causing his eyes to dart over to the alleyway opening. The blond did as well and his eyes narrowed, seeing both Kyoka and Bee's holoform giving him identical scowls as they marched down the alley way. "Just what the HELL do you think you're doing, you asshole?!"

"Kacchan" sneered and let go of Izuku, letting him fall freely to the floor as he turned to face the newcomers. "What's it to you, losers? It's none of your business!"

"Uh, sorry, but you're bullying my friend." Kyoka said as she and Bee both crossed their arms in defiance. "As far as I'm concerned, that MAKES it my business."

The bully's eyebrows rose slightly. "Wait, you mean you two are _friends_ with Deku?" A devilish smirk came to his face and he put his hands in his pockets. "Heh, if that's the case, then you two are even BIGGER losers than I thought." He glanced over his shoulder menacingly at Izuku. "After all, who'd wanna be friends with a useless, Quirkless shrimp like him?"

" _Excuse_ you?!" Kyoka said as she brandished her jacks, with Bee's scowl beginning to grow even angrier. "If anything, YOU'RE the loser for trying to beat him up! Also, just an FYI, he HAS a Quirk. How else do you think he managed to pass the entrance exams?"

"Kacchan" let out a laugh as he removed his hands from his pockets. "HA! Now THAT'S a laugh. Everyone in school knows that Deku is completely Quirkless, so he MUST'VE rigged the tests somehow. I may not KNOW how, exactly, but I'm gonna find out." Some small sparks began to fly from his fingertips, exploding just as quick as they were made. "Now get outta my way before I set you both on fire. I've got better places to be than here."

"Oh, now THAT is it!" Kyoka began to march up to the bully with her jacks out in full force. "I am NOT going to let you bad mouth my friend like—"

"S-STOP!" Izuku suddenly shot up from his place on the ground and got in between the two, hoping to calm the situation as he spoke to Kyoka first. "J-Jiro, please, w-we don't need to cause a b-bigger scene." He then whipped his head toward his tormentor. "A-And Kacchan, i-if anyone sees you two using y-your Quirks, w-we'll get in MAJOR trouble. C-Can we just… move on from this?"

The duo stared at Izuku in silence for a moment before Kyoka put her jacks down, with "Kacchan" putting his hands in his pockets. "You're lucky that you make a good point, Green Bean." Kyoka then saw the bully begin to wordlessly move past them, a smirk came to her face as she decided to take one last dig at him. "Hope to see you never… _Kacchan_."

The blond's eyes widened dangerously and he whipped himself around to roar at Kyoka angrily; "DON'T CALL ME THAT, _EVER_!" He clenched his teeth in ire as he set the record straight. "My NAME is Katsuki Bakugo! Remember it, Earlobes, because you're looking at the future Number One Hero!"

Kyoka's smirk increased as Izuku began fearing for her life. "Heh, well at least I know where that hot headedness comes from; all of the hot air that you've got stored up in there."

"GRRRRR!" Katsuki growled as his blood began to boil… but then he closed his eyes and decided to brush it off… for now. "Whatever, like I said, I've got better places to be." He began making his way down the alley before noticing Bumblebee's holoform, the other blond standing directly in his path. Katsuki craned his head up, his red eyes meeting Bee's blue with a small glare. "…What? You think just because you're taller than me, that makes you more intimidating or somethin'? Well guess what? It DOESN'T. Now get outta my way before I MAKE you." Bumblebee wordlessly increased his scowl again, which only made Katsuki smirk. "Alright… then let's make it official."

He moved around and shoved Bee's shoulder with his own… all without realizing what he had done. Bumblebee's eyes shot open at those last words that Katsuki had said, his head beginning to hurt MUCH more than it had before. This _had_ to be another memory trigger… but there was something MUCH different about this one. He began to feel intense anger as the memory came back to him, a menacing voice entering his mind… as well as his own;

" _Tell me where your friends are hiding."_

" _I'll NEVER talk!"_

" _Is that right?_ _ **…Then let's make it official."**_

After that, he couldn't remember anything other than a sharp pain in his neck for some reason, though why that was, he still couldn't recall. However, the phrase still managed stick in Bumblebee's mind, the bad memory replaying over and over again. Combine that with the fact that Katsuki had been threatening his best friend and was just being mean in general… and it was enough to set him off. Bumblebee turned on his radio… and it blasted out the sound of shattering glass, followed up by some truly heavy guitar riffs.

At that moment, Kyoka and Izuku's heads snapped up as they heard the heavy metal music begin to play… and then they saw Bee's bright blue eyes shift into a sharp, deadly red. "Oh no." Izuku muttered before the holoform spun around and grabbed Katsuki by the back of his shirt.

"H-Huh?! What the fu—" _CRACK!_ "AGH!" With a heavy shove, Bumblebee's holoform sent Katsuki into the nearby brick wall, the ashen blond slamming against it before stumbling to the ground. He snapped his head up to the taller blond and was about to yell at him… but then he saw just how pissed off the holoform was. And with the lyrics beginning to blast from the Beetle's radio, it made for quite the intimidating scene as Bee stomped toward Katsuki.

_Step up! Cause you're the next one in line for the kill._

_You don't believe me but I'm betting that you will!_

_Step up! I'll let you live a little bit with the pain that I bring._

_You know it's only the beginning!_

"Oh like HELL you're gonna beat ME up, you freak!" Katsuki got up and used his Quirk, creating a small explosion at his feet in order to create a smoke screen to blind the other ashen blond then ran until he was at a safe distance before looking back… only to see a piercing red glare shining through the smoke. Bumblebee's holoform then walked out, not even perturbed by the explosion. "What the FUCK?!"

_Step up! Cause you're the next one in line for the kill._

_You don't believe me but I'm betting that you will!_

_Step up! I'll let you live a little bit with the pain that I bring._

_You know it's only the beginning!_

Bumblebee made to lunge forward, something that Katsuki was already preparing himself for as he raised his own fists. However, just before Bee could do that, both Kyoka and Izuku ran up and grabbed a hold of the holoform's arms, holding him in place as best as they could as he struggled to keep moving. "GAH! Bum—BRIAN!" Izuku caught himself before he said his real name. "W-What's going on?!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Kyoka added before shooting a glare up to Katsuki. "If you know what's good for you, asshat, you'll get away NOW. I don't know how much longer we can hold him back!" She couldn't help but recoil a bit as she saw Bee's face twisted and contorted with anger, and the lyrics blasting from the radio didn't help matters…

_I'm breaking the limit inside you! Stop begging someone to hide you!_

_I'm breaking the limit inside you! Stop begging someone to hide you!_

_I'm breaking the limit inside you! Stop begging someone to hide you!_

_I'm breaking the limit inside you! Don't run away, bring it on straight to me!_

Katsuki was about to dismiss her entirely. After all, he loved a good fight. However, it was then that he noticed that many of the school's teachers were beginning to leave the building, making him scowl in irritation. _'Crap, I can't let 'em catch us here. They'll probably suspend us and I don't need that kinda crap before entering U.A.'_ Katsuki put his hands into his pockets again and shrugged. "Whatever, I was gettin' bored anyway." Before he left, though, he gave one last glare to Izuku. "And Deku… get your "friend" under control. He acts like a fuckin' animal."

Kyoka wanted to shout; "Look who's talking", but she knew that there were bigger things to take care of. Once Katsuki was gone, Kyoka reared both of her jacks back and shouted; "Bee, STOP!" She jabbed one jack into the holofrom's shoulder while extending the other one over to the Beetle itself, jabbing Bee's vehicle mode. The heavy metal music came to a halt and the blond holoform suddenly stopped struggling. His humanoid body began to convulse, going in and out of existence for a few seconds before disappearing. Kyoka removed both of her jacks, and then…

_**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode, the yellow mech sitting down in the alley with his head in his hands. His optics flickered red before shifting back to their normal blue, a confused expression coming to Bee's face as he craned his head up to Izuku and Kyoka. "Bee, what the hell WAS that?!" the purplette asked.

Bumblebee tilted his head, glancing between the two in concern. "Sh-She's right, Bee, th-that really wasn't necessary." Izuku added, though he took notice that Bee was STILL confused about everything. "Wait… do you not remember what you just did?" Bumblebee shook his head, which was all Izuku needed. "Y-You… you attacked Kacchan in your holoform. A-And your eyes became really red." Izuku gulped and finished with; "You… y-you were pretty angry."

The yellow bot's optics widened and he set his gaze down to his hands in disbelief. HAD he really done that? Had he actually snapped and he didn't remember even doing it? Bee closed his optics regretfully before transforming back into vehicle mode, bringing his holoform back in the driver's seat as his engine started. The blond let out an inaudible sigh and opened his back doors, ushering the two teens to climb in.

Kyoka and Izuku eyed one another and nodded, approaching Bumblebee without hesitation as the girl put a gentle hand on his front fender. "Hey, it's okay, Bee. As far as I'm concerned, that asshole had it coming." Kyoka smiled as she and Izuku climbed into the back seat, giving Bee's holoform a pat on the shoulder as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Let's just try to control ourselves next time, okay?"

All of a sudden, Bee's radio kicked on and music began to pour out from his speakers; _"Please forgive me, I know not what I do."_

"Ah, it's okay, I—" But then, Kyoka cut herself off, with her and Izuku's eyes snapping open in surprise. "Uh… what?"

Bee then switched his radio over to something different. _"I'm sorry, so sorry… That I was such a fool…"_

The two teens in the back seat slowly glanced at one another, taking a few seconds in order to process just what was going on. "B-Bee…" Izuku started. "A-Are you… w-what are you…"

" _ZZKRT—I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY RADIO!"_ came yet another lyric from Bumblebee's radio, much to Izuku and Kyoka's surprise.

However, the purplette threw her head back and let out a laugh at what was going on. "HAHA! No way! Bee, are you ACTUALLY teaching yourself how to talk through the freakin' radio?!"

" _Zzkrt—Walk like a man! Talk like a man! Walk like a man, my son!"_ Yet again, Bee used his radio to answer Kyoka's question, much to the teen's delight.

"Hah, s-so THAT'S why you've been scrolling through the songs so much!" Izuku exclaimed. "Bumblebee, y-you're a genius!"

" _Zrkt—YOU KNOW IT!"_ Bumblebee answered, this time switching to an actual radio station in order to answer.

Izuku and Kyoka both laughed at his response, though when the two calmed down and faced each other, their minds suddenly went back to what had happened just moments ago. Izuku rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Ahem, s-so… uh… thanks for that. B-Back there, I mean."

Kyoka nodded to him setting her hands on her lap. "Yeah, no problem. …So, I'm guessing when you told me that you knew that blonde asshat I took my test with…" The Earphone Jack user trailed off when she saw Izuku's eyes cast down toward the floor, appearing to be extremely uncomfortable. "Hey, if you don't wanna talk about it, that's—"

"N-No, it's not that." Izuku clarified, putting a hand up to stop her. "I-It's just… I wasn't expecting you guys to get involved is all. I-I don't want to be dragging you into m-my problems."

Kyoka's brows furrowed slightly and she scooted closer to Izuku. A part of her was a bit nervous to do this, but she knew he needed support, so she put her arm across his shoulders and gave him a serious face. "Listen up, Mop Top, we're friends, right?"

"Y-Yeah, of course." Izuku affirmed, his eyes locking with hers.

"Then let me tell ya this; if you need help with ANYTHING, then I can promise you that I'll help you out." She glanced up to Bumblebee in the front seat. "And the same goes for Bee and Mei, too." Bumblebee gave them a thumbs up as Kyoka went back to Izuku. "We're here to help you, Green Bean. And if you're having problems with this Bakugo guy, then we're more than willing to listen."

Izuku was stunned by her words. Those had been some of the most supportive words he had heard said to him in such a long time, that he almost couldn't believe it. Sure, his mother had shown her own support… but it wasn't _exactly_ the same. Seeing how much his two friends were supporting him in that moment… it made him feel MUCH happier than he had been in a long time. _'I am SO glad that I'm going to U.A. with this girl.'_ Izuku said in his head before letting out a sigh. "Th-Thanks, Jiro, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." the purplette said before tilting her head. "Okay, so…"

"Y-You're probably wondering about Kacchan, right?' Izuku guessed.

Sure enough, Kyoka nodded a little bit. "Yeah, but like I said, if you don't wanna talk about it now, then that's fine."

However, Izuku shook his head. "N-No, it's okay. Y-You guys deserve an explanation…" Izuku took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "Y-You see… Kacchan and I have known each s-since we were kids. W-We would often p-play together in kindergarten. B-But once he got his Quirk… e-everything changed between us, a-and it didn't help wh-when the news broke that I was initially Quirkless. Th-The teachers and other adults w-would praise his amazing Quirk q-quite a bit, and… w-well…"

"He got a bloated ego and became obsessed with how "great" he is?" Kyoka stated bluntly. Izuku stared at her in shock, which merely made Kyoka shrug. "What? I call 'em as I see 'em."

Izuku gulped and pressed one. "W-Well, I-I suppose that's an… apt description. B-But here's the thing; K-Kacchan's Explosion Quirk really IS great. P-Probably the best in the whole school…" He craned his head down and rubbed his arm. "A-And a part of me looks up to him because of that."

Kyoka raised a brow at him. "Okay, for one thing; that's unhealthy." She crossed her arms as Izuku lifted his head back up to her. "Pine Tree, I don't know about you, but looking up to your tormentor isn't something that you should be doing."

"I-I know." Izuku muttered. "B-But his Quirk really IS amaz—"

"Well what about YOUR Quirk?" Kyoka cut him off. "Considering what you did with it, you'd probably be able to give Bakugo a run for his money when you learn to control it."

"K-Key word being; _when_ I learn to c-control it." Izuku said as he settled his eyes down to his hand. "U-Until I can get my Quirk under control, I-I don't think I'd last a m-minute in a fight with Kacchan. He's THAT good."

"Oh come on." Kyoka rolled her eyes and poked Izuku's head. "A Quirk's not everything, remember? I'm sure you can use that big brain of yours to think of SOME way to counter that asshat."

Izuku blushed and glanced away, chuckling nervously. "Hehe, w-well, I-I'm glad that you think so."

Kyoka smiled briefly before going back to a more serious expression. "One last question; what was up with that nickname he gave you? Doesn't "Deku" mean…"

"Useless? Y-Yeah." Izuku let out a sigh and pursed his lips a bit. "I-It actually comes from when we were kids. H-He said that y-you could read the last part of m-my name as "Deku"." Izuku clenched his knees slightly and let out a sigh. "B-But to be perfectly honest… I-I'm tired of being called "useless"."

The purplette furrowed her brow again, once more getting annoyed at what Katsuki had done. "Well yeah, I figure that no one wants to be called "useless"."

"Heh… yeah. I-I just don't know HOW t-to stop it. I-I've practically been b-branded as "Deku" and K-Kacchan will probably keep using it w-when we get to U.A." Izuku leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling. "I-I wish I could somehow just rebrand myself."

Kyoka remained silent for a few seconds… but then an idea entered her head. "You know what… maybe you won't be able to shake the nickname Bakugo gave you… but maybe you can rebrand IT instead."

Izuku blinked and tilted his head. "I-I don't think I'm following."

"Okay, so here's what I'm thinking; have "Deku" be your hero name." Kyoka explained.

"…N-Now I'm REALLY not f-following."

Kyoka smiled and rolled her eyes before giving Izuku's shoulder a small pat. "Listen, if Bakugo wants to keep calling you "Deku", then maybe you should turn the tables on him with it." She pointed a finger at Izuku's face. "If you take "Deku" and use it as your hero name, you could have it become a symbol of hope and pride, then Bakugo won't be able to hurt you with it anymore." She clenched a fist and gave Izuku a smirk. "So take what that asshat labeled you with and shove it back in his face, so to speak."

Izuku thought about it for a moment before a smile slowly began to form on his face. He definitely liked the sound of that, and with Kyoka's conviction, it was all the more invigorating to think about. "Y-You know what? The more I think about it, th-the more I think that "Deku" WOULD m-make a great hero name."

"That's the spirit." Kyoka said with a small nudge to Izuku's arm. "Show Bakugo that he's not about to get under your skin anymore."

"Y-Yeah… you're right." Izuku smiled softly at his friend in gratitude. "A-And Jiro… th-thanks again for the talk."

"No prob!" Kyoka said as she took out her notebook. "Now, I believe we promised that we'd go over our hero costumes and see what we could improve on before we send 'em in to get made?"

"O-Oh! Yeah, that's right." Izuku reached into his backpack and pulled out his Hero Notebook. "I-I completely forgot!"

Up in the front seat, Bumblebee couldn't help but glance up into his rear-view mirror, smiling as the duo conversed in the back seat. Even if the earlier confrontation with Bakugo hadn't gone over smoothly, he was glad that everything had turned out for the better in the end. And, with Kyoka's pep talk, he could already tell that Izuku was in a much better mood as well. Also, Bumblebee could just see that the two were growing more and more comfortable with one another with every passing day, which was also a huge plus. The disguised yellow mech switched on his radio and switched to a smoother, more relaxing song as he continued driving toward Tokyo, happy that things seemed to be looking up.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, pretty intense, right? It seems that some memory triggers for Bumblebee can be dangerous depending on what the memory is. And for those who remember, that memory WAS indeed the moment where Bumblebee first lost his voice in the 2018 film. The exact moment and phrase that was said by Blitzwing before he destroyed Bee's vocal processor. That said, in this continuity, it actually WON'T be Blitzwing who does it, since I plan for Blitzwing to be an ACTUAL triple changer this time and not just some generic Seeker.**

**With that said, it's safe to say that both Bee and Kyoka's first impressions of Katsuki aren't exactly all that positive (and they probably were never GOING to be, of course). But huzzah! All three of our main characters have been accepted into U.A., and what's more, Kyoka has officially met All Might, meaning that everyone is on the same page about everything… except for One for All of course, that's still gonna be a secret for quite a while. And hm… perhaps hints of something more beginning to bud between a certain duo of green and purple-haired friends? Only time will tell…**

**And now, the Preview! It's the first day at U.A. for Izuku and Kyoka, though unfortunately, Bee can't exactly JOIN them during class. However, with the first day comes meeting new people, and that's exactly what's going to happen! But there's also some rather familiar faces that Izuku sees as well… including a certain girl whom he and Bee helped get to U.A. weeks prior. And then, of course, we come to the introduction of Shouta Aizawa and the Quirk Apprehension Test. Let's see what happens here, huh? Thanks for reading guys, and I'll see you all next time! Stay safe out there, and remember…**

**GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!**

**P.S. If anyone's wondering, the two main songs are "Land of Confusion" and "Glass Shatters", both by the band Disturbed. Honestly, I think their version of "Land of Confusion" is better than the Genesis version, and for any wrestling fans, you'll recognize the latter song as the heel theme for one Stone Cold Steve Austin. Overall, one of my favorite bands.**


	8. The First Day

**A/N: Hey there, AO3 gang! Once again, we've got a new chapter here for your reading pleasure today, and like I said before, there's gonna be a bit less focus on Bumblebee this time around and little more on Izuku and Kyoka as they start out on their first day at U.A. But don't worry, Bee's still gonna have a small part in this chapter, so he won't be COMPLETELY sidelined. Speaking of, for those who are wondering when Shatter, Dropkick and Windblade will be reentering the story, and the answer is very soon. They'll be coming in around the USJ arc, with Windblade in particular playing a small role during that whole debacle. Hope I was able to give some clarification on that.**

**Finally, if you recall, there's actually a certain character that I introduced during the exams to jostle things up a little in the story, seeing as I wasn't exactly keen on writing for Mineta. So, let's see what all that's about, shall we? This is…**

**Chapter 8: The First Day**

* * *

When it came to starting their first day as high school students, Izuku and Kyoka expected many things… but being jostled around inside of their Volkswagen friend as they were rushed toward U.A. High was NOT one of them. As it happened, Bumblebee had decided that he wanted the honor of commuting the gang to U.A., and while Mei had turned down the offer since she needed to take the train anyways, Izuku and Kyoka were still up for it… and they were slightly starting to regret it. Sure, they were making good time… but Bee had misjudged how heavy the traffic was that day, and they were running a bit late as a result. It was eight twenty at the moment, which meant that they had to be at the school and inside the building in ten minutes. Thankfully, the school was now in sight, much to Izuku and Kyoka's relief.

"Oh, thank god." Kyoka sighed as they pulled into the parking lot. "I want off of Mr. Bee's Wild Ride!"

In the front seat, Bumblebee pouted and switched on his radio. " _Zzrt—You dare insult me in my own home?!"_

Kyoka narrowed her eyes back at him and folded her arms. "Hey, c'mon Bee, even YOU have to admit, you were going fast WAY more than necessary."

" _Zrkt—Tick tock, on the clock—zrkt."_

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We don't wanna be late either." Kyoka said as the back doors opened and she and Izuku stepped out. "I'm just saying, be a bit more mindful with our commute going forward, okay?" She smiled to Bee and gave him a thumbs up. "Maybe next time, we'll leave a little earlier, okay?"

Bee's holoform smiled and gave her a thumbs up right back. _"Zrkt—Ten-four, good buddy—zrkt—and have a good day!"_

Kyoka chuckled and nodded to him. "Hehe, will do." She moved her eyes up toward Izuku and saw the rather nervous expression on his face, which lead her to putting a hand on his shoulder. "So… you ready?"

"I-I'm about to take my first steps a-as a high school student in th-the b-best Hero School in all of J-Japan." Izuku answered before gulping. "I-I'm just peachy."

Another laugh escaped Kyoka's lips at that. "Heh, good…" But then, she noticed something off about his uniform. "Uh… you're tie's kinda crooked."

Izuku blinked and glanced down toward his red tie, seeing that it was indeed not as neat as it could have been. "O-Oh… yeah, I-I discovered this m-morning that I'm not exactly adept at tying ties. M-My mom helped me out, b-but—"

"Here." Kyoka said before proceeding to fix up Izuku's tie, causing the green-haired teen to blush immediately at the close proximity. Once she was done, she pat the tie and gave him a small grin. "There, don't you look dapper?" Her eyes then trailed over him one last time… and then she saw what was on his feet. "Dude, do you EVER take off your red sneakers?"

Izuku slightly rolled his eyes at the comment. Sure, a white dress shirt, grey jacket, a red tie, and blueish-green pants were hardly what he would call "dapper", but he'd be darned if he was going to be in anything other than his red sneakers. "W-What can I say? I-I like how they feel."

"Heh, yeah, sure. Now c'mon, we're gonna be late." The duo proceeded toward the school before turning around to give one last wave to Bumblebee. "We'll see ya after class, Bee!"

"J-Just stay there for the day, okay?" Izuku added. "I-I know it's not ideal, b-but—"

" _Zrkt—I understand."_ Bumblebee assured through his radio with a wave of his own. _"Zrkt—see ya later, alligator!"_ With that, Bumblebee watched at the two aspiring heroes went into U.A., the disguised robot smiling as they went inside.

However, just as he watched them leave, he heard yet another car door close behind him… followed by a sultry and familiar voice. "Well, well, well, what DO we have here?!" Bee's eyes widened and he snapped his head around, just in time to see none other than Nemuri Kayama standing about a foot away from him. Of course, she was standing up while his holoform was still sitting in his vehicle mode… resulting in his eyes inadvertently getting a view of her chest. And the fact that she was in her hero costume didn't help matters.

"Why, if it isn't Brian?" Midnight said in a rather sultry manner as she bent down to meet his eyes. "Brian" tried to face away from her, but Nemuri simply moved herself so that her eyes locked with his again. "Oh, now don't be shy, I was simply trying to make conversation." Midnight gave him a sly wink. "How've you been? It's been a whole month since I saw you."

Bumblebee immediately began to panic, going through the songs on his radio in order to response. Of course, he COULD have used his sign language, but Nemuri's sudden forwardness was making him freak out so much that he forgot. Finally, he found a song… and he immediately regretted it. _"ZRKT—WOAH! I feel good… I knew that I would, now… I feeeeel good! I knew that I would, now. So good! So good! I got you!"_

Midnight's eyes widened in surprise before a seductive expression came to her face. "Oh my, it seems your radio is rather… _timely_."

"Brian" began to shake his head rapidly. If his holoform could blush, it probably WOULD have at that moment. He quickly shifted the radio again and set it to a song that he had used before. _"Zrkt—I can't live without my radio!"_

Midnight's eyebrows rose up again before her eyes shifted between "Brian" and his radio, quickly putting two and two together. "OH! So… a-are you using your Quirk to talk through your radio?"

" _Zrkt—BINGO!"_

Midnight smiled again and gave him a nod. "Ah, I see. Well, that IS a rather clever way to use your Quirk." However, her eyes then went to being half-lidded again as she leaned against the window frame. "So, what ARE you doing here, pray tell?"

Bee moved his head away so that he wasn't looking DIRECTLY at her chest before using his radio to answer. _"Zrkt—All Might—zrkt—wanted me—zrkt—here. Zrtk—Special delivery!"_

"Ah, a special delivery for All Might, huh? Well, when I see him, I'll tell him that you're here." Midnight gave "Brian" a wink and blew him a kiss. "Until we meet again, Brian, and oh, make sure to stay safe out there, okay?"

Bumblebee nodded as Nemuri began to saunter off… but then, his head began to hurt again. It wasn't as bad as last time, but he knew what this had to have been. He could feel another memory beginning to come to the surface… and this time, it was a rather pleasant one. In his mind, he could hear a soft, soothing voice say to him;

" _Make sure to stay safe out there, okay, B?"_ Along with this voice, Bee began to see flashes of yet another face, and like the last one he saw, he could tell that it was very feminine. She had soft features and a pink metal face, with lips that were a shade of slightly darker pink. Her helm was well rounded with a crest that went over the top of her head, and on either side, she had round, bun-shaped structures.

Despite the headache that this was giving him, Bumblebee couldn't help but have a pleasant feeling at the memory of this face. And once the pain began to subside, the holoform snapped his eyes open, the image of the femme now firmly in his mind. Pursing his lips in determination, Bumblebee opened his glove compartment and grabbed a sketchbook that Izuku had stored in there for him, just in case he got bored waiting. He grabbed the pencil that came with it and began drawing these robot's faces.

He'd be darned if he forgot a face like THAT again.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside U.A., Izuku and Kyoka were making their way toward class, the former with an apprehensive look on his face while the purplette wore a neutral expression. She nudged Izuku's shoulder, snapping him out of his nervous stupor. "Dude, relax, you're starting to sweat like crazy."

"S-Sorry, Jiro." Izuku apologized before finally seeing their destination. "O-Oh, here it is! Class 1-A."

Kyoka and Izuku stopped in front of the door… and were surprised to see how big it was. "Damn, think there are giants that go here?" Kyoka wondered.

"I-I don't know." Izuku shrugged before craning his head down. "I-I just hope that everyone in there is nice."

"Oh, I'm sure they will be…" Kyoka trailed off as her teeth clenched a bit. "…Well, unless the asshat is in there."

Izuku pursed his lips, the memory of what had happened with Katsuki a couple weeks ago entering his mind once again. "Y-Yeah… b-but there also might be another p-person to worry about…" He saw Kyoka quirk a brow to him, ushering him to explain further. "Y-You see, th-there was this one guy w-with blue hair at m-my entrance exam… h-he seemed somewhat uptight. A-And he's actually kind of intimidating."

Kyoka put a hand to her chin. "I see. Well… I guess all we can do is hope that we're in different classes, right?" Izuku sighed and nodded, which gave Kyoka the signal to open the door. "Okay, here we go…" She reached for the handle and pulled open the door, silently praying to herself; _'Please don't let there be any assholes, PLEASE don't let there be any assholes—'_

"Take your feet off that desk!" A stern voice rang out throughout the room as Kyoka slid open the door… which came from a blue-haired, spectacled young man who was scolding one Katsuki Bakugo.

' _Crap!'_ Kyoka cringed, practically sensing Izuku beginning to freak out behind her.

The blue-haired boy continued as he moved his arms in a stilted fashion toward Katsuki. "It's the first day and you're already disrespecting school property?! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!"

The ashen blonde, however, had a smirk on his face as he shot back; "Ah please, what's it to ya? Your old school put a stick up your ass, or were ya born with it?"

The blue haired boy was taken aback, but quickly recovered, instead opting for a more peaceful approach as he put a hand to his chest and extended his other one. "Let me start over. I'm Tenya Iida from Soumei Private Academy…"

"SOUMEI, huh?" Katsuki said, appearing to be even more amused. "So you must think you're better than me, eh? Oh-ho, I'm gonna enjoy tearing YOU a new one."

"Y-You would threaten me?!" Tenya said as he recoiled in shock. "Your own classmate? Are you certain you're in the right place?!" Katsuki merely scoffed and turned his head away… only to take notice of Izuku and Kyoka at the door. Tenya followed his line of sight and his eyes widened when he saw the green-haired boy who he had taken his test with. "…It's him."

Immediately, everyone in the room had faced Izuku and Kyoka, meaning that there were now sixteen pairs of eyes on them. The duo's guts dropped immediately at the sudden amount of attention they were getting, though Izuku couldn't help but take note at just how many unique-looking students there were in the class. He had even recognized some of them from the entrance exams, particularly a very flamboyant blonde with sparkly blue eyes and a rather tall, muscley guy with white hair that covered one eye, a blue face mask that covered his neck, and six large arms that had webs of skin attached to them.

Even still, a lot of the students definitely stood out from a crowd. There was a girl who was entirely pink, hair included, who had a pair of horns on her head, a large guy whose head was very angular and rocky, a boy whose head was literally that of a black bird with a yellow beak, a girl who had long green hair and rather large eyes, a blonde boy with a large tail that had a tuft of yellow hair at its tip, another blonde that had a black lightning-bolt shaped streak in HIS hair, a guy with spikey red hair and sharp teeth, a girl who was ENTIRELY invisible aside from her clothes, another large guy with spikey brown hair and large lips, and a young man with heterochromatic eyes who had a red burn mark on over his left eye, his hair half white and half red.

The two most normal-looking people in the class were a boy with a triangular shaped smile and straight black hair that was spiked downward, and a rather beautiful young lady with black hair done up in a large pony tail with a single bang over her right eye. But even then, Izuku was sure that ALL of their Quirks would be pretty stand-out if they were all in the Hero Course. The green-haired boy gulped and whispered to Kyoka; "Th-They're all focused on us."

Kyoka was also beginning to panic a bit. She hadn't had THIS many sets of eyes on her in a long time, and it was starting to make her feel a little uncomfortable. "Alright, just back out slowly… and maybe they won't notice us…"

But before they could… "Good morning!" Tenya shouted.

"Why do I say things?" Kyoka wondered out loud. She watched as Tenya began walking over to them, his movements as stiff as a robot's. _'…Actually, no, scratch that. Even BUMBLEBEE walks more normally than him.'_

"I am Tenya Iida of Soumei Academy." Tenya said as he approached, his focus squarely on Izuku. "I believe you and I have met before."

Izuku swallowed and slowly responded; "Y-Yeah, I-I do recognize you. I-I'm Izuku Midoriya." He gestured toward the purplette to his left. "A-And this is my friend, K-Kyoka Jiro."

Kyoka crossed her arms as Tenya came to a stop in front of them. "Yeah, and Midoriya tells me that you were a pretty intimidating dude at the entrance exam." She leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at Tenya. "So tell me, just WHAT is your deal?"

"J-Jiro!" Izuku exclaimed. "C-Could we please not start something?!"

"No, no, it's quite alright." Tenya assured. "That is actually something that I wished to rectify." He lowered his head to Izuku respectfully. "Midoriya, you realized that there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you? You must be very perceptive and I completely misjudged you." He gestured toward Izuku stiffly. "I concede to you that you are far superior to me as a student, and I humbly ask for your apology."

Izuku and Kyoka stared at the boy, completely stunned by what he said. "W-Well… I-I find that part about b-being a better student hard to believe." Izuku smiled and bowed back. "B-But I do accept your apology."

"Thank you, I—"

Before Tenya could finish, though, a bubbly voice suddenly spoke up from behind then. "Hey, I recognize that messed-up hair!" Izuku, Kyoka and Tenya all turned out into the hallway and saw the same brunette that Izuku rescued, the girl beaming toward them as she spoke. "So you DID get into U.A. after all!" She began punching the air excitedly. "Not that I'm surprised, the punch was AMAZING!"

Kyoka's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh hey! You're the girl that went back after the exams to vouch for Midoriya!"

The brunette blinked at that. "Huh? How'd you know about that?"

"O-Oh… well…" Izuku started.

But once again, someone cut him off. "HEY! Midoriya!" The four teens shifted their eyes over to their left, just in time to see a certain grey-skinned, black-haired girl come jogging down the hall toward them. She stopped in front of them and gave a sharp-toothed grin to Izuku. "Hey, so you made it in! Sweet!"

Izuku immediately recognized her as the girl that he and Bumblebee helped get to U.A., and it wasn't long before he recalled her name. "K-Kiryu! Y-You got in as well!"

"Yep, sure did." Kaida said with a thumbs up. "And if it weren't for you and your bud, I probably wouldn't have! So thanks again for getting me to the exams on time." It was then that the girl noticed the other three and gave them a smile as well. "Oh hey, these friends of yours?" She gave the trio a salute. "What's up? Name's Kaida Kiryu."

"Greetings!" Tenya exclaimed. "I am Tenya Iida."

"Uh… Kyoka." The Earphone Jack user spoke up, a little confused at the situation. "Kyoka Jiro."

"And I'm Ochako Uraraka!" the brunette said as she smiled up to the grey-skinned girl. "It's really nice to meet you, Kaida!" Ochako faced the entire group and began pumping her arms in excitement. "So, what do you guys think we'll be doing today besides orientation?"

Kaida crossed her arms with a smirk. "Heh, I dunno, but I can't wait to dig into it." She tapped a finger to her chin. "I wonder what our teachers are gonna be like, though…"

"Well, you can answer that question by looking behind you." The five teen's eyes widened at the new voice and they all slowly turned around… only to see a rather tired-looking man with black stubble on his face lying on the ground. He was stuffed inside of a large, yellow sleeping bag, almost as if he had just woken up from a tap. The teens were admittedly a little freaked out by his appearance, though when he stood up and unzipped himself, they became slightly less afraid. "Hmph, it took eight seconds to get you all to shut up. That's not gonna cut it." Once he was out of the bag, the teens saw his full appearance. He was a tall man with long, scraggly black hair and donned pretty much entirely in black clothes. Around his neck was a long, grey scarf that seemed to be hiding something, though what it was, nobody could guess. The man set his tired gaze out to the classroom and introduced himself. "Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course. I'm Shouta Aizawa… your teacher."

' _OUR TEACHER?!'_ The entire class thought to themselves.

Aizawa reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a blue, red and white gym uniform, presenting it to the class. "Alright, listen up. We're going to be having a little test outside to assess your Quirks. So I want all of you to the locker rooms, change into your gym clothes, and meet me outside in ten minutes."

* * *

Once everyone had changed and made it outside, Kyoka went right up to Izuku and asked; "Okay, so when exactly were you going to tell me about Kaida?"

Izuku blinked at the sudden question before rubbing his head sheepishly. "O-Oh, yeah… w-would you believe th-that she kinda slipped my mind?"

Kyoka crossed her arms and gave Izuku a smirk. "Wow, dude, don't you know it's rude to forget about a lady like that?" The Quirk Inheritor's face winced a little before Kyoka gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Relax. Kidding, remember?" She leaned closer to him and whispered; "That said, does she have any clue about Bumblebee?"

"N-No." Izuku shook his head. "Sh-She didn't saw him in robot mode at all."

"Okay, good." Kyoka shifted her eyes up to see Kaida stepping up to the front of the class, getting closer to Aizawa. Oddly enough, the grey-skinned girl was wearing shorts instead of pants like the rest of them. "Just making sure."

Kaida placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head. "Hey teach, not that I mind being outside and all, but aren't we gonna miss orientation?"

Aizawa had an answer almost immediately. "If you wanna make it to the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies. Here at U.A., we're not tied down to any traditions, so that means I can run my class in any way I see fit." He pulled out his cellphone, which displayed data from what could only be a physical fitness test. "You're all familiar with taking standardized tests, but you've never used your Quirks in physical exams before…" His eyes trailed over toward Katsuki and spoke to him. "Bakugo, you earned the most points on the practical exams. What was your farthest distance throw with a soft ball in Junior High?"

Katsuki thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Sixty-seven meters, I think."

"Good." Aizawa pulled a soft ball out from behind his back and tossed it toward Katsuki, the ashen blonde catching it instantly. "Now try doing it with your Qurik." He pointed over to a large white circle on the ground just a few feet away. "Anything goes, just say in the circle."

Once again, Katsuki shrugged. "Alright man, you asked for it." He stepped into the circle and prepared himself for the pitch, and just as he threw it, Katsuki let out a primal yell and used his Explosion Quirk to give the throw a HUGE amount of power. The ball was nearly out of sight by the time it came back down.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa said before showing his cellphone again, showing that it had kept track of Katsuki's throw. The blonde had thrown it just over seven-hundred and five meters. "It's the most rational way to figure out your potential as a pro."

The rest of the students all marveled at the distance that Katsuki had gotten on his thrown. "Woah, seven-hundred and five METERS?" the electric blond boy uttered in disbelief.

The pink girl with the horns clapped her hands together in anticipation. "I wanna go! That looks like fun!"

The boy with the triangular smile pumped his arms… which seemed to have oddly shaped elbows. "This is awesome! We're getting to use our Quirks as much as we want!"

There was a pause before Aizawa spoke again. "So you think this is fun, huh?" His words immediately got everyone's attention as he went on. "You all have three years here to become a hero. You think it's going to be all about games and playtime?" A wily smirk came to his face. "Today, you'll be taking eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none… and will be expelled immediately." The entire class suddenly let out a gasp in shock, and near the back, Izuku could feel a cold chill run through him. "Like I said, I get to deicde how this class works, if that's a problem, then you can head home right now."

"But that's not fair!" Ochako exclaimed. "You can't just expel one of us on the first day!"

"Yeah, we JUST got here!" Kaida added. "That's TOTALLY unfair!"

"Oh, so natural disasters are?" Aizawa countered, stunning the two girls into silence. "Or power-hungry villains or cataclysmic accidents? No, the world's full of unfairness." He paused briefly before going on. "But… as future heroes, your duty is to combat all of that. To be a pro, you have to push yourself. And for the next three years, U.A. is going to throw one challenge after another at you. So go beyond… Plus Ultra style." He furrowed his brow and waved his hand toward them. "Now, show me that it's no mistake that you're here. Let the tests begin."

* * *

Izuku had been shaking like a leaf since Aizawa's speech, and for very good reason. _'Everyone's going to be using their Quirks during all of these physical tests… a-and they're going to be getting awesome results because of it.'_ Izuku gulped, though that did nothing to quell his anxieties. _'So what do I do? I've got a lot of power, but I can only use it once. …And it'll break me. I need to get control just like All Might said.'_ Izuku recalled the conversation that he and All Might had on Dagobah Beach a couple weeks ago, where he had compared using One for All to an egg in a microwave and the Number One Hero had suggested lowering the wattage to gain better control. _'…Maybe I should've come up with a better analogy.'_

However, at the feeling of a quick jab in his shoulder, Izuku tensed up and let out a; "Yeow!"

"Green Bean, focus up." Kyoka said as she returned her jack to its proper place. She jerked her thumb over to the start line for the Fifty Meter Dash. "You're up, dude."

"O-Oh… thanks." Izuku muttered.

Kyoka reached over and gave Izuku's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, relax. You'll do fine, I know it."

"M-Maybe… b-but I can't use my Quirk without breaking my bones." Izuku whispered. "I-I don't know how well I'll do… I-I could be expelled."

The purplette sighed in apprehension. "Yeah, I'm worried about that, too. But I—"

"Midoriya, quit dallying." Aizawa spoke up, pointing over to the starting line where Kaida was preparing to run… while also taking off her shoes for some reason. "We're waiting on you."

Izuku sighed again, sharing a nod with Kyoka before making his way over to the start line. He took a deep breath and prepped himself to start running, only for Kaida to speak up to him. "Hey, Midoriya." The green-haired teen glanced up and saw Kaida giving him a thumbs up. "Do your best, okay? I saw you looked a little nervous and wanted to give you a little support myself."

"O-Oh, thanks, K-Kiryu." Izuku nodded. "I-I appreciate it. Y-You do your best as well."

"No prob, and thanks! Now…" Kaida took a running position and smirked as she spoke two words; "Raptor Legs!"

"W-Wait, wha—AH!" All of a sudden, Kaida's legs began to shift their shape, becoming much more reptilian in nature. Her heels extended while her toes became large, black claws, with her big toe growing a hooked claw that was much larger than the others. Her legs were also becoming much more muscley and scaley, almost as if they belonged to another creature entirely. In the end, she had also gotten slightly taller as well, though Izuku couldn't tell from the angle he was at.

Next to them, the robot began the countdown; _"On your mark… get set… go!"_ _BANG_! With the sound of a simulated shot, Izuku and Kaida began sprinting down the track… and it was quite apparent that Kaida had taken off WELL ahead of Izuku. With dust kicking up from her clawed feet, Kaida crossed the finish line, with the robot on the other end of the track giving out her time; _"4.13 seconds!"_ A few seconds later, Izuku crossed the finishline, the boy now completely exhausted. _"7.02 seconds!"_

Izuku, now completely out of breath and supporting himself on his knees, stared down at the ground as he refilled his lungs with air. _'Only seven seconds? Crap, that's probably not—'_

"Hey, seven seconds!" Kaida exclaimed as she stepped over to Izuku, placing a hand on his shoulder to help support him. "Not bad, Midoriya." Izuku snapped his head up to look Kaida right in the eye, surprised by her words. "I mean it, that's pretty impressive for a fifty-meter dash."

"O-Oh, uh… th-thanks?" Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "I-I guess I'm just worried that I'm n-not getting as impressive scores as y-you or Iida. A-And please don't take that the wrong way, I-I—" But then, he noticed that her legs were still reptilian and scaley, much to his surprise. "Uh… w-well, at least I know why you wear shorts."

"Heh, yeah, I gotta be careful about the kind of clothes I wear." Kaida shifted her legs back to normal, returning to her regular height. "I've lost a TON of clothes that way."

It was at that moment when Kyoka ran up to the duo, giving Izuku a small nudge to the shoulder. "Hey, what'd I tell ya, Broccoli Boy? Seven seconds ain't a bad score."

Izuku blushed at all of the praise he was getting, though he was still a little self-conscious. "Hehe… w-well, thanks, Kyoka. Th-Though it's still not as impressive as K-Kiryu's…" He faced back to the taller girl and raised a brow. "B-By the way, Kiryu, I-I've been meaning to ask… just what IS your Quirk?"

Kaida smirked and gave a small chuckle. "Hehe, I was hoping you'd ask…" Kaida raised her arm and exclaimed; "Raptor Claws!" Just as she said that, her hands and fingers began to shift their shape, becoming scalier while her nails became long, black claws, much to Izuku and Kyoka's shock. "Pretty cool, right? I call my Quirk "Sauro-Parts"." Her hand then went back to normal before she called out; "Triceratops horns!" All of a sudden, three large horns began jutting out from Kaida's face; a small one on her nose while two long ones sprouted from her forehead. Izuku and Kyoka's jaws were on the ground at that point. "See? I can shapeshift my body into that of any dinosaur… though only if I've eaten their fossils first."

Izuku's eyes glistened at the sounds of that. "That is SO cool! C-Can you shift multiple parts of your body at once?!"

"Or maybe even transform into a WHOLE dinosaur?!" Kyoka asked with a wide grin as well.

"Uh… heh…" Kaida rubbed the back of her head as the Triceratops horns retracted back into her face. "No, not exactly… b-but I'm working on both of those. One of my goals here at U.A. is to train my Quirk to the point where I CAN become a whole dinosaur, and I'm not expecting that to be easy…" She glanced down to her hand and clenched it into a fist. "Right now, even _trying_ to activate both my raptor claws AND legs at the same time leaves my muscles utterly weak."

"O-Oh… well, I-I hope you have good luck with that, Kiryu." Izuku said with a bow of his head.

Kyoka gave a small salute. "Yeah, you've got our support."

"Aw, thanks guys." Kaida smiled before leaning forward and cupping her hand over her mouth, whispering to the two; "Also, just between you guys and me, don't stress too much about this assessment test that teach has lined up for us." She gave them a wink. "Trust me, I think things are gonna be just fine."

* * *

Everything was NOT fine… at least for Izuku. Over the course of these tests, he had, in his opinion, done an underwhelming job in everything. The fifty-meter dash, grip strength, standing long jump, and repeated side steps left him both winded AND ever more worried for his results. And now… they were back at the ball throw. Ochako had just used her Quirk to make the ball float so far into the distance that it came us as "Infinity" on Aizawa's phone, much to everyone's shock. Sure, Izuku was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to get the ball THAT far… but he still wasn't too sure about his chances.

He sweated as he watched Kaida take her place in the circle, her ball in hand as she loosened her shoulders up. "Alright, Kiryu, as said before; anything goes, just make sure you say in the circle." Aizawa said.

At that, Kaida's ears perked up. "Anything goes, huh? Okay, teach, you got it!" After making sure she was ready, Kaida did something unexpected; she tossed the soft ball straight up into the air, making sure it got a good height. Then, much to everyone's surprise, she reached down and slightly lifted the back of her shirt and widened her stance, crouching low before shouting; "BRACHIOSAURUS TAIL!"

All at once, much to everyone's surprise, an enormous, scaley tail suddenly burst out of Kaida's lower back. And as the ball came down, the Sauro-Parts user gave it a good _WHAP_ with the new appendage. As a result, the ball was sent flying across the school yard, and once it landed, a robotic voice called out the result; _"392 Meters!"_

As the crowd of students began murmuring about Kaida's feat, the Brachiosaurus tail retracted into her back and she let out a breath, her face dripping with a bit of sweat. "Phew, takes a bit of effort to bring out the bigger parts, but I'd say that was worth it."

"Good work." Aizawa said before waving his hand over to Izuku. "Midoriya, you're up."

Izuku gulped a bit and stepped up, though he was stopped by Kaida along the way. "Hey, good luck there, Midoriya." she said with a confident grin. "You've got this."

Izuku smiled back, but weakly. "Hehe… th-thanks…" He grabbed a soft ball and stepped into the circle, contemplating what to do. _'There's only three tests after this. Sit-ups, toe touches, and the distance run. The first two aren't really suitable for using One for All, and if I use it on the distance run, I won't be able to even finish because my legs will be broken. At this point… it's now or never…'_

On the side lines, Kyoka, Kaida, Ochako, Tenya, and Katsuki were all standing in a small group, observing Izuku as he took his place in the circle. Kyoka chewed on her lower lip as she saw that Izuku was deep in thought. "C'mon, Green Bean, what're you thinking?"

"Think he'll be able to do good on this one?" Ochako asked.

Tenya held a hand to his chin as he pondered the question. "I'm not sure. But if Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, he'll be the one to be sent home."

"Well of COURSE he is!" Katsuki turned to Tenya with an irritated look and pointed to Izuku. "He's a Quirkless loser!"

Almost immediately, though, his words caught the ear of Kaida, resulting in her rounding about onto Katsuki with a rather annoyed expression. "I'm sorry, _what_? The hell is with THAT kinda attitude?"

"None of your business, Lizard Lips." Katsuki waved her off. "All I know is that Deku's gonna be leaving here today and it'll be one less extra getting in my way."

"EXCUSE YOU?!" Kaida exclaimed. "I have half a mind to—"

"You two!" Both Kaida and Katsuki whipped their heads toward Aizawa, the man giving them a stern glare. "Enough, now's not the time to start arguments. Or do I have to send both of you to the principal's office?"

Both Kaida and Katsuki backed down quickly, though Kaida couldn't help but growl under her breath. "What a jerk."

"Yeah, and besides, he's wrong." Kyoka said with a roll of her eyes. "Izuku DOES have a Quirk, and a pretty strong one, too." Her eyes went back over to him, still unsure of what he was going to do. "But… it all depends on how he uses it."

"I see…" Kaida said before taking note of something else Kyoka had said, a toothy smirk coming to her face. "So… you two are on a first-name basis, huh?"

Kyoka's eyes snapped open, realizing her slip of the tongue as her jacks went haywire. She taking a hold of them as her face flushed in embarrassment. "W-What?! N-No, that's not… I-I mean, we're great friends, b-but we're not—" But then, she cut herself off when she saw Izuku rear his arm back, the appendage glowing with a powerful red energy. "Oh god, he's going for it! He's—" However, the moment Izuku threw the ball… his arm stopped glowing, resulting in the ball only going about forty-six meters. Needless to say, the group was perplexed. "…What?"

"H-Hey, what gives?" Izuku asked, staring at his own hands in shock. "I-I was trying to use it just now."

"I erased your Quirk." Everyone's eyes immediately went over to Aizawa… whos scarf was now coming unfurled and practically waving around his head. His hair was sticking up on end and his eyes were staring directly at Izuku, now glowing bright red. What's more, it was revealed that he had been keeping a pair of thick, yellow goggles under his scarf the whole time. "The judges for this exam… weren't rational enough." He furrowed his brows at Izuku. "Someone like you shouldn't be at this school."

Izuku took a step back. "W-Wait, you erased my—ah!" the boy gasped in realization the moment he saw the goggles. "Hold on, I know you! Y-You're the Erasure Hero… Eraserhead!"

All at once, the group of students standing off to the side all began conversing about their teacher. " _Erasure_ Hero?" the boy with the rounded elbows asked. "I don't think I've ever heard of him."

"Oh, I have." said the green-haired girl with large eyes, putting a finger to her chin. "I think he works mostly on the down-low…"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes slightly at Izuku. "So tell me, were you planning on breaking your bones again?"

"W-What?! N-No, I-I wasn't—gah!" Before Izuku knew it, Aizawa had used his scarf to capture him, and it wasn't long before he was dragged over to the Erasure Hero, the two looking eye-to-eye.

"No matter what you were planning, you'd be nothing but a liability in battle." Aizawa scolded. "Your actions remind me of another reckless hero I know." His gaze went off to the side for a brief moment, as if there was someone there that the others weren't aware of. "But even with that drive, you're worthless if you can only throw one punch before being out for the count. Sorry, Midoriya, but with your power, there's no way you can become a hero."

Initially, Izuku was put off by Aizawa's words. But then, he remembered all of the support he had received from his friends. Bumblebee, Kyoka, Mei, and now, even Kaida. There were people that actually believed in him, and he'd be damned if he let them down now. Aizawa blinked and his hair fell back down, his scarf returning to his neck. "I've returned your impractical Quirk. Take your final throw and get it over with."

Back over with the group, they watched as Izuku picked up the soft ball and stared down at it with a determined gaze, taking his place in the circle again. "So… what do you think teach said to him?" Kaida asked.

Kyoka pursed her lips in annoyance. "I don't _think_ anything. I heard _exactly_ what he said." Kyoka wiggled one of her jacks for emphasis. "He basically said that Izuku has way too much power, and since he can't control it, he has no chance in being a hero."

"What?" Kaida whispered harshly. "That's crazy! I seriously doubt that—woah, hold on!"

Everyone's eyes darted back toward Izuku as he reared back his arm, his teeth clenched and his eyes staring straight ahead with resolve. He threw his arm forward… and that's when they saw it. "Wait… his finger!" Kyoka exclaimed, seeing the same glowing red power as before… only Izuku now had it focused solely on his index finger.

" _SMAAAAAASSSHH_!" With a mighty bellow, Izuku threw the ball with such force that it created a small blast of concussive wind, making everyone reel back in shock. The ball went high up into the air, and when it came back down, it had gone about seven-hundred and five meters. Izuku was breathing hard after his throw, his finger now completely broken.

Everyone's jaws were on the floor as the seconds passed, with Kaida summing the whole thing up rather well; "HOLY CRAP BASKETS!"

"…Took the words right outta my mouth, sister." Kyoka agreed. _'I freaking FELT that.'_

Next to them, Ochako threw up her hands in celebration. "Alright! He's finally showing us what his true power is like!"

"Yes, but his finger appears to be broken." Tenya noticed, his hand cupping his chin. "Just like in the exam. This Quirk is quite odd, to be sure…"

In the corner of her eye, Kyoka saw Katsuki trembling at the sight of what just happened, his mouth agape as he stared at Izuku. A smirk came to her lips and she snickered at him. "Hehe, see? Told ya he had a—" But then, she saw a series of small explosions begin to erupt from Katsuki's hands, and then the next moment, he had burst toward Izuku with an angry yell. Kyoka gasped and, without thinking, shouted; "IZUKU! Watch out!"

Hearing his name called out, Izuku turned is head… just in time to see Katsuki barreling toward him. "DEKU YOU BASTARD! Tell me how you did that or you're DEAD!" Izuku let out a terrified scream… but immediately stopped when a familiar scarf suddenly captured Katsuki, much to the blond's annoyance. "Gah! What?! W-What the hell is this thing made out of?!"

"Carbon fiber and a special metal allow." Aizawa answered, his eyes glowing red as he used his Quirk once again. "It has to be strong in order to make for an effective capture weapon. Now stand down. Trust me, you DON'T want me to use my Quirk so much... it gives me serious dry eye." Katsuki stood down and Aizawa let him go, blinking to deactivate his Quirk. "Alright, whoever's next can step up."

Izuku and Katsuki stared at one another for a minute before the former sprinted over toward Kyoka, Kaida, Tenya and Ochako, thankful that he hadn't gotten mauled. Once over there, Kyoka immediately came up to check on him. "Dude, is your finger okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Izuku nodded. "A-And thanks for warning me. I—"

"DUDE!" Kaida exclaimed before giving Izuku a hearty smack to the back. Izuku was just able to keep his balance as the grey-skinned girl have him a grin. "That was one HELL of a throw, Midoriya! You ROCKED it!"

"Kaida's right, Midoriya!" Ochako agreed. "You really showed your stuff out there!" However, she then put a finger to her chin. "Although… why did Bakugo call you "Deku" just now?"

Izuku winced a little bit at the question, but then he remembered what Kyoka had suggested to him a couple weeks ago after the incident at Aldera. He smiled to Ochako and explained; "O-Oh, well… th-that's the name K-Kacchan uses to make fun of me. H-He's been calling me that since we were k-kids."

"Hm, I see." Tenya said as he came over as well. "I take it that you two aren't on the best of terms?"

Kyoka scoffed a little bit. "Tch, that's putting it mildly…" She furrowed her brows at the ashen blond as he and the other students began heading over to the next test. _'Clearly, we're going to be having us a bit of a problem…'_

* * *

"Okay, time for you to see your results." Aizawa said as he stepped in front of his class, the test having just concluded. Izuku gulped as he clenched his still-broken finger, having fought through the pain as the tests went on. "I've ranked all of you from best to worst, though you should have a good idea of your standing already…" With that, Aizawa pulled up the entire list and Izuku immediately began scanning it for his name. From top to bottom it was;

Momo Yaoyorozu

Shoto Todoroki

Katsuki Bakugo

Tenya Iida

Kaida Kiryu

Fumikage Tokoyami

Mezo Shoji

Eijiro Kirishima

Mina Ashido

Ochako Uraraka

Koji Koda

Rikido Sato

Tsuyu Asui

Yuga Aoyama

Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari

Kyoka Jiro

Toru Hagakure

And finally… Izuku Midoriya. The last name on the list. _'…Oh no.'_ Izuku thought as he felt his gut sink. _'I'm dead last…'_ He could feel Kyoka, Tenya, Ochako and Kaida all looking at him worriedly as he screwed his eyes shut, clenching his good fist in apprehension. _'I failed…'_

"…And I was lying." Aizawa said as he shut off the holographic list. "Nobody's going home." There was a long pause as everyone was staring at Aizawa in disbelief, the man giving them a rather forced and uncomfortable smile. "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests."

Once again, there was a long silence… only for nearly the entire group to exclaim; "WHAT?!" Izuku, Kyoka, Tenya and Ochako in particular were in utter bafflement at what had happened, their eyes nearly glazed over while Izuku had become completely pale.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure that out." Everyone turned to see the pretty black-haired girl with the ponytail giving them an apologetic face. "Sorry, I guess I should've said something."

Kyoka gave her a deadpan face and thought to herself; _'Yeah, you SHOULD have.'_

"Alright, we're done for the day." Aizawa said as he began making his way toward the building. "Pick up a syllabus in the class room and read it over before tomorrow." Before he left, however, he handed a small slip to Izuku. "Midoriya, take this and head to the old lady's office so she can get you patched up." He turned away from the group and told them; "Things are only going to get tougher tomorrow, because that's when your actual training begins. Make sure you're prepared." And with that, their homeroom teacher walked off, leaving everyone else to return to the classroom.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief and almost collapsed on the spot. "Oh thank god, I-I'm not going home."

"I know, right?" Kyoka said with a relieved smile of her own before pointing toward the school. "That said, I think you should head over to the nurse's office." She sent Izuku a small wink and a thumbs up.

"O-Oh, r-right." Izuku nodded. "I-I'll meet you out front, okay?"

* * *

And meet him out front she did. Kyoka stood near the large front doors of U.A. as she watched Izuku walk toward her from down the hall… though oddly enough, he seemed to be staggering a little bit. As he got closer, she took note of his rather exhausted expression and let out a small chuckle. "What's up, Pine Tree? The tests take more outta ya then ya thought?"

Almost instantly, Izuku broke out of his tired trance and focused on her, giving her a sheepish smile. "O-Oh, no. T-Turns out Recovery Girl's healing Quirk makes it so that the body heals sever wounds… b-but at the cost of a lot of energy being drained." He lifted his finger to her, which was now bandaged up. "Th-Though I have to be careful. H-Having her use her Quirk on me too many times c-could kill me."

Kyoka's eyebrows rose slightly. "…Please tell me that's a joke." Izuku glanced off to the side and Kyoka let out a sigh. "Man, we REALLY need to find a way for you to get a handle on your Quirk, at least enough so that you don't break your bones all the time."

"Y-yeah, agreed." Izuku said as the duo proceeded out the door, walking down the entryway of the school. "…I j-just wish that were easier said than done."

"Well, we'll brainstorm on it and see if we can't come up with a couple ideas." Kyoka said before sending him a smile. "Speaking of brainstorming, though, thanks for your input on my costume. I think it's gonna be pretty versatile."

Izuku smiled back at her. "N-No problem. A-And thanks for YOUR input on mine…" The green-haired boy trailed off, however, when he remembered something that had happened earlier. "B-By the way… during the tests…" Kyoka raised a brow as Izuku paused, his face tinged red slightly. "You… you u-used my first name…"

Kyoka's eyes widened, remembering that all too well. "O-Oh… yeah, I did, didn't I?" She clicked the tips of her jacks together nervously. "W-Well, I guess seeing Bakugo just gunning it for you made me panic and I yelled out the first word that came to my head." A small smile came to her face. "Though honestly, I like how your name sounds. If you don't mind… I'd kinda like to keep calling you Izuku going forward."

It was Izuku's turn to have his eyes widen in shock. "F-First name basis?"

"Yeah, I mean… we've known each other for a month and have hung out almost every single day, so why not?" Kyoka shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know why we haven't ALL started calling each other by our first names by now."

"Hehe… w-well, I-I think it's because Hatsume l-likes to call us by our nicknames most of the time."

Kyoka twirled one of her jacks around her finger with a chuckle. The pink-haired inventor had recently given her the nickname "Jackie" about a week ago, and she had to admit, she kinda liked it. "Heh, yeah, you've got a point there." She then gave Izuku a wink. "But hey, feel free to start calling me Kyoka, okay?"

Izuku swallowed at the prospect before replying. "O-Okay… K-Kyoka."

Kyoka smirked and quirked a brow. "Wow, really THAT hard to say someone's first name, Izuku?"

The Quirk Inheritor deadpanned, but couldn't help but laugh at Kyoka's teasing. "I-Is there really no limit to the things you can tease me about?"

"Nope! And I intend to keep it that way." Kyoka grinned before noticing someone approaching them from the corner of her eye. "Huh? Oh, hey there, Iida."

Sure enough, the spectacled blue-haired young man came walking over to them, giving both of them a nod. "Jiro, Midoriya, good to see you." Tenya shifted his eyes over to Izuku in concern. "I wanted to check in on your broken finger. How are you doing?"

"O-Oh, I'm fine thanks to Recovery Girl." Izuku assured. "J-Just need to keep this on u-until tomorrow."

"Ah, excellent." Tenya said before putting a finger to his chin. "I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawa's approach to class, I will admit. But I trust the school's judgement. U.A. IS the top program." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Even so, lying is downright immoral."

"Well, what'd ya expect?" Everyone perked their heads up and saw both Kaida and Ochako making their way over to them, the former giving the group a toothy grin. "That he would ACTUALLY expel one of us before the day was done? C'mon, no sane teacher would do THAT. Do you know how much trouble he'd be in?"

Izuku, Kyoka and Tenya blinked in surprised. "W-Wait, Kiryu… are you saying YOU knew a-about the lie, too?!"

Kaida rubbed the back of her head. "Well… I had my suspicions. I wasn't a hundred percent sure like that Yaoyorozu girl was, but I had a good feeling that we were all gonna be okay."

Next to her, Ochako let out a happy sigh. "And thank goodness we were! That was all TOTALLY nerve-wracking." She brightened up and beamed at the entire group. "Anyway, Kaida and I were on our way to the station and we wanted to see if you guys wanted to join in. So whaddya say?"

Izuku and Kyoka glanced toward one another sheepishly before answering her. "Well… actually, Uraraka… we've already got a ride waiting for us." Kyoka explained.

Both Ochako and Tenya's eyebrows rose at that. "Woah, really?! You guys have your own personal ride?!"

"Y-Yeah, we—" _BEEP-BEEP!_ Izuku was cut off by the sound of a car horn and an engine pulling up to the U.A. entrance, a certain yellow vehicle being the source of it. "O-Oh, and there he is now!" He waved to the young blonde man behind the steering wheel of the Beetle and called out; "H-Hey Brian!"

Kaida smiled at the familiar face while both Ochako and Tenya were focused MUCH more on the vehicle that face was driving. "Oh hey, it's you!" Kaida approached the vehicle and peered into the driver's side window, lifting a fist to "Brian". "Good to see ya again, dude!"

Bumblebee brightened up and pounded the fist back, his radio turning on so that he could speak to her. _"Hello—zrkt—nice to see you—zrkt—again!"_

Kaida's eyes widened at the unique way of speaking. "Huh, well that's new…"

"Hehe… y-yeah." Izuku said as he and the others approached the vehicle as well. "B-Brian is actually a-able to communicate through his radio via his Q-Quirk." He rubbed the back of his head, feeling bad about lying to Kaida a little bit, but deeming it necessary. "A-And when we first met, h-his radio was b-broken, so…"

"Ah, I get ya." Kaida nodded before going back to Bee. "But still, good to see you, Brian. And again, thanks for helping me out a few weeks back!" Bumblebee gave her a cheery thumbs up.

"Excuse me, but could we please focus on the fact that THIS man is driving a 1973 VOLKSWAGEN BEETLE?!" Tenya exclaimed as his arms moved stiffly and erratically in disbelief. "A car that is WELL over three centuries old?!"

Ochako grinned from ear to ear at the sight of the old bug. "Haha! This is UNREAL!" She moved from the front to the back while taking in the extremely old yet pristine car. "I can't believe that he's actually DRIVING one of these!" She went back to the front again to introduce herself to the disguised robot. "Hi! I'm Ochako Uraraka. And your name is Brian, right?"

Bumblebee began switching his radio around a bit. _"Hit the nail on the head—zrkt—Brown-eyed girl!"_ The holomatter avatar then eyed Tenya and gave him a nod. _"Zrkt—And what's YOU'RE name, slim?!"_

Tenya immediately straightened up and put a hand to his chest. "O-Oh, I am Tenya Iida. It is a true pleasure. I must ask… where did you acquire such an antique vehicle?"

Izuku stepped up to answer for "Brian". "Oh, B-Brian's dad actually owns th-the car. H-He's a b-big collector of antique c-cars over in America, a-and he wanted Brian to drive the Beetle around Japan for a little bit."

"Ah, I see." Tenya then gave Bumblebee a bow. "Well then, your father is quite the exquisite taste in cars, I must say."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Ochako said as she continued to inspect the car more. "Wow, I would LOVE to take a ride in one of these…"

Once again, Izuku and Kyoka glanced toward each other before the former gave the purplette a shrug. Kyoka mulled over it in her head for a little bit before coming to her conclusion. "Hey… you guys said you were headed to the station, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Kaida confirmed.

Izuku tapped his fingers together. "W-Well… it m-may be a tight squeeze for all of us, b-but w-would you like to ride with us there? I-I mean, it's not far after all, s-so you guys would be able to at least get in a short ride…"

Ockako gasped in delight. "Ah! That would be so AWESOME!"

"Yeah, totally!" Kaida said with a thumbs up. "I'm game!"

"As am I!" Tenya added before going back to his stiff arm movements. "It would be a true honor and a privilege to ride in one of these historic vehicles!"

Kyoka couldn't help but smirk at the over-the-top answer before ushering their friends to get in. "Well, what're we waiting for? Pile on in, guys!" With that, the teens piled in one by one, with Tenya taking the passenger seat while Izuku and the girls squeezed into the back, the green-haired boy making sure to take a window seat. Thankfully, it wasn't AS bad as they imagined, but it still resulted in them being practically hip-to-hip… and Izuku and Kyoka were both trying VERY hard not to blush at how close they were.

"Oof, well, we managed." Ochako said from her own window seat… only to then notice something lying on the ground. "Oh hey, what's this?" She picked up the notebook, all without noticing Bee's eyes widen in panic. Once she saw what was on the paper, she let out a small gasp. "Oh my goodness… Brian, did you DRAW this?!"

Kyoka and Izuku perked up and craned their heads over to see what Ochako was talking about… only for their jaws to drop. There, drawn on the sheet of paper, was the head of a robot. They noticed that its features were quite feminine, so they knew that it HAD to be a girl. And her helm was very rounded in shape, with two bun-shaped constructs on the side of her head. After noticing how panicked Bee seemed at the moment, Kyoka whispered as low as she possibly could to Izuku; "Oh god. Izuku, Bee's starting to freak!"

"T-That drawing must involve his m-memories somehow." Izuku concluded. "W-We need to cover him, quickly!"

Kyoka nodded and cleared her throat. "Oh, uh, yeah, he did!" She reached for the notebook and pointed to the feminine robot. "Brian's a REALLY great artist, and he's really good at drawing robots and stuff."

Kaida let out a laugh next to her. "Heh, well, I gotta admit, that's a pretty unique-looking robot." She nudged her head toward Bee slightly. "You've got a cool talent, Brian."

" _Zrkt—Ah-thank you, thank you very much!"_ Bee thanked through his radio before pulling away from U.A., heading toward the train station as he just began to play regular music.

Kyoka pulled the picture of the femme bot over to her and Izuku, the duo gazing at this new face in intrigue. "Izuku… what… or _who_ do you think this is?" Kyoka whispered again, making sure that only they could hear each other.

"I-I don't know, Kyoka." Izuku admitted, all while secretly getting goosebumps at the feeling of saying Kyoka's name. "B-But whoever it… o-or rather, _she_ is… it seems Bee's definitely s-starting to get some clearer memories. W-When we get back to the garage and see Hatsume, w-we'll delve more into this." The duo glanced back to the picture, both of them curious as to who this face actually belonged to.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The first day at U.A. is done and over with, and it seems that Izuku and Kyoka came out with many more friends than they had going in! We got the introduction of Tenya and Ochako, of course, but here, we've also got a little more insight into the girl that is Kaida Kiryu. As you all have seen, her Quirk, which I have dubbed: "Sauro-Parts", is being able to shape shift her body into all sorts of different dinosaur parts, though she has to EAT a dinosaur's fossils before she can replicate their body parts. Won't lie to you guys, I was inspired by both my endless love for dinosaurs… AND the Marvel Comic character "Reptil", whose powers are very similar to Kaida's. I thought; "you know, this kind of power isn't one that you see too often, so why not?". I mean, heck, if there's a hero who can turn into an ENTIRE DRAGON in the MHA world, then why NOT have a dinosaur themed one, too, right? I look forward to hearing what you guys think about her, so feel free to share your thoughts, because we're only getting started on her here.**

**But of course, that's not all! It seems that Midnight has inadvertently triggered yet another memory for Bumblebee… and this time, it's thankfully a more pleasant one. Hmm… now which Autobot is famous for having a helm that has bun-shaped structures on its sides like a Princess Leia hair-do? Seems like yet another memory to try and stew on, to be sure, but hey, at least Bee got a chance to meet Tenya and Ochako, as well as reunite with Kaida as well. Also, Izuku and Kyoka are now on a first name basis. Things definitely continue to get more interesting between those two…**

**Alright, and now, the Preview! After going over Bumblebee's reemerging memory with Mei, the second day of school comes, and you all know what that means; Hero Training with All Might! And what's better… is that "Brian" is tagging along as an observer thanks to All Might. How will things play out? Well… you'll see. Thanks for reading everyone, and I'll see you all next time! Stay safe out there, and remember;**

**GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**


	9. Hero Training

**A/N: Greetings all, and welcome back to the story! Not gonna lie to you guys, this is probably the longest chapter yet, and I can guarantee you that it won't be the last! We've got a lot of stuff lined up here, so let's just jump into it, shall we? This is…**

**Chapter 9: Hero Training**

* * *

Normally, Mei Hatsume wouldn't be all that interested in pictures… except for schematics, of course. She couldn't get ENOUGH of those. But the picture that she held in her hands, one that Bumblebee had apparently _drawn_ , was getting her excited. It was a face, a face that belonged to yet ANOTHER robot. The pink-haired inventor could barely contain herself and she grinned from ear to hear, using her Zoom Quirk in order to take in every detail of the drawing. Mei couldn't help but giggle to herself as her excitement continued to build… which began to unsettle her friends, who were standing behind her and watching with trepidation.

"Uh… H-Hatsume?" Izuku asked reluctantly. "A-Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY?!" Mei pulled her face away from the piece of paper and whipped around to Izuku, Kyoka, and Bumblebee, the latter in his robot form. The trio jumped slightly at her sudden shout, but that didn't deter her from going on. "I'm WAY more than okay, Muscles!" She showed them the picture and pointed directly at the unknown robot's face. "Do you KNOW what this means?!"

Izuku and Kyoka glanced to one another hesitantly before the green-haired teen gave an answer. "Uh… th-that Bumblebee is getting clearer memories?"

"And that Bee is actually REALLY good at drawing faces?" Kyoka added as her eyes directed themselves squarely onto the piece of paper. "I mean, dang, that is HIGHLY detailed."

Mei then zipped up to the two and stood between them, putting her arms over their shoulders eagerly. "Both very true! But there's something BIGGER here that you two are missing!" She pointed to the picture again. "You see this robot's face? See how slender it is and how its lips are fuller? It's CLEARLY female!" She got right into their faces with a huge grin. "And do you know what THAT means?!"

"Uh…" Izuku started, only for Mei to cut him off.

"It means that the theory that I've been cooking up is RIGHT!" The pinkette pointed up to Bumblebee, who recoiled slightly at the action. "As we already know, whatever race of alien robots that Bee's a part of, they're MUCH more than JUST robots. Rather, they're actually sentient, robotic _organisms_ that have thoughts and emotions." Mei pointed at the picture again. "And if this drawing is anything to go by, if Bee IS remembering this bot correctly… then it's strong evident to suggest that these robotic organisms also have GENDER as well!"

Kyoka blinked in surprise before glancing up to Bumblebee. "Huh, I never DID think about that."

"Y-Yeah, me either." Izuku concurred. "I-I mean, the only two robots we've ever seen are Bumblebee and the one in the hologram, and THAT one actually had a male voice."

Kyoka placed a hand to her hip, raising an inquiring brow to the drawing. "So… here's the big question; how do robots even HAVE genders? They don't really reproduce… do they?"

Mei scoffed at the idea. "Pfft, of course not! Why would a robotic being need to reproduce for?" She raised a single finger up to Kyoka. "But the REAL answer as to how they have different genders is simple;" Mei pointed to the drawing once again, "physical, and most likely, _mental_ differences! I mean…" She waved her hand across the paper. "This is bot CLEARLY female, as I pointed out earlier, there's no mistaking it. So I'm betting that, just like how male and female humans have differing cognitive functions, so do male and female Transformers."

"Huh, interesting." Kyoka mused before raising a brow. "By the way, "Transformers"?"

"Hey, do YOU have a better name for them, Jackie?" Mei countered.

"No, but it IS a bit on the nose." Kyoka smirked before going back to Bumblebee. "So, Bee, do you have any other memory on who this girl-bot is?"

Bumblebee furrowed his eyeridges in thought, his optics laser focused on the picture he had drawn. _"Zzrkt—I don't know—zrkt—It's a mystery!"_ All of a sudden, Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode and activated his holoform, the blonde boy getting out of the Beetle and reaching for the picture. A ponderous expression came to his face as he stared at it, his radio still going. _"I'm not all that sure—zzrkt—how I remember you…"_

Izuku tilted his head. "W-Well… is there anything you ARE sure about?"

A slightly sheepish expression came to Bee's face before another song played; _"Zzrkt—You're beautiful… You're beautiful… You're beautiful, it's true!"_

At that, Kyoka's smirk only increased. "Ah, I see. Whoever this girl bot is, you must think pretty highly of her, yeah?"

" _Zzrkt—she's got the look!"_

Kyoka clapped her hands and let out a small laugh. "Haha! Oh my god, Bee's got a crush!" The holomatter avatar immediately hid his face in his hands, trying to hide his face as Kyoka grasped his shoulders. "Haha! Aw, don't feel embarrassed, Bee. I know this all must be a bit… MUCH for you all at once, but trust me, you're okay." Kyoka picked up the picture and pointed to it. "Whoever this girl bot is, I'm sure she must be nice if you remembered her so well, so keep that in mind, okay?" While Bee was still utterly nervous at what Kyoka had implied, he smiled at her words and nodded a little, pulling his hands away from his face. "Good. So, if you remembered her THIS well… you think you can remember her name, if she has any?"

Once again, this put Bumblebee in a ponderous state, the blond holoform grasping the piece of paper again as he sat down and attempted to recall just who this femme's name was. After a few minutes, Izuku came up and reached out. "U-Uh, Bee, you don't have to—" However, Bumblebee waved to him, not taking his eyes off the picture of a second. "Huh… w-wow, he seems REALLY focused on that picture."

"Probably best to leave him like that, Izuku." Kyoka pointed out. "I mean, he REALLY wants to remember his past, so if this helps him do that, then we should leave him be for a while."

"Y-Yeah, you're right, Kyoka." Izuku nodded. "W-Wouldn't wanna break his concentration."

Off to the side, Mei placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Huh, since when did YOU guys start calling yourselves by your first names?"

Realizing that they hadn't told Mei about the events of the first day yet, Izuku and Kyoka eyed one another once again before both of them sighed. The Quirk Inheritor rubbed the back of his neck and answered with; "Hehe… i-it's a long story, Hatsume."

Kyoka put her hands behind her back. "Yeah, let's just say that things on the first day got a bit… hectic."

"Oh, I know ALL about that." Mei said with a proud smile. "Powerloader gave me and my class a project on the first day that called for all of us to create something unique… while also being small as well. So, I made these!" Mei reached into her backpack and pulled out a set of small ball-shaped devices, catching Izuku and Kyoka's attention immediately. "Muscles, Jackie, may I present Baby Number 95: my Micro-Tracers!"

"Woah! Th-That's so cool, Hatsumei!" Izuku said as he and Kyoka got a closer look. "D-Do they really work?"

"Well… kinda." Mei said awkwardly. "I mean, they DO work… but they also blew up during class."

Kyoka facepalmed. "SERIOUSLY?! Hatsume, how did you manage to blow THESE tiny things up?"

"You'd be very surprised at just how too much electricity powering such a small device can have such an explosive effect." Mei stated bluntly. "BUT, the main takeaway from this project is that they DO work. They just need their electricity output adjusted so that they DON'T blow up!" She held up two of the small, ball-shaped devices. "And once I do, I'm gonna make sure that every one of us has one on us!"

This managed to confound both Izuku and Kyoka even more. "Uh… why?"

"Uh, so we can all find each other if we get into trouble, that's why!" Mei clarified as she pointed to a small button that was on each of the tiny balls. "See, when you press THIS button, it sends out a signal that's supposed to act as an alert in case you're in trouble." The pinkette smiled brightly as she went on; "I figured that we'd be able to use this in case any of us got into trouble or something so that we can all find each other. I mean, now that we're going to U.A., you never know, right?"

"W-Well, I guess you have a point." Izuku crossed his arms. "S-Still, I don't know if there'll be any REAL danger when it comes to that Hatsume. U.A. is probably THE most heavily guarded hero school, after all. Villains have very rarely broken in."

"Hey, better to be safe than sorry, Muscles." Mei chastised. "Especially when we have Bee here with us. If the wrong person discovered him, we'd be in MASSIVE trouble."

Bee's radio kicked on again, though his holoform was still studying his drawing intently. _"Zzrkt—Yeah trouble now! I'm trouble y'all!"_

Kyoka let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you have a point there. Probably WOULD be a good idea to have something that lets us all find each other just in case." She sent a knowing smile over to Mei and put a hand to her hip. "Just… make sure that they don't explode. I'd rather NOT have something on me that could blow me up."

Mei saluted with a cheeky grin. "I only promise to try."

"And I think that's the best I'm gonna get." Kyoka chuckled before going over to her backpack and taking out the syllabus that they had gotten from class that day. "Anyway, let's go over this paperwork like Mr. Aizawa said. I've got a feeling that we're gonna be in for quite the second day tomorrow if day one was like this."

Izuku nodded and took out his own syllabus as well. "Y-Yeah, I-I guess we'd better be prepared…"

Mei sat down at her work bench, placing the tracers on it before going for her tools. "I'm kinda surprised that you guys got pulled into an off-the-cuff test right from the get go. Whoever your teacher is, he sounds intense." A smile came to her face and she pointed over to them. "Now, Powerloader? He's a GREAT teacher so far. The first thing he told us is to literally make WHATEVER we want! Said he didn't wanna put any limits on our creativity."

Kyoka couldn't help but grin a little. "Heh, well, knowing you, Hatsume, I bet you're loving that."

"Oh, you betcha, Jackie!" Mei spun around in her seat and spread her arms out wide. "It means that I can create as many babies as I want and I have no limit to what I can do with them! The school funds pretty much EVERYTHING!" Her hands went to her cheeks and a euphoric expression came to Mei's face. "Ah, I could just die thinking about it! I'm gonna make so many good babies, you won't even KNOW!"

Izuku let out a chuckle. "Hehe, s-something tells me we will, Hatsume." He glanced back down to his syllabus and his eyebrows rose up. "O-Oh… boy."

Kyoka raised a single brow. "What's up, Izuku?"

"K-Kyoka… t-tomorrow, we start our Hero Training courses."

"Hey, that's cool!" Kyoka smiled. "I'm pretty sure that All Might is teaching those, right?"

Izuku nodded. "Y-Yeah, you're right… b-but we'll be doing ACTUAL combat training… and I s-still don't have a hang of my Quirk yet."

Kyoka pursed her lips and placed a hand on the green-haired boy's shoulder in reassurance. "Okay, let's not panic here. Maybe we'll be in a scenario where we won't HAVE to use our Quirks?"

"I-I can only hope." Izuku murmured. "I mean, w-what if—" SLAM! "AH!" Both Izuku and Kyoka let out a yell as Bumblebee suddenly slapped his drawing down on the table in front of them, the blond holoform wearing a serious expression. "Uh… c-can we help you, Bee?" The blonde made a scribbling motion over his drawing, which only confused the others more. "W-Wait, you want to scribble out your drawing?!" Bee vehemently shook his head and did his scribbling motion again, this time in between the lines of the bot's face.

Kyoka let out a small gasp and connected the dots. "OH! You wanna color it in?" Bee nodded rapidly, pointing to his head for emphasis. "You're remembering her more! That's great!" Kyoka turned to Mei and asked; "Do we have any colored pencils or something, Hatsume?"

"Actually, we do!" Mei stood up and ran out of the garage, coming back a few minutes later with a small, plastic, blue box. "My uncle keeps these around just in case he needs them." She handed the box to Bumblebee, who bowed his head before going back to his drawing.

The blond holoform opened the box, revealing a whole variety of colored pencils for him to choose. However, the ones he zeroed in on were a soft pink, a hot pink, white, and a bright blue. Bee took the softer pink pencil and began coloring in her face, careful to stay away from her rounded helm. Once the main face was colored, Bee took the hot pink pencil and colored in her lips before using the bright blue to color in her eyes. Finally, he took the white pencil and colored in her helm, though there were a few details on her head buns he kept clear to color in with the hot pink pencil. Once he was done, he took the softer pink one again and wrote something down at the bottom of the picture, presenting it to the group once he was done.

"Woah, okay, Bee." Kyoka nodded as she took a second look at the picture. "You're DEFINITELY remembering more here…"

"Y-Yeah, color is definitely a good step…" Izuku agreed before directing his eyes down to the word below the face. "…But a name is even better." Both Kyoka and Mei nodded in agreement. There, underlined for emphasis, was a five-letter word that the trio of humans made sure to keep memorized;

_Arcee_

* * *

The next day came, and Bumblebee had to admit, he was still utterly stumped. He was sitting in the U.A. parking lot, his holoform activated as he leaned out his window while holding his drawing in his hand. The more he gazed at it, the more he wanted to remember just exactly WHO this femme bot was. However, outside of her face, her colors, her name, and the fact that she was apparently nice to him, he couldn't recall just _who_ this "Arcee" really was. It was obvious that he must have had SOME sort of relationship with her, but he couldn't recall WHAT it was. Friends? Partners? Good Acquaintances? …Or was she as Kyoka had suggested last night? Bee was thankful that his holoform couldn't blush at the thought.

_Tap-tap-tap!_ Bee's eyes widened and his head spun around, only to be met with a window full of large abs in a red and white costume. However, a single second later, the figure bent down, revealing himself to be none other than— **"I AM HERE, peering through your window!"** Bee stumbled back in his seat, shocked at All Might's sudden appearance. **"AH-HA-HA! Apologies, Bumblebee. But you seemed a bit spaced out there."**

Bumblebee sent All Might an irritated yet questioning face, tilting his head a little. " _Zzrkt—All Might! Zzrkt—what's the deal with that?!"_

" **Ah, you wish to know why I am here and not teaching, yes?"** All Might received a nod from Bee, ushering him to go one. **"Well, the short answer is; I AM teaching a class. However, I have a moment of reprieve while they are all getting changed into their hero costumes for their first training session."** He extended an inviting hand. **"I came here to ask if you would like to accompany me to Ground Beta in order to witness it. I'm sure you would like to see what young Midoriya and young Jiro are capable of."**

Bumblebee brightened up and nodded his head immediately. **"Haha! Excellent!"** All Might leaned down and whispered; **"But remember, while in there, you are under the guise of Brian, my intern from America. You are there as an observer, so keep your interactions with the class, including Midoriya and Jiro, to a minimum, alright? We don't want any of them suspecting something."**

The blonde holoform nodded and gave a salute, to which All Might gave a thumbs up. **"Very good! Now then…"** Without warning, All Might picked Bumblebee up… meaning that he reached down and hoisted the Volkswagen Beetle right up over his head. Bumblebee had to resist the urge to transform to get out of the situation as All Might bent his legs. **"OFF TO GROUND BETA!"** With that, All Might leapt up into the air, his hold on Bumblebee secure as he jumped right over to the other side of the campus.

* * *

Kyoka Jiro LOVED her hero costume. It was exactly what she had been hoping for and even a bit more after all of the improvements that Izuku had suggested to her. She was donned in a pair of black pants, a black leather jacket with a salmon pink undershirt that had several rips in his hem, a pair of white fingerless gloves, a black choker, and a pair of large, black boots that each had a set of speakers in them. She had also painted two red, upside down triangles under her eyes, adding a bit of extra detail. As for the added bits that Izuku had suggested, they consisted of two smaller speakers that were attached to bracelets on her wrists to allow for better aim with her sound waves, as well as a pair of blue and red headphones on her head for a bit of extra detail. Overall, her costume had come out better than it had hoped…

…So why was she feeling like the rest of the girls had her outclassed? All of them were wearing skintight body suits that emphasized their… assets. Granted, both male AND female heroes wore body suits like that, but all the same, it accentuated the body's details greatly, and because of that, Kyoka couldn't help but feel… inadequate compared to everyone else. The pink girl, Mina, definitely seemed to be enjoying her new splotchy blue and purple costume, though the green-haired girl, Tsuyu Asui, seemed rather sheepish about her own green one. Heck, she was pretty sure that the invisible girl, Toru, was just wearing nothing but a pair of gloves and boots… meaning she was mostly naked. _'Is that even allowed?'_

Kyoka then glanced over to her right… and her eyes bugged out at what she saw next. The ponytailed girl, Momo Yaoyorozu, was wearing a red leotard that had a VERY deep cut at the front of her body, going all the way down to her belly button while only just barely keeping her chest covered. Also, her arms and legs were pretty exposed as well, meaning that she had a LOT of skin showing. _'Okay, how is THAT legal here?! Pretty sure MIDNIGHT is wearing more clothes than her!'_

"Hey, Kyoka!" Kyoka's eyes widened and her head spun around, seeing Ochako and Kaida standing behind her. The brunette girl was wearing a helmet with a large, pink visor going over her whole face… and a black and pink body suit as well. "We're all about to head out, you ready?"

"Uh, y-yeah, sure." Kyoka assured before taking note of Kaida. Surprisingly, while she WAS wearing a black body suit, one that had short pant legs that went half-way down her thigh, she was also wearing a sleeveless, black leather jacket over it. She also had a bright yellow belt settled across her waist with a large 'K' emblazoned on it… and that was it. She wasn't even wearing boots, it was just her bare feet. "Huh… your costume's a bit more simplistic than I thought, Kaida."

The Sauro-Parts user gave a small shrug. "Yeah, with the kinda Quirk I have, I can't exactly wear a WHOLE bunch of stuff on me." Kaida reached down and pulled on her body suit. "Heck, this suit's pretty much the only part of my costume that's tailor made to adapt to my Quirk whenever I use it. The rest of this stuff is for aesthetic reasons."

Ochako let out a sigh and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, at least YOUR body suit has a practical reason, Kaida. I think I should've specified that I didn't want mine THIS skin-tight. But I guess what's done is done."

"Yeah, I guess." Kyoka shrugged before nudging her head toward the locker room door, where Momo, Tsuyu, Toru and Mina were all headed. "Now c'mon, we'd better get moving." As the students all gathered together to enter the expansive area that was Training Ground Beta, Kyoka immediately spotted Izuku and Tenya without fail. It was kind of hard NOT to since the taller boy was dressed up like a suit of armor combined with an engine, while Izuku… well…

His costume was a bit more simplistic, but it definitely stood out, as it was mostly a forest green color with white accents. _'Thank god he took my advice about nixing the seafoam green.'_ Kyoka thought to herself as she continued to look him over. Izuku was still wearing his signature red shoes and had on a pair of heavy white cloves over his hands, along with a red utility belt over his waste. His elbows, knees and shoulders were all donned with heavy black protective pads, and he wore a cowl over his head… one that had a couple _interesting_ details. The most obvious ones were the two long protrusions sticking out of his head, ones that resembled the ears of a rabbit. And the second was a black face guard that had white detailing on the bottom, making it resemble teeth.

Kyoka deadpanned at the Green Bean's attempt to homage All Might's signature long bangs and wide smile, the costume's details only slightly resembling them. _'Izuku, you may look like a dumb rabbit, but at least you tried.'_ She shook that thought out of her head and waved the guys over. "Hey, you two! Over here!"

Izuku immediately took notice of her and a smile came to his face, one that could just barely be seen under his mask. "O-Oh! Kyoka, Uraraka, Kiryu! Th-There you guys are!"

"I must say, your costumes are all fantastic!" Tenya complimented, his voice echoing inside his helmet.

"Thanks, Iida, you too!" Ochako said before smiling over to Izuku. "And Midoriya, your costume is super cute!"

Kaida gave a small chortle and added; "Hehe, yeah, though I'm not sure what the ears are for."

A disappointed expression came to Izuku's face and he let out a sigh, with Kyoka giving him a supportive pat on the shoulder. "Pine Tree, I don't wanna say I told ya so, but…"

"Yeah, I guess you told me so." Izuku admitted before explaining. "Th-They're… they're supposed to resemble All Might's bangs."

Ochako's eyes widened. "OOOH! So THAT'S why you have teeth on your mask!" Izuku let out a groan and facepalmed, making Ochako panic at what she said. "O-Oh! N-Not that that's a _bad_ design choice, Midoriya! Lots of heroes homage other heroes with their costumes!"

Izuku's hand went to his neck. "Y-Yeah, b-but I kinda wish my vision for a mask came out a bit better." He glanced down to his costume and shrugged. "B-But I will admit, the color choice is actually a LOT better than the one I initially wanted." He smiled back over to Kyoka. "I-I have you to thank for that."

"And I have you to thank for these." Kyoka reached up and touched her headphones with one hand before reaching over and placing her other on one of her wrist mounted speakers. "I'm sure that I'll get a lotta mileage out of these babies."

"Ah, so you two helped each other with your costumes, then?" Tenya guessed as his arms moved in their usual stiff manner. "Excellent! As students in the same class, we must always be willing to help one another in certain areas. And I suppose it also helps that you two are such good friends already!"

Kaida smirked and gave a thumbs up. "No doubt about that! Now c'mon, we're lagging behind."

The group continued onward and made it out of the large tunnel, leading out into the huge city scape that was Training Ground Beta. There, All Might was standing tall and proud in his Silver Age costume, smiling at all of the teens making their way out. **"They say that clothes make the pros, young ladies and gentlemen. And behold, YOU are the proof! Take this to heart; from here on you are all… heroes in training!"** However, it was at that moment where All Might noticed Izuku's costume, and he had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The fake bangs, the teeth on the mask… it was all too much. All Might put a hand on his mouth and murmured under his breath; **"You're so obvious!"**

Kyoka smirked and nudged Izuku. "Well, at least you got HIM to notice." Once again, Izuku facepalmed and groaned.

All Might cleared his throat and addressed his class once again. **"Ahem, so, now that you're ready, it's time to begin combat training!"**

"Sir!" Tenya raised his hand. "This was the same training ground from our entrance exam. Does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

" **Not quite!"** All Might held up two fingers. **"I'm going to be moving you up a couple steps. Now, as you know, all of the more notable battles that you see between heroes and villains happen outside. But, statistically speaking, run-ins with the dastardliest evil-doers happen indoors. Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs, etcetera. So, for this exercise, I'll be splitting you into teams of good guys and bad guys to fight two-on-two indoor battles!"**

Off to the side, Tsuyu Asui put a finger to her chin and asked; "Isn't this a little advanced?"

All Might clenched a fist. **"The best kind of training is what you learn on the battle field."** He then raised a single finger. **"But remember, you won't be battling robots here. Now, you'll be dealing with actual people!"**

At that moment, Momo Yaoyorozu spoke up. "Sir, will you be the one decideing who wins?"

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Katsuki piped up, the ashen blond wearing a mask that appeared like it was exploding off his face while his arms were donned with a pair of gauntlets that were shaped like grenades.

Ochako tapped her fingers together. "Do we have to worry about the losers being expelled?"

"Will you be pairing us up based on chance or competitive skill?" Tenya jumped in.

Finally, the last question came from the rather flamboyant blonde dressed in shiny armor and donned in a sparkly cape. "Isn't this cape tres chic?"

Once again, All Might clenched a fist, this time in frustration. **"I wasn't finished talking!"** he muttered to himself before taking a small pamphlet out of his pocket. **"Alright, here's the scenario for this exercise; the villains have hidden a missile somewhere in the hide out. It's the heroes' goal to foil their plans by either capturing the villains or retrieving the weapon. If the villains are able to catch the good guys or protect their payload, then they will likewise emerge as the victors!"** He put his pamphlet away and pulled out a yellow box out of seemingly nowhere, which was labeled; "Lots". **"Time is limited, so we will decide the teams by drawing lots!"**

This raised Tenya's concerns. "Isn't there a better way?"

"Think about it; pros often have to team up with other heroes on the spot." Izuku rationalized. "So maybe that's the reason why he chose this method."

"I see… life IS a random series of events, after all." Tenya concurred before bowing to All Might. "Please, excuse my rudeness!"

" **No sweat!"** All Might brushed off before pumping a fist into the air. **"LET'S DRAW!"**

Everyone drew their lots and, much to Kyoka's disappointment, she and Izuku didn't have matching team letters. "Gah, dammit, I'm Team G." the punk rocker said in disappointment.

"A-And it seems like I'm Team A." Izuku spoke up next.

Ochako suddenly gasped and showed him her lot, which coincidentally had the letter "A" on it. "No way! Midoriya, we're a team!"

"O-Oh! Th-That's great, Uraraka!" Izuku smiled, though he was slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm. "I-I look forward to working with you in this exercise." Izuku then glanced over and saw that Tenya and Bakugo had grouped up, both of them having been assigned to Team D. _'Oh geez… Iida might want to brace himself…'_ His gaze then trailed over to Kaida, who was still searching for her partner. "H-Hey, Kaida, w-what team are you on?"

Kaida furrowed her brows a bit as her eyes went down to her lot. "Well, I'm on Team C, but I can't seem to find—"

"Oh, you're on Team C, Kiryu?" Kaida perked her head up to see none other than Momo Yaoyorozu step up to the group, a slip in her hand that had the letter "C" on it. Momo gave the Sauro-Parts user a smile and bowed politely to her. "I must say, I'm happy to be paired up with you. I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, it's a pleasure."

Izuku let out a yelp and immediately directed his gaze away from the raven-haired beauty, not prepared for the girl's rather shocking costume choice. Kyoka couldn't help but smile at that. _'Heh, well, he's certainly polite, I'll give him that.'_

Kaida smiled to her partner and offered a handshake, which Momo reciprocated. "Ah, yeah, I heard of you. You're one of the students who got in on recommendations, right? I hear your Quirk is pretty cool." She sent Momo a wink and a toothy grin. "I can't wait to work together on this one, Yaomomo."

Momo blinked a bit before repeating; "…Yaomomo?"

"Yeah, I just took your first and last names and combined 'em for a nickname." Kaida explained. "Hope you don't mind."

"O-Oh, no, it's fine, really." Momo assured. "I've just never _had_ a nickname before."

Kaida gave her a thumbs up. "Then it pleases me to be the first to give ya one!"

Kyoka sighed and glanced back down to her lot, wondering just who was in Team G. _'Ugh, I hope it's just not someone who's an utter dope or something…_ '

At that moment, she heard someone clear their throat next to her, making her crane her head up. Her eyes widened a bit as the blond boy with the black lightning bolt in his hair was standing next to her, holding up a lot that had the letter "G" on it. He also had the dopiest grin possible, which only made Kyoka's gut sink. "Hey there, name's Denki Kaminari! Not to brag or nothin', but lemme just say; getting me as a partner is a pretty big stroke of luck!" Denki began to summon small bolts of electricity in his hands. "You can count on me to shock the competition! So whaddya say to that, partner?"

' _I say the universe hates me.'_ Kyoka thought with a deadpan expression.

Just then, All Might piped up again, the pro hero having retrieved two tall boxes; one black and one white. **"I declare the first teams to fight will be…"** He reached into the boxes through round holes in the tops of them, pulling out one ball from each of them. **"THESE GUYS!"** As it happenened, the balls had the letters "A" and "D" imprinted on them, meaning that Izuku, Ochako, Tenya and Katsuki were up first.

…And immediately, Kyoka saw the explosive blond was already glaring daggers at Izuku. _'Nevermind, the universe apparently hates Izuku more.'_ She eyed her partner again and cringed. _'I REALLY wish I could at least switch onto Iida's team.'_

" **Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains."** All Might declared before raising his hand to the class. **"Everyone else, head to the monitoring room. But just so you all know, one of my interns from my hero agency is already in there waiting. He has accompanied me here today in order to merely observe our exercises, so don't worry."**

Kyoka and Izuku's eyes both widened at that as the class walked toward the monitoring room, both of them realizing immediately who the "intern" was. _'…He didn't.'_ both teens thought to themselves.

* * *

"Woah, Brian?! I didn't know you were interning at All Might's hero agency!" Kaida exclaimed the moment she saw the blonde holoform in the room.

Kyoka facepalmed as Bee gave the Sauro-Parts user a sheepish smile. _'He did. Oh god, he did.'_

Kaida went over and nudged Kyoka's elbow with her own. "Hey, Jiro, why didn't you and Midoriya tell us this before?"

The Earphone Jack user sighed and her shoulders slumped over, seeing Bee give her an apologetic face. It didn't take her very long to come up with a viable excuse, though. "'Cause we didn't want you guys to freak out over it. When people hear that Brian is an intern at All Might's agency while ALSO being friends with me and Midoriya, they think we have some special connections TO All Might and his agency, which we don't." Kyoka wrapped her finger around one of her jacks and twirled it around. "It's really all just a big coincidence. Hell, Brian only JUST personally introduced us to All Might yesterday."

"AH, so THAT'S why you guys seemed a lot calmer than us when All Might came into class earlier." Kaida nodded before turning and raising a fist to Bee. "I get ya. Still, ya gotta admit, it's pretty cool."

Bumblebee returned the fist-bump before going over to Kyoka, giving her an apologetic bow. "Heh, it's fine, Brian. Trust me, I—"

" **Alright, people, let's get this show on the road!"** The whole class stopped talking amongst themselves and turned their attention to All Might, the pro standing in the door way of the room. **"Teams A and D should be set now, so let's—"**

"Ahem." All Might paused and noticed that Kyoka had her hand raised… and had a serious expression on her face while "Brian" stood awkwardly next to her. "All Might, _sir_ , before we get started, could I ask a _small_ question? Nothing big, really."

A sheepish expression came to All Might's face. _'Oh no.'_ The Number One hero cleared his throat and granted her request. **"Oh, er, of course, Young Jiro! What is it that you would like to ask?"**

Kyoka approached All Might and raised a single eyebrow, nudging her head back toward Bee. "Okay, WHY is Bee here?" she whispered under her breath. "And where's his _actual_ body?"

" **Like I said, he's simply here to observe."** All Might answered with a whisper. **"I noticed that he's been a bit lost since he drew that picture, so I thought that watching the class train would help him clear his mind a bit. Besides, you gotta figure that he must be lonely out in that parking lot all day."** He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. **"As for where his real body is, it's outside in a rather secluded spot. You'd be surprised how far his holoform can travel from his body."**

Kyoka sighed once again and glanced back over to Bee, who was nodding along as Kaida talked to him. "Alright, I guess it's alright." She furrowed her brows a bit. "But now we'll have to be a bit more on our toes since now Kaida, and inevitably Iida, Uraraka… along with probably Bakugo will all know about our connection. Won't lie, that last one kinda worries me."

" **I see."** All Might nodded before bowing his head a bit. **"I apologize, young Jiro. If I had known, then I probably wouldn't have…"**

"It's fine, we'll deal with it when we come to it." Kyoka nudged her head again. "But for right now, you've got a class to teach." She stepped away from All Might and put on a smile. "Thanks for answering my question, All Might, sir."

All Might's eyes widened when everyone's eyes were back on him again **. "O-Oh! Of course! Always happy to assist my students! Now…"** The pro hero stepped up to the control panel on the other side of the room, with multiple screens turning on showing the inside and outside of the building that Teams A and D were stationed. All Might picked up a nearby mic and spoke into it; **"Let the indoor combat training begin! Team A and Team D, your time starts now!"**

Kyoka's eyes went to the screen, seeing Izuku and Ochako make their way through a window. _'Good luck, guys…'_ She set her gaze over to another screen, where Iida was standing alone in a room by himself with a large missile. _'And Iida… sorry you got a shitty partner.'_ Kyoka then saw Bee step up, the blonde holoform's eyes glued to the massive monitors as well in concern. On one of the screens, he saw Katsuki stalking the halls with a rather malicious expression, and Kyoka knew exactly what he was thinking about. "It's okay, Bee." she whispered faintly. "Izuku's gonna be fine, you'll see." Bumblebee sent her a small smile, though she could tell that the disguised robot was still quite worried.

" **Pay attention, students, and think of what YOU would do in this situation."** All Might said as he put a small device in his ear. His eyes also went to the screen as he thought to himself; _'Young Midoriya, in this class, you're just another student. I'll grade you as I would anyone else… without playing favorites.'_

On the main screen, everyone saw Izuku and Ochako enter the building through a window before the duo began wandering the halls, searching for the room where the weapon was. But it wasn't long before the two were found, with Katsuki suddenly springing up from behind a corner and blasting an explosion their way. Izuku took the brunt of it while also tackling Ochako to the ground, losing half of his mask in the process.

"Holy crap!" Kaida exclaimed. "That jerk almost got the jump on Midoriya!"

Toward the front of the group, a certain teenage boy with spikey red hair and sharp teeth punched the palm of his hand, giving a glare up to the screen. "A sneak attack Bakugo?! C'mon, what kinda man pulls cheap crap like that?!"

" **It's a viable strategy, young Kirishima."** All Might countered. **"He's playing the part, acting like a true villain would."**

The pink girl, Mina, pumped her fists in excitement. "Yeah, but it didn't work! Midoriya dodged it!"

"Hey, there he goes!" Denki exclaimed, bringing everyone's attention back to the screen.

There, they watched as Katsuki went for a right hook to Izuku… only for the green-haired teen to catch it and then twist his body around, tossing Katsuki right up and over his shoulder. Kyoka's eyes widened and a smile came to her face as she watched Izuku slam Katsuki onto the floor back-first so hard that it made the ashen blond bounce back up, eliciting gasps from the entire room. Kyoka, however, had a different reaction. "HAHA! Alright! Show that asshat who's BOSS!" But the moment she did that, she saw that nearly every student turned toward her in shock. Even Bee and Kaida were looking at her… and they both had smirks on their faces. The purplette blushed and cleared her throat. "Ahem, er… sorry."

"Well, actually, I gotta agree." Kirishima spoke up with a grin of his own. That was pretty awesome." The whole class murmured in agreement before going back to the screen… though Kaida and Bee were still grinning at Kyoka.

"Alright, you're DEFINITELY Midoriya's number one fan in here." Kaida teased with a wink. "You sure you two don't have more going on?"

Kyoka's blush intensified, her jacks going haywire in the process. "W-What?! No!" she insisted, grabbing her jacks to settle them down. "I-Izuku and I are just really good friends, and that's it!"

Kaida crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, going back up to the screen. "Uh-huh. Sure, Jiro."

The punk rocker let out a groan and hid her face in her hands. _'Yep, the universe hates me.'_

Back on the screen, Katsuki had gotten up and was getting ready to do battle again, though at the moment, he was saying something that was inaudible to the rest of the class, his finger pressed onto something in his ear. "Hey, why can't we hear any of this?" Kirishima asked. "And who's Bakugo talking to? Can't we get some audio with this?"

All Might then put a finger to his own ear. **"He has a small radio communicator in his ear so that he can talk to his partners. I gave them out to both teams before the match started, along with these…"** The pro pulled out a roll of white tape from his pocket. **"A roll of capture tape! Wrapping this around your opponent means that you've caught them and they're out of the game."**

Mina put a finger to her chin. "So there's a fifteen minute time limit and the good guys have no idea where the weapon is hidden…" She sent a confused gaze to All Might. "Doesn't that mean that the heroes are at a BIG disadvantage here?"

" **Indeed."** All Might confirmed. **"Real pros have to outwit villains on a daily basis. That's just life. Even when the odds aren't in our favor, we fight!"**

As he listened to All Might explaining the exercise, Bumblebee couldn't help but be utterly intrigued by what the man was teaching. _'So THIS is what it's like to be a hero, huh?'_ the disguised robot thought to himself. _'Man, I wonder if there are any heroes where ever I came from…'_

"Monsieur!" The sparkly blonde spoke up. "He is on the move."

Everyone's eyes went back to the screens as Katsuki blasted forward and sent a really powerful kick at Izuku's head, the green-haired boy managing to block it with his arm. It was then that, with an incredibly fluid motion, Izuku began wrapping the capture tape around Katsuki's leg. However, Katsuki quickly went for an explosive punch, which forced Izuku to roll away. "Woah! Little guy's really good!" said the muscular, big lipped student.

The student with the rounded elbows then piped up as well. "He's holding his own and he hasn't even used his Quirk yet!"

Kyoka couldn't help but smirk to herself, thinking back to how Izuku always studied and took notes in his hero notebooks. "Heh, that fanboy knowledge is starting to pay off for him."

Next to her, Kaida tilted her head. "Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"You'll see." Kyoka winked. Before long, Izuku and Ochako split up, the former luring Katsuki away while the Zero Gravity girl ran off to find the weapon. Much to Katsuki's chagrin, though, Izuku managed to get away and hide, which only made the explosive blonde shout in anger. _'That's it, Cabbage Patch, take your time…'_ Over on another screen, the class saw Ochako arrive at the room where Iida was guarding the weapon… and it was at that moment where Iida began to act very strange, causing Ochako to lose it and reveal herself. Kyoka furrowed her brows a bit. "Uh… what?"

" **Young Iida was doing a villainous monologue, trying to get into character."** All Might explained. **"Unfortunately, it seems that young Uraraka found it quite funny and caused her cover to be blown."**

Kaida let out a sigh, but smiled nonetheless. "Ah, c'mon, 'Chako, ya gotta get your head in the game." Back over one the other screen with Izuku, the green haired boy stood up and readied his capture tape again, preparing to go find Katsuki. …Unfortunately, the ashen blonde found him first. One of Katsuki's gauntlets lit up and he raised it up, aiming the barrel on its safety handle directly at Izuku while pulling it back, revealing a pin. Kaida's eyes widened in shock. "Oh shit! All Might, sir, he's going too far!"

"He's gonna blast Izuku!" Kyoka shouted as Bumblebee's eyes widened in terror.

" **Young Bakugo!"** All Might shouted into his mic. **"Don't do it! You'll kill him!"**

The response he got in his earpiece was quite gut dropping. _"He'll be fine as long as he dodges!"_ With that, Katsuki pulled the pin and unleased an enormous blast, one that engulfed the entire hallway and even took out the camera. The explosion was so powerful that the monitoring room shook violently, taking the students aback.

"NO!" Kyoka shouted, while Bumblebee looked like he was about to faint. "Izuku!"

" **COME IN!"** All Might called into his mic. **"Come in, Midoriya!"**

Thankfully, he got a response. _"I-I'm okay… I think."_ Up on the screen, another camera managed to find Izuku, the young man's right sleeve having been torn off in the explosion along with the remainder of his mask. However, Bakugo was also approaching from the smoke, his other gauntlet lighting up.

Kyoka grit her teeth and clenched her fists. "If he does that shit AGAIN, I WILL be hurting him."

"Hey! There goes Ochako!" Kyoka's eyes darted over to the other screen at Tsuyu's words, seeing the Zero Gravity girl making a mad dash for the weapon. Iida went to stop her, but Ochako used her Quirk on herself in order to float over the Engine Quirk user, taking him by surprise. Just as quick as that happened, though, Iida used his Quirk to run right over to the weapon and pull it out of reach just as Ochako stopped using her powers, resulting in her taking a tumble and crashing into the wall.

Kaida winced at the hard impact. "Ooh, that wasn't pretty."

"No kidding." Denki agreed. "But that's nothin' compared to what Midoriya's dealing with. Bakugo's pretty scary…"

Kyoka sent an apprehensive look up to the screen, seeing that Katsuki was quickly growing irritated at Izuku ignoring him in favor of contacting Ochako. Sure enough, the explosive blonde was getting ready to let loose another blast. "All Might, sir, this is getting out of hand!" Kyoka pleaded with the pro. "Bakugo's gone crazy!"

"She's right." Kirishima agreed. "At this rate, he'll KILL Midoriya."

" **Not so."** All Might denied. **"Believe it or not, he isn't trying to** _ **kill**_ **Midoriya, merely trying to goad him into fighting him with his Quirk. But still…"** All Might spoke loud and clearly into his mic; **"Young Bakugo! Pull that pin and I'll disqualify you and your partner from this exercise!"** He received and indignant "WHAT?!" from Bakugo before explaining. **"You're destroying the stronghold that you're trying to protect with such strong attacks. A poor strategy wether you're a hero OR villain. As I said, the penalty will result in disqualification, and Team A will be handed the win."**

The group saw Bakugo's face snarl in frustration before he let out a loud scream, which some could even hear all the way from All Might's ear piece. _"FINE! We'll fight hand-to-hand!"_ Katsuki blasted himself forward and Izuku readied himself to throw a punch, only for the ashen blonde to use his Quirk again to blast himself up and over Izuku, landing a powerful blast onto the green-haired boy's back.

Everyone let out a gasp, and Kaida grit her teeth. "Okay, the hell was THAT move?!"

At the back of the class, another student spoke up, the one with the half-and-half white and red hair. The left side of his body was covered entirely in ice, and a glowing red light shined from his eye. "He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy, but he's actually quite smart." he said calmly, getting everyone's attention. "He changed his trajectory by using that blast in midair, which also doubled as a smokescreen…"

Back up front, Momo nodded at that. "Yes, very clever. A faint attack like that requires an extreme and impressive amount of precision."

Denki let out a saddened sigh. "Ugh, Bakugo's uber talented. I hate it."

Kyoka deadpanned at her partner's demeanor, but couldn't help but agree with him. "Preaching to the quire there, blondie." Her eyes then turned to Bumblebee… whose gaze seemed glued to the monitors. However, the blonde holoform didn't seem to be scared… more like mesmerized by what was going on. "…Bee? A-Are you alright?"

All at once, Bakugo went back on the attack, sending a right hook at Izuku's arm from behind before grabbing it, the explosive blonde using his free hand to create a bunch of smaller explosions. This created enough momentum for him to toss Izuku quite hard, sending the Quirk Inheritor into the floor, which cracked beneath him. Kyoka let out a gasp and went up to All Might again. "Sir, please, this is hard to watch!"

"She's right!" Mina said worriedly. "All Bakugo has to do is wrap tape around Midoriya, not KILL him!"

All Might's hand shook slightly at their words. He knew they were right… but still, as he watched his young pupil get up even after all of that punishment, unwilling to give up in the face of adversity, he knew he couldn't rob Izuku of this experience. _'For his sake, I'll let him keep going, at least for now…'_

However, at that point, Izuku began to perform a tactical retreat, though the other students didn't see it that way. "He's running away!" Mina said.

"Well, what other choice does he have?" Kaida said worriedly. "Unless he has a plan… this might be it."

At that moment, Izuku approached the window and stood firm, the green-haired young man pulling up his battle mask over his face as he glared at Katsuki. Inside of his earpiece, All Might could hear the ashen blond speak to Izuku; _"Why won't you use your DAMN Quirk, DEKU?! Have you been underestimating me all this time, you bastard?! Even since we were KIDS?!"_

Immediately, Izuku responded, and All Might could hear the conviction in his pupil's voice. _"…You idiot. That's not it at all! Kacchan, I KNOW that you're stronger AND better than me..."_ He screamed directly at Katsuki with all the force he could muster; _"And I want to win and surpass you BECAUSE of that!"_

All Might gazed up at the screen just as Izuku and Bakugo leaped at each other, each drawing their fists back. _'The only time I ever heard such conviction in his voice is when he said he wanted to be a hero.'_ he thought to himself as he saw Izuku begin to channel One for All into his right arm. _'Young Midoriya… if you wish to make that a reality, then he HAS to do this. Not for me, but for himself!'_

However, not everyone saw it that way. "Oh, for FUCKS sake!" Kyoka exclaimed as she reached up and pulled the mic down to her level.

" **W-Wait, what—"**

"IZUKU, you STUPID Celery Stick, stop this or I'm gonna—"

Just then, she heard something from All Might's ear piece; _"URARAKA, NOW!"_ Kyoka's eyes darted back up to the screens to see Ochako grabbing onto one of the pillars on the floor above, and a second later, Izuku shouted; _"Detroit… SMAAAAASH!"_ Instead of hitting Katsuki, Izuku performed and upper cut with his Quirk, which resulted in a huge vortex of wind being kicked up and sent blasting upward, blowing a massive hole through the building. Once again, the monitoring room shook at the amount of sheer power being used. Inside of the room where the missile was, everyone watched as Ochako used her Quirk on the pillar so she could lift it… and then swing it at the flying debris to send it right to Iida. This distracted the Engine Quirk user long enough for Uraraka to use her Quirk on herself and float right over his head, allowing her to land right on the missile and hold onto it for dear life.

Everyone was left stunned as the smoke cleared on the lower floor, revealing Katsuki to be completely fine. But the same couldn't be said for Izuku, his right arm completely broken while his left arm was badly burned. After a few second with both opponents standing there, All Might brought the mic back up to his face. **"…You did it…"** The whole room watched as Izuku fell to the ground, his face mask falling off as he did. **"The hero team… WIIIIIINS!"**

Back on the other screen, the students watched as Ochako slowly slipped off the missile and onto the ground, with Iida supporting her as she resisted puking her guts out. "Uh… are you sure we can count this as a win?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah, I mean… the losers look barely touched." Denki pointed out. "While the winners are both on the ground."

Toward the back of the room, the young, bird-headed student closed his eyes and mused; "How does the old saying go? They lost the battle, but won the war."

"This class is intense." Tsuyu uttered.

" **Indeed."** All Might agreed. **"Admittedly, I didn't think it would go this far."** He glanced down to see Kyoka… and she was NOT giving him a happy face. **"I-I can explain…"** he muttered.

"I'd rather you not and just go make sure Izuku's alright." Kyoka whispered, resisting the urge to snap at the pro. "We'll talk about it later. Besides…" Her eyes shifted over to Bumblebee, the blonde holoform still staring off into space. "I think we're going to be having MULTIPLE problems right now."

" **Ahem, er, y-yes, quite."** All Might nodded. **"I-I'll go and check up on the teams! Everyone, stay here until I return!"**

Kyoka watched as All Might left, never letting up on her glare. She could never bring herself to HATE All Might, that was certain, but she was definitely NOT happy that he let that match go on for as long as he did. _'Then again, YOU didn't have to grab the mic and yell into it, Kyoka.'_ she chastised herself. _'Where the heck did THAT come from? Were you really THAT worried for Izuku? …Scratch that, yes, I was.'_ Kyoka sighed before going over to check on Bumblebee, the blond holorform still lost in a trance. "Bee? Bee, you okay? …Please tell me you're at least having a GOOD memory."

Indeed, Bumblebee WAS recalling a certain memory, though whether it was a good or bad one was up to interpretation. On the one hand, seeing Bakugo's unrelenting attacks, red-eyed glare and huge blasts of explosive power was bringing to mind an individual that would give Bee goosebumps if he was able to. But on the other hand, seeing Izuku valiantly continue to fight in the face of danger, going forward through his sheer force of will and determination, and topping it all off with him putting his face mask on during the final confrontation… it made him remember someone that gave him a good feeling in his inner workings. A figure that opposed the malicious force that Bakugo reminded him of… and he could hear both of these people inside of his head…

" _One shall stand… one shall fall."_

" _Prime! Why throw away your life so recklessly?!"_

" _That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron."_

" _NO! I'll crush you with my bare hands!"_

"Hey!" Kyoka jabbed one of her jacks into Bee's shoulder, making him snap out of his memory replay while also making him convulse erratically. "Brian, snap out of it!" Once "Brian" was able to recollect himself, he rounded about on Kyoka in surprise. "Dude, you were zonked out of your head for like five minutes." Bee's eyes widened before a thoughtful expression came to his face, pointing to his head for emphasis. "Yeah, I kinda figured that it was a memory. Was it another good one?" Bee made a "so-so" movement with his hands. "I see. Well, at least you got SOMETHING, which is kinda good news. Also, in case ya missed it, Izuku won."

"Yeah, but he broke his arm and got third degree burns in the process." Kaida added, stepping over to the duo. "I hope he'll be alright."

Momo stepped up to the group as well. "I can certiainly say one thing, I doubt that the rest of the exercises will be as dynamic as theirs was."

Kyoka let out a sigh. "Yeah, no kidding." Her eyes went back up to the screen, just in time to see Izuku be taken away on a stretcher to the nurse's office. _'All I know is… that HE'S in for such an earful.'_

* * *

Izuku felt his eyes flutter open, the first thing he saw being the bright florescent lights above his head. "H-Huh?" But then, the pain hit him immediately, and it was then that he noticed that he had one arm in a cast AND a sling, while the other was simply bandaged up. He also noticed that he was in a bed, which could only mean one thing; _'I'm in the nurse's office… again.'_ He found the clock, seeing that it was almost four. "It's… mid-afternoon?"

All of a sudden, a certain little old lady with a syring in her hair entered his peripheral vision. "Rise and shine, sonny!" Recovery Girl cheerfully said, causing Izuku to sit directly up in shock.

"W-What happened?!" the green-haired boy asked.

"Well, you managed to win All Might's training exercise… at the cost of you breaking your arm and getting multiple burns." Recovery Girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a few gummies, handing them over to Izuku. "Your injuries should heal overnight, so don't worry. But come back tomorrow for a quick check up, alright, sweetie?"

"U-Uh, yeah… sure." Izuku said before standing up and bowing to the nurse. "Th-Thank you again, Recovery Girl."

"Of course… just try not to make these visits regular, okay, dear?" the elderly heroine requested. "Like I said, my Quirk could have negative side effects if used too much on one person too frequently."

Izuku nodded at that before going to the door. "R-Right, a-and thanks again." The young Quirk Inheritor walked down the hall with his head low, a disappointed look coming to his face as he remembered what had happened during the training exercise… as well as the fact he missed all of his afternoon classes. "Mr. Aizawa's probably gonna choke me with his scarf." He made it back to 1-A's door and opened it slowly, resigning himself to his fate.

…But what he was met with was far from what he was expecting. "Hey, guys Midoriya's back!" Izuku's eyes shot up just in time to see the redheaded, sharp-toothed boy come strolling up to him, along with the large guy with the big lips, the boy with the rounded elbows and triangular-shaped grin, and the pink girl with the horns on her head, all four of them beaming right at Izuku. "Good to see ya up on your feet, dude!" the redhead crossed his arms and let out a laugh. "Heh, I don't know WHAT you were saying during that match, but you were pretty fired up, no doubt about it!"

"I can't believe you held your own against Bakugo!" the boy with the rounded elbows added. "He's super strong!"

The pink girl pumped her arms in excitement. "You were really good at dodging!"

Finally, the big guy spoke up. "After seeing how you did in your match, we made sure not to hold back during ours, so thanks for the motivation!"

"Did I mention that your dodging was like "WOAH!"?!" the pink girl said again, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Izuku was taken utterly aback by all of the attention he was getting. This was definitely something he wasn't used to… but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel happy at hearing their praise. _'I-Is this REALLY what it's like not to be an outcast?'_ he thought to himself.

The redhead jerked a thumb to himself. "Hey, I'm Eijiro Kirishima. We've been going over training results while you were recovering."

The boy with the round elbows introduced himself next. "Hi, I'm Hanta Sero."

"And I'm Mina Ashido!" the pink girl jumped in, her arms flailing wildly about. "And I just wanna say that your dodging was super awesome!"

At that moment, a certain green-haired girl with large eyes peeked out from behind Mina and introduced herself as well. "Tsuyu Asui. But please, call me Tsu."

Finally, the big guy jerked a thumb to his face. "And I'm Rikido Sato. Nice to meet ya."

"N-Nice to meet all of you, t-too." Izuku returned. "I-I'm just surprised that you guys are—"

"IZUKU MIDORIYA!" The green-haired boy was cut off and his blood ran cold, hearing the voice that he had gotten so familiar with over the past few weeks call out his full name… and she didn't sound happy.

"…Uh oh." Eijiro muttered, peering over his shoulder to see Kyoka coming over to them, the purplette flanked on either side by a rather worried Kaida and Momo. "…Yyyyeah… she's been fuming for the whole afternoon." He glanced back over to Midoriya and muttered; "Good luck, bro."

"W-Wait, what's that supposed to—EEYOW!" Izuku let out a yell as Kyoka jabbed her jacks into Izuku's arms, sending a paralyzing feeling directly into him. He didn't have long to recover before Kyoka then wrapped her jacks around his neck and pulled him down so that he was eye level with her, her glare piercing directly into his soul. "Uh… h-hey, Kyoka! H-How was the—"

"Do NOT changed the subject, Izuku." Kyoka stated firmly, making the boy flinch. "What the HELL were you _thinking_? I'll admit, seeing you hand Bakugo his ass at first was entertaining to watch, but after that first explosion, you REALLY should've made a retreat."

Izuku gulped and uttered; "I-I… I…"

Kyoka furrowed her brow a bit. "Izuku, Bakugo was taking things way too far and you actually decided to try and FIGHT him like that. Do you know how _terrified_ I was when I saw you two on a collision course while you were getting ready for a full power punch?" She then pointed to his cast. "Which, by the way, wasn't really the smartest move. But I think you figured that out already."

"W-Well… the punch wasn't made for _him_ , exactly…" Izuku saw Kyoka's eyes narrow even further and he let out a sigh, hanging his head. "Y-You're right, Kyoka. I-It wasn't a smart choice. I let my emotions get the b-better of me back there, a-and I went for an attack w-when I really shouldn't have. I-I'm sorry."

Kyoka let out a sigh of her own before pulling her jacks back, allowing Izuku to stand up. "Well, I'm glad you realize that." She gave him a serious look and pointed a finger at him. "Just make sure you don't do that again, got it? I don't want you leaving this school every day with an injury."

"Y-Yeah, of course." Izuku agreed.

Behind Kyoka, Kaida leaned over to Momo and whispered; "See, what'd I tell ya? Aren't they cute or what?"

Momo gave a nod. "Indeed, it's quite sweet." She raised an eyebrow to Kaida. "Are they actually _together_ , though?"

Kaida shook her head. "Nope, but honestly, I don't think it'll be lo—WOAH!" the Sauro-Parts user let out a gasp as she suddenly found an Earphone Jack pointing straight at her face, a rather flustered Kyoka staring directly at her. "H-How did you—"

"My hearing is off the scale, remember?" Kyoka countered. "I thought you kept that in mind after our combat exercise." She stepped up and pursed her lips at the taller girl. "Kaida, you're my friend, but I'd appreciate it if you not talk about… stuff like that. Please?" A hand went to her arm as her expression became sheepish. "Because to be honest… I'm kinda trying to sort this out on my own."

The grey-skinned girl sent Kyoka an apologetic face, bowing her head as she did. "I completely understand. Sorry about that, Kyo."

"No prob." Kyoka smiled. "Also, first Yaomomo and now Kyo? Do you give everyone nicknames?"

Kaida shrugged. "Eh, only when I see an opportunity." At that moment, the other door to the classroom opened up and Denki and Ochako came walking in, the duo carrying large stacks of books. Kaida raised an arm and called out; "Yo, 'Chako!"

Ochako brightened up at the sight of her friend and answered. "Hi, Kaida, I was just about to—oh!" At that moment, Ochako caught sight of her battle partner, as well as the fact that he was still entirely bandaged up. "Midoriya, you're back! …But why didn't recovery girl heal your injuries?"

"O-Oh… w-well, it all has to do with how much stamina I'm using." Izuku explained. "With out it, her Quirk could have bad side-effects."

"Oh, I see." Ochako nodded. "By the way, did you see Bakugo on your way here?"

Izuku blinked at that, and Kyoka was immediately on high altert. "Uh, n-no… why do you ask?"

"Well, ever since your match ended, he seemed kinda… out of it, ya know?" Ochako set the books down on the front desk as she explained. "Even during the other matches, he seemed… spaced out. I don't know what happened during your fight down below Iida and I, but whatever DID happen, it must've been pretty intense for it to have THAT kind of effect on him."

A determined yet worried expression came to Izuku's face. "I-I see." He then started to make his way toward the door. "E-Excuse me, I need to go—"

"Hold on there, Jethro!" Kyoka said, wrapping one of her jacks around Izuku's waist to stop him mid-stride. "Just where do you think you're going?"

Izuku winced and turned toward her nervously. "W-Well… I was…"

"Izuku, you know what'll happen if you lie to me." Kyoka said bluntly.

Without missing a beat, Izuku confessed. "I was going to go find Kacchan." He watched as Kyoka frowned in disapproval. "I-I'm guessing you don't WANT me to go find him?"

"Uh, DUH." Kyoka answered. "Izuku, it's like I said before; the relationship you have with Bakugo is unhealthy at best and downright abusive at worst. You can't keep throwing yourself at him and hoping that he'll listen to what you have to say." She took a deep breath and stated plain and simple; "Izuku, I wasn't able to stop Bakugo from trying to throttle you yesterday, so I'm going to start making up for that right now. And the first thing I'm going to tell you is that you need to take a step BACK from Bakugo. Trust me, you'll feel better if you do."

Izuku locked eyes with Kyoka for a good twenty seconds, knowing that he wasn't going to be winning this argument. He sighed once more and nodded. "Y-Yeah, you're right, Kyoka. M-Maybe I DO need to take a step back from Kacchan… though that's gonna be a bit hard considering I'm sitting right behind him."

Kyoka grinned at that. "Well, it's a good thing that I actually thought of that." She pointed over to Izuku's seat… and there was someone else in it. "You see, I actually convinced Mr. Aizawa to switch up the seating arraignment a little bit. Izuku, meet Mezo Shoji." The incredibly tall, masked teenager with six tentacle-like arms stood up from Izuku's desk, gazing down toward the two as Kyoka continued. "He agreed to switch seats with you so that we'd be in the same row."

Izuku couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the large teen, but he extended a hand anyway. "U-Uh… hi."

"Hello, Midoriya." Mezo greeted back, accepting the handshake. "It's nice to make your acquaintance. And nice job during the training exercise, by the way. But more to the point, I'm not completely sure about what's going on between you and Bakugo, but from what I've witnessed so far, I can only infer that it isn't exactly positive." He waved a hand over to his former desk, which was conveniently in front of Kyoka's. "Thankfully, Mr. Aizawa didn't argue much when it came to seating arrangements, so my desk is now yours."

"Oh, th-thank you." Izuku bowed. "Y-You're very kind, Shoji."

"Don't mention it." Mezo said before the final bell rang, giving everyone the signal to grab their stuff and leave. "Well, there's the last bell. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Izuku nodded back and smiled. "Y-Yeah, and thanks again!" With that, Izuku and Kyoka took their leave, with Izuku having his backpack slung awkwardly over one shoulder. "S-So, Kyoka… h-how did your exercise go?"

Kyoka smirked and let out a snicker. "Heh, surprisingly, we won against Momo and Kaida. I thought my partner was a bit of a doof, but he actually managed to pull through for us." She gave Izuku a wink. "By the way, those hand speakers you suggested were a BIG help. Thanks, Pine Tree."

The Quirk Inheritor couldn't help but blush slightly. "Heh… w-well, I had a feeling th-they'd be convenient…"

However, it was then that Kyoka's face grew serious once again. "By the way… All Might brought Bumblebee to watch the combat training." Izuku's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at that, and Kyoka was quick to assure him. "D-Don't worry, nobody saw him in robot mode… if anything, the only thing that really came out of this is that Kaida, Ochako, and Tenya were surprised we didn't tell them that "Brian" was All Might's "intern"."

"I-I see." Izuku nodded. "W-Well, that's good." However, Izuku's eyes widened a little bit again. "W-Wait… d-did Kacchan notice him?"

Kyoka gave a shrug. "Actually, no. He was too spaced out after your big throw down to notice him. Which is honestly pretty good, because Bee was glaring at him a LOT while he was in the monitoring room with us."

Izuku let out a sigh. "Well, that's a relief… though I-I think we might wanna tell Bee to ease up on the glaring part."

"Yeah… but speaking of Bee…" Kyoka trailed off as Izuku's head tilted sightly, wondering what was wrong. "Ya see, while Bee was watching your fight… his memory was jogged again." Kyoka nodded as Izuku's jaw fell open. "Yeah, that's how I thought you'd react."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The gang's second day of school, and while the hero training part didn't exactly change all THAT much, there definitely were some significant differences after the fact. For one, Kyoka's actually stepping in and placing herself as a wedge between Izuku and Bakugo, so much so that Izuku not only has a new seat in class (meaning that he's now Seat 11 and Mezo is now in Seat 18), but he actually doesn't get to tell the explosive blond about his "borrowed Quirk". How will this affect Izuku and Bakugo's relationship going forward? Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Also, yes, a few alterations to Izuku and Kyoka's first costumes, namely Kyoka gets her wrist speakers earlier than usual. So keep that in mind going forward.**

**Also, on the Bumblebee side of things, he's definitely starting to get clearer memories now. For one, he actually remembered more details of the femme he drew… as well as her name. Yep, it's Arcee, ladies and gents. You can guarantee that we'll be seeing HER in the future, without a doubt. But equally as interesting, Izuku and Bakugo's fighting caused Bee to have a rather… interesting memory. Honestly, you guys probably already know what THAT was, so no need to go over it again here. So, with all that said…**

**And now, the Preview! We start off the next chapter with a bit of a meeting at All Might's place, with Kyoka bringing up her grievances with what happened during the combat training. The subject of Bee's memories also gets brought up, but so does Mei's tracers, which she has perfected. However, the next day soon arrives, and while a certain mishap during lunch does happen as per usual… there might be a few more things to worry about as well. And what would that be? Well, tune in next time to find out! Thanks for reading everybody! Stay safe out there, and of course…**

**GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**

**P.S. Also, this last little part has nothing to do with the chapter at all, but I need an outlet to express my excitement. It's been a couple hours since the Pokémon Direct and I must say… I am HYPED! Sinnoh Region, I'm comin' back for ya, BABY!**


	10. Emergency at Lunchtime

**A/N: Hey everybody! It's Friday again, and you all know what that means! It's time for yet another chapter in this ongoing Transformers/My Hero Academia story! Thankfully, this one isn't AS long as the last one, but there's gonna be some pretty major plot stuff going on in this one, even if it might not seem like it at first. With all that said, let's get on with the show, shall we? This is…**

**Chapter 10: Emergency at Lunchtime**

* * *

"Okay, so we all know why we're here, right?" Kyoka asked with her arms crossed. After the whole debacle earlier that day at school, she wanted to gather up everyone for an important meeting, but since Hatsume Auto was having a particularly busy afternoon, Izuku had suggested they go to All Might's place for the meeting… even though he was still dreading it. It was there where Kyoka was standing in the middle of All Might's garage, with the aforementioned Number One hero, along with Izuku, Mei and Bumblebee were all lined up, the yellow mech sitting on the ground in his robot mode.

All Might cleared his throat and spoke up. **"Ahem, unfortunately… yes, I do."**

"Y-Yeah… so do I." Izuku nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

Bumblebee gave a low buzz while moving his hand in a so-so motion, the robot still slightly confused while also having a small idea as to what was going on. However, the odd one out was Mei, who was still confused as to why Kyoka called this meeting. "Uh, yeah, I'm kinda lost on this whole thing." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow to Kyoka. "So, two questions; why is Muscles all bandaged up like that, and why am I here instead of back at school where I can start working on my new high-tech babies?"

Kyoka deadpanned at that and let out a sigh. "Well, for one, Bumblebee had another memory, so there's that."

Instantly, Mei's frown turned upside down. "And now you have my attention, Jackie. What do we have?"

"Slow your roll there, Hatsume." Kyoka said with a raised hand. "There's something that needs to be talked about that's WAY more important right now." She saw Mei scrunch her face up in confusion and agitation, making her sigh. "Don't worry, we'll get there, I promise. But right now, I need to talk to _these_ two." She jabbed a thumb in All Might and Izuku's direction, the two visibly wincing. "It's actually about why Izuku's arms are like that."

Mei glanced down to Izuku's arms, an uneasy expression coming to her face. "Well… alright, this DOES look more important."

Kyoka gave Mei a small smile and bowed her head. "Thank you, Hatsume. I promise, we'll get to Bee's memory in a little bit…" Her serious expression returned as she turned around and walked over to the two One for All users, crossing her arms as her eyes went to Izuku first. "Izuku, I already gave you some words earlier, so I'll let up on you for now…" Her eyes then darted up to All Might, who flinched slightly at her glare. "What I wanna know NOW is why YOU didn't stop the match before things got out of hand. All Might, you _saw_ what was happening right before your eyes, so why didn't you stop it?"

" **Uh, ahem… well…"** All Might's hand went to his neck, the Number One hero still a little unsure how to answer. **"You see, young Jiro… when I saw what was happening between young Midoriya and young Bakugo, I WAS very conflicted on whether I should stop the fight."** He took a brief pause as he saw Kyoka's brow's furrow and Izuku's rise up in surprise. **"…But, after hearing young Midoriya's conviction, saying that he was determined to beat and surpass young Bakugo, I had a feeling that that was** _ **meant**_ **to happen."**

If anything, though, this only made Kyoka all the more confused… and as a result, more unhappy with his answer. She brandished her jacks, pointing them directly at All Might. "Choose carefully how you want to explain that."

"K-Kyoka!" Izuku exclaimed while waving around his one arm that wasn't in a sling around in a panic. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Trying to get answers, Izuku." Kyoka answered while not taking her eyes off All Might for a second. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"I-I find that VERY hard to believe." Izuku countered. "You DO realize who y-you're pointing your jacks at, r-right?"

However, All Might raised a hand to his pupil. **"It's alright, young Midoriya, she has every right to be angry with me."** His eyes focused down onto Kyoka, giving her a nod. **"After all, I risked your wellbeing during that exercise, and as your friend, it's only natural that she'd be worried about you."** All Might then bowed his head to Kyoka apologetically. **"And I must profusely apologize to you as well, young Jiro for making you worry like that. In truth, I thought that the battle between young Midoriya and young Bakugo was necessary because it would allow Midoriya to become the kind of hero he strives to be. In my experience, rivalries can help young heroes to exceed their own expectations, pushing themselves past the limit and allowing them to reach greater heights that not even they could have expected."**

Kyoka blinked a couple times before pinching the bridge of her nose, a sigh escaping her lips. "Hah, so THAT'S what this is about. Probably should've guessed." She placed a hand on her hip as she gazed up to the pro hero. "All Might, what exactly has Izuku told you about Bakugo?" In the corner of her eye, she saw Izuku's face grow slightly pale, and that was all the tell she needed. 'Knew it.'

" **Well, he told me that young Bakugo thinks very highly of himself."** All Might assessed. **"And that his quirk was very good. Apparently young Bakugo has been training all his life in order to become a great hero, and young Midoriya often looks to him for inspiration."**

"Yeah, see, THERE'S the problem." Kyoka glanced over to Izuku and gave him a serious face, making the green-haired boy flinch. "I think Izuku is leaving a few details out. Like the fact that Bakugo is actually a really big bully who picked on him in middle school for being Quirkless."

All Might's eyes widened and craned his head to Izuku, his pupil's gaze having lowered to the ground. **"Young Midoriya… have you not been telling me the whole truth about young Bakugo?"**

Izuku let out a sigh and hung his head, a saddened expression on his face. "I-I'm sorry, All Might… I-I just… I didn't want to ruin Kacchan's chances of getting into U.A. if anyone found out about the bullying thing." All Might, Kyoka, Mei and Bumblebee all stared at Izuku in shock, the green-haired boy lifting his head back up to them. "Y-You see… even though Kacchan IS a giant jerk to me… I still think that he's got potential to be a g-great hero. H-He might not be doing it for noble reasons… he's obsessed with winning and being the best… b-but I still think that there IS good in him."

The quartet of onlookers all stayed silent for a good while before Bumblebee turned on his radio. _"Well, that's—zrkt—more than I can say—zrkt—for the rest of us."_

"Yeah, Bee's got a point, Izuku." Kyoka agreed. "I don't know what you see in Bakugo, but if there's ANY good in him, it's buried PRETTY deep under all of that narcissism."

Mei placed a hand on her hip. "Muscles, I haven't even MET the guy, and even I agree that he sounds like a big dummy."

"I-I know… b-but I'm hoping that him being at U.A. will _help_ him." Izuku emphasized. "Help him be a better _person_. Someone who can REALLY be worthy of being a hero." He gazed up to his mentor, the hero's unrelenting smile still there. "I-I know it's a long shot, All Might… b-but please, h-he deserves a chance."

All Might placed a hand to his chin and hummed thoughtfully to himself, the man staying silent for a while before putting his hands to his hips. **"Alright, here's what the deal is going to be;"** He pointed to Izuku. **"Young Jiro said that she's already asked someone to switch desks with you, yes?"**

"Y-Yeah, that's right." Izuku nodded. "I-I've switched desks with Shoji and I'm now in front of Kyoka."

" **Good, that means you're now a fair bit away from young Bakugo."** All Might nodded. **"It may not be far, but it's better than being directly behind him."** He lowered himself down so that he and his pupil were face to face. **"Now, you are to stay away from young Bakugo for as long as you can prevent it. Should anything happen again, I will inform Principal Nezu myself and leave it in his hands—er,** _ **paws**_ **, I should say. Bullying is not something that U.A. tolerates, so be sure to stay out of his hair, and hopefully, he'll remain out of yours."**

Izuku sighed to himself, seeing this as likely the best option going forward. "Y-Yeah, you're probably right. Th-Thank you, All Might."

" **You're welcome. I hope you are right, though, young Midoriya."** All Might lowered his head a bit. **"Because if young Bakugo cannot make it as a hero… I shudder to think of the kind of villain he could become should he give in to his more violent urges."**

" _Zrkt—Welcome to my Nightmare!"_ Bumblebee blasted out his radio, Alice Cooper's lyrics describing his thoughts on the matter.

Kyoka crossed her arms and groaned a little. "Yeah, my sentiments exactly, Bee." She zeroed in on Izuku with a small frown. "I hope you know what you're doing with this one, Celery Stick."

"I-I hope so, too." Izuku affirmed. "I know it's a long shot… b-but I really do think that Kacchan can be a great hero." The green-haired boy put a hand to the back of his neck. "And while he may not be doing it for the right reasons, per se, i-it's still better than… th-the alternative." There was an eerie silence throughout the room, the very thought of Katsuki being a villain instead of a hero weighing on everybody's minds. "B-But why don't we shift focus now?" Izuku shifted his eyes up to Bumblebee expectantly. "Bumblebee, you said that you had another memory during class?"

Bumblebee nodded and, all of a sudden… _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ The yellow mech transformed into vehicle mode, his holoform appearing in the front seat. The blond stepped out of himself, the picture he drew of Arcee in his hand. He went over to the nearby work desk and flipped the picture over to the blank side, with the four humans peering over his shoulder as he grabbed a nearby pencil.

After a few seconds of writing, Bee held up the paper and showed it to them, piquing everybody's interest. Mei's brows furrowed curiously as she read the new names. "…Prime and… Megatron?" She glanced over to Bumblebee and asked; "So, do you have any idea who these bots are, Bumblebee?"

The blond holoform nodded, setting the paper down on the desk before disappearing entirely. _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ Without wasting a second, Bumblebee transformed again and crouched down, pointing to the name "Prime" on the sheet. He then reached down and pressed the red face symbol on his foot, activating the message from the large, red and blue bot again.

" _B-127… I-I pray this message f-finds you…"_

Bumblebee pointed between the paper and the hologram of the other robot before speaking through his radio. _"Zrkt—That's him, officer!"_

" **Hm, I see."** All Might placed a hand on his chin again, his eyes focused on the holographic message. **"So, this large bot must be this "Prime" that Bumblebee is remembering!"**

"Ooh, this is SO great!" Mei said excitedly. "We FINALLY have a name for this bot!"

Kyoka, however, couldn't help but raise a brow. "Okay… but what kinda name is "Prime", exactly? It doesn't really sound… _complete_ , ya know? Feels like something's missing from it."

"Y-Yeah, it definitely doesn't sound like a whole name." Izuku agreed. "…Th-Then again, with names like "Megatron", "Arcee" and "B-127", it kinda sounds like the names that these robots have aren't exactly what we could call normal. In fact, I-I think "Prime" is probably the most normal name out of all of them."

All Might gave a nod. **"Very true, but all the same, I believe we might be getting closer to the root of Bumblebee's lost memories. They're becoming all the more clearer after all."**

"And that is certainly a good thing." Mei said with a beaming grin. "It means it probably won't be long until we reach a REALLY big breakthrough. Still kinda wish we knew just WHAT kind of things _cause_ these memory triggers, but hey, beggars can't be choosers." Mei then reached into her back pocket and pulled out something, keeping it hidden in her hand. "But all the same, this just gives me all the more reason to set you guys up with THESE super cute babies!" She opened her hand to reveal four small, round objects in her hand, each of them with a two tiny buttons; a red one and a blue one, as well as a small light on them. "Surprise! I managed to perfect my tracers today!"

"Hey, th-that's great, Hatsumei!" Izuku said before he and Kyoka each took one of their own, the duo looking down at them in curiosity. "So… h-how do they work, exactly?"

Mei raised a single finger. "Pretty simple, really. Press the button." Izuku did as he was told and pressed the button on his tracker, which made the little red light start blinking. The device began to let out a low beeping noise before all of the other tracers began beeping as well, intercepting the first one's signal. "See? This is how we know when someone's in trouble."

"Okay, cool." Kyoka muttered. "So… how do we find them if they are?"

"Then we get to my FAVORITE part of these babies. Press the blue button next." Kyoka did so and, without warning, a small holographic radar popped up from it, making the punk rocker jump in surprise. On the radar screen, three small red blips and a single green blip suddenly appeared, blinking in time with the beeping from the devices. "See? Instant holographic locater! It'll tell you just how far you are from the tracer that sent the signal, as well as the other ones, just in case."

All Might let out a laugh, impressed by the small machines. **"Haha! Well done, young Hatsume! I must say, you've really put a lot of thought into these little things!"**

Izuku smiled in agreement. "Y-Yeah, Hatsume, this is really impressive! I'm surprised y-you were able to get a hologram projector into one of these things!"

"Ah, it wasn't hard." Mei waved off before pointing to her eyes. "At least, not with a Quirk like mine. Working with such tiny circuits is a sinch with my eyes."

"I can imagine." Kyoka nodded before glancing over to Bumblebee. "So… will Bumblebee be getting one of these, too?"

"Oh yeah, he will." Mei confirmed as she gazed up to Bee himself. "He'll just have to use it while also using his holoform. Bee?" The yellow mech nodded and transformed back into his Beetle form, with "Brian" reappearing in the front seat once more. Mei stepped over and handed him a tracer. "Okay, now keep this in a place where you won't crush it when you transform, alright? I know you've got a lot of shifting parts, so I hope you know your own body well enough at this point to put this in a safe place." Bumblebee gave a salute and opened up his glove compartment, putting the tracer inside of it. "…Okay, a bit of an obvious place, but I'll take it!"

Kyoka and Izuku gave a little laugh at that. "Hehe, why am I not surprised?" She glanced over to Izuku and nudged his shoulder a bit. "So, what do you think we'll be in for at school tomorrow, Green Bean?"

Izuku let out another sigh, his shoulders sagging a little. "I don't know. But I think after today, there's not much that can surprise me at this point…"

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was now 1-A's class representative.

…WHAT?!

Needless to say, the day had started off odd enough with the swarm of reporters outside the school looking for All Might on his day off. But of course, things didn't stop there. As Izuku had expected, Aizawa had admonished him for breaking his arm during the training session yesterday, but thankfully, the tired teacher had let him off with a few words of… encouragement? Izuku couldn't exactly tell. But then after that, Aizawa announced that they'd be electing people to be the class rep, and immediately, everyone began throwing their hats into the ring. Thankfully, Iida had gotten control of the situation and suggested they leave it up to a vote. Aizawa didn't argue, so that's what they did, and in the end… a lot of the class had voted for themselves, including Izuku. But surprisingly, _three_ other people had voted for him as well, while two had voted for Momo, making them the head rep and vice rep respectively.

And that's where Izuku found himself now; staring at his lunch plate in the cafeteria surrounded by his friends, unsure of what to make of all this. "Guys, I won't lie… I-I'm kinda worried about the whole class rep thing." He shifted his eyes up to Kyoka, Ochako, Kaida and Tenya, who were all eating their own lunches. "I'm j-just not sure if I'm qualified…"

Kyoka swallowed the rice she was eating and gave Izuku a reassuring smile. "Ah, c'mon Green Bean, you're MORE than qualified." She gave him a wink. "After all, why do you think I voted for ya?"

"W-Wait, you did?!"

"Yeah, same here." Ochako smiled. "With your knowledge and how you performed yesterday during our combat exercise, why WOULDN'T you be a good pick?"

Tenya nodded affirmatively. "You'll be great, Midoriya. Your courage and quick thinking under stress, as well as the strength you demonstrated, will make you a worthy leader." He went back to his rice, but not before adding; "Those are the reasons why _I_ voted for you at least."

Izuku was left shocked. He was sitting with the three people that had given him their votes. _'Wow, these guys really ARE my friends…'_ A small smile came to his face a that thought, though his nerves weren't exactly all that calm yet. "W-Well… I appreciate your guys' honesty."

At the end of the table, Kaida wore a sheepish expression. "Man, now I kinda feel bad…" The other four glanced over to her curiously as she rubbed her neck. "See, I was the other one who voted for Yaomomo." She pressed her hands together and bowed to Izuku. "Sorry, Midoriya, but I just thought she'd be a really good class rep since she's really smart and seems to know what she's doing."

"O-Oh, it's absolutely fine, Kaida." Izuku assured. "H-Honesty, I think Yaoyorozu really IS more qualified than I am. In fact, there are probably a LOT of other people in class who're more qualified…" He shifted his gaze over to Tenya. "L-Like you, Iida."

Ochako eyed Tenya curiously. "True. I mean, you wanted the position really badly. Plus, you definitely look the part, 'cause of the glasses."

Everyone at the table couldn't help but sweat-drop at Ochako's reasoning. "…Not sure if that's how we should be choosing our rep, but okay." Kyoka commented.

Tenya cleared his throat and responded. "I'm afraid that Jiro is right. Wanting a job and being suited for it are quite different. Serving at the Iida family's hero agency has taught me that lesson well."

"Hero agency?!" everyone exclaimed in stereo, their eyes all now on Tenya. "Hold on, what does your family do, exactly?" Izuku asked intently.

Tenya's eyes widened in panic, now realizing what he had let slip. "Er, um… it's nothing, really."

"Ya know, I've been wonderin' something about you." Kaida said with a big, toothy grin. "C'mon, Iida, admit it; you're filthy stinkin' rich!"

"Er… ugh, I was afraid people would treat me different if anyone found out…" Tenya let out a sigh as now all of his friends were focused directly onto him, hoping to hear an explanation. Seeing no way out, Tenya granted their wish. "Alright… you see, the Iidas have been pro heroes for generations. Tell me, have you heard of the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?"

Izuku immediately brightened up. "I have! He's a REALLY popular pro with sixty-five sidekicks working under him at his Tokyo agency…" But then, Izuku's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, don't tell me…"

Tenya stood up and placed his hands on his hips proudly. "He's my elder brother!"

"Holy crap, Iida, you're family's FAMOUS?!" Kyoka asked incredulously.

"Dude, that's AWESOME!" Kaida added.

Tenya nodded once again. "Indeed, Ingenium is an unmatched commander who honors the hero code." He sat back down and smiled with conviction in his voice. "As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him." He then craned his head in Izuku's direction. "But I think it's still a bit too soon for me to enter a leadership role. After all, if someone like you can figure out what the judges were looking for on the entrance exam, Midoriya, you definitely are more qualified than I. A rep needs that kind of insight."

There was a long pause with everyone staring at Tenya in surprise before Ochako spoke up. "You know, I think that's the first time I've seen you smile, Tenya!"

"Hey yeah, you should do it more often." Kaida agreed.

Tenya, however, tilted his head. "What? I smile regularly."

Kyoka chuckled at that, going back to her meal. "Heh, yeah, sure Slim."

Izuku let out a nervous chuckle before speaking up again, finally gaining the confidence he needed to get something off his chest. "Hey, Iida, about the entrance exam—" _RRRRRRRIIIIING!_ All of a sudden, a loud alarm began to ring out through the whole cafeteria, taking everyone off guard. Soon after, a voice was heard over the intercom;

_Warning; Level 3 Security Breach! All students, please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion!_

All at once, the entire student body in the cafeteria began clamoring toward the door, though Tenya took the time to actually ask one student about what was said. "What's a Level 3 security breach?!"

"It means that someone's gotten past the barriers!" the upperclassman answered. "This hasn't happened in the three years that I've been here! C'mon, we've gotta go!"

* * *

Chaos. Complete and utter chaos was what could best describe what was going on in the hallway leading to the emergency exit at that moment. The students were moving through it in a tightly knit stampede, with everyone practically being smushed together. It was far from orderly, and it was something that made both Izuku and Kyoka feel uncomfortable as heck. "GAH! Hey, calm the hell down, would ya?!" Kyoka exclaimed as she felt someone push against her back. "Izuku, where are you?!"

"O-Over here!" Izuku called out, waving his hand above the crowd so that Kyoka could see him. The rocker grit her teeth and incher her way through the crowd of jammed students, finally catching sight of that familiar head of green hair that she had grown so accustomed to seeing. Izuku wore a look of desperation as he extended his hand to her. "K-Kyoka! Are you okay?!"

Kyoka winced as she forced her way through the crowd. "Ugh, I'm fine, Izuku, but—"

"WOAH! Watch out!" All at once, Kyoka let out a gasp as she felt someone's back ram right into her, sending her stumbling forward. Izuku let out a yell as he brought up both of his hands, catching Kyoka… while resulting in both of them falling backward into the nearby window. Thankfully, it didn't break, but the duo were now quite close to one another. They didn't seem to notice, however, as their heads snapped around to whoever bumped into Kyoka. In the crowd, they saw none other than Denki giving them an apologetic expression as he and Eijiro were practically being swallowed by the stamped. "Sorry guys! My bad!"

"Damn it, Kaminari!" Kyoka called back. "Watch where you're—" But then, Kyoka stopped mid-sentence when she realized just what was happening. Her eyes widened as she could feel her hands pressing up against a certain someone's strong chest, as well as a pair of hands having settled firmly yet protectively to her shoulders. A blush appeared on Kyoka's face as she slowly turned back to see Izuku, the green-haired boy's face mere inches away from hers as his green eyes bore into her violet ones. Their blushes both became much brighter, but Kyoka still tried to roll with the situation. "Uh… h-hi…" In her mind, she was screaming at herself. _'HI?! That's the BEST you can do with this, Kyoka?!'_

Izuku gulped down his nerves and smiled back. "O-Oh, yeah… h-hi." he reciprocated. "G-Glad that we were able to g-get away from the pack, r-right?"

"Heh… yeah." Kyoka said before glancing around, noticing that they were pretty much safe in this small section, the students all moving past them without them being carried off. "Well, I'm not taking the chance of moving from this spot, are you?"

"N-Not at the moment, no." Izuku denied. "…B-But we still need to find SOME way out of—"

"Uraraka!" At the sound of Tenya's voice, Izuku and Kyoka's heads perked up, seeing the spectacled blue-haired boy having been pressed up against a window that wasn't far from theirs.

Soon after, they heard Ochako's voice shout out; "Tenya, help me!"

Izuku cupped a hand over his mouth and called out; "Uraraka?! Where are you?!"

In response, a familiar hand with small pink bumps on their fingertips rose up and waved. "Midoriya?! I-I'm over here! Please, someone help!"

"Don't worry, Uraraka!" Tenya shouted. "I'm coming!" He began scooting his way along the glass before carefully working his way back into the crowd, extending his hand toward Ochako's. "Quickly, I have an idea! Touch my hand and make me float over everyone else!"

Ochako wasn't exactly sure why Tenya wanted that, and neither did Izuku or Kyoka, but knowing Tenya, the Zero Gravity user figured he must've had a plan. "O-Okay!" The brunette extended her hand toward Tenya's, and while it took a couple seconds, she finally managed to touch it, using her Quirk to make him float.

Izuku and Kyoka watched as Tenya floated up into the air and then pulled up his pantlegs, revealing the engines in his calves. "Now! ENGINE BOOST!" With that cry, Tenya's engines suddenly flared to life and they began jetting him forward… while also resulting him spinning round and round in the air. In the end, Tenya made it to the end of the hall, stopping directly above the exit door. He planted his feet on the door frame and reached up to grab onto a pipe with one hand, pressing his other one against the wall for support. In the end… it resulted in him resembling one of those Emergency Exit signs with the walking man on it.

' _This is it.'_ Tenya thought to himself. _'Be precise, clear, and confident.'_ He raised his voice as loud as he could and proclaimed; "LISTEN UP! Everything is OKAY!" Immediately, all of the students stopped and set their gazes up to him in shock. "It's just the media outside! There's absolutely nothing to worry about!"

Izuku and Kyoka's eyes widened and they spun their heads around, seeing that, indeed, a whole bunch of reporters managed to get past the school's security. "Woah, how'd THEY make it in?" Kyoka asked.

"I don't know." Izuku admitted. "U.A.'s security is supposed to be some of the best…" The Quirk Inheritor glanced down to his pocket and pulled out the tracer that Mei had built. "M-Maybe it was for the best that Hatsume b-built these."

From his position, Tenya continued; "We're U.A. students! We need to remain calm and prove that we're the best of the best!" His words began to resonate with everybody there, calming them down effectively. It also helped that the police were now on the scene, and were immediately beginning to lead the journalists out of the school grounds.

Once the hallway was successfully cleared and Ochako safely released Tenya, Izuku let out a hefty sigh. "Hah, w-well, I'm glad that's over."

"Yeah, so am I." Kyoka agreed. "Who know this whole tizzy got started just 'cause of the media?" After a few seconds past, though, Kyoka glanced back to Izuku with a sheepish face. "Uh… you can let go of me now."

Izuku's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he quickly removed his hands from her shoulders, his face ripening back up. "O-Oh! I'm sorry, I-I don't know why I keep doing that." In his head, though, Izuku admonished himself; _'Don't lie to yourself, Midoriya, you know EXACTLY why.'_

"It's no prob." Kyoka assured as she moved away from their safe spot near the window. In her head, however, she added; _'…But I certainly wouldn't mind you doing it more often.'_ The purplette blushed and shook the thought out of her head, ushering for Izuku to follow her to the door. "Now c'mon, let's go make sure that Bee's okay. I bet he's freaking out after everything that's happened."

* * *

" _Zrkt—What the HELL was that?!"_ Bumblebee exclaimed through his radio, his blond holoform clutching at his hair as he stared worriedly at Izuku and Kyoka. _"Zrkt—I was worried SICK!"_

Both of the human teens sighed at Bee's concern, smiling all the while. They knew that the yellow mech was probably frustrated that he couldn't do anything to help them, but still, in hindsight, it was a bit of an overreaction. "Bee, it's okay." Kyoka assured, putting a hand on the holoform's shoulder to calm him down. "It was just the media, they just somehow managed to get past the front gate, that's all."

Bee slumped forward in relief, wiping his forehead while his radio piped up again; _"Zrkt—Phew! THAT was a close call."_

"A-A little bit, yeah." Izuku nodded. "I-I mean… it really COULD have been a lot worse." He glanced over to Kyoka with an apprehensive face. "Could you have imagined what would've happened if… if a-actual _villains_ managed to get past the gate?"

Kyoka let out a nervous breath at that. "No kidding, if anything like THAT would've happened, well…" The rocker shook her head, wanting to clear her mind of that thought. "But let's not focus on that right now. What matters is that everybody's okay and things are settled for now." She craned her head over to Izuku and nudged his arm. "Now c'mon, class rep, we'd better get back and get your term started."

Bumblebee tilted his head. _"Zrkt—Class—zrkt—rep?"_

"Oh, it means class representative." Kyoka explained. "Think of it as a… kind of leader of the class. Plus, a student who's elected as the rep is usually in for some extra attention from Hero Agencies, so it's a pretty big deal…" She pointed over to Izuku next to her. "And you just happen to be looking at Class 1-A's rep right here!"

The blond brightened up and set his eyes on Izuku. _"Zrkt—Really?! Zrkt—totally rad!"_

Izuku smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe… th-thanks, Bee… b-but I don't think that I'm going to be class rep for long." This earned him a confused expression from both Kyoka and Bee, leading him to explain; "Y-You see… I'm going to be abdicating the position to Iida." Bee remained confused, but Kyoka wore a surprised expression as Izuku went on. "S-See… when he was able to calm every single student down in that hallway, i-it only reinforced the fact that he really IS more qualified than I am. I mean, I-I don't think _I_ could've done what he did. S-So I really think that he could be our class rep, not me."

Kyoka and Bee stared at him for a good few seconds before the purplette chuckled, crossing her arms while shaking her head. "Pine Tree, you are just too nice." She then gave him a wink. "But you're right. Iida managed to calm everyone down like it was no problem at all, so I guess I don't have a problem with him being class rep…" She then leaned forward and poked a finger to Izuku's chest. "But just know that my vote will always be for you."

Once again, Izuku's face broke out into a heavy blush, and he could see Bee snickering off to the side. "Hehehe… uh, th-thanks, K-Kyoka. I appreciate it."

"No prob." Kyoka nudged her head back toward U.A. "Now c'mon, we've gotta get back to class." She and Izuku waved back to Bumblebee as they left. "We'll see you in a couple hours, Bee!"

The disguised yellow mech waved back to them as they went inside, calling out to them; _"Zrkt—See ya later, alligator!"_ However, as soon as they were out of sight, a serious expression came to his face as he reentered his vehicle mode, starting his engine before pulling out of the parking lot. He had seen the kind of defenses U.A. had when one reporter woman tried to cross the threshold onto the school grounds, and he knew that there could be no way to get passed those kinds of heavy iron doors. This was something he HAD to investigate himself.

Sure enough, the moment he got to the front of the school, he saw the remains of large iron gate… or at least part of it, having been utterly disintegrated. A shocked expression came to his face before a… _familiar_ voice called out to him; "Why Brian! What a sight for _sore eyes_."

Bumblebee's eyes widened and his head snapped up, confirming his fears. It was Midnight, and she wasn't alone. Principal Nezu was with her as well, along with two other faculty members. One he recognized as Recovery Girl, the old woman who healed Izuku's wounds. But the other was… well, Bumblebee wasn't sure what to make of the other one. They were covered head to toe in what seemed to be a bulky space suit… but they also wore a pair of yellow sneakers that didn't go with their outfit at all. Their eyes could be seen through their helmet, but Bumblebee still wasn't sure who this person was.

Midnight came sauntering over to Bumblebee with a sultry expression, the R-Rated Hero being careful when she stepped over the remains of the door. She put a hand above Bee's doorframe and leaned down, their eyes meeting while Midnight made sure that Bee was getting a good few of her once again. "What brings _you_ around here again, handsome?"

Bumblebee made sure to keep his eyes locked on Midnight before speaking through his radio. _"Zrkt—I came—zrkt—to inspect—zrkt—the damage!"_

"Ah, I see. Well, you should be glad that you missed all of the riff-raff that came through here…" Midnight reached in and cupped "Brian's" cheek, making the holoform shake nervously. "We wouldn't want this face to be hurt, now would we?"

The space-suit clad hero leaned down and asked Recovery Girl; _"Uh, who's that guy?"_

"Oh, don't worry, Thirteen, dearie." Recovery Girl waved off. "That's just Brian. He's one of All Might's interns. He frequents U.A.'s grounds regularly these days."

" _I see…"_ Thirteen craned their head back to "Brian before pointing back to the remains of the iron wall _"Brian, you didn't happen to see who did THIS, did you?"_ Bee shook his head, causing Thirteen to sigh. _"Right, well, that leads us back to square one again…"_

Midnight let out a sigh and returned to the subject at hand. "You're right, Thirteen. How were ordinary members of the press able to bypass our security systems? Think this could've just been some freak accident?"

"I'm afraid not." Principal Nezu said grimly, the intelligent mammal placing his hands behind his back as his eyes went to the disintegrated iron wall. "This could not have just been a random coincidence. Someone else must've been behind this. Some villain _actually_ managed to infiltrate our school. But was this purely a show of power?" Nezu took a brief pause, and what he said next made a chill go through Bumblebee's entire being. "…Or a declaration of war?"

* * *

_(Outer space, eighteen hours later)_

"Ugh, are we there YET, Shatter?!" Dropkick exclaimed as he and his partner flew through the vastness of space in their alternate modes. "It feels like we've been flying for a vorn and a half!"

Not far ahead of him, Shatter let out a sigh and mentally shook her head. She knew that Dropkick didn't exactly have the best patience in the galaxy, and in some cases, that proved to be an advantage, especially when it came to his interrogations and battle field prowess. However, when it came to waiting for something, he was incorrigible. "You know very well that isn't how long we've been flying for, Dropkick. As I predicted, it's only been a few orbital cycles."

"Yeah, but it feels like FOREVER." Dropkick languished. "Please tell me that we're at least getting closer to this… what did you say this planet was called? Eee-arth?"

If Shatter could roll her optics right now, she would. "Ugh, no, the transmissions I've been receiving from this planet have made it QUITE clear, Dropkick. It's pronounced "Earth"."

"Eh, still kind of a stupid name for a planet if you ask me." Dropkick countered. "I mean, it's like naming a planet "Dirt". It makes no sense."

"Well, in any case, you'll be happy to know that we actually are getting closer to it… in fact." Shatter focused in on the medium-sized blue and green planet that the duo were approaching, a sense of relief washing over her. Mainly because now, she didn't have to listen to Dropkick's constant badgering anymore. "…Here we are."

"Oh, thank Primus!" Dropkick exclaimed before making a beeline for the planet's moon. "I was startin' to wonder if we'd EVER make it." The red and blue Decepticon duo transformed and landed on the moon's surface, their optics staring straight up at the Earth as it rose over the natural satellite's horizon. "So, what've you been able to make of this planet since you started receiving it's signals?"

Shatter pressed her fingers to her forearm and a holographic screen popped up from her wrist. "Well, apparently, this planet is home to organic beings that call themselves "humans"." On the screen multiple examples of humans began popping up… and not one of them looked alike. One appeared to have skin with a rocky texture while another one had star-shaped eyes. There was another who was entirely blue while yet another had weird protrusions stilling out of its head. Heck, one even had a bovine head. "I must say that they have… quite the variety of shapes and sizes…" But then, Shatter switched to a picture of a relatively normal human. "…But most of them just look like this."

Dropkick scoffed and commented; "How bizarre. How're organics that're all part of the same race THIS different from one another?"

"It seems like the human beings of this planet, at least eighty percent of them, all have something called a "Quirk", a special, unique ability that they gain during maturity." Shatter then brought up more pictures, these ones being of many colorfully dressed people, ones who appeared nice and others who were pretty threatening. "It's gotten to the point where this world is one of heroes and villains."

The blue Decepticon couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Heh, whaddya know? Guess we ended up on ANOTHER planet where conflict is seemingly endless." He crossed his arms and nudged his head toward Earth. "So, what do we do? Somethin' tells me that at least some these beings can defend themselves against us."

"Indeed. It would seem that we would be better off going incognito for this operation." Shatter agreed. "Once we make planet fall, our first priority should be finding disguises, and then we can start the search for B-127."

"Sounds like a plan. Anything else we should know before gettin' down there?"

Shatter's eye ridges furrowed a bit. "Well… I have been intercepting signals from the island country that B-127 seems to be on. However, some of them are rather… odd."

The red Decepticon switched her holographic screen to show several different clips for Dropkick to see, the first containing footage of a small, yellow rodent with a lightning bolt-shaped tail blasting electricity at an orange, winged lizard, which was breathing fire right back at it. She switched it again, this time showing a team of people clad in colorful latex and matching helmets, posing weirdly with a huge explosion at their backs. Once again, she changed the frequency, this time showing a man in white clothes and a black belt riding a missile into space. One final time she changed it, and on the screen was a large, lizard like monster with large dorsal plates on its back… and it was doing a rather odd, celebratory dance.

Shatter turned off her holographic screen while Dropkick just continued to stare in utter disbelief. "What the PIT was THAT?!"

"I have absolutely NO clue." Shatter waved a hand above her head. "These beings apparently like to create some odd pieces of media for them to absorb into their collective cultures. It makes no sense whatsoever."

"And just like that, now I wanna raze this planet even more." Dropkick said before transforming into his alternate mode once more, Shatter following soon after. "Now let's get down there and get this job done!"

* * *

_(Hokkaido, Japan, a few minutes later)_

Outside of a small, military outpost in northern Hokkaido, two officers were standing dutifully outside of the small compound, standing at attention as they focused on guarding the place. Interestingly, they both had a logo on their left pectorals that read; "S7". It was almost time for their shift to end, however, so they couldn't help but fall into some casual conversation. "So, what're you gonna do once you get off, man?"

"Ugh, going to _bed_." The other one answered, rubbing his eyes at the same time. "I'm surprised you WANT to do anything after this. We've been up all night!"

"Yeah, you've got a point." The other officer agreed. "Man, remember when we had some actual NORMAL sleep schedules?"

"Pfft, a distant memory, my friend." The tired man let out a yawn, his eyes briefly moving up toward the still darkened sky, the stars only just beginning to disappear as the morning came. However, just as he did that, he saw two large, flaming objects falling out of the sky and toward their position, waking him up instantly. "OH GOD, HIT THE DIRT!" He dove at his comrade and tackled him to the ground as the two objects sailed straight over their heads and crashed into one of the hangars in the compound, one used for storing different types of armored vehicles.

Instantly, the entire building erupted into flames, and the duo were left stunned at what had happened. "Woah…" the soldier who had gotten tackled began to sit up, his and his comrade's eyes focused directly onto the burning building. "Are… are we under attack?!"

The other officer furrowed his brows. "I-I'm not sure, I—ah!" The man let out a gasp as two sets of headlights suddenly began shining from the ruined hangar, before the owners of said headlights began speeding through the fire. One was an armored, red and black dune buggy with large rear wheels, while the other was a normal armored car that was black and blue. The duo of cars began racing toward the front gate, making both of the soldiers get to their feet and make a break for the compound's check-in building. "Get out of the way, quick!"

The two hid just in time before both armored vehicles burst through the gate and then began to roll forward onto their hoods… only for them to suddenly change shape into two robotic beings. _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ The red and black buggy's rear wheels suddenly folded up onto its roof, with its entire back end unfolding into a pair of legs. It's sides jutted out from the body to transform into its arms while the remainder of its hood folded down to form its chest, its head revealing itself soon after. The black and blue one had basically the same transformation scheme, the only differences being that its rear wheels were on the insides of its calves while two blue panels slid up from his shoulders, propping themselves up on them.

The red one spoke up first, her cold, feminine voice sending chills through the two human soldiers. "Ah, so THIS is Earth… how underwhelming."

"Pfft, it's even more disgusting than I thought it'd be." The blue one said in a low, gruff voice. "Now, where're those organics? Could'a sworn they were just here…"

The red one placed a hand on the other robot's shoulder. "Focus, comrade. The indigenous life is not of our concern at the moment." The hiding soldiers watched as she pulled up a holographic map of Japan, its south eastern half lighting up. "B-127's signal is coming from the southern coast of this continent. For now… we head south." _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ With that, the two robots transformed back into their armored car forms and sped off down the street, leaving the two soldiers slack jawed and in utter disbelief.

"D-Dude…" one of them piped up. "D-Do you know what this means?"

The other one wore a serious expression and nodded, swallowing the fear he was feeling at that moment. "Yes… after three centuries… the NBE's are back." He snapped his head toward his fellow solider and gave him a nod. "Contact headquarters at once. Get in touch with Burns, Fowler, hell, that whack-job Simmons, I don't CARE who. Just tell SOMEONE! …We have to prepare for what might be coming."

* * *

Back on the moon, a certain red and black jet suddenly swooped down and transformed, landing on the natural satellite before craned her head up to the planet that was her destination. Windblade let out a sigh of apprehension and relief as she stared at the green and blue orb with a sense of hope moving through her circuits. "There it is, the planetoid that Optimus was talking about." She clenched her fists and set a determined gaze down to it, a certain energy signal now appearing on her radar. "And unless my scanners are playing tricks on me, B-127 is down there. And that means that the Ark, and maybe even Prime himself may be down there, too." She pursed her lips as she readied herself to make planet fall. _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ In a split second, Windblade transformed back into her jet mode and blasted directly toward the planet, going as fast as she could without burning up in the atmosphere. "I just hope I'm not too late."

* * *

**A/N: Well, quite the ending to leave on, huh? Told you guys it wouldn't be long before Shatter, Dropkick and Windblade reentered the story. But also… I think you guys can figure out who those two guards with the "S7" insignias work for without much trouble. But what part WILL this certain organization be playing in the story? And will Windblade manage to find Bumblebee before our Decepticon duo does? Well, we'll have to wait and see, but things are definitely going to start ramping up soon. Especially after a certain someone managed to sneak onto U.A.'s campus after destroying the iron gate…**

**But in other news, All Might now knows the whole story between Izuku and Bakugo (since I'm fairly certain that was never made fully clear to him in the main canon, at least not THIS early) and he's made it clear to Izuku that if anything bullying related happens again, there WILL be actions taken. Other than that, the whole situation in the lunch room went largely unchanged for the most part… but the stampede of students DID result in Izuku and Kyoka sharing another… rather** _**close** _ **moment. Also, Bumblebee** _**somewhat** _ **solves the mystery as to who the bot in the holographic message is. But still, the question remains, where IS this "Prime"? Well, that question will have to be addressed later, because things at U.A. are about to get pretty crazy.**

**And now, the Preview! We're actually going to be introduced to a couple NEW characters, ones that are involved with these "S7" people. Of course, it's about the topic of what had happened earlier that morning at the outpost, but how WILL they go about handling it? And then, we return to our heroes as they get ready to head out to do some rescue training at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint… but let's just say that they won't like what they find when they get there. That said… Izuku and Kyoka still have those tracers that Mei made. Perhaps some big yellow back up can come in and lend a hand? Well, tune in next time to find out! Thanks for reading everyone, and I'll see you all later! Stay safe out there, and remember;**

**GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**

**P.S. If you know where any of those clips that Shatter played are from, feel free to play a game of "Guess the Japanese Franchises" in the comments! Bet you can't guess the guy on the missile.**


	11. The USJ, Part 1

**A/N: Hello AO3 gang! Welcome back once again to the Transformers/MHA story, and hoo boy, do we have a big one for you today! As you can see, yes, this is a two-parter, because let's face it, something like the USJ event probably HAS to be two parts. But I can promise you that we're going to be seeing quite a bit of action as well as a lot of story beats here… and it'll pretty much start at the very beginning, so let's GO! This is…**

**Chapter 11: The USJ, Part 1**

* * *

Special Agent William J. Fowler considered himself to be a man with strong values, one who had joined the United States military to serve his country when he was a younger man and proved himself on the battlefield during some of the more… intense struggles that heroes and villains have had over the years. Sure, the emergence of Quirks made the armed forces somewhat less needed, but when they were… it was when some serious shit was going down. Bill couldn't count the number of times that he had seen conflicts between heroes and villains grow so out of hand that it started a small war, and THAT is where the armed forces came into play. In a world full of superpowered beings, the heroes sometimes still needed back-up to face off against the kind of villains that emerged. A part of Fowler was STILL shaken from the most recent event that happened nearly five years ago…

But the special agent couldn't let those thoughts cloud his mind now. His days serving in the armed forces were LONG behind him, and now, he found himself working in a completely different the US Government; the secretive Sector Seven branch. When he had first heard of this branch, which as it happened was actually spread out across most of the world and not JUST the US, he thought he had gotten into something utterly crazy. A secret government agency… that dealt with extraterrestrial threats and technology. He had almost told the agent that assigned him to this place that he was out of his goddamned mind… but then he saw their Hoover Dam headquarters and he hadn't spoken an ill word since. The things he had seen there… were utterly baffling, to say the least.

But what they had over in the Hoover Dam practically paled in comparison to what was hidden beneath Tokuyama Dam here in Japan, which was where he was right now. _'If what was down there ever busted out… I don't know WHAT could happen.'_ The African-American man was currently power-walking through the halls of the secret Sector Seven facility inside the dam with a very serious expression on his face, keeping his focus even as fellow Sector Seven members greeted him. He was going to a certain man's office, one who would probably be VERY interested in the information he had to share.

Finally, Fowler made it to his destination; a door with the name "Burns" engraved on a plate next to it. He gave the door a knock and he heard a masculine voice call out; "Come in!" Bill opened the door and was immediately met with a Caucasian man in his late forties, his brown styled into a buzz cut. He was sitting behind a desk and writing down on some important looking papers before his blue eyes shifted up to him, a greeting smile coming to his face. "Ah, Bill! Good to see…" He was cut off when Fowler set a folder full of top-secret files on his desk, the man's smile disappearing. "…you. Why do I get the feeling you're not here for a casual chat?"

"Not today, Jacob." Fowler answered as he pulled up a chair and leaned forward intently, placing his elbows to his knees for support. "We've got a situation. And lemme tell ya, this is gonna blow your damn mind."

Jacob Burns rolled his eyes while reaching for the folder. "I'll be the judge of that, Bill. Lemme guess, another bogus UFO sighting?"

"Not so. A couple of our own agents up in Northern Hokkaido spotted something that'll pique your interest." Fowler explained.

"I doubt that, Bill." Jacob said as he opened the folder, not even paying attention for a few moments. "I mean, seriously, I doubt that we're just gonna magically have something interesting when nothing's happened for almost three hundred ye—" But then, he cut himself off again, this time his voice being caught in his throat as his eyes widened at what he saw in the folder.

A grin came to Fowler's face as he raised a brow to him. "So, interested now, hot shot?"

Jacob's jaw dropped at what he was seeing. It was a picture of two large, robotic beings, one red and black while the other was blue and black. They were both standing outside of one of Sector Seven's hidden compounds, the place burning up in flames. Jacob flipped through the pictures and saw the robots converting into two armored vehicles before speeding off into the early morning, leaving him to let out an apprehensive breath. "…When were these taken?"

"A couple hours ago, about six, six-thirty." Fowler answered, reaching over to tap a finger to the pictures. "These were taken from the only security camera that was still operational at the sight. These NBE's crashed into it, scanned two of our vehicles and then drove off. Our two guards there said that they mentioned something about a… B-127."

"Hah… wow." Jacob said before setting the folder down, slumping into his chair in disbelief. He glanced back up to Fowler and asked; "Bill, do you know what this _means_?"

Fowler gave him a nod. "I do, and I'm sure you do as well." He gestured over to a picture on the wall. It appeared to be one of Jacob, but it was actually VERY old. "After all, this is the day that your great grandfather had hoped would come."

Jacob pursed his lips and stood up, stepping over to the picture of his great grandfather; Jack Burns. People had told him that he was the spitting image of Jack right from the time he had turned fifteen, and it was definitely hard to argue with them. The only thing that was really missing was the long scar that went from Jack's right temple all the way down to his chin, but Jacob wasn't about to go THAT far. Besides, if the stories he heard from his family were true, then he didn't want to go through the same ordeal that his Grandpa Jack had gone through to get that scar. "…Do you think this has anything to do with NBE-One?"

"More than likely." Fowler answered as he stood next to Jacob. "Ever since your grandfather's first close encounter with NBE's One and Two, along with good ol' NBE Three, we've been expecting this day to come. And now, it seems we've finally gotten our wish…" The man trailed off before eyeing Jacob. "And that's another thing, actually… has NBE Three's pod reacted at all since this morning?"

Jacob faced Fowler and shook his head. "No, the big bot's still very much on ice. No irregularities there."

"Good, we were afraid otherwise with the arrival of those two." Fowler's brows furrowed as he made his way back to the desk, picking up the envelope. "Can't take any chances, after all. For all we know, they could've sent a signal that'd activate the pod. Anyway, after I got the call earlier this morning, I contacted the Pentagon about it."

"…Please tell me that you haven't asked them to dispatch everything they have."

"Relax, I told them to remain on standby if anything happens." Fowler said with a wave of his hand. "That said, we'll need to mobilize our forces as quick as we can if we want to intercept them. Our boys up north heard that they pinpointed this "B-127" down south, most likely near Shizuoka."

Jacob's eyebrows shot up. "That's only a couple hours from here!" He went to his personal locker to grab his gear while he was still talking. "I'll gather up Unit E and we'll be out of here in no time…" However, he paused and he craned his head around. "Uh… just one last question. …Simmons doesn't know about this, does he?"

Fowler let out a scoffing laugh. "Ha! Hell no. I made damn sure that I got to the phone before he did. That crazy man ain't in on this one." He saw Burns give out a sigh of relief, though Fowler's expression returned to one of seriousness. "That said, Dr. Powell will be accompanying us on this one. He's… _very_ eager to see the aliens himself."

The other agent sighed and rolled his eyes once again, continuing to put on his gear. "Of course he is. The man's practically euphoric when it comes to alien technology. He kinda creeps me out a bit."

"I'm no fan of him either, but General Whalen was insistent." Fowler shrugged. "And what the boss man says goes." He stepped over and gave Jacob a pat on the back. "But hey, look at it this way; you'll get to do something that your great grandfather only WISHES he could've done."

"Heh, good point there… thought I'm pretty sure Old Man Jack would've wanted to kill the bots without any remorse if he were still around today…" He glanced over to the picture of his great grandfather on the wall, the man's unsmiling scowl staring right back at him. "After getting in the middle of that fight between NBE One and Two… he was bitter to his dying days that he couldn't get his hands on any more of those giant alien robots."

"I can only imagine." Fowler said as he headed toward the door, opening it up before stepping through it. "I'll meet you and Unit E in the loading bay at O-Nine hundred, alright, soldier?"

Jacob gave a salute and straightened himself out. "Yes sir." Fowler saluted back before heading out of the room, leaving Jacob to himself. The man let out a sigh as he glanced back over to the picture, crossing his arms in contemplation. "Well, great grandad… guess things are about to get interesting…" He went over and shut his locker, muttering to himself; "Only took three-hundred years."

* * *

Izuku had to admit, he was actually rather excited for today's lesson; rescue operations. And thankfully, that meant it didn't involve actual combat this time, so he didn't have to worry about getting beat up. …Though that didn't mean he was exempt from getting hurt on this little excursion either since they'd be dealing with simulated disasters. But still, he'd take having to deal with those over getting blown up by Kacchan any day.

Also, before they were scheduled to leave, Mr. Aizawa had told them that while they could don their costumes, he also warned that they could also possibly be a hinderance since not everyone was used to them yet. So, as a result, almost everyone was leaving a piece of their costume behind. For example, Mina wasn't wearing her mask and neither was Katsuki, the explosive blond also leaving one of his grenade gauntlets behind. Eijiro wasn't wearing his headpiece or sleeves, Tsuyu Asui didn't have her goggles, ect.

And the same went for Kyoka, Ochako and Kaida, the trio of girls all walking up to Izuku at that moment. Kaida had left her black leather jacket behind while Ochako had done the same with her helmet. And as for Kyoka, the girl still had her wrist-mounted speakers and her speaker boots, but chose to leave her headphones behind, seeing no use for them in a rescue operation. "Yo, Izuku!" she called out, garnering his attention. "Gotta say, you're looking… less green."

Izuku smiled sheepishly while Ochako piped up as well. "Hey, yeah, you're in your PE clothes! Where's your costume at?" Indeed, Izuku was only wearing his blue, red and white U.A. PE clothes, with a couple new additions; a couple shoulder, knee and elbow pads, and an entirely black face mask that resembled his first one, but without the teeth.

"Hehe… w-well, you saw what happened to it during combat training." Izuku laughed nervously. "I-It was completely trashed. I-I'm still waiting for Hatsume t-to finish the upgrades she has plans for it…" He thought back to when he had mentioned that fact to the pink-haired inventor the other day, and she was all too quick to jump on the upgrade train. He still remembered what she had said about it, too;

"When I get done with your costume, you won't even be able to recognize it!" Mei had said with her usual enthusiasm. "I'm gonna give you the best babies that you're ever gonna have, Muscles!"

Izuku couldn't help but sweat a little at that thought. _'A-And that's kinda what worries me…'_

"Oh yeah, I forgot you and Jiro had a friend in the Support Course." Kaida piped up with a grin. "Must be nice to know someone who can upgrade your suits with such cool stuff."

"Well, yeah… depending on if they explode or not." Kyoka murmured to herself. As much as she liked Mei as a friend, she still had to admit, her tendency to make things that go BOOM was probably unrivaled. All of a sudden, a loud whistle suddenly rang out through the campus, causing Kyoka to grab her jacks and cringe in pain. "GAH! What the hell?!"

Everyone's eyed darted over to Tenya, the newly appointed Class Rep dressed in most of his hero costume aside from his helmet. He was the one blowing into the whistle, waving his hand around stiffly toward the bus that would take them to their destination. "Gather 'round, everyone! Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so that we may load the bust efficiently!"

He continued to blow into the whistle, but was immediately cut off when Izuku called out to him. "I-Iida!" The blue-haired young man stopped and focused onto Izuku… who didn't seem too happy. The green bean had moved over next to Kyoka and trying to help her relax as she continued to hold her jacks, her ears still ringing from the whistle. "Iida, I-I respect your authority as class rep… but c-could you _please_ not use the whistle?"

Iida's eyes widened in concern and he immediately bowed apologetically. "M-My apologies, Midoriya! And I am so very sorry, Jiro. I promise that this will not happen again!"

"Yeah, thanks." Jiro said with a heavy sigh, rubbing her jacks to try and relieve some of the pain. "Sometimes, I hate how sensitive my hearing is…" She gave a small smile over to Izuku and bumped him with her elbow. "But thanks, Mop Top, you've once again proven to be a freaking cinnamon roll."

Izuku blushed profusely and tapped his fingers together. "O-Oh… I-I d-don't know about that…"

"Ah, c'mon, don't be so modest." Kaida said with a pat on the back. "You're like a little puppy. It's hard to hate ya… well, aside from Bakugo, but he's a jackass."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, LIZARD LIPS?!" Katsuki shouted indignantly as he boarded the bus.

"YOU HEARD ME, BAKU-BREATH!" Kaida snapped back.

Ochako slid up and gave a nervous smile. "D-Do you think we can all just get on the bus now?"

* * *

After everyone got on the bus, Iida sat down and slumped forward, feeling utterly defeated. As it happened, the bus had a more open layout than he had thought, with two large benches situated near the midsection of the vehicle while a bunch of smaller seats were lined up near the back end like usual, leaving everyone scattered about. Ochako was sitting with Momo near the back while Izuku, Kyoka, Tenya, Kaida and a whole slew of other students were sitting on the benches. Needless to say, Tenya was less than pleased. "Bus's open layout ruined my boarding strategy!"

Kyoka couldn't help but smirk as she plugged one of her jacks into her phone. "Heh, that's pretty obvious. Think of this as karma for the whistle thing earlier."

"But I apologized!" Tenya exclaimed, much to the class's amusement.

"If we're pointing out the obvious, then there's something I wanna say." Tsuyu Asui piped up, the green-clad girl having seated next to Izuku. She turned to her fellow greenette and addressed him. "About you, actually."

Izuku immediately grew nervous. Even if a majority of his friend group consisted of girls, he knew that a part of him would still be anxious about talking to women. That's just how his brain worked. Admittedly, he knew SOME things about Asui, like the fact that her Quirk gave her the attributes of a frog, along with the fact that she was rather blunt, but otherwise, that was about it. "O-Oh, r-really? W-What is it, Asui?"

Without missing a beat, Tsuyu said; "I told you to call me Tsu. Ribbit!" Izuku flinched a bit, admittedly having forgotten about that. However, Tsuyu simply gave him a smile and asked curiously; "That power of yours… isn't it a little like All Might's?"

Both Izuku and Kyoka stiffened up at the question. _'Oh no…'_ Kyoka thought to herself. _'Of course it'd be Tsu who put two and two together. She's REALLY observant like that... wait.'_ The more Kyoka thought about it, the more she realized that Izuku's Quirk really WAS a lot like All Might's. And the fact that All Might was ALSO Izuku's mentor… it made things all the stranger, especially since Izuku had thought he was Quirkless before his power emerged. _'Did All Might somehow sense that Izuku's dormant Quirk was similar to his and THAT'S why he took him on? Or… could it be something else?'_

Meanwhile, Izuku had fallen into one of his usual mumblings as he tried to answer Tsu's question. "O-Oh, r-really?! I-I never r-really noticed that before, i-if I'm being honest with you. I-I g-guess it IS kinda s-similar in a w-way, though I-I do think m-mine is slightly different—EEYOWCH!"

"Green Bean, you're muttering again." Kyoka said as she pulled her other jack away from her friend's shoulder. As much as she wanted to speculate on Izuku's Quirk, she knew that now wasn't exactly the time, especially if she wanted to keep the rest of the class's suspicions down.

"But he DOES have a point, Tsu." Eijiro piped up, the spikey redhead sending a smile down to Tsu. "You're forgetting that Midoriya's Quirk has a pretty bad backlash while All Might's doesn't. That's a pretty big difference." He glanced back up to Izuku, his smile still present. "Still, I bet it's awesome to have an augmenting type Quirk. You can do a ton of cool and flashy stuff!" Eijiro hardened his arm up, the limb becoming sharp and jagged. "I mean, mine can destroy bad guys, sure, but it doesn't really look all that impressive…"

However, Izuku beamed at the hardened limb with excitement. "O-Oh, no way! I think it's awesome, Kirishima! I-I can definitely say that you're pro material with a Quirk like that."

"No doubt about it, dude." Kaida agreed with a thumbs up. "That power has its uses AND it's cool as hell."

Eijiro couldn't help but smile sheepishly. "Ah, you think? Seems like I'd be more popular with a flashier power…"

Across from them on the other bench, Yuga Aoyama was quick to interject. "My naval laser has both panache and strength." the flamboyant blond boasted as his eyes practically glimmered. "A most _magnifique_ combination!"

Next to him sat Mina, the horned, pink girl giving Yuga a sympathetic smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, but it totally sucks if it gives you a stomach ache after using it too much." Yuga's confident expression slightly faltered at that, his head lowering in shame.

"Speaking of Quirks, I've been meaning to ask…" Ochako piped up next, her attention going over to Kaida. "How exactly does your Quirk work again, Kaida? You said something about eating fossils in order to copy dinosaur parts, so…"

"Woah, seriously?!" Eijiro's eyes widened in shock, with everyone's attention going to Kaida as well. "How the hell do you get DINO FOSSILS for your Quirk, Kiryu? Those are like, REALLY expensive, aren't they?"

Kaida shifted her eyes around before giving a nervous laugh. "Uh, hehe… y-yeah, they are… but it helps that I've got parents with some pretty cool jobs." Everyone stared at her in confusion before she took out her cellphone, pulling up a picture that she showed the entire class. It appeared to be one of herself, only much younger at about five, maybe six years of age. With her were two people; a woman with dark hair and sharp teeth, and a man with grey skin, both of whom were in khaki adventure gear while in the middle of a desert. "See, these are my parents… and they also happen to be archeologists."

All at once, the class clamored excitedly. "Woah, seriously?!" "That's so cool!" "Kiryu, your parents dig up fossils?!"

"Yep, that's right." Kaida nodded. "…Though sometimes, some skeletons aren't exactly in the best of shape when they're dug up. Sometimes bones can be broken, and the museums are often the ones that make artificial replacements for those ones." She glanced off to the side with a grin. "Usually, the broken bone is left as is and stored down in the museum for study… but once my Quirk emerged and my parents figured out how it worked, they'd often buy the bones themselves so that I could nibble on them."

"Your parents bought you priceless broken fossils so you can SNACK on them?!" Kyoka exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

"Well, not the BIG ones, if that's what your thinking." Kaida elaborated. "Usually it's a claw, a horn or even a tooth. I haven't eaten a whole femur or anything. Plus, I only have to eat the fossil ONCE and then I have that dino's DNA permanently."

"Still, that is quite impressive." Momo added. "My father paid a lofty price for the single Tyrannosaurus skeleton in our greenhouse, so I know how much those cost." All at once, everyone's slack-jawed attention went to Momo, the raven-haired girl shifting her eyes around to all of them in confusion. "…What?"

Eijiro shook his head and cleared his throat. "Ahem, well anyways, back on topic, if there's anyone with pro-level Quirks in this class…" The redhead turned his head over to a certain ashen blond and half red-half white-haired boy who seemed to be resting his eyes. "…It's Bakugo and Todoroki." Katsuki merely scoffed at the compliment while Todoroki let out an indifferent "hm", not bothering to open his eyes.

Tsu wore a cheeky smile as she entered the conversation again. "Yeah, but Bakugo will probably never be popular if he's always angry all the time. Ribbit!"

Katsuki's eyes snapped open angrily and Kaida through her head back with a laugh. "HA! The SHADE!"

"THAT'S IT! I'LL KICK _BOTH_ YOUR ASSES!" the ashen blond roared.

Further toward the back of the bus, Denki decided to add his two cents. "You know, it's pretty much only been a week since we've met you and we already know that your personality is basically dog crap mixed with garbage." He smirked as he pointed to Katsuki. "Really not hero material if you ask me."

"The FUCK did you say, you walking battery?!" Katsuki shouted once again.

'… _Okay, Kaminari, you get a point for that one.'_ Kyoka thought to herself with a smirk. For as much as she thought the electric blonde was a total doof, she had to admit, he had his moments. However, her focus was then brought back to Izuku… who had his head placed between his hands as he stared down at the floor. "…You okay there, Pine Tree?"

"I-I can't believe what I'm hearing." Izuku muttered. "A-After all this time, Kacchan is the one being teased in U.A.!" His eyes began darting around in a panic. "M-My whole world's been turned upside down, I… I-I'm in the middle of a paradigm shift!"

Kyoka draped an arm around him and let out a small chuckle, rubbing his back reassuringly. "Relax, Broccoli Boy, you're okay. Trust me, seeing stuff like THIS happen has been a long time coming." Izuku lifted his head up and locked eyes with Kyoka, who gave him a wink. "Think of this as the start of his karma for having bullied you all those years." In her mind, she added; _'And with any luck, it'll come back to bite him even MORE.'_

"W-Well… I guess that IS one way to look at it…" Izuku trailed off, blushing at the fact that Kyoka was still rubbing comforting circles on his back. It felt nice, almost as if her hand were an anchor that was keeping him from freaking out. He smiled to her and let out a sigh. "Th-Thank you, Kyoka. I needed that."

"No prob." Kyoka grinned as the bus came to a halt, signaling for all of them to get up. "Now c'mon, with any luck, this lesson will be a LOT less chaotic than combat training."

* * *

' _Dear god, I hate it when I'm wrong.'_ Kyoka thought to herself as she felt her and Izuku emerge from the… portal… cloud… thing that they and a whole bunch of other students had been sucked into. Mere minutes after they had arrived at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short, and had been greeted by the Space Hero: Thirteen, things started to go completely wrong. Almost immediately, the power to the USJ was cut and a dark, foggy portal appeared near the very center of the facility… out of which came a whole bunch of real, genuine villains.

Naturally, pretty much everyone was scared, especially since the three who seemed to be leading this battalion were scary as hell. One of the three leaders was actually the portal itself, which had reshaped into a tall figure that had a metal brace in the middle of it, its piercing yellow eyes appearing from its dark, foggy void. Aizawa had told Thirteen to get the entire class to safety while he engaged the thugs… but then the void-like villain had teleported to the class just as they were about to reach the door. The void villain then introduced his group as "The League of Villains", and they were apparently looking for All Might… so they could kill him.

Just as the villain was talking, Kyoka had seen Thirteen about to activate her Quirk, "Black Hole", to try and get rid of him… but then Katsuki and Eijiro had decided to go in all gung-ho and try to attack the bad guy head on. As Kyoka had expected, it didn't work, and in the end, the void villain had used his Quirk to engulf almost everyone in a Warp Gate, sending them to random places across the USJ.

And that's where Kyoka found herself now; falling down onto the ground from a warp gate. However, if there was one thing Kyoka was happy about this whole situation, it was that Izuku had grabbed a hold of her the moment they were sent through the warp gate, meaning that she thankfully still had him with her. _'…Dear god, I sound so freaking cheesy right now.'_

The duo fell out of the warp gate and fell down to the rocky ground below, with Izuku rolling himself around in midair so that he would be taking the brunt of the impact. "GAH!" The green-haired teen landed right on his back with Kyoka on his chest, wincing as his teeth clenched hard. "Agh, o-okay, THAT wasn't pleasant!"

"IZUKU!" Kyoka shouted, concern written all across her facial features. "Are you okay?! Gah, why they hell did you do that?!"

Izuku let out a shaky breath, smiling up to Kyoka in relief. "T-To make sure that you were okay. I-I didn't want to be the one landing on you, _you_ know?"

Kyoka's eyes widened and a blush came to her face, her eyes moving away sheepishly. "O-Oh… w-well, thank you. That means a lot… but you still didn't have to—"

"WATCH OUT!" The duo's eyes widened and Kyoka rolled herself over to look up, getting off of Izuku in the process. However, a split second later, she saw a certain figure in red come crashing down onto Izuku in her place… and immediately, Kyoka was regretting rolling off of Izuku. "O-Oh my goodness!" Momo exclaimed with a worried face. "I am SO sorry, Midoriya! You're not hurt, are you?!"

No, Midoriya wasn't hurt… but he was feeling very faint. Why? Because with the way Momo landed on him, her chest was right up against his… and given her costume, it was VERY hard not to notice her… generous assets. In two seconds, Izuku's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted, his face beat red as steam wafted from his face.

"AH!" Momo screamed again, confused as to what had happened. "M-Midoriya?! A-Are you alright?! What happened?"

Kyoka's brow couldn't help but twitch in irritation. _'Gee, what do you THINK happened?'_ However, at the sounds of growling and evil chuckling reaching her enhanced hearing, Kyoka sprang up and readied herself for combat. "Heads up, we've got company! And we need to protect Izuku…"

"Oh! Right!" Momo was snapped back to her senses and stood up, her elbow and thigh glowing as she used her Quirk. From out of her elbow, she pulled out a long, metal staff, while from her thigh, a sword handle suddenly came out. "Quick, arm yourself!"

"Gotcha." Kyoka reached down and grabbed the handle, producing a katana that she wielded in two hands. _'Anime, don't fail me now.'_ All at once, multiple bad guys started coming at them from all around, ones that either seemed completely normal or dressed in odd costumes. Some of them had Quirks that made their bodies look different while others wielded weapons of their own, but all the same, Kyoka and Momo fought them off, slicing and slashing at them as they drew near.

"Hey, girlies!" Kyoka's attention was drawn to a random villain who had a really stretchy arm, the hand of which was about to throw a boulder at them. "Try slashing your way through THIS!"

"Challenge accepted!" Kyoka said before plugging one of her jacks into her boot, the speakers instantly letting out a huge sonic blast that crushed the boulder into several pieces. At that moment, though, Kyoka saw another bad guy with knives in his hands jump up and toward her, at which point, Momo came in and created a net to throw at him. The net caught the Knife Guy and sent him tumbling into the Arm Guy, both of them getting caught up in Kyoka's soundwave attack.

Without taking her concentration off the battle, Momo said to Kyoka; "You're lucky that worked so well."

The purplette pursed her lips before going back on the offensive. "I'm sorry, next time I'll ask before saving our butts." As she continued to blast her soundwaves out at the other bad guys, plugging her other jack into one of her wrist-mounted speakers for some added power, she briefly glanced down to Izuku, who was still out cold. "Damn it, Izuku, can't you wake up from your nap sooner?! We're sitting ducks out here!"

At that moment, Momo's eyes widened and an idea came to her head. "Wait, I have an idea!" Momo left the battle and plugged her nose with one hand before creating a small stick of… some sort of substance in her hand. "This should wake him up…" The raven-haired girl put the substance up near Izuku's nose and instantly, the green-haired boy's eyes snapped open, his body snapping up into a seated position.

"AAAAAH! W-What happened?! What's going on?! W-Where are we—GAH!" Without warning, Kyoka pulled Izuku up and all three of them began running off to the other end of the zone that they were in, running past several mountainous structures as they were chased by the villains. "…Oh, s-so this ISN'T a bad dream?"

"Nope, it's real!" Kyoka answered. "Welcome back to the waking world, Celery Stick!" The punk rocker eyed Momo curiously. "What the heck did you use on him, anyway?"

Momo held up the stick of unidentifiable substance before throwing it away. "Smelling salts. I've seen it work in the movies."

Kyoka couldn't help but smirk. "Heh, well YOU'RE lucky that worked out so well."

"Hm, alright, I can take the hint." Momo smiled back before her eyes snapped back up, her eyebrows rising at what was in front of them. "Stop! Dead end!" The trio slid to a halt as they reached the wall of the USJ, all three of them breathing hard before the sounds of evil chuckling brought their attention back to their pursuers. As the villains closed in, Momo glanced over to Izuku and Kyoka. "Any ideas?"

"W-Well, I could use my Quirk, b-but I'd end up breaking my bones again." Izuku muttered.

Kyoka glanced up, seeing a bunch of precarious, over-hanging rocks. "And if I use mine, I think we're ALL gonna be crushed. Damn it, we literally walked right between a rock and a hard place!" But then, an idea came to her mind. "Hold on… Izuku, we still have Hatsume's tracers, right?!"

Izuku gasped while Momo tilted her head, seeing the duo produced small, sphere shaped objects from their person. "Y-Yeah, we do! M-Maybe we could use them to contact some help… b-but then that would mean…"

"Oh… right." Kyoka shifted her gaze back to Momo, giving her a serious face. "Yaoyorozu… I know we don't exactly know each other all that well… but we need you to keep a promise."

"I-I… I don't understand." Momo said, still completely baffled by what they're talking about. "But if whatever you have planned can get us out of this situation, then very well."

Kyoka nodded to her. "Great, that's good to hear…" She then nodded to Izuku as well and both of them pressed the buttons on their tracers, causing them to start beeping and blinking their lights. "Because with the kinda help we're getting, you'll understand why we might need you to keep this secret…"

* * *

_(U.A. Campus, Twenty Minutes Earlier)_

Bumblebee had to admit, he wasn't expecting the surprise he was greeted with early this morning. The moment he drove out of All Might's garage, the Number One hero was there to greet him with a gift straight from Principal Nezu; a special UA entry pass. Needless to say, the yellow mech was utterly shocked and in disbelief, but Toshinori was quick to reassure him that it was indeed quite real.

"Since you're technically my "intern", Nezu thought it would be appropriate for you to have clearance to get into U.A." the walking skeleton of a man had said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, I DID technically bring you into the school grounds the other day without clearance, and some of the other teachers didn't exactly appreciate that."

" _Zrkt—breakin' the rules!"_ Bumblebee had said through his radio.

Toshinori couldn't help but grin a little bit. "Heh, yeah, right." He pointed to the pass in Bumblebee's hand. "So, Nezu has entrusted you with this pass. It'll allow you access to the campus, so think of it as a… "get out of jail free" card. You get to drive around campus instead of being stuck in the parking lot all day, and neither of us get in trouble for it, sound good?"

It sounded REALLY good, in fact. It was after that when Bumblebee started appreciating Principal Nezu knowing his secret, because now he could actually be preoccupied with something instead of just sitting in the parking lot waiting for Izuku and Kyoka to get out of school. And that's exactly what Bee was doing now, all while basking in the serene forest that surrounded the school grounds.

" _Zrkt—Just another day in paradise!"_ The disguised yellow mech said through his radio as his holoform laid back in the grass, making sure that he and his vehicle mode were obscured by enough foliage so that no one could see him, just in case. But thankfully, no one seemed to be around at the moment, and there didn't seem to be any security cams around the forested area, so he was pretty certain he was in the clear.

However, it was then that his audio receptors began to pick up a faint noise coming from up overhead, causing him to open his eyes. Bumblebee sat up and peered up through the trees above him, staring at the bright blue sky. High up in the clouds, he could see what appeared to be a red and black jet… one that was beginning to take a nosedive… right toward him.

Bumblebee's eyes widened and his holoform disappeared, his vehicle mode driving away as fast as possible before the aircraft crashed right into him. But then, much to his bafflement, the jet suddenly pulled up, its V-TOL fans repositioning themselves so that it was hovering in place. The jet then did a U-turn and began tailing Bumblebee, making the disguised bot worry even more. Was… was whoever was in that jet actually AFTER him? Not good. Not good at all. The disguised robot put his petal to the metal and revved through the forested area, not caring that the dirt path he was going down was uneven to the point where he ended up going off the ground a few times. All that mattered to him was getting away from whoever was in that jet.

But then… came the shock of a lifetime. "WAIT! STOP!" Those two words made Bumblebee's inner mechanisms all do a flip. That jet… just talked to him. Not a person INSIDE the jet, but the jet itself. And it… _she_ sounded desperate. The V-TOL aircraft increased its speed as Bumblebee skidded to a halt, the jet passing straight over him before flying straight up. Then, once again surprising Bumblebee… the jet began to transform.

_**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ All at once, the rear part of the jet's fuselage transformed into a pair of legs, with the robot's arms folding out from its undercarriage. The wings situated themselves onto her back while the nosecone and cockpit folded up between her shoulder blades, allowing her head to emerge from her now fully-formed torso. In the end, standing before Bumblebee was a red and black robot with some blue detailing, mainly on her chest and kneecaps. But her face… was one that Bumblebee actually recognized.

His memory went back to a months ago, when All Might had shown him his geisha statue. THIS was her! This was the bot who he had seen flash in his memory all those weeks ago! Her stark white face and decorated black and gold helm were all too recognizable to him… but unfortunately, her name still escaped him. However, from the smile that she was wearing, it was all too evident that she recognized him as well. "I knew it! B-127, I KNEW it was you!"

As she began approaching him, Bumblebee decided that it was probably in his best interest to not deny that, seeing as she was now probably the biggest asset he had to figuring out just who he really was. _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ Bumblebee transformed into robot mode… and looked up at her. …Wow, that was different. All this time of having to set his sights down onto his friends, he didn't expect to actually come up short among his own race. His optics were about level to the femme's midriff… and that just made it all the more awkward.

Fortunately, the femme bot didn't see it that way as she ran up to him and gave him a hug, laughing all the while. "HAHA! I can't believe it! I actually found you before the Cons could!" That statement served to effectively confuse Bumblebee even more, but not as much as what came next. "Oh! That reminds me…" the femme pulled out of the embrace and knelt down near Bee's foot, her hand going to the red insignia on it. "Let's mask your signal so that they can't find you…" She touched the red face and it dimmed ever so slightly, making Bumblebee raise an eyeridge.

* * *

_(Meanwhile, somewhere up north)_

"WHAT?!" Shatter exclaimed as she suddenly skidded to a halt on the back road that she and Dropkick were driving on, transforming into robot mode in the process. "No! This is impossible!"

Dropkick pulled to a stop and transformed as well, giving Shatter a questioning face. "What're you talkin' about? What's goin' on?"

Shatter clenched her metal teeth in frustration. "B-127's signal… it's gone!"

"What?! You're kiddin'!" Dropkick began using his own scanners as well, now being more effective since they were actually closer to where B-127 was. Sure enough… he was now off the radar. "Scrap! What in the pit is goin' on?! Nothin's interfering with our scanners, so…" Dropkick's optics widened and he went back to Shatter. "You don't think somethin' actually managed to take him offline, do ya?"

"No, there's close to nothing on this planet that could harm him… at least I'm fairly certain of that." Shatter put a hand to her chin in thought. "While many the people of this planet do have powerful abilities, I am certain that the chances of B-127 running afoul of them is few and far between. As a scout, he is trained to keep himself hidden, after all." She placed her hands on her hips as she went on. "The more likely explanation is that he's somehow found a way to mask his signal from us…"

Dropkick threw his hands up. "Well, that's just great. NOW how're we supposed to—wait." The blue Decepticon cut himself off when he heard something beginning to approach them from the sky, making his head crane upward. "…I think we've got company."

Shatter's optics moved to the sky and she was immediately met with a sight that made her eyeridges furrow curiously. Flying overhead were two black military aircraft; a helicopter with a single rotor, and a winged helicopter with large V-TOL fans on each wing. Interestingly, both aircraft had a logo on them that shatter recognized; an "S7" insignia in the shape of a shield. "Hm, how interesting. Those craft seem to be affiliated with the compound where we landed…"

"Okay, so… why aren't they firing on us?" Dropkick asked as the two military crafts continued to hover over head for a short while. It was at that point where Dropkick took out his double-barreled hand cannon, ready to shoot them out of the sky. "Alright, if these flies don't wanna fire, then I'll just—"

"Wait." Shatter put a hand to the weapon, lowering it before pointing up at the aircraft. The two helicopters were flying off down the street, leaving the two bots behind. "They aren't being hostile… so I say we shouldn't either. Let's follow them and see where they lead us."

"It could be a trap." Dropkick pointed out.

"Indeed, it could. But it could also provide… an opportunity." Shatter said with a sinister smile, her optics focusing onto the V-TOL helicopter to scan it for herself. "With B-127's signal now gone, we have to take all of the opportunities we can, after all."

Dropkick shrugged before focusing onto the other helicopter, scanning it for himself as well. "Well… fine. If you say so, partner." With that, the red and blue Decepticon duo transformed back into their armored vehicle modes and drove after the two aircraft, both of them curious as to how this would all play out…

* * *

Back in the woods around U.A. High, the winged femme breathed a sigh of relief. "Hah, you have absolutely no idea how happy I am to see you, B-127." she said with a smile, having knelt down so that she and Bee were at eye-level. "We've been searching for you and Prime for close to three-hundred solar cycles! How in the world have you been on this planet for so long but never managed to contact us?"

Bumblebee tilted his head in confusion, placing a hand to his helm as his optics shifted to the side. This motion immediately caught the femme's attention. "Um… is everything okay?"

" _Zrkt—One question—zrkt—who are you?"_ Bumblebee asked through his radio.

"W-What do you mean "who am I"? I'm Windblade." The femme, whom Bee now knew as Windblade, countered. "You MUST remember me, right? We were best friends back on Cybertron… unless…" Windblade's optics grew sad as she continued. "Your memory circuits… you can't remember anything, can you?" Bumblebee lowered his head and let out a sad buzz… and then Windblade gasped, only now realizing that he wasn't actually talking. "A-And your voice! What happened to your voice?!"

" _Zrkt—I can't remember."_ Bee put it simply, shaking his head. _"Zrkt—Ever since—zrkt—I woke up—zrkt—everything's been a blur."_

Windblade shifted her optics down, going over what might've happened. "You… you must've been knocked into stasis lock somehow… and judging by how your vocal processor isn't working, I think it's safe to say that you must've been heavily damaged when it happened." She furrowed her eyeridges a bit. "If that's the case then… how'd you wake up?"

" _Zrkt—my friends—zrkt—fixed me!"_

The Cityspeaker couldn't help but blink at that. "Your… friends?" Bee moved his hand down, keeping it level just a few feet above the ground. Windblade's lips parted as she realized what he must've been talking about. "Wait… did you make contact with the indigenous life forms here?"

Bumblebee jabbed a thumb to his chest. _"Zrkt—they found ME—zrkt—and helped me out. Zrkt—they help keep me—zrkt—hidden from others."_

"I see… so that means that at least a few of these organic life forms know about your presence here." Windblade pursed her lips and thought to herself; _'This is gonna make things a bit harder… but I think I'll manage.'_ She extended a hand to Bumblebee. "Well… okay, do you remember anything at all? M-Maybe some bits and pieces?"

Bumblebee's optics widened and he nodded enthusiastically. _"Zrkt—Yes—zkrt—names!"_

"Names are a good start, which ones do you remember?"

" _Zrkt—Prime—Zrkt—Mega—zrkt—tron—Are—zrkt—see."_ Bee answered.

Windblade wagged her finger to Bee in approval. "Okay, two out of three of those names are good ones to remember. Wish you didn't really remember Megatron, but we'll take what we can get." She placed her hands on Bee's shoulders. "B, do you know where Prime is now?"

The yellow mech blinked before bending over and pressing the red face on his foot, bringing up the holographic message that he had grown all too familiar with. Windblade gasped and looked up, seeing the hologram of Prime standing tall before her. _"B-127… I-I pray this message f-finds you. Th-This is Op—zzzzzkrt—ime."_

"Hah… oh my goodness." Windblade smiled brightly, ecstatic at the sight of her leader. "Yes! This is him! It's Optimus Prime!"

At the sound of the Bot's name, however, Bumblebee's optics shot open and his head began to hurt, causing him to put a hand to his helm again. The moment he had to kneel on the ground again, he knew that this had to be another memory resurfacing…

" _The Ark is out there somewhere in the galaxy! We must reach it and its crew if we hope to survive!"_

" _Optimus, this is our home! We HAVE to fight for it!"_

"… _We will fight on. But we must find our comrades, and refuge, first."_

"B! B-127!" Bumblebee's optics refocused and his head snapped up, seeing Windblade with a concerned expression. "A-Are you okay?" Bee nodded and shook his head, tapping his helm all the while. "You… you're getting your memories back, slowly but surely, aren't you?" Once again, she received a nod, making her smile again as she placed her hand on his shoulder again. "Good, glad to hear it. And don't worry, I'm going to help you through this. I promise."

Beneath his mouth guard, Bumblebee smiled at Windblade, raising a fist up to her. The taller bot blinked a bit before understanding what he was trying to do, giving him a fist bump back. "Hehe, okay, we're a team on this one. …By the way, do you remember how to use your stingers?" She received a head tilt from the yellow mech, causing her to laugh a little. "Hehe, I thought not. Here, let me help with that one…"

Windblade extended a finger and a small tool retracted from it, one which she inserted into Bumblebee's forearm. The smaller bot let out a surprised buzz as his hand suddenly began to flip inside of his wrist, which was then substituted for a metallic spike-shaped weapon with jagged blue lines engraved in it, as well as a blue tip. The blue parts glowed brightly as bright yellow sparks began to jolt out from it, making Bee stumble back a bit. "Woah, woah, it's okay, B!" Windblade assured. "These are just your weapons. I figured it'd be best for you to be able to use them, just in case. Oh, and you have one in each arm, by the way."

Weapons? Bumblebee gazed at the stingers in surprise. He didn't even know he HAD built-in weapons! Did that faceplate he had also count as a weapon? He brought activated his face plate and continued to stare at his stinger, bringing out the other one for good measure while taking Windblade by surprise. "Woah! Guess you remember how to do more than even YOU thought."

Bee was about to respond… but then he heard a small beeping noise, making him pull back his face plate and shift his arms back to normal before transforming all together. _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ Back in his Volkswagen Beetle mode, Bumblebee opened up his glove compartment and activated his holoform, making a desperate grab for the tracer that Mei made for him.

"Woah! AND you know how to bring up your holoform?" Windblade said with a smile. "You REALL know more than I—huh?" Bumblebee's holoform stepped out of his vehicle mode with the tracer in hand, with the holographic radar popping up from it soon after. "W-Wait, what is this?"

On the radar, two lights were blinking red not too far away from their current location, indicating that a signal was being sent to them. Bumblebee turned on his radio and explained; _"Zrkt—My friends! Zrkt—They're in trouble!"_

"Your friends… the ones who've been helping you?" Windblade asked.

" _Zrkt—YES! Zrkt—We need to help them!"_

This was admittedly a little conflicting for Windblade. On the one hand, she didn't want their secret to potentially get out to the populace of this planet. Optimus had always told her that he didn't want other races to get caught up in the Autobot-Decepticon war. But on the other… every Autobot instinct in her was screaming to help, and that proved to be the one that won out. She gave Bumblebee a grin and let out a soft sigh. "Well, if they've been a big help to you so far, the least I can do is help you return the favor. Let's do it, B-127!"

" _Zrkt—Great!"_ Bumblebee pumped a fist into the air before stepping back into his vehicle mode, only to pause before he drove off. _"Zrkt—By the way…"_ He gave a smile of his own up to Windblade and said through his radio; _"Zrkt—My name—zrkt—is—zrkt—Bumblebee."_

This statement made Windblade raise an eyeridge. "…Bumblebee?"

" _Zrkt—That's what my friends call me!"_

Windblade was silent for a few moments before shrugging it off, deciding to go with it. "Well, I admit, it's a bit of an odd designation… but alright, Bumblebee it is. Now let's go save your friends!" _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ Windblade transformed back into her jet mode and the duo zoomed off, heading for the source of the signal as fast as they could. A few minutes, the duo arrived at what appeared to be a large, domed structure all the way on the other side of the massive campus, the duo moving around the side of the building until they were pretty much directly next to where the signal was coming from.

"Wow, whatever this place is, it's pretty big." Windblade commented as she landed next to Bumblebee… only for the sound of alarms to start going off. "Oh jeez, did we set those off—" SHOOM! Bumblebee and Windblade's heads snapped around to see a certain blue-haired boy rushing away from them, the engines in his legs moving him at top speed. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed them. "Oh… it must've been him."

" _Zrkt—Tenya!"_ Bumblebee exclaimed, craning his head up to Windblade. _"Zrkt—He must be—zrkt—off to get help!"_

The femme bot gave a nod as she pulled something off of her waist; a black handle that appeared to have a fan-shaped handguard. "That's good, it means that backup is on the way…" She pressed her thumb to the handle and all at once, a bright purple energy blade suddenly activated from it, revealing the weapon as a full-fledged sword. Bumblebee's optic's widened as he watched Windblade point the tip of the sword at the wall. "Now be ready, we're going in…"

* * *

Kyoka couldn't help but grit her teeth as the bad guys continued to close in on her, Izuku and Momo, forcing all three of the students to press their backs up against the wall. They tried to fend them off for as long as they could with their own weapons, with Momo even making a pair of nightsticks for Izuku to wield in the meantime. However, the bad guys just continued to keep coming… and there was still no sign of Bumblebee.

' _Then again, maybe I expected too much.'_ Kyoka thought to herself in frustration. _'Damn it Kyoka, Bumblebee wouldn't even be able to GET in here! You're such a—'_

"Woah! What the hell is that?!" One of the thugs pointed upward, causing the three students to follow his light of sight. The trio let out a gasp as they suddenly saw a purple energy blade suddenly come jutting out of the concrete wall, slicing into it in a circular motion like it was a hot knife through butter.

"I-I… what?" Izuku muttered to himself.

"I… don't know." Kyoka admitted. "That can't be him… can it?"

Momo rounded to the both of them and asked; "What ARE you two talking about?! What's going on?!"

At that moment, the blade finished cutting through the wall, completing the circle before being pulled out. On the other side, Kyoka picked up a familiar sound through her jacks, making her smile. _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ "I think you're about to find out." With the sound of revving engines reaching her ears, Kyoka pulled both of her friends away from the wall and shouted; "HIT THE DIRT!" before something came CRASHING through, sending up dust and dirt everywhere as the cut part of the wall collapsed.

The villains all shouted in confusion as, from out of the dust, a certain yellow Volkswagen Beetle came rolling out, its driver glaring daggers at the bad guys from behind the wheel. From the radio, everyone could hear heavy metal music slowly beginning to play, much to their bewilderment. Momo's jaw dropped at the sight. "W-Wait, isn't that… All Might's intern?!"

"Wait, did that chick just say he's ALL MIGHT'S intern?!" One of the villains called out. "That's great! We can force HIM to tell us where he is!"

"Not good." Izuku said before shifting his eyes back over to Momo. "Y-Yaoyorozu… y-you said that you can keep a secret." He furrowed his brows, a serious expression on his face. "C-Can we count on you to keep that promise?"

Momo shifted her eyes between Izuku, Kyoka, the villains and All Might's intern in the yellow Beetle. As confused as she was, she had a feeling that all of this had to do with him. And right now, in this situation, it was probably best to agree. She returned Izuku's expression in kinda and nodded. "Y-Yes, I can."

"Good." Izuku whipped around and extended a hand to the Beetle bound blond. "Bumblebee, DO IT!" He saw the blond holoform gave him a nod before turning his attention back to the villains, his icy blue eyes continuing to bore holes in them as the heavy metal played;

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_

_Broken your servant I kneel_

_(Will you give in to me?)_

_It seems what's left of my human side_

_Is slowly changing in me_

_(Will you give in to me?)_

At that moment, Bumblebee's holoform disappeared, causing everyone aside from Izuku and Kyoka to gasp in shock. And then… _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_

_Looking at my own reflection_

_When suddenly it changes_

_Violently it changes! (oh no)_

In place of the Volkswagen, Bumblebee stood tall in his robot form, his hands clenching into powerful metal fists as he continued to glare down at the smaller villains. At this point, pretty much every single bad guy was starting to freak out, yelling things like; "AAAAAH! What the HELL is that?!" "I-IT'S A KILLER CAR!" "N-NO, IT'S A KILLER ROBOT!" "Who cared WHAT it is?! We need to kill IT before it can kill US!"

Izuku and Kyoka were wearing similar smiles as Momo's eyes were the size of saucers, her voice caught in her throat as she watched the robot activate some sort of battle mask over its face. "W-What's going on?!" her voice trembled.

"You're about to find out." Kyoka smirked… though that dissapeared when she noticed that Bee's hands were suddenly converted into small, spike-shaped… things that were crackling with electricity. "Uh… what?"

_There is no turning back now_

_You've woken up the demon in meeeeee!_

Without wasting time, Bumblebee charged directly into the crowd of bad guys, engaging them in combat while using his newly acquired stingers. Somehow, upon bringing them out, Bumblebee's mind was beginning to remember how to properly use them, kind of like how he knew on instinct how to activate his holoform. He kept the wattage of his bolts down as he continued to attack, making sure that it was not enough to actually kill the bad guys. Still, he didn't let up for a second as the villains engaged him, the music still playing as he fought;

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness!_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness!_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness!_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me!_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness!_

_You mother get up come on get down with the sickness!_

_You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness!_

_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me!_

By the end of the first verse, Bumblebee had pretty much taken down all of the villains that he could see, and he did so VERY effectively. He managed to knock all of them out cold, using either his stingers to do so or just using bluntness of his metal body. In the end, though, the result was the same; him standing victorious over the many knocked out villains. Bumblebee cut the music and pulled his battle mask back into his help, shifting his stingers back into his arms as he raised his fists in victory. _"Zrkt—WOOHOO! And the crowd goes WILD!"_

Izuku and Kyoka cheered as well, the duo running up to meet Bumblebee as Momo continued to stare dumbfoundedly. Bumblebee knelt down and pulled Izuku and Kyoka into a hug, the two humans laughing in relief. "Haha! Bumblebee, that was GREAT!" Kyoka beamed. "You totally kicked their asses!"

"Y-Yeah, g-great job, Bee!" Izuku agreed. "B-But… h-how did you even DO that? W-What were those weapons?" Bee rubbed the back of his head before his optics caught sight of the third member of their group, causing Izuku and Kyoka to set their sights back over to the still stunned Momo. "O-Oh, Y-Yaoyorozu, it's okay. H-He's our friend!"

"Your… f-friend?" Momo uttered as Bumblebee set both Kyoka and Izuku down, making his way over to Momo and crouching down in front of her, making her give out a small; "EEP!"

Kyoka rushed over and raised a hand to Momo in reassurance. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Everything's good…" She set a hand on Bumblebee, keeping her eyes on Momo. "Yaoyorozu, this is Bumblebee. As you can see… he's a giant transforming robot." She craned her head up to Bee next. "And Bee, this is Momo Yaoyorozu. You may remember her from our combat training."

Momo blinked and her eyes went up to Bumblebee. "W-Wait… All Might's intern… Brian…" She pointed up to him. "That's YOU?!" Bee nodded and gave a thumbs up, causing Momo to run a hand through her hair. "Oh… oh my, th-this is a LOT to take in, I—"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" All of a sudden, the sound of a scream along with crackling electricity caused the two girls and yellow mech to spin around… only to come face to face with a terrifying sight; another villain. This one was a tall man wearing a skull-shaped helmet… and he was holding Izuku hostage. It was evident that he had electrical powers, as his hand was crackling with lightning which he had already zapped Izuku with once.

"THAT WAS YOUR ONLY WARNING ZAP!" The villain belted out, holding his hand up to Izuku's head. "Make one false move, and his brain is scrambled!"

Kyoka gasped and Bumblebee's optics widened in shock. "IZUKU! No!"

Momo took a step back in shock. "W-What?! How?! I-I thought all of the villains were—"

"I hid underground, girlie." The villain explained, keeping his eyes concentrated on the trio as Izuku weakly struggled in his grasp. "I just had to wait until one of you was by themselves so I could get the jump on you. And now that I have my bargaining chip…" He pointed to Bumblebee. "Call off your attack robot. His electric zappers can't affect me since I'm an Electric type Quirk user, so if you know what's good for ya, you'll all follow me to my boss." Bumblebee furrowed his eyeridges and made to step forward, only for the villain to put his hand nearer to Izuku's face. "Weren't you paying attention, you bucket of bolts?! One false move and your friend gets killed!"

"Damn it!" Kyoka murmured. "He caught us with our pants down! And Izuku can't get out of there without breaking his bones or getting his brain fried!"

Momo grit her teeth together. "He must've been the one jamming our communications… how do we—" _WOOSH!_ "AAAH!" All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind suddenly blew through the entire mountain zone, taking everyone off-guard. Bumblebee lowered himself down over the girls to make sure they didn't get blown away… and then a blur of red and black suddenly rushed past them, causing everyone to go slack-jawed at what they saw.

"W-What?!" Kyoka continued to stare upward as she got a clear view of what had flown into the USJ; a red and black V-TOL jet… and what came next shocked everyone even more. _**Whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk!**_ The jet transformed into a very tall, slender robot… one that appeared quite feminine, in fact. And the face that her head resembled a kabuki mask made things all the more strange. "…Again, WHAT?!"

"Is that… a geisha robot?!" Momo shouted.

The winged femme bot glowered down to the Electric Villain and took a combat stance, bringing out the glowing violet energy blade that they group had seen earlier. "Step AWAY from the young organic!" she said firmly.

"S-Stay back!" the bad guy threatened. "I-I can—" _FWOOSH!_ "GYAAAAAAH!" All of a sudden, the turbines on the femme bot's wings kicked into high gear, rotating at such speeds that they blew the bad guy away. The femme reached out and scooped Izuku out of the air just as the villain was sent careening into a nearby rock outcropping, knocking him out cold.

The female robot retracted her wings into her back and scoffed; "Hmph, good riddance." She brought up the rattled, but still very much aware Izuku in her hand, giving him a kind smile as he trembled in shock. "Are you alright, young organic?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I…." Izuku stuttered, his brain unable to process what he was seeing.

The femme raised an eyeridge before turning back to Bee. "Bumblebee, is he short circuiting or something?"

Bumblebee stood up and made a so-so motion with his hand, taking Kyoka by surprise. "BEE! You… you KNOW this bot?!" The punk rocker then waved her arms around. "Wait, never mind that, you FOUND another one of your KIND?!"

"Indeed, he did." The red and black femme said as she came over and set Izuku onto the ground, managing to snap the Quirk Inheritor out of his stupor in the process. "Or rather, _I_ found _him_. And I suppose that you all are the ones who have been keeping my friend here a secret on this planet." She bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you very much for helping him out. My name is Windblade, by the way."

"N-N-Nice to meet you." Izuku muttered. "I-I'm… Izuku M-Midoriya."

Kyoka introduced herself next. "I-I'm Kyoka Jiro. Gotta say, we were NOT expecting to see you today..." The purplette saw that Momo was still pretty stunned by what she was seeing, so she elbowed the girl in her side to bring her back to reality.

"O-Oh! A-And my name is Momo Yaoyorozu." she bowed her head back to Windblade respectfully.

Windblade smiled back at the three. "Nice to meet you Izuku, Kyoka, Momo." She then took note that the latter girl still seemed to be somewhat uneasy, her face completely unsure of what to make of all this. "Momo, are you alright? You look a bit shaken."

"I-I'm sorry, all of this is just getting dumped onto me right now all at once." Momo explained before spinning around to Izuku and Kyoka. "Just how long have you known about these… th-these robots existing? …Also, should we be worried about these villains having seen them?"

Kyoka shook her head. "Nah, by the time they wake up, they'll all have thought it was just a bad dream." She then jabbed a thumb to herself. "As for how long we've known, I've only known about Bee for a month." Then she nudged her head to Izuku. "But Green Bean here has known him for about five."

"Y-Yeah." Izuku affirmed. "I-I found him rusting away u-under a pile of trash on Dagobah Beach, and once he was restored, well… h-he came back online."

Momo shifted her gaze up to Bumblebee, who gave a nod to confirm Izuku's story. "I see… so does that mean that there are others who know about Bumblebee's existence?"

"Yes, b-but I think we'll have to give you the full details later, Yaoyorozu." Izuku pressed with a serious expression coming to his face. "R-Right now, we have a lot of more important things to deal with. These villains are all here so that they can try to kill All Might, a-and I'm afraid with a boast like that… th-they might have something that can ACTUALLY do that."

"I guess it's a good thing that All Might's not here, then." Kyoka commented. "…But, then again, you could argue that we could USE him here right now, too."

Bumblebee piped up once more. _"Zrkt—Maybe he'll—zrkt—be here soon!"_ He received a slew of confused faces at this before elaborating; _"Zrkt—Help is on the way!"_

"He's right." Windblade interjected. "We saw one of your friends escape from this facility and start running as fast as he could. And I must say, he was moving MUCH faster than I imagined and organic ever could."

The faces of the three humans brightened up instantly. "Haha! Iida managed to get out!" Kyoka pumped a fist. "We might just be getting some backup after all!"

Windblade placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah… but there's still a lot that I'm not fully understanding. Who exactly IS this "All Might" person? And you said that you were being attacked by… villains? As in "bad guys"?"

Izuku directed his attention back to the femme and explained. "Y-Yes, villains. A-And as for who All Might is, h-he's the world's Number One hero."

Kyoka extended a hand up to the red and black bot. "Windblade, I know that this is all a bit much to take in at once, but long story short is that you and Bee are on a world filled with heroes and villains. I promise we'll explain everything soon, but for right now, we need to regroup with the rest of our class."

Windblade blinked her optics a couple times before letting out a sigh. "Well… I gotta say, I was definitely not expecting all of THIS to happen when I made planet fall a few hours ago."

" _Zrkt—Welcome to Earth!"_ Bumblebee piped up, giving a small shrug. _"Zrkt—It's all kinda strange!"_

"Hm, indeed." Windblade grinned down to the three humans and gave them a thumbs up. "Alright, Earthlings, let's get you all out of here, okay?" She waved her hand to the large hole in the wall. "And fortunately, we have an exit right here!"

"W-Wait!" Izuku raised a hand in protest. "W-We can't leave yet! N-Not with our classmates all still in danger. W-We have to regroup with them before we can leave."

Kyoka pursed her lips and folded her arms. "Izuku's right. We can't just leave our class high and dry like that. Plus, it'll look SUPER suspicious if they find us outside once help arrives."

The Cityspeaker put a hand to her chin, contemplating the information she was presented with. "Hm, you both make a good point... Bumblebee, what do you think?"

" _Zrkt—we stick together and we'll see it through."_ Bumblebee answered through his radio, pumping a fist.

"Heh… well, if you say so." Windblade said with a nod. "Do it, Bee." At her word, Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode, his doors opening while is blond holoform reappeared in his driver's seat. "Okay, kids, here's what's gonna go down; Bumblebee is going to safely escort you back to your class." She sent them an apologetic smile. "Unfortunately, my alt-mode is much more conspicuous compared to Bee's, so I don't think I can follow you without getting noticed."

Kyoka gave Windblade a smirk. "Yeah, probably best if you head back outside for now. We'll meet back up with you once we all get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan." Windblade said with a wink. "Now go with Bumblebee and remember; stay safe."

"R-Right." Izuku nodded as he and Kyoka gladly climbed into the back seat of the Beetle, making sure to take the weapons that Momo made for them, just in case. That left only Momo herself standing outside. "Y-Yaoyorozu… aren't you coming?"

"Oh, y-yeah…" Momo approached the passenger side door and got in, letting out an apprehensive breath all the while. "It's just… I'm still kind of processing ALL of this. A-And I'm not entirely sure how I feel about being driven around in a robot wearing a car as a disguise." She eyed Bee's holoform, the blond giving her a cheery smile. "…And oddly enough, the human illusion doesn't exactly help."

"Ah, you'll get used to it." Kyoka assured before pointing forward. "Now c'mon, we've gotta regroup with our class! Let's roll!" And with that, Bumblebee started his engine and rolled out of the Mountain Zone, with Windblade staring after them as they drove off.

It was times like these where Windblade wished that she could help without having to compromise her cover. But as much as she wanted to assist her new allies, she knew that she couldn't head out there in plain sight for everyone to see. The thugs laying on the ground near her feet probably wouldn't remember them after the smack down that Bee had laid on them, but a bunch of other villains and students all in one collective place? Yeah, that would definitely count as revealing herself. _'If these villains really are as dangerous as Izuku thinks they are… then whoever this All Might person is, I hope he gets here soon.'_ Windblade thought to herself as she stepped through the hole she had made, going to hide herself as quickly as she could before backup arrived.

* * *

**A/N: Well… that escalated quickly. Indeed, Windblade has found Bumblebee first, and has now joined him on Earth… AND she's met up with Izuku and Kyoka as well! Plus, she helped Bumblebee remember how to activate and use his stingers (taken directly from Animated Bumblebee), so that's good. That'll be handy should anything major happen. And indeed, we got a big fight scene between Bee and a bunch of villainous thugs! Heck, even Windblade got in on the action at the end there, and by the time the thugs wake up, they'll all have thought it was one crazy dream. But, more importantly… Momo is in on the secret. This is something I knew I wanted from the beginning, because I actually really like Momo's character and I thought that she would make a really good addition to the fold. Also, this will help establish her and Kyoka's friendship as well.**

**But of course, there's other things that happened here as well. We got some clarification on how Kaida gets the fossils she needs for her Quirk, Bee got some more memories (which will be expanded upon later), and… oh yeah, SECTOR SEVEN has officially made their debut. Here, they are being represented by Agent Jacob Burns (who is the great grandson and spitting image of Jack Burns from the original Bumblebee movie… so yes, he's still played by John Cena), as well as Special Agent William Fowler, pulled DIRECTLY from Transformers Prime, meaning that he is indeed still played by the unscrupulous Ernie Hudson. Prepare for a lot of Americana references! Also, it seems that they've gotten Shatter and Dropkick's attention. …That might be a decision they come to regret, but we'll be seeing them meet up in the next chapter, so let's see how that goes first. Speaking of which…**

**And now, the preview! As things in the USJ continue to get worse and worse, Izuku, Kyoka, Momo, and Bumblebee all manage to make it back to the center of the facility, staying hidden as they bear witness to the incredibly strong monster that the leaders of this villainous faction brought with them. Can any of them do anything to help… or will they be sitting ducks? Meanwhile, Shatter and Dropkick make contact with Sector Seven, and they have an interesting proposition for them… Thanks for reading everyone, and I'll see you all next time! Stay safe out there, and remember;**

**GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**

**P.S. The song is, of course, "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed. I've just been on a really big heavy metal kick, can you tell? Also, for those who played the guessing game last chapter, the answers were indeed; Pokemon, Super Sentai (a.k.a. OG Power Rangers), Segata Sanshiro (the greatest video game advertiser EVER), and Godzilla (who was doing his victory dance from Invasion of the Astro Monster). Congrats if you got any of 'em right!**


End file.
